Fate
by Cpt.Fox
Summary: You only want what you can't have.
1. Ramble On

Fate

000

Chapter 1: Ramble On (Zeppelin) - ****Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do...Ramble on.****

The vulpine's fingers tapped along the edge of the table as he waited, a sense of nervousness easily disguised from the outside world yet seeming to inwardly overwhelm him. He lowered his gaze to the wooden desk and tried to distract himself from the upcoming news the best he could, choosing to focus intently on the coffee mug full of ballpoint pens that read 'Life is a beach.' It helped, if only a little. But despite his best efforts he couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to hear the words he had been fearing for the past few months.

Finally the gazelle at the desk let out a sigh and turned to face him, the distant look of failure in her eyes almost confirming his fears. But he managed a hopeful grin and leaned forward, still trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"So...what's the deal? Do I get to annoy you for another year or are you finally kicking me out?"

The playful tone in his voice caused her to laugh and smile in return, both of which almost immediately faded to nothing more than a small grin as she leaned back in her chair.

"If it were up to me you'd have been gone within the first week." she replied with a faint twinkle in her eye.

"You don't mean that." he answered, resting his chin on his paws and trying to look innocent, "You love me remember?"

The bovid cracked a smile and laughed, looking away from him and off into the distance as she thought of a rebuttal, "You aren't making this any easier you know?"

The statement was playful as much as it was serious and Fox couldn't help but hear the tinge of regret that resided within it. He figured so much would be the case, that the first animal he had met when he came to the academy wouldn't want to be the one to tell him the news he had been fearing.

"I know I know." he forced himself to answer lightly, "Just go ahead and say what you need to."

She looked back at him and met his gaze, the serious and ready look on his face telling her he was okay with whatever it was she had to say.

"Well as much as I love seeing you romp around campus," she finally spoke, casting another glance at her computer, "I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do for you Fox. You've completed every class that we have to offer for pilots, and even most of the infantry based and tactical ones as well."

His line of sight never left her and he managed to nod in understanding, not wanting the gut-wrenching sense of disappointment inside of him to be known.

"In addition," she continued, as if wanting to place more blame on someone else other than herself, "You've used up all the hours the academy is willing to offer you. Even if we __could__ find a few more classes for you to take next year, they wouldn't be covered by the city. The same could be said about your room as well."

He held her gaze a few seconds more, the disappointed and knowing look in her eyes telling him that she didn't want to do this to the orphaned teenager. But he also knew she was right. There was only so much stuff he could have handed to him before the effects of the 'real world' began to set in.

Despite his life being in the hole only 3 years ago things had greatly improved once he managed to get into the academy. Flying came so naturally to him it was almost scary. He was told time and time again he was his father's son without a doubt and it made him more than proud. But the hype had overtaken him and he had skipped all of basic training like the cocky idiotic 17 year old he was.

__Now look at me. Nowhere left to turn.__

"I understand." he managed to reply, forcing himself to sound happy and thankful.

"I'm sorry." she answered him, telling him again that she knew more about his life than most. "If there was anything I could do, I wouldn't hesitate."

"Don't worry about it. If there's anyone to blame it's me." he stood and forced another grin before sticking out his paw to the counselor he had met on his first day of enrollment.

"If you weren't such a great pilot we wouldn't be having this problem." she replied with a hollow laugh, taking his paw and timidly shaking it.

__Yeah...__

"I can't help it. I guess I'm too much like my dad."

She nodded, still forcing a smile but both of them knowing it was fake. He finally released her paw and let out a sigh before giving her a firm nod and turning away.

"Thanks for everything Jen." he called over his shoulder as he neared the door, "I'm gonna miss ya."

"No you won't." she answered him, "But you better come pay me a visit anyway!" she added, causing the vulpine to smile one last time before pulling the door closed behind him.

__Great. Just what I didn't need to hear. Can't say I'm surprised though, I knew it was coming.__

Apparently there __was __such a thing as being too successful, and he was in that situation. There was nothing else the academy had to offer for him, and even if there was he knew it wouldn't teach him anything he didn't already know. All that was left to do now was get graduation over with and wait until he turned 21 so he could join up with the military. It wasn't his first choice, he had never really been a fan of being ordered around when it came to flying. But what else was there? He sure as hell wasn't going to get an office job and work in a cubicle for the rest of his life.

__Flying is what I do best...it's all I know. But even with that being the case I still can't do anything with it.__

He recalled what the recruitment officer had said to him the day before, telling the vulpine that the day he turned 21 he'd get him a uniform and within the hour he'd be in space doing what he did best. Flying.

__It's only June though. March 15th will take forever to get here!__

The same set of questions continued to run throughout his mind as he made his way down the stairs of the main office. Where would he go? How would he afford anything? Who could spare a few nights stay? He knew Falco would be willing to lend a hand but frankly the idea wasn't that appealing to him. Ever since the bird had dropped out of the academy two years ago he had become somewhat of a mess, still living with his mom and brothers and sisters, and working at the shop with Slippy and Katt. The avian was still his best friend, none of that had changed, it was just...living with the bird in that house made the vulpine shudder in disdain.

Then his thoughts turned to his other closest friend.

__Nothing I can do there either. Bill is shipping out in the morning and after he's gone I'll be stuck alone in the dorm until they force me to leave.__

The fact that his friend would be out in space fighting for Lylat's safety while he was stuck on Corneria doing god-knows-what made him grit his teeth in annoyance. Not only that, but the vulpine had wanted to be there with Bill throughout their service. The canine had become as close a friend as Falco and while he cared about them both equally he knew that Bill's line of work would be much more dangerous than the birds.

__Unless an Arwing falls on top of him...__

He stepped out of the main building, the air conditioned climate immediately leaving him to be replaced with the scorching hot June sun that rested over a cloudless Cornerian City sky.

__Christ it must be 95 degrees.__

Not wanting to dawdle in the heat he set off across the paved parking lot until he reached the grassy recreational/training area in the middle of the campus. He casually glanced over at the middle of the large field towards the fountain that, even in this heat, continued to shoot water into the air. Part of him wanted to run and jump in, knowing the cool touch of the liquid would feel amazing, but instead he merely looked away, now turning his gaze towards the large buildings on the other side. He knew the larger one to be the dorms where the students stayed, and to the left was the mess hall, and even further down was the gym. In the other direction were the many classrooms and offices that were dedicated to training and educating Corneria's next elite class of soldiers.

__I'll almost miss this.__

He neared the dorms, realizing just then how deserted the place was. Usually there would be drills taking place out in the field, or students playing ball, but then he recalled that the weekend was upon them and, in addition to the un-godly heat, no one would be on-campus or outside if they could help it.

__What should I be more worried about? Finding a job so I don't starve to death or a place to live so I'm not homeless?__

The fact that those questions once again managed to randomly appear in his thoughts only stressed their importance to the vulpine. Yes he was an amazing pilot. Yes the highest ranking of military personnel had come to watch him fly and had shaken his hand afterward. But none of them had offered him a place to stay, none of them had given him credits or a time machine so he could make it through the upcoming year. In the back of his mind he knew he'd make it, that in this day and time he could manage to live on his own for a few months before finally being allowed to reside under the wing of the military.

__It's just...this is the first time I've been in this situation. After dad was killed I was almost immediately enrolled...__

He reached the top of the concrete steps and took the handle of the door, surprised at how hot it was before throwing it open and stepping into the thankfully air-conditioned building. Reaching into his back pocket the vulpine pulled out his student I.D. and flashed it at the elephant behind the desk. He wasn't sure if the guard had even bothered to look up from the television to acknowledge him or not but the vulpine continued anyway, making a beeline for the elevators.

__I mean, Falco's mom might let me stay a few days, I know she feels sorry for me after all. Not that I want to play the pity card...but I may not have a choice.__

It was something he had gotten quite used to, and annoyed with over the past few years. It was mostly from the older ones that were in the military. His teachers, the higher ranking military personnel, and anyone else who knew his father, mother, or both. It felt weird to call himself an orphan, being 20 years old, but according to the government that's what he was, and would be, for another year.

He sighed and stepped inside the first elevator to open, still somewhat shocked at how deserted the place was. He hit the 4 and watched the door close off the world before him, leaving his mind to wander yet again.

__So what's the plan then? Mooch of Falco for a few days or weeks until I manage to find some source of income and can afford my own place?__

Part of him was ashamed at how ill-prepared he was for this even though he had seen it coming for nearly a year. In fact the only thing he had done to help himself out for this event was save up a little money in his bank account.

__A measly 2000 credits. That might get me a month's rent somewhere...if I don't eat anything.__

At this point he knew he just had to survive another eleven months. After that he could join up in the military and dedicate his life to fighting and defending the galaxy...just like his father.

The doors opened and he stepped out, taking an immediate right and heading for his room. He caught the faint sound of televisions and music coming from a few of the rooms on his way, telling the vulpine that not __everyone __had left the base for the weekend. Then again, even if it wasn't a Friday the place would still be pretty deserted since classes were over. There weren't many students who spent the summer on-campus, but they had families. Even Bill left for the two month vacation last year, leaving the vulpine alone in the room with nothing to do but watch television and occasionally visit Falco.

He had other friends...being the school's top pilot did that to a guy. But he wasn't the openly social type that most ace pilots or soldiers were. He didn't brag about himself or try to show off, he just did his best and kept to himself, and it was thanks to that that he didn't do much of the stuff the other guys did on the weekends or nights out.

__Just never appealed to me I guess.__

Looking up he had to put on the brakes and make an immediate turn to the left as he just did catch his room number on one of the doors. Looking down at the handle he noticed a red letter with a string had been attached to it, causing the vulpine to swallow in nervousness as he realized his eviction letter would be inside. He reached forward and took the handle in his paw, figuring it was unlocked and guessing right as he pushed down on it and opened the door. The sight before him was one he expected, but that didn't make it any less depressing.

"Hows it coming?" he asked, stepping by the brown bulldog and plopping down on the bed.

"Christ Fox!" he exclaimed, jerking his head up from the duffel bag stuffed with clothes, "You scared the hell out of me."

The vulpine grinned in response, his gaze falling on the bag only for a moment before flashing up and across the room at the now empty dresser that they had once shared.

"Sorry." he answered, "So...you about got everything?"

Bill straightened his stance and rested his hands on his waist as he stretched, casting a glance around the room and narrowing his gaze before finally nodding and looking back down at the bag at his feet. "Yeah I think so. This is the last of it."

Fox nodded in response, avoiding the canine's gaze and instead looking across the room at the door. He knew he'd ask about the meeting, and the vulpine knew what he'd tell him. If he said anything else Bill would try to do something stupid and help him and he didn't want that on his conscious. They were great friends, but Bill was just too willing to stop what he was doing to help someone else.

__I can't let my problems become his. He's got his own life ahead of him. Hell he's already a sergeant.__

"How'd it go?" he asked, causing the vulpine to inwardly smile at his ability to predict the question.

"Oh...they had to postpone it." he lied, looking back up and trying to appear truthful, "Jenny wasn't feeling well so I decided to wait until tomorrow."

__Nice...now if she gets sick we know who to blame.__

Bill held his gaze a few seconds more before finally nodding and kneeling back down by his bag, "That stinks." he answered, rearranging a few things, "I was hoping I'd know something before I left."

"Yeah." the vulpine managed to reply, watching the bulldog from the bed, "But don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

The shuffling from beside the bed stopped and silence seemed to fill the room for the next few seconds before the canine finally stood up, this time with a letter in his paw as he faced the vulpine. All he had to do was look at his friend's face to know that the dog had gotten him some sort of parting gift, and Bill said nothing as he tossed the letter on the vulpine's lap before reaching down and lifting up the two bags on the floor.

"Just in case you're lying to me." he finally muttered, nodding at the letter.

"And where are you going?"

The canine looked over at the door then down at his wrist to check the time before answering, "They are calling me in a day earlier than scheduled."

"What?" the vulpine asked, the realization that he wouldn't get to spend one last night with his friend now setting in, "Why?"

The somewhat nervous look on Bill's face gave him away as he answered him. "They think Fichina is in danger and since the military is running so short on soldiers, especially pilots, they wanted me to get there tonight so I can ship out in the morning."

__If they are running so short on pilots then why not let me join!?__

He stood up from his position on the bed, forgetting the letter and allowing it to fall on the floor between himself and his roommate. The shock that his friend was leaving so suddenly was somewhat surprising to the vulpine, as he knew the canine would be leaving the next day anyways. But he had thought they would have one more night to reminisce, to tell jokes and hang out one last time before they went their separate ways.

"You're going into battle? Already?" he asked, another realization striking him as the aspect of his friend's death became evident.

"They don't waste much time do they?" the bulldog asked, forcing a grin and holding the vulpine's gaze.

He managed to nod in response, feeling the faintest indication of tears in his eyes as the past three years of his life suddenly seemed to fly by in an instant. A few more seconds passed between them, as if each were mentally recalling all the good times they had been through for the past few years living together, until finally Bill cleared his throat once again glanced down at his watch.

"Well...I guess I should be heading on out." he muttered, shifting the weight of one of the bags on his shoulder before sticking his paw out before the vulpine.

His gaze rested on the paw only for a second before his own clasped around it, but a handshake simply wouldn't suffice for saying goodbye to a friend as loyal and great as Bill Grey. The vulpine stepped forward and placed a paw on his back, squeezing the paw in his hand even tighter before whispering, "Don't get yourself killed alright?"

The canine returned the hug before stepping back and forcing a grin, "Yeah. I could say the same thing to you."

The two of them shared a final laugh and only a second more passed before he leaned down and picked up the letter on the floor, slapping against the vulpine's chest and forcing him to grab hold of it before giving him a final nod and turning for the door.

"Later Fox." he said, stepping out the door and closing it.

"Later Bill." the vulpine murmured, still holding the letter against his chest and staring at the door.

__Be safe buddy. I just wish I could be going with you.__

After a few moments passed he finally sighed and sat down on the bed, casting a glace out of his window at the orange sunset sky that rested above the few military buildings before him. Despite everything, he knew he would miss this place. All the homework, the training, the early wake-up calls and bullshit rules...he'd gladly put up with it all again just to have another run.

Lowering his paw he looked down at the letter in it, taking only a few seconds to guess what was inside before finally opening it and pulling out two pieces of paper. It took only a second for him to realize one was a check, causing him to let out a sigh of annoyance towards his old friend's generosity. On the other piece of paper was what looked like a hastily scribbled couple of sentences that he easily recognized as Bill's handwriting.

**_**It's been a great few years with you. I can't believe we didn't get each other killed somehow, but looking back I wouldn't change a thing. I know you wouldn't either. I want you to take this check as a gift from me to you for all the good times we had. I know you'll probably lie to me about meeting with the counselor, but I also know what your situation is like, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to help out? So with that said don't even think about not cashing that check because I just balanced my checkbook and it would really mess things up.**_**

**_**Stay out of trouble.**_**

**_**Bill.**_**

He lowered the letter and couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief before finally flipping the check over and looking at the amount.

__Goddamnit Bill. 5000 is a bit much don't you think?__

In comparison to a years time he knew it still wouldn't be enough but looking at what he had now and what he would have thanks to Bill, it would end up making a world of difference. Not that he still wouldn't have to cut corners and live on the bare necessities. But at least now he had something to fall back on if things got really bad.

__I'll repay your ass if you don't get it blown off.__

Looking around the room once again and letting the effects of all that had just transpired within the past few minutes slowly settle in, the vulpine couldn't help but allow his thoughts to return back to the basics again.

__Now I've got to get out of here...before they throw me out. So what to do?__

A few more seconds seemed to creep by as he was left to think about his situation in the silence of the room before he finally came up with what was perhaps the best, and only, option he had. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and dialed an all too familiar number, allowing it to ring half a dozen times or so, as customary, before a voice finally answered on the other end.

"Lombardi residence."

"Hey Falco...

000


	2. Move Along

Chapter 2: Move Along (AAR) - ****And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through. Move Along.****

The past week had been interesting to say the least. No, that wasn't it...but the vulpine realized his vocabulary didn't know of any other word that would better describe his new living arrangements. In retrospect he knew that it was going to be like this, but he was also more than aware that he had no other options on the table...and the academy wasn't going to wait forever...not with another class of students moving in the following week.

So it was with a hopeful phone call and an understanding mother of a lifelong friend that he found himself currently laying on top of Falco's bed, shooting glances at the small tv in the corner and doing his best to ignore the screams of the bird's siblings as they chased each other around the house.

__How does he put up with this? I mean, I know there's just 3 of them but it sounds like a circus out there!__

The family of five was already crammed into a small three bedroom apartment just inside the city, so it was no wonder why any noise that was made seemed to carry throughout the entire complex. Plus the addition of the vulpine made things even less roomier and more stressful on the families single mother and he found himself harboring a growing sense of guilt with every additional day that he stayed with them. All of this only seemed to stress the importance of him needing to find another place to stay and a job of some sort to cover it.

__Just for a few months, well, a year actually. But if I can make it that long...__

Falco had left earlier, the clock now displaying 11 am, leaving the vulpine to unsuccessfully attempt to sleep in on the Saturday morning. The noise from outside his bedroom door had finally become too much though and he now rose from his position and shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

__Okay...can't be lazy today, gotta get to work.__

He rose from his seat and stretched his arms above him, taking only a few minutes to shower and don another set of clothes. Pausing and looking out of the room's only window he could easily see the waves of heat sitting above the surrounding buildings, reminding him of just how hot the Cornerian summer was this year. Taking that into account he slipped on a pair of black cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt, finalizing the attire with his black Nike's.

__Now if I just had a car.__

He cast a quick glance at himself in the mirror before stepping outside the room and into the hallway, immediately stepping back up against the wall as three blue falcons went flying by him, each chasing the other in a desperate attempt to find something to do with their free time. After checking to make sure they weren't making a return he stepped forward and around the corner, instantly in the apartment's one and only living room. It housed one couch in the center which faced a television. Behind all that was the kitchen, if you could call it that, and a dinner table.

__Man this place is so small. I've got to get out of her hair.__

As if his thoughts had summoned the bird she poked her head up from behind the counter, a tired look on her face as she set the contents from her arms down. He walked over to the counter and rested his arms on it, trying to think of some sort of conversation starter that might make things better for them both.

"Morning Mrs. Lombardi." he said, knowing what her response would be.

She almost instantly smiled and looked over at him, "Fox, how many times must I tell you?" she asked, now looking back down at the food before her, "Call me Lily."

"Good morning Lily." he repeated, causing her to smile again. "See that doesn't have the same ring to it though."

He was grateful for this, for the ability to so casually talk with the mother falcon after all these years. He knew it was because he had spent so much time around her and the rest of Falco's family throughout his life, but it wasn't until after losing his own parents that he began to replace his immediate relatives with the likes of Falco and his mother. __They __werehis family now. Them and Bill. They were the closest friends he had left and the best ones he'd probably ever had.

__It's not like I've got a girl by my side.__

Not wanting to focus on __that__ aspect of his life at the moment he decided to forward the conversation, "Anyway," he started, standing back up and looking to his right as the rest of her children came flying back into the living room, "I'm thinking about paying Falco a visit, maybe do a little job hunting."

She nodded in response, "Well if you see him don't mention anything about the cake I'm going to bake for him."

Looking down once again he could now easily piece together the ingredients necessary for the desert and after a few seconds more of strenuous thought it finally hit him that Falco's birthday was today.

__I wonder if he even knows?__

"Had completely slipped my mind." he muttered, almost somewhat guilty that after so many years of being best friends that the date had so easily escaped his thoughts.

"Yeah Falco is usually pretty quiet about these things. He's never been one to talk about stuff like this, but you know that."

The vulpine nodded in response, watching the mother of four prepare the cake for a few seconds more before finally breaking the silence by clearing his throat and stretching again. "Well I guess I'm going to head out, I don't want to get in the way."

"You're no trouble." she replied, casting him a quick smile accompanied with a caring maternal gaze that he could only scarcely remember seeing from his own mother.

The vulpine only laughed in response before turning away and stepping towards the door, casting one last glance over his shoulder and saying, "Anything you want me to get for you while I'm out?"

"Just try to be back with my son back by five so we can all sit down for a family dinner and have a little birthday celebration for him."

"Sure thing." he called back, closing the door, stepping out into the hallway, and heading for the elevator. But the whole time spent leaving the building those same two words continued to play over and over in his head, making the vulpine want to run back into the apartment and throw his arms around the female falcon in thankfulness.

__Family dinner. I see what you did there.__

Allowing a smile to overcome him he stepped out of the elevator and made it across the lobby, now feeling much better about his current living arrangements but still more than aware that he couldn't stay like this until he turned 21. That being the thought he pulled open the door and stepped out into the sick heat of the Cornerian streets, his mind now focused on three things.

__Make some money, find a place to live for a while, and be back for supper tonight with my...family.__

000

The chime of a bell went off as he pushed the door forward and stepped into the building, causing the vulpine to look up and notice that the 'alarm' was still where it had always been. He wasn't surprised that no one was behind the small desk in the lobby of the room, but cast a glance to his right at the racks of fighter parts and accessories just to make sure Slippy's small form wasn't hidden over there somewhere.

There were two main reason's he loved coming here. One; he got to hang out with the closest friends he still had, and occasionally make a few credits from work. And two; he was able to learn more and more about what went into the many machines that he loved to get inside of and fly. So many different planes and fighters had been in this building and the vulpine's mouth had watered at the thought of getting to slide into their cockpit, pull the canopy down, and blast off into the sky with not a care in the world other than deciding how fast to go.

__Just a little while longer and I __can __do that.__

Stepping past the desk he pushed open the door to the right, immediately stepping back into the heated air of the outside world as he entered the work shop. It didn't take him long to spot Slippy, who was standing over what looked to be part of a wing to some sort of Arwing model fighter, and was doing his best to weld it back into a usable shape. Stepping behind him and looking ahead he easily found Falco and Katt, the pink feline resting against a table and handing the avian tools as he called out their name and slid back under the belly of another fighter.

She finally noticed him and cast him a small smile, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

He shrugged and made his way over to her, resting against the table as well and looking down at the array of tools laying by Falco's side. "I was doing a little job hunting." he answered, holding back a yawn.

"Any luck?"

"Nope." he answered blatantly, "I walked the entire mall and checked every store on the way here, none of them were hiring."

"That sucks."

He couldn't help but allow a small laugh to escape him at the feline's straightforwardness, but that was just Katt, that's how she was, and he respected her for it.

__It's no wonder she's with Falco, they've got that in common.__

"Yeah well, it's going just about as well as the hunt for a new home."

At this Falco slid out from under the plane, casting him a faked angry expression, "Oh what so my place isn't good enough for you?"

The vulpine grinned and placed his foot on the creeper, giving it a shove and sliding the avian back up under the plane, getting a laugh from Katt before she spoke up, "You're not really living with him are you?" she asked, the playful look in her eyes slowly fading as she cast a glance at him and received a nod in response, "Still? I thought that was just for a day or two. What happened?"

__Yeah I wish. I hate living off his mom, things are hard enough on her as it is.__

Once more he shrugged in response, looking back at the ground where Falco was sliding back out before answering, "I just can't find a place I can afford, hence the job search."

"The academy didn't prepare ya for this eh?" Falco asked, standing up and rubbing some grease from his nose.

"Hey at least I graduated." he retorted, remembering the ceremony that had taken place only three days ago. It had been as customary as ever and was over in record time due to the heat, but it had still been nothing short of a milestone in his life, and it had been that much better once he realized the entire Lombardi family had secretly snuck into attendance and ambushed him with a group hug afterward.

__All the more reason to get out of their hair. Me living there is just making things harder on them all, whether they realize or not.__

"I just can't believe you're still living with them." Katt spoke up, changing the subject back, "I mean...where are you sleeping? I've been in his apartment and its so small with that many living there."

"The floor." he answered with a small smile thanks to the look of surprise on her face.

"What? Really!" she exclaimed, shooting him a look of pity before looking over at Falco, "Why are you making him sleep there?"

"Well we sure as hell aren't sharing my bed." he replied, shooting Fox an annoyed look for putting him in this spot. "Besides, he's got nowhere else to go and it's better than nothing."

"Yeah but hardly." came her reply, grabbing a towel from the table behind her and tossing it at Falco as he continued to wipe grease from his face. "Even living with me wouldn't be that bad."

As the statement left her so arrived a look of enlightenment, as if her mind was putting together a plan based on what she had just said. It didn't take him even a second to realize what she was going to propose and in his mind he was already thinking of how such a new living arrangement would work out.

__Living with Katt? Would that be okay? No...better question is 'can I afford it?'__

He had been great friends with the feline for the past two years, having met her the same night Falco had while the two of them, and the somewhat newly introduced Bill Grey, were out on the town trying to find a way to spend their Friday evening. He had been surprised at first that the pink cat and Falco had hit it off, never figuring that the avian would ever land himself a girl. But before the month was out the two had become a surprisingly functional couple and, after Slippy finally got his shop open, both joined the amphibian there while he remained in the academy.

__So we're friends, that's good. But still...living with Katt...could I do that?__

It was just the thought of living with another female under one roof that seemed to make his stomach churn, even if that female was clearly just a friend and nothing else. Yes Katt was attractive, once more causing him to wonder how the hell Falco had managed to catch her, but at the same time he knew his friend would have no problem with the arrangement. It wasn't like Fox would try anything, and if he did he was more than confident that Katt would beat the hell out of him. With that thought he finally began to see it as it would really be; two friends living together for almost a year, nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh I see where this is going..." Falco said carelessly, ignoring the look Katt shot him.

"Hey it could work...I just want to lend a hand. Besides, living with you in that hell house is something I wouldn't wish on anyone."

Falco mimicked a laugh in response before allowing himself to fall back against the side of the ship he had been working on. "Very funny. But at least he's got somewhere to stay. With a roof over his head, three square meals a day, and unlike this place, air conditioning." he finished by wiping sweat from his brow and casting a hateful glace at the building around them.

The truth behind his words stuck in the vulpine's mind and the more he replayed them over and over the more he realized how badly he needed to get out of that place. It wasn't because he had to sleep on the floor, it wasn't the cramped living quarters or the screaming kids that seemed to do nothing but. No, it was none of that. It was just exactly what Falco had said.

__Three square meals a day, air conditioning, a roof over my head...all for free. I'm not paying for any of it, and if I tried she wouldn't accept it. That's it. That's all I needed to hear.__

"What do you think Fox?" Katt asked, probing him from his thoughts, "It's no trouble and I won't charge you much for rent. I can let you sleep on the couch, there's a tv, bathroom, kitchen, and yes," she continued, casting Falco a glance, "air conditioning. Though I don't know if I can promise you three square meals a day."

The two of them shared a small laugh and the vulpine held her gaze for few seconds more, biting his lower lip and taking a final few seconds to think over the situation before finally coming to a conclusion. __This is the best offer I'm going to get. It'll get me out of Lily's way and make things easier on her. Plus I've got credits set aside thanks to Bill so I can pay the rent, whatever it is, for a few months I'm sure. Hopefully by then I'll have a job.__

Slowly he nodded, catching Katt's gaze and finalizing the gesture before answering, "Okay." he muttered, getting a smile from her, "It's a deal."

He looked over at Falco, managing to catch the small look of disappointment in his friend's gaze as he realized he was losing his roommate. Despite the whole situation and his attitude towards it the vulpine knew his friend would've preferred he stayed with him. The age difference between the avian and his oldest other sibling was enough to keep him from connecting with any of them as he did with Fox, so losing the vulpine's residence would be disheartening.

__But knowing Falco I'll probably see him just as much over at Katt's.__

"Great!" came the feline's response, clearly proud of her newest idea, "You can move in tonight or whenever you want," she continued, looking up as if she was making sure her schedule would allow it. "There's no rush. But the sooner you get out of Falco's place the better."

There was humor in the words and he forced a laugh but inwardly he knew them to be the truth, and it was then that he decided he'd grab what few belongings he had and move out later that night after Falco's birthday 'surprise.'

"Yeah," he murmured before recalling the message the bird's mother had given him, "Oh but first we've got make sure birthday boy is home for his supper."

As he finished the sentence both him and Katt cast a glace over at the avian who merely looked away in annoyance, "Oh great. Now I suppose you want to throw me a party."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me today was your birthday," Katt exclaimed, punching him the arm and instantly grabbing his attention. "We'll have to celebrate later tonight." she added playfully.

"Not with him there." he muttered, making the vulpine grin in happiness.

"Like someone else being in the apartment has ever stopped us before." She replied just soft enough for them all to hear, "Krystal will be there too."

"Great..." he replied dryly.

But the vulpine was hardly paying attention now as his mind tried to piece together the newest name. __Krystal...Krystal...where have I heard that name? Is she living with Katt as well? Oh man I didn't know that! One girl is bad enough, but two...__

Searching his mind he managed to recall hearing bits a pieces of conversations between the bird and Katt in which the name was mentioned...but that had been back when he was still in the academy and he had never paid it that much attention, not really caring who else, if anyone, was rooming with Katt. But now, with the realization that someone else would be occupying the same apartment building as the vulpine and pink cat, he just had to ask...

"Who's Krystal?"

000


	3. Smooth Criminal

**Chapter 3: Smooth Criminal (Jackson)- ******As He Came Into The Window, It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo, He Came Into Her Apartment, He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet****

000

He allowed the leather strap of the duffel bag to fall off his shoulder, quickly grabbing it in his hand before lowering it to the floor. He couldn't decide whether or not if he should be impressed or disappointed that everything he had to his name had managed to fit inside of it, but either way, excluding his other backpack full of clothes, this was it.

__Photos, a few books, checks, paperwork, same stuff everyone else has I guess.__

He unzipped the bag to check its contents once again before finally throwing it in the hallway closet. He had only been in the apartment twice now since Katt's invitation, but it wasn't that hard to remember where everything was as its size wasn't anything to brag about. It had a bathroom, decent sized, and two bedrooms to accompany it and the small hallway between them. As soon as he entered the apartment he could look straight ahead and see the kitchen which was about the same size as the living room between them, with the hallway to the bedrooms and bathrooms being on the left halfway across the room.

__Not as big as she let on...but it's too late to turn back now.__

After accepting her offer and hanging around a few more minutes to chat the vulpine had finally made the walk back to Falco's where he grabbed his things and, after a rather sad talk with the avian's mom, made his way back to the shop where Katt still was. Eventually the two of them parted with Falco and Slippy and left in her black mustang. He couldn't help but admire how well she had taken care of the vehicle, both the outside and inside almost spotless, with a dark, shining coat of paint above it all. The ride didn't take long and he was surprised at how well the two of them got along with each other considering they hadn't really talked that much over the years.

__It's almost like talking to Falco, maybe that's why.__

Within five minutes they had reached her place, now almost in the heart of the city. She had led him up to the 4th floor and down the hall to room 48, seconds later showcasing the vulpine's new living quarters with outspread arms.

"It's not a castle," she had said playfully, stepping inside and tossing her keys in a bowl by the door, "But it beats living with the Lombardi's."

The two of them shared a laugh and after a quick tour left his things on the coach and returned to the shop, the vulpine remembering that his 'family' meal with Falco and his kin was almost upon them.

"We've decided we're going to go out afterward." Katt had said on the drive back, "You want to join us?"

He had thought it over before finally deciding against it, knowing that between himself, Katt, and Falco he'd only be a third wheel...a much quieter third wheel at that. So he had declined, insisting instead that he'd rather return to the apartment to get things settled in.

"You're call." she replied with a shrug, "Oh but if that's the case I should let you know that Krystal will be getting in sometime tonight around 8 or 9."

At the mentioning of the name his mind once again found itself drawing a blank. Despite everything that Katt had told him about the vixen he still couldn't form a mental picture of her. All he knew for sure was that she was his age, Cerenian, had blue fur and hair, and could be, as Katt put it, 'as harmless as a fly' or 'as dangerous as Andross.'

__I'm almost scared to meet her. I wonder what she'll look like? Blue fur? Blue hair? Is she nice or will she hate me?__

The more he thought about it the more concerned he became with making a good first impression. If he was going to live there for the next year or so then he sure as hell didn't want it to be with someone who hated his guts.

He cast a glance up at the clock, now reading 7:45. It had only been an hour since Katt and Falco had dropped him off, the feline giving him her spare key and once again reminding him that Krystal should be there in a few hours before driving off with the birthday boy. He watched them go before making his way up the room and finalizing the unpacking process. Now as he sat on the couch and absently watched the television he couldn't help but allow his thoughts to drift back to that list of things he needed to do.

__Okay so the living arrangements are...better? It's not free anymore but I can't help that. I couldn't stay with Falco any longer, not without chipping in.__

"Now to find a job so I can stay here," he muttered to himself, leaning forward and sliding off his shoes and socks and pushing them under the couch.

__Still, this isn't bad. I've got a roof over my head, I'm living with a great friend, I've got a place to sleep, and most importantly...there's air-conditioning.__

The sweltering heat had only just begun to drop down into the low 90's when he had left Falco and Katt, motivating him that much more to get back inside the cool aired apartment. For the next few minutes he managed to sit back and relax, not knowing what else to do other than plan ahead for all that needed to be done the next day.

Yet no matter where his thoughts seemed to go they always kept returning to the same thing.

__Who is this Krystal girl? I don't know a damn thing about her, yet I'm going to be living in the same building for nearly a year.__

It was bugging him for a number of reasons, the strongest being simply because she too was a fox, and although he did his best to keep it out of his thoughts he couldn't help but allow the slim possibility that the two of them might have more in common than needed to...hook up. He knew it was stupid to think so far ahead, considering he didn't even know what she looked like as of now, but he figured it didn't hurt to imagine having someone else in his life, especially considering how lonely he had been for the past few years.

__Didn't help that Fara broke up with me and moved back to Papetoon right after my father died...__

He shook his head and stood up, not wanting to think about old covered up scars and instead focusing on answering the question that had been in his mind for the past few hours.

"There's gotta be a picture of her somewhere in here." he mumbled to himself, running his gaze over the walls in search of a portrait.

After getting nothing he quickly poked his head into the kitchen before starting down the hall. Ignoring his conscious which was telling him to mind his own business, he opened the door to Katt's room and stepped in. He had already seen her room once and nothing had changed since then, yet he still ran his gaze across the walls and shelves in hope for a picture. After once again getting no answers he stepped back out into the hallway and, after pausing to make sure he was still the only one in the apartment, made his way to the mysterious vixen's room.

__Just a quick look inside.__

He turned the handle and pushed the door open, seeing her room now for the first time as Katt had only pointed at the door during her tour. It was the same size as the pink feline's but much neater almost everywhere other than for a desk by the window which had a few books and papers on it. Deciding not to turn on the lights he stepped into the room, looking around and letting out a snort of frustration as he once again came up short on the search for a picture of the fox. But he didn't leave just yet, instead making his way over to the table and looking down at the work on it.

"Aviation 101." he muttered, reading the title aloud, "Huh...maybe she's into flying."

__That would be one thing we have in common.__

He looked over at the papers, immediately narrowing his gaze and leaning down to look at them as he read them over. They appeared to be essays for some class, but the longer he looked the sooner he realized that it wasn't just__some __class. It was a piloting class.

"Was she at the academy?" he softly asked himself, trying to remember if he had ever seen a blue furred vixen on the campus somewhere.

__I don't ever remember seeing her. Besides...this textbook doesn't look like something issued by the academy, it looks more like some regular college class.__

He stood back up, grateful for this new information. Now he knew they'd have at least one thing in common for sure, and that was a love for flying. Deciding he had pried more than enough for his first night he turned and began to head back across the room towards the door.

He'd never make it that far.

He had only just gotten turned around when he felt the fist connect with his muzzle, the vulpine immediately issuing a yelp of pain as his vision went blurry and his eyes watered. He fell back a few feet, landing against the table and instantly trying to regain his balance and sight, but before he could do either he felt his new found enemy grab him by the shoulders and throw him down on the ground, quickly taking hold of his arms and wrapping them behind his back before finally kneeling down on top of him.

__Oh hell my nose! What's going on? Who is that!?__

He could feel the blood trickling from his snout and the pain that came in addition but he did his best to ignore it, instead trying to see past his teared up gaze as he turned his head to look at his assaulter. But the position that he was put in was nothing short of professional and he found himself completely restrained and immobile, leaving him only to wonder as he took in the fast paced sound of his struggled breathing.

"You picked the wrong place to rob." came the voice, its high pitched, soft tone instantly telling him that whoever it was that had put him in this shape was a female.

It only took him a few seconds more to figure out who it was, and he was already mentally kicking himself for screwing up his first impression of the vixen. __That's got to be her. Great...way to go. First thing she sees you doing is snooping around in her room. Way to go McCloud.__

"You've got it all wrong," he answered, not bothering to fight against her anymore, "I'm not a robber."

__A little cliché don't you think?__

"Oh you're not?" she asked almost sarcastically, still holding her weight on him, "Then would you mind explaining just what it was you were doing in my apartment?"

__Inspecting it for mold.__

He couldn't help but crack a smile at his mental joke which caused her to growl in annoyance, bringing him back to the seriousness of the situation. He was more than convinced she could kick his ass at this point, at least, from this position anyway. So perhaps humor wasn't the best way to go about patching this rough start up.

"Sorry," he started, apologizing for allowing the smirk to escape him, "But I'm not a robber. And if I was, why would I choose an apartment on the 4th floor?"

He couldn't figure out why he didn't simply tell her the truth rather than incorporate this comical attitude towards it, but there was just something about the situation, about knowing that she was Katt's roommate that made the whole thing that much less serious and a little funny.

"I don't know." she answered sternly, "You tell me."

Once more he grinned, allowing his head to rest against the floor for only a second before jerking it back up again as he felt his own blood against his cheek. "I guess it makes it that much more exciting." he finally answered, turning his head a little more in another attempt to see what she looked like, only to once see nothing but a distant form.

"You'll think exciting when you're in jail." came her response, followed by the distant beeping that accompanied the dialing of a cell phone.

__Okay enough messing around, tell her the truth before the cops arrive and this becomes more than a game.__

"Krystal wait!"

She had already dialed the numbers and her finger rested right above the green call button, but he had managed to stop her at the last second, immediately grabbing her attention as she realized he knew her name. A few silence filled seconds passed before he finally heard her close the phone, the pressure on his back increasing as she leaned forward on him.

"How do you know my name?"

__Thank god. So it is her.__

"I'm Katt's friend," he started to explain, forcing himself to sound as believable as possible. "She's letting me stay here for a while. I was just looking around the apartment because I was bored."

"Katt would have told me about something like this." she replied almost instantly, her voice still firm but now harboring the slightest indication of curiosity. "Besides, I've never seen you with Katt before."

"And I've never seen you with Falco before."

His response then __really __turned the tide of the conversation as the vixen realized his argument was becoming more solid with every sentence. But as he expected she wasn't completely convinced of anything yet, and wouldn't be unless she had more proof...not that he couldn't blame her.

"How do you know Falco?" she asked, her voice still wary.

"I've been best friends with that idiot all my life," he responded with a small hint of amusement, "All the way back to grade school."

Another few seconds passed and he could tell she was trying to decide whether or not to believe him once more, and at first he thought she was going to until he yet again heard the 'beeping' that came with dialing a phone number.

"I'll call Katt." she muttered, "We'll see if your story checks out."

He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, wishing he had thought of telling her to do that in the first place rather than allow himself to be sidetracked so badly. Seconds later he heard the voice of the pink feline on the other end of the line, an even fainter indication of noises accompanying it in the background.

"Katt, are we expecting a guest?"

__Please don't joke with her Katt. My nose is killing me and I'd __really__like to get up.__

He heard the muffled answer of the pink feline on the other end but couldn't make it out, instead being forced to guess as to what she said going by Krystal's response.

"Like guest as in, someone who is staying with us." the vixen responded, causing the vulpine to assume that Katt was already well on her way to getting slammed.

Once again a distant answer was made and there was a short pause before she finally replied. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"..."

"Spur of the moment thing? Katt don't you think this is something we need to talk about to together?"

"..."

"I don't care if the apartment __is __in your name, you've got to at least tell me about this kind of stuff! I almost called the cops on him because I thought he was robbing us!"

Another few seconds passed and the vulpine could hear an annoyed sigh escape the vixen before she finally leaned down and placed the phone by his ear. "Here, she wants to talk to you."

He waited a few seconds, expecting one of his arms to released, but after she made no notion of allowing such an act he decided he'd just have to let her to hold it for him. "Katt?" he asked, unsure of what kind of response he'd get from her.

"What'd she do, tackle ya?"

"Falco..." he muttered in annoyance, "Put Katt on."

"Knowing Krystal I bet she broke his nose." came the pink feline's voice from the earpiece. "Are you okay Fox?"

He could tell that the both of them had a few beers already down but there was still genuine concern in the feline's tone, along with the faint laugh that came with it, and he couldn't help but grin as he answered her. "Yeah I'm fine," he managed to mutter, "Just a bloody nose."

At saying this even more laughter erupted on the other end and he felt the phone leave his ear, accompanied with the weight being lifted from his back as the vixen allowed him to get up. He stretched his arms around and pushed himself up, instantly bringing his paws to his bleeding muzzle before turning to face the vixen as she closed the phone and sat down on her bed, a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry." she muttered, surprising him immensely at the quick attitude change that had overtaken her. "I didn't know you were staying with us. I just assumed...

"It's fine," he interrupted, forcing a grin as she turned and met his gaze, allowing him to see what she looked like for the first time.

__Holy shit...she's...beautiful...__

Now he __knew __he had never seen the vixen before, for if he had then he knew he would have never forgotten her. And the fact that someone as amazing as her could also be so strong and dangerous only made him marvel even more at her.

__I get to spend a whole year with her? Oh man...__

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she had to be taken already...that beauty such as this didn't just sit idly by while everyone else found love. But for now, even though he knew hardly anything about her, he allowed himself to imagine the feeling of her kiss against his own, of her fur and touch along his body, of the two of them together...

__This might not be as bad I as feared.__

000


	4. You and Me

**Chapter 4: You and Me (Lifehouse)- ******There's something about you now I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful, everything she does is right.****

000

"So...how long have you known Katt?"

He looked up at the blue fox as she asked the question, the two of them having just plopped down on the sofa and the vulpine now holding a wet wash rag against his nose. He still couldn't get over how stunning she looked; her lithe form, perky ears, beautiful hair, mesmerizing eyes, and just about every other feature that he had managed to secretly admire up until then. But despite all of that he didn't lose his cool around her. Somehow he managed to keep to that calm and collected attitude that had so rarely been showcased from him, as if impressing her was now the most important thing in the world.

__You're just setting yourself up...you know that...__

"A few years," he finally answered, lowering the rag and wrinkling his nose in curiosity, "Ever since her and Falco hooked up. You?"

He was somewhat surprised at the quick entry into small talk, having just minutes ago been on the floor in a death hold by the sapphire vixen, but he didn't back away from it. If anything, getting to know her more would make it that much easier to forget about the whole incident.

"Almost two years now." came the reply as she lowered her gaze to the bloody towel and frowned, "I was looking for a place to stay that was further into the city and stumbled into her one day at Slippy's shop. After I told her my situation she practically ordered me to move in with her."

The two of them shared a chuckle, both well aware of how assertive the feline could be when she had her mind set on something.

"Yeah Katt is a great friend to have." he murmured back, also looking down at the crimson rag in his paw, "She basically told me the same thing when she heard about my problem."

He looked up and caught the curious gaze on the vixen's face, but could tell she wasn't going to pry and ask about his personal life unless he brought it up first. __Just tell her, it won't hurt anything. Besides you don't want her thinking your some type of freeloader, at least if she knows your situation it won't look as bad.__

"See I just graduated from the academy," he went on, leaning back against the couch, "But I'm still too young to go into the military...so they kicked me out and told me to come back when I was 21."

The vixen shook her head, "I can't believe they'd do that to you. What branch were you in that requires you are 21? Air Force?"

He nodded, somewhat surprised that she would know the answer to her own question. But then he remembered the piles of books and papers in her room, all of which were covering similar topics as the ones the military drilled into his head for the past three years. __Maybe she's into that sort of stuff as well. It would only make sense. Should I ask her?__

"And you had nowhere else to go? No family?"

Part of him was beginning to feel afraid that she was asking him all this because she wanted a reason for him leave, to find someone or somewhere else to stay if he could give her a name. But he met her gaze once more and within it saw something that he too could relate to, and even without asking her he could almost guess what it is.

__Are her parents...just like mine?__

"No one." he muttered back, doing his best not to look away, "My parents are...gone." he finished by changing the final word at the last second, not wanting to say they were dead, though it was the truth, but instead preferring something less...painful.

A few seconds silence passed between them and he waited for her to say it. To repeat what everyone else had always said when he told them this. "I'm sorry." As if it was their fault his father had been killed and his mother had fallen victim to a disease that, even with the vast advances in medicine that Corneria had, could not be treated. He didn't want her to say those two words, but he expected it, just as everyone else had. But there was still something about the way she looked at him that told him she wouldn't be the same.

"I know the feeling." she murmured back, catching his gaze and allowing a small nod to escape.

__I knew it. So there is one thing we'll have in common, no matter what happens from here on out.__

Once more silence filled the room as seconds, which felt more like hours, passed by. How such small talk could have gotten so serious, so deep and emotional so quickly...it left both of them wondering why they had so easily opened up to the other. They had been complete strangers mere minutes ago but now they were closer than he could believe, and part of him was amazed by it. But his other half was afraid for it.

__You just met, don't spill your whole life story on her and expect to win her over with pity. Just change the subject before it gets worse.__

"So..um...Katt tells me you're a waitress?" he finally managed to say, looking away, thankful his brain was finally beginning to pull its own weight again.

The blush that had made itself across her face caused him to do the same, but both could immediately feel the tension in the room lighten up as the subject was changed. She cleared her throat before sitting up straighter and wrapping her tail around her feet. "Yeah. It's not my dream job or anything but it's better than nothing."

He nodded in response, knowing all too well the truth behind that statement. Regardless of what it was, a job was a job, and that meant a source of income, and that meant surviving. She had one which was why she could afford to live here and, apparently, go to college. He on the other hand was still basically a freeloader with no job, no house, and no special skills that could be put to use at the moment. But a job would fix some of that.

__I'll start searching again tomorrow I guess.__

"Ever since the academy let me go last week I've been looking for work as well." he answered, turning and allowing himself to stretch out a little as the two vaguely watched the television flash before them. "I'm not having much luck though."

"Well wherever it is, make sure its inside from this heat."

The two shared a smile and he once again allowed himself to fall victim to her looks. So far it had been a rough start between the two of them and he knew it was completely his fault. But if they continued to get along this well, at this pace anyway, they'd be perfect for each other before his stay was over.

__Perfect in what way though? I don't even know if she's single or not, and if she is then...__

He shook the thoughts away, his mind telling him that there was no point in thinking that far ahead when he still hardly even knew the vixen. Right now all he needed to worry about was getting to know her a little better. Find out what she likes, hates, what she does in her free time, stuff like that. Then in time, maybe...

__Just play it cool around her. Don't be the military tool they programmed you to be in the academy.__

Another pause overcame them but he decided to break it once more, not wanting another awkward situation to settle in and instead going with his gut instinct to try and learn even more about the beautiful fox before him. But before he could do or say anything he felt a familiar warm liquid running down his nose and only had to touch it with the tip of his tongue before he realized it had started bleeding again. In one quick motion he pressed the rag back up against it and leaned his head back.

"Man you really laid one on me." he said in a playful tone, hoping she wasn't still feeling bad over the incident.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, scooting over beside him and placing a paw on his shoulder, "I shouldn't have hit you. I just thought that-

"Don't be sorry." he replied with a laugh, still looking up at the ceiling, "I would have done the exact same thing."

She remained by his side for another second before finally letting out a sigh and straightening up, "Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked, with a hopeful tone. "Another towel? Some water? Something to eat?"

Once again he allowed a laugh to escape him at her willingness to repay him for something she had no debt over. She felt bad over it, he could understand that. She hadn't know that he was going to be there, specifically in her room at that, so there was no one to blame but himself. The fact that she had done perhaps one of the bravest things she could have just made her that much more amazing to him, except...she didn't see it that way. She felt guilty over it, while he felt humorous.

"I'm fine." he answered with another chuckle, "It's just a nose bleed, it'll stop before long."

__She's emotional...but not in the bad way. Okay...remember that.__

Surprisingly, after lowering his gaze once more and meeting hers, she allowed a small smile to tug at her lips before finally nodding and standing up. "Okay fine." she stated, now sounding more determined, "But at least let me get you something to eat. It'll be your 'moving in' gift from me okay?"

"I don't know," he started, acting unsure about the offer, "You're a waitress not a cook."

She looked back at him from across the room, shooting him a sharp gaze and causing the vulpine to ultimately grin and throw a hand up. "All right if you insist."

She turned back away from him, her tail playfully swishing left and right as she continued to enjoy the company of her newest friend, leaving him to memorize the sight of her walking away and wonder if there was ever a more perfect view in the galaxy.

000

__I like him. He seems nice and friendly, almost a little playful and joking, but I can't tell yet. Either way he's funny. And considering what I did to him, to be so okay with it...most guys would still be holding or a grudge...or trying to hit on me because of it.__

__But he's not like that.__

She reached into the cabinet and grabbed a few packages of ramen noodles, the water in the pot already beginning to boil as she added them to it and stepped back. She knew it wasn't anything special, but she felt better about simply doing something like this, if only to ease the guilt that weighed on her conscious every time she looked over at him and saw the bloody rag in his hand.

Five minutes had passed since she had made the offer to fix them something to eat and throughout that entire time they had continued to talk across the room to each other. It was amazing how after such a crazy introduction the two of them could still get along so easily. But they did. Talking to him made her feel...relaxed, almost safe and protected. Sort of how she was with Katt, but of course with a few differences.

__I don't think I'll mind him living with us. In fact I'm sure it'll be fun. The only problem is if...no...when Panther finds out...what will he do?__

That was a problem and she knew it, but it wouldn't come up for another month, not until they returned from their 'trip.' She would be faithful to him, though she wasn't sure if the same could be said from his side. Wherever he and his buddies had went for their 'vacation' she wasn't sure. She also had no idea what it was they were doing...but she trusted him.

__I do...don't I?__

The boiling water before her popped and caught her attention, dragging her back to reality and out of her worrisome thoughts. Right now she wouldn't worry about him or what he'd think of their new roommate. The way she saw it, if he had as much faith in her as she did him then there would be nothing to worry about.

__I mean sure he's hot, and really nice, and funny, and probably very understanding...but I hardly know him!__

She drained the noodles and added the flavoring before finally separating them into two bowls and grabbing some forks. It wasn't a gourmet meal but he had told her that it would be more than perfect for his 'moving in' meal as they had labeled it. She smiled at the name, once again looking over the vulpine in her mind and visualizing just what type of fox he was.

__There has to be something. He can't be perfect.__

She still wasn't sure why she was so determined to find something about him that didn't strike her as flawless. Maybe it was because she didn't want to compare him to Panther, knowing that in her mind the vulpine would easily outclass him simply based on what she knew about him from 20 minutes of conversation. Plus Panther hadn't exactly been the ideal boyfriend the past few months...

__When I was guilty he countered it, when I was angry he responded with laughter, and even when things got awkward when he told me about his parents...he recovered without hesitating. It's like he's always one step ahead. It's no wonder he graduated early from the academy.__

Taking time to kick those roaming thoughts out of her head once more she managed to grab two bottles of water out of the fridge, only to turn around and instantly find herself face to face with the vulpine, who took one of the bowls and bottles from her.

"I'm not __completely __useless ya know." he said jokingly.

She laughed with him, letting her gaze make its way down his shoulders as she followed him back to the couch. __Oh yeah he's definitely military grade.__

Allowing herself to take the other corner, the two of them sat down looked at each other, the vulpine grabbing his water and holding it up between them. It took her only a second to realize he was proposing a toast and she quickly did the same, a smile on her face as he continued to add humor to everything they did.

"To new roommates." he muttered with a smirk, "and new friends."

She tapped the lip of her bottle against his and took a small sip before allowing the laughter to escape.

"I can't believe Katt has never mentioned you around me." she said after taking a bite.

__And that's the truth. A guy like this, how could she have kept him a secret for so long? Especially if he's Falco's best friend.__

"I didn't see her that often to be honest," he answered after swallowing, "I spent most of my time on campus so it was only once or twice a month that we all had time to hang out."

She nodded in response, though still annoyed at her pink friend for never bringing the vulpine to her attention. __Why? Why does it matter? You've got a guy already remember? Plus you JUST met him, what are you thinking? __She hastily took another forkful of the noodles in, doing something, anything, just to get her mind off its crazy wandering thoughts. She knew she wasn't usually like this but for some reason...either because he was just another fox, or maybe that he had yet to do anything wrong, she just couldn't shake the warm feeling that came with being with him.

"But I've got all the time in the world now." he added, causing her to look up and smile at him. "Until I can find a job anyways."

"You couldn't get any work at the shop?" she replied after swallowing, thankful that her mind had managed to get back on track and say something sensible.

He shook his head in response, simultaneously slurping up a strand of noodles and causing them to swing back and forth, getting another laugh from her.

"Nope," he responded, grinning as well, "They're hardly busy enough to need all three of them as it is. I mean, I know he'd give me something to do but it would just cut everyone else short and I'd rather see myself jobless than my friends."

__Yet another amazing thing about him. Unselfishness.__

"Well I'll help you look." she said, her heart being quicker than her mind and blurting it out before adding, "I don't work again till Tuesday so that'll give us three days to look around."

A surprised look came over him before he finally nodded, letting it fade into a friendly smile, "Okay then. Sounds good." he replied gratefully before adding, "And if nothing else I can just start robbing apartments."

She once again fell victim to his humorous charm and allowed the laughter to escape her before it finally faded between the two of them. They held the others gaze for a few seconds more, each left wondering if the deal that had just been made would be a good or bad thing when the time came. Either way, it seemed like a great idea to her and she was already beginning to imagine getting to spend the next few days with him.

__There's nothing wrong with hanging out with him. If he's going to be my roommate then I should be able to do that much right? Besides it's not like we're going on a date or anything. I wouldn't do that, not while I've got him...not while Panther and I are together.__

While she knew she wouldn't do anything wrong she still couldn't help but imagine. It felt odd but at the same time, for some unknown reason, it felt right. Complete strangers one minute, perfect friends the next. Everything between them clicked, despite a disastrous first encounter. It was as if they had already known each other before this somehow...or maybe it was something else working for each of them. Maybe there was another reason why they had been introduced into each others lives like this.

__Maybe it was fate.__

000


	5. Mr Brightside

**Chapter 5: Mr. Brightside (Killers)- ******But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes...Cause I'm Mr Brightside.****

000

The sunlight filtering through her window usually wouldn't have been enough to rouse the vixen from her sleep, but this time it had a little help. Any other time of the year the rays from the galaxies biggest star, Solar, would have merely caused her to roll over and return to her nocturnal state, her body and mind desperately craving the sleep she needed. But within only a few seconds she found the heat unnerving and eventually had to throw her covers off and, after allowing a sigh to escape her, slipped out of bed and walked over to the blinds.

__Even inside with air-conditioning simply being in sight of the sun is almost unbearable.__

Looking over at her clock she noticed it was later than she had expected, nearly 9am now. But considering it was Saturday she still would have preferred the option of sleeping in another few hours since she didn't have to work or do anything for Panther.

Then she remembered Fox, and almost instantly she was fully awake as she recalled the previous night and all that had transpired within it.

__I had completely forgotten about him. I wonder if he's up?__

As she stepped out into the hall and made the short walk to the living room her mind continued to replay the events from the night before. Punching him in the nose, calling Katt to confirm his statements about moving in, feeling guilty and angry at herself for doing it, talking to him, laughing with him, eating and just spending time with him. It had went from what was almost certainly a complete disaster to a rather enjoyable night, and she was still surprised at how well the two of them seemed to get along with each other despite their rough start.

__He's just so understanding and relaxed about everything, maybe that's why. I mean, I know he's real serious as well, I can tell from that tough military look he has every now and then, but you'd never see it unless something went wrong.__

She rounded the corner and paused, seeing only the vulpine's tail and feet on the edge of the sofa. Softly she stepped forward until she was by the couch and peered over, seeing first the slow rise and fall of his chest and then looking up to his peaceful, sleeping gaze. But while this told her he was asleep, his attire suggested it might not have been for as long as she had thought. When they had finally told each other good-night and she had left him in the lounge, he had been sporting basketball shorts and a tank top, yet now he had on camouflage cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt and his shoes were by the couch instead of underneath it.

__Has he been out already? How early does he get up? Oh man, I bet he thinks I'm some lazy girl who sleeps in all day and doesn't do anything now. Way to go!__

She caught herself then, almost feeling guilty for thinking those things. Why should she care what he thought of her? She had Panther, he was her boyfriend, and he had been for nearly two years now. Fox was just a friend, just a roommate that she would spend the next few months with until he left for the military. And that would be that.

__Right?__

She backed away from him and stepped back down the hall, trying to ignore these new thoughts that had arrived with the vulpine. Instead she stepped into the bathroom and, after locking the door behind her, stripped down and stepped into the shower. She decided instead to focus on the deal the two of them had struck last night, the vixen claiming she would help him look for a job for the next few days. She allowed her mind to drift back throughout the past few weeks, trying to recall any bits of conversation or info that she had picked up on about a place looking to hire.

__Besides, if he gets a job and if I've got one, plus if I'm working on those assignments, we'll probably not see much of each other anyways.__

Once more she gritted her teeth in annoyance with herself. She couldn't really tell what it was that made her enjoy his company so much, but it made her feel guilty all the same and she was beginning to hate thinking about it at all. It seemed every time she did her mind would recall all the great times she had experienced with Panther and it would only make her feel that much more guilty.

__You haven't done anything. And you won't. You're just missing Panther is all, when he returns you'll be fine. Just don't do anything stupid.__

A few minutes had passed and she had subconsciously finished washing herself so she shut off the water and stepped out. After a few minutes more she had dried off and wrapped the towel around her, unlocking the door and stepping out into the hall. Looking down towards the lounge she could still see the vulpine's tail drooped over the side of the couch and couldn't help but smile at it before turning towards her room to get dressed.

__I've got nothing to worry about. We're just friends and it'll be a fun day with him, I just know it.__

A relieved feeling seemed to sneak over her after that thought and she nodded to herself as if to acknowledge it. She opened her bedroom door and stepped in, her eyes falling to the slits of sunlight that still managed to sneak between the cracks in the blinds of the window. She could almost imagine the heat that would smack them both in the face once they left the apartment, but it wouldn't be that bad, not as long as they had some means of transportation and didn't have to walk. With the impending heat of the day still fresh on her mind she opened her dresser drawer and pulled out the bare necessities first, slipping them on quickly before looking into the drawer below it for a pair of shorts.

She found her usual pair of cutoff jeans that roughly made it halfway from her waist to her knee, slipping them on and ignoring the warning signs that were going off in her head as she found a somewhat tight, red t-shirt to accompany them. She stepped over to her mirror and after a few minutes of dedicated work had her hair exactly the way she liked it, resting abover her shoulders on the sides and back, with her bangs falling just above her eyes. She looked herself over, well aware that there were more than a few males out there whose tongue would fall out at the sight of her.

But that didn't bother her, and sometimes she almost enjoyed the attention, but most of the time it was the other way around. With most of the other girls she knew there was an arrogance and sense of superiority that accompanied their looks, making them act like a slut half the time, and a bitch the other. But she wasn't like that. She was too reserved at most times, or too straightforward at others, yet never flirtatious or sassy.

__Well...I guess I was around Panther when we first met...and...was I like that around Fox too?__

Not wanting to confirm the possibility that she might have been subconsciously trying to get closer to the vulpine, she instead slipped on her white shoes and, after shooting herself another look in the mirror, exited her room out into the hallway.

__You've got no one to impress, so don't try to.__

000

He heard the shower come to a stop, lazily forcing one eye open and listening for a few minutes more until he heard the door open, followed by the sound of the vixen padding down the hallway. He didn't move until he heard her bedroom door close, then he instantly jumped up and made his way into the bathroom, his bladder cursing him from making it wait so long. As he did his business he couldn't help but take in the sweet scent that she had left behind in the small room.

__She smells great, I knew that much after last night though.__

There had been something else, some other smell that he couldn't identify on the vixen yet still had a dislike for it all the same. Part of him hoped it was just where she worked, maybe someone she spent a lot of time with there, but another part of him was worried it was something else. Someone else. But he never asked. The conversations they had last night for those few hours had been great, both of them learning a lot about the other as they shared laughs and ate their supper and watched television. And while he wanted to get a little deeper, to figure out more personal things about her, he just couldn't summon the courage.

__We have just met. You're going to be living with her for nearly a year, there's no point in coming on so strong and trying to figure everything out at once.__

__Besides, what are you going to do with all that information anyway?__

He had washed up and was already back on the couch now, wondering if he should try his luck for the next few weeks or wait it out like his conscious told him to. Sure last night had somehow ended up being a great first encounter with her, but even __he__ knew it had only been the tip of the iceberg between them. Yet he was still sure that had Katt not arrived around midnight, plastered and hanging onto Falco's shoulder, the two foxes would have talked well into the AM.

He let out a sigh and lazily looked onward at the television, casting a wayward glance across the room every few seconds and allowing his ears to listen down the hallway for the fox. He had already been out that day and it was well into the 80's already, so he knew the job hunting quest they'd planned would be god awful if done on foot. So, considering he had no idea whether or not the vixen had a car or used public transportation, he had done perhaps one of the stupidest things he could have thought of.

He bought a ride. But not just any ride, atleast, not anything he couldn't afford. He knew he did it to impress her, and that such a reason was stupider than hell because they had merely met the night before...and she more than likely only thought of them as friends. But still, for some reason he wanted to appear to be more than just a homeless, jobless, bum to her. Now he was a homeless, jobless bum, with a bike.

It was in really good shape, and looked nicer than he had expected. But the real reason behind the purchase was the price range. He wasn't sure if there was something secretly wrong with it, or if the dealer had just been proud to sell the bike to the current record holder of the Cornerian Flight Academy's flight course. He figured it was the last one considering he had been forced to listen to the lion for nearly an hour as he told him story after story of how he used to shoot down Venomian fighters outside of Sauria.

Either way, he was now the proud, and poorer, owner of a sleek black Suzuki V-Strom 650 ABS, and couldn't help but feel a little bit more like a badass for having it.

__And for 2500 credits, it was totally worth it.__

It had taken him only a minute to learn the ups and downs of the bike, having owned a similar Kawasaki model two years ago before having to sell it for food money, and now he knew that it was definitely worth the price. The streets had just settled down during his return to the apartment, the busy citizens of the city having been at work now for an hour or so, allowing him to riskily go all out with the bike on an empty stretch of road. It had taken him all of ten seconds to hit 100, and he had yet to shift up to the final gear, yet he didn't bother, instead slowing down and making a turn off onto another street.

__I bet that thing can hit 130, maybe 140 without modifications.__

The sound of a door being opened then shut jerked him from his thoughts and he looked up over his shoulder to see the vixen padding down the hall towards him. At first he had planned on saying something to her, to issue a greeting of some sort or acknowledge her presence, but before he could do either his mind seemed to freeze up as he looked her over. The night before she had been wearing much longer shorts and a baggier shirt, both required for her job, but today the vulpine was finally able to put the exclamation point on the vixen he had just met.

__Holy shit. I mean...god damn, how is she not a model or something? She's so beautiful that...wait...stop staring you idiot, say something!__

He managed to stand up and look away, faking a yawn and stretching his arms over his head, all the while the image of the vixen's flawlessly tight and curvacious body filling his head.

Little did he know that she too was taking a mental picture of the fox before her, running her eyes up his torso and admiring his muscular physique and well toned body, before looking away as he turned towards her.

"Finally awake?" he asked, doing his best not to gawk at her.

She forced a smile and stepped forward and into the kitchen, "Don't act like you've been up since the crack of dawn soldier boy. I saw you sleeping earlier."

"In this?" he asked with a grin, showcasing his shorts, "C'mon. I may be homeless but I've got a little fashion sense."

She smiled and stepped onward, allowing him to steal a glance at her backside before walking over to the counter and resting his arms on it. "Who said you were homeless?" she asked, opening a few of the cabinets as she prepared herself a bowl of cereal. "You're living with us remember?"

"Yeah," he replied, casting a glance down the hall, "Falco might as well chip in on rent as well."

"They still asleep?"

He nodded, remembering the funny sight of the pink and blue couple sprawled out over Katt's bed. They had been out cold and up until then the vulpine hadn't been 100% sure of how rowdy the two of them got when they went out. But now all those questions had been answered and he'd be more than surprised if either of the two managed to wake up before noon.

"Out cold." he replied, stealing another look at her as she bent over and pulled a gallon of milk from the fridge.

"I'm not surprised," she answered, pouring the liquid into her bowl before replacing it, "It's like this every time they go out."

He allowed a chuckle to escape him, knowing the feeling all too well as they had, on more than one occasion, returned to the avian's house rather than Katt's. It was just extremely unfortunate luck that he had been spending the night with him that same date.

"They're a perfect match, I'll admit."

She was sitting down as he finished the sentence yet both of them seemed to pause after he said it. He wasn't sure why it made him feel awkward or nervous, but it did. In the back of his mind he could have guessed that it was because he had the same thoughts about himself and the vixen. But no sooner did that realization come about did he push it away, once more telling himself that they were nothing more than friends, and that's all they could ever be.

Besides. He was still certain she was taken. He just couldn't work up the nerve to ask her.

"They've got more than enough in common." she answered him, breaking the short silence and looking down at her bowl of cereal, "Drinking for starters."

He shook the awkward feeling off his shoulders and faked another yawn, casting a glance over at her as she took the first bite and grimaced before reluctantly swallowing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a bit of humor in his tone as the look faded from her face.

"My guess is..." she started, opening the the fridge once more and taking out the gallon of milk and looking it over, "the milk has expired."

He stepped around the counter and took the jug as she handed it to him, opening it and taking a sniff before widening his eyes in surprise and disgust.

"Yep." he said, coughing and turning away, causing her to laugh and take the gallon back from him, "That's definitely past it's prime."

She poured it down the drain, doing the same with her cereal before emptying the rest into the trashcan and turning to face him, the small smile on her lips, coupled with her amazing looks making the vulpine grip the edge of the counter in restraint.

"You ready to go?" she asked, stepping by him and looking around the lounge to make sure there wasn't anything she was forgetting, "I guess I can just skip breakfast today."

"You can't do that." he replied, following her across the room and sitting down on the couch as he pulled his shoes on.

"Oh? And why not?" she questioned, sitting down on the other side and watching him.

"Because it's the most important meal of the day."

"Says who?"

"Says the Cornerian government." he answered, looking over at her with a cocky grin and laughing as she tossed a pillow at his head.

"You're not in the military anymore Mr. Homeless." she said, standing up and laughing as he threw the pillow back at her. "You don't have to live by their rules anymore. Just mine and Katt's."

"And if I choose not to?" he asked, still grinning as he stood and watched her make her way to the hallway.

"You'll be court martialed and punished...severely."

He couldn't help but growl in approval, immediately causing her to blush and look away with a smile that she failed to hide all too easily.

__You idiot why did you do that?__

Yet while his conscious wished he hadn't allowed the gesture to escape him, his heart had been all for it. It was just playful banter right? Friends did that? Besides, she basically set him up didn't she?

__NO. That wasn't a sex joke you dumbass, that was just a joke joke.__

But he wouldn't allow himself to feel bad for it, having rather taking a liking for this new, playful, joking attitude that seemed to come over him when he was with her. He'd never been like this around Bill or Falco, or even Katt. But with her, with Krystal it was just natural for him to allow that secluded section of himself to be let out.

She didn't respond, instead not looking back and trying to force away the blush as she stepped down the hall and opened the door to Katt's room.

"Katt we're going out." she said sternly, knowing the hungover feline would respond if she spoke loudly enough, "I'm going to grab some milk from the store, you need anything?"

A few seconds passed until he finally heard the faint sound of someone rolling over before she replied.

"Yeah. Pick up something for dinner and while you're at it bring me a doctor."

He had stepped to the side of the room and could see the smile that overcame the vixen at her friend's joke before she closed the door and turned back towards him.

"Okay I think we're ready." she said, catching his gaze smiling softly before looking away. "Just try to remind me to stop by the store on our way back."

He nodded, following her across the room to the door and pausing by the same bowl that Katt had left her keys in, causing the vixen to turn back and cast him a glance. "You're ride or mine?" he muttered.

A somewhat shocked look overcame her as she followed his gaze down to the bowl and noticed the two sets of keys now residing it in. He almost knew what her answer would be. She didn't have a car, or at least he didn't think she did anyways. From what he had gathered from their countless conversations he figured she took the bus to work or walked, and in this weather he could almost guarantee it was the first one.

__But how will she feel about riding on a bike?__

"You never told me you owned a car." she exclaimed, reaching down and tossing him his keys before opening the door.

"I guess it slipped my mind." he answered, causing her to cast him an unconvinced look as she led him down the hallway to the elevators. "Besides, it's not really a car."

"A truck?" she asked, pressing the down arrow and stepping back.

"Guess again."

"A...van?"

"Strike three," he replied, allowing a laugh to follow her answer, "Besides, do I look like a soccer mom to you?"

"Just tell me already." she said, playfully shoving him into the elevator.

"Ever been on a Suzuki?"

The door opened and he stepped out, turning and facing her as he said it and getting a somewhat unsure look from her. That had been the only thing he was afraid of. Sure the bike was nice. It was fast and great on fuel, and it really seemed to be for him. But he had to account for the fact that while she __wasn't __like all the other vixen's he had met, she was still a girl. Which caused him to wonder if she'd be willing to ride on something such as a motorbike, especially since he had no helmets or any other safety attire...not that Cornerian law required those things within the city limits.

She stepped forward, the look of unsureness leaving her almost as soon as it had arrived, as if she had told herself she could trust him to keep her safe and that it would be worth it to spend the day with him. Of course he knew that wasn't the case, and that his mind was just letting itself run wild with hopeful thoughts, but either way she now looked more than ready to accept his means of transportation.

"No." she replied, following him across the lobby, "But there's a first time for everything."

He looked back and caught her gaze, surprised at the happy and content look she gave him in return, leaving him thinking one last thing before they stepped out into the blazing Cornerian summer heat.

__Yeah. I guess there is.__

000


	6. Just a Friend

**Chapter 6: Just a Friend (Biz Markie): ******You, you got what I need...but you say he's just a friend. And you say he's just a friend.****

000

By late that afternoon the vulpine was more than pleased with his decision to purchase the bike. Not just because it kept them cool in the insane heat of the day, or because it was great on gas, or not even because he could zip through packed traffic jams without having to wait.

No, the real reason he loved this bike so much was simply because of how she wrapped her arms around his chest and held herself up against him the entire time. He knew it wasn't anything special, that anyone who was riding on the back on the Suzuki would have done the same thing, but this wasn't just __anybody __to him. It was Krystal. A simply gorgeous sapphire vixen who he had managed to befriend with surprising ease after an awful introduction.

__We just seem to...click.__

He didn't know what she thought of it, probably nothing special though. But still he allowed his imagination to run wild. He liked her already, that much was obvious to hopefully no one but himself. But it wasn't just for her shocking looks. Sure they had only known each other for a day, if even that, but in that time the two of them had learned so much about each other and he had immediately formed an attraction for the vixen. They had so much in common, both good and bad. They both liked the the same things, hated the same things, had been through the same things...it was almost scary how easily they had been able to relate to each other the night before.

__And this morning, even now, man...she's dressed to kill.__

Knowing that those same tight shorts and shirt were currently snugged up against his backside made the vulpine grin in boyish excitement. They may have not had much luck looking for a job, but that hardly put a damper on everything else the day had dealt him.

"I can't believe I haven't fallen off yet." she had said at their last stop.

He laughed it off and stepped alongside her as the two of them continued to talk and walk along the street, still searching for any place that might be in need of workers. He was more than grateful for her company. Not only did he enjoy talking to her, he also loved the looks of envy and jealousy that the other males shot him as he walked by, and on more than one occasion he had to struggle hard not to growl back at them as if he were claiming her.

__But she's not yours remember? You have no idea where she stands in that section of her life and it's still way too soon to go there. It's just been one day.__

Still, when she managed to get ahead of him he couldn't help but eye her backside and, even though he knew he shouldn't be doing such immature things, he couldn't help but think he had caught the vixen doing the same thing to him once or twice.

__Don't flatter yourself. Like she's interested in you.__

So, discreet glances and looks aside, the two of them spent the next few hours checking various places across town for employment. It wasn't like he wanted a job, but rather that he __needed __one to afford the rent. He was sure Katt wouldn't kick him out, atleast not at first, but if he was going to be a freeloader then he might as well go back to Falco's place, a thought that made him shudder. Over the length of their searching he had little to no luck though, only getting to fill out a few applications, but getting told 'Not at the moment.' more times than not when he asked if they were hiring.

It almost felt silly doing this, but work was work. And as far as he was concerned, unless something drastic in his life changed, this was only for a year. After that he would be property of the military and wouldn't have to worry about money anymore.

"Any luck?"

The smothering heat hit him in the face as he exited yet another store and returned to where the vixen waited for him on the sidewalk. "Same old stuff." he muttered, forcing a smile and trying not to look crestfallen.

"I'm sorry." she replied, her expression somewhat disappointed but still hopeful. "We can keep looking though if you'd like. I know a few more places across town that might be hiring."

__She's so willing to help me, and on her day off no less. Plus in the god-awful heat as well...damn what girl.__

He stole a quick look over her again, admiring her flawless physique that continued to hug every stitch of clothing she wore. The fact that she had emptied a water bottle on her head earlier, and that the liquid had now seeped down to her red t-shirt and dampened the area, only made him that much more awestruck by her.

__She has to know how amazing she looks. She's basically torturing every guy out here...including me!__

"Nah, don't worry about it." he answered, shaking his head and casting a look up at the sun. "I think we've searched enough for today. Besides, I don't want to take away your whole day off."

"Please," she started, stepping alongside him as they headed back towards the bike. "I've got 2 more after this. We've got plenty of time."

"Maybe tomorrow." he replied, looking over at her and casting a warm grin, "It might be cooler then."

"Yeah right."

The two of them smiled and looked away, still unsure of how they should feel towards the other. She enjoyed his company as much as he did hers, but with the vixen there was something more, something that kept her from crossing that line that would get her in trouble. She knew where she stood, she was well aware of everything that she was doing before the vulpine. Yet if this was the case then why couldn't she stop herself? Panther was her mate right now, yet she couldn't help but flirt with Fox as if she was single.

"Thanks for this." he finally said, breaking the silence between them as they neared the bike.

He looked over at her, easily catching the puzzled, yet appreciative gaze on her face as she tilted her head to one side.

"For helping me look for a job." he added, taking the keys out of his pocket and throwing his leg over the bike, "I know you could have been doing other things."

He caught the look of surprise and slight disbelief in her gaze as she looked down at him before placing a paw on his shoulder and sliding in behind.

"It's no problem." she replied, her tone softer than she had meant for it to sound, "That's what friends do."

As the word left her mouth so did an uneasy feeling seem to smack them both in the face. Though it was just a stupid fantasy in his head, he didn't want to be that to her...atleast not forever. And a part of him knew that after only one day of knowing her he should have been grateful for the label as 'friend.' But for some reason he found himself hating the word, and he knew why. It just didn't feel right calling the two of them 'friends.' At least not in his mind.

__What part of 'just known her for one day' do you not understand? Get these silly ideas out of your head.__

He started up the bike, the roar of the engine overtaking the short awkward moment that had been building up between the two of them. It bugged them both, although he didn't know it, and he was more than grateful that she changed the subject after a few seconds passed.

"Take a left here!" she said loudly enough for him to hear.

He didn't question her, or bother to respond, instead easing on the throttle and allowing the bike to take the next street. His mind was still off in it's own little world, playing with the possibility of the vixen one day being more than just a 'friend,' but knowing it would never happen. He had his own agenda to follow. He'd already completed steps 1 and 2; graduating from the academy and finding a place to live. Now all that he needed to focus on was getting a job and making it last long enough until he turned 21. After that he could put all of his attention towards flying.

But he knew that if his current living arrangements were to be permanent for the next 12 months that something would interfere. Something already __had __interfered, and that something was clinging to his waist and looking as beautiful as ever.

__Don't let yourself get sidetracked. Focus on what's important.__

Yet the more he weighed the Cornerian military on one hand, and the vixen behind him on the other, the more he found one side seeming to gain every bit of his attention at the moment.

Almost 3 minutes later she issued the last order but by then he had figured out their destination and it only made him wonder that much more about what it was she had in mind.

__Why the beach? What is there here?__

He shook his thoughts away and let the bike slide into a parking spot along the sandy beachfront, killing it as he did so and turning his head to her. "Any particular reason we're here?"

He felt her slide out from behind him, loving the feeling of her leg running against his backside, "I wanted to try one last place." she said, an unsure look on her face as she surveyed the crowded area.

"The beach?" he asked, following her gaze and looking out at the waves that crashed up on the sand.

She nodded, looking over at him and allowing a smile to tug at her lips before glancing back away, "I heard they were needing a lifeguard but I really didn't want it to come to this if I could help it."

He narrowed his gaze, not sure what she meant by that. "What do you mean? Is the job dangerous or something?" after he asked the question he realized how silly it was, but still it was the only possible explanation he could come up with as to why she was somewhat hesitant to tell him about it.

__Of course it's somewhat dangerous, but I can swim better than most. Surely that's not it.__

She waited a few seconds, still looking out along the coast, her gaze narrowed as if she were searching for someone in-particular.

"Well it's not that..." she started, still looking along the beach. "It's just...it's so hot. I'd hate for you to have to sit out here in this heat."

Even as she said the words he knew they weren't the full truth. There was something about the look on her face, one that was almost of distant worry and hesitation, that told him there was something else about this job, or the place in general, that she wasn't content with.

"Oh c'mon," he replied, "You think that's going to hurt me?"

She looked over at him, a bit of humor and amusement slipping into her gaze as she turned to him, "Yeah you say that now." she answered, matching his playful tone and pushing her previous worries away, "But when you've been out here for 3 hours and the heat index is around 110 degrees, then we'll see how tough you are."

"Please," he stated, faking a cocky attitude, "I've taken everything the academy could dish out without breaking a sweat. This job would be a walk in the park."

"Coming from the guy who got laid out by a girl."

She cast him a grin and he couldn't help but hold it for a few seconds before finally shaking his head and shrugging in acceptance. "Okay. But in all fairness the military didn't prepare me for that one."

The two of them laughed and once more he was left amazed at how well they managed to get along with each other. He almost found himself thinking of her as the perfect best friend, but before he could get that far he'd always remember her charm and sweet voice and goddess-like body and she'd go from that to being something much more. It annoyed the hell out of him but all he could do was let his imagination have it's fun.

"C'mon soldier boy," she said, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him forward as she led the way across the sand, "Let's find out if the offer is still open."

__I don't think I'm going to be able to do this for a whole year.__

000 (Enter the first OC, submitted by Bryan McCloud, ****Bryan Sol****) Plus a little creative history here...

"Yeah we're looking for a sixth. Go see Bryan, he's in the lifeguard shack over there." the cheetah finished by nodding towards the small building from his perch in the tower. He appeared to be more than grateful that someone had appeared to fill their missing position but she also noticed the look of disappointment that flashed in his eyes when he realized it was Fox and not herself that would be applying.

__Yet another guy just looking me over.__

The two foxes voiced their thanks and began the trudge across the sand towards the lifeguard house, the vixen doing her best to hide the uneasy feeling that was clawing at her. She hoped they weren't here, but something inside of her told her she was wrong. It wouldn't have bothered her so much had Panther not been away, but since he was, and since most of the other guys knew it, she could almost bet they'd try to 'check in' on her.

__And with Fox here...__

She bit her lip as she realized the vulpine might get tangled up in the complicated spider web that was her current life. He didn't even know she was dating Panther, she had yet to tell him anything like that. That was another problem she was too nervous to face. It wasn't so much Fox's reaction she was worried about, she was sure he thought of her as nothing more than a friend...an incredibly close friend after only one day...but a friend nonetheless. But it was Panther's reaction that concerned her.

__When he finds out Fox is living with us...how will he react? He's so jealous and overprotective of me.__

They had reached the building and she shook away the thoughts in her head. That was still three weeks off, she had plenty of time to get things settled into place and think of what to say. Besides, she trusted Panther while he was thousands of miles away on 'vacation' with his friends, so why couldn't he trust her?

__Right.__

The vulpine opened the door and cast a glance at her, a kind smile on his face causing her to look down as she stepped in front of him and into the small hut. Immediately the cool air blasted them both in the face and she found herself extremely grateful for the small air-conditioner in the window that cut the temperature in half as they entered inside.

It was rather small, that much they could tell from the outside, so it was after only a second that they noticed another presence in the room. Or rather he noticed them.

"Lifeguards only." came the bored tone, almost a yawn.

The speaker was a vulpine almost the same height as Fox, similar features, somewhat skinnier with less muscle but evident strength behind him. But what caught her attention was his fur. It was almost tinted. The brown seemed to outshine it, but the harder she looked the more of it she noticed.

__His fur is almost green. That's so odd yet...nice.__

"I was hoping to become one." Fox answered, causing Bryan to look up at them for the first time.

She knew Fox noticed the next feature as well. This time it was his eyes that caught her off guard, one of them seeming to match his fur with a green iris, the other seeming almost blackish blue, or maybe even purple. Everything about this vulpine seemed to stand out to them both and she knew now that she'd never forget this character.

__A green and purple eye...and green tinted fur...and he's a lifeguard no less.__

"Oh really?" he asked, a hopeful and interested tone on his voice now. He spoke with a smooth ring that seemed to scream 'relaxed' and 'easygoing.'

He stood and cast Krystal a glance before stepping up to Fox and looking him over. "Well we've been looking for someone to fill the sixth spot." he continued, looking up and down the vulpine once more before stepping back and sitting on the edge of the table. "You got any experience?"

"Not as a lifeguard." Fox replied calmly, "But I can swim with the best of them and I spent the last 3 years in the academy so I'm in shape."

"Soldier boy eh?" he asked, mimicking Krystal's earlier nickname.

Fox grinned and nodded, "Yep."

"Well I'm not picky." he answered, casting a glance at the air-conditioner and letting it blow his fur, "But I can't just hire you right off. I can get you the forms but I'll need you to prove you're as fit as you say you are."

"Sure."

__He sounds so confident and calm. And I don't doubt that he's fit enough, I mean look at those muscles and those abs. He's so well-toned I bet he-__

The vixen stopped herself mid-thought, silently cursing herself for allowing her mind to daydream about the chestnut vulpine beside her that had made such an amazing first impression on her. It was thoughts like that, coupled with everything he said and did around her that only worsened the uneasy feeling she had about Panther finding out about him.

__Cross that bridge when you come to it...__

She had zoned out for a second and it took Fox falling to his knees to bring her back to reality. At first she wasn't sure what he was doing but after a few seconds more she realized he was only proving to Bryan that he was, in fact, more than capable of meeting the physical requirements for the job. She watched him from above as he did pushup after pushup, first ten, then twenty, then thirty, all the while the muscles across his body tightening and loosening with every movement, causing the vixen to try and focus entirely on something else other than the vulpine.

__Panther could do that...right?__

"Okay I've seen enough." Bryan murmured, that same friendly, yet impressed tone on his voice.

The two of them watched as Fox pulled up his left arm and did a few more push-ups with just his right hand before finally getting back on his feet and casting her a grin. This time she couldn't help but blush and look away. The image of his well toned body wouldn't leave her mind, no matter how hard she tried to think of something else. Yes she felt guilty about it, but it didn't matter. How after one day he could get to her like this was amazing, and she couldn't get over it.

__Yeah...Panther could do that too...I bet...__

She managed to turn her attention back to Bryan, the vulpine eying both of them with a hint of amusement in his gaze before finally shrugging and standing up.

"Works for me." he said, stepping up and extending his paw to Fox, "You've clearly got what it takes. But we'll find out more when you get in the water."

The vulpine shook his paw and nodded, casting the vixen a glance and smiling his grace. "Thanks." he said, knowing it was for both of them.

"I'll have the paperwork ready for you on Monday," Bryan continued, already stepping back and casting another look at the air-conditioner, "You can start then. Be here at noon and I'll run over the basics with you, but it's pretty simple."

He looked over at Fox who nodded in response. "Lucky for you the pay is 20 credits an hour by the city. It used to be only 15 but since it's so hot this summer they've upped it to keep the lifeguards around."

__Twenty credits! He'll be making five more than me an hour! Not that I'm not happy for him or anything...__

"Yeah it's awful out there." he muttered, casting a glance out the window then back.

"You don't know the half of it." Bryan answered, "But you will. Just wait till Monday."

000

"Well that went better than expected."

She watched him toss the keys to his Suzuki in the bowl by the door as he led them inside. She knew he was right, but there was still a part of her that had an uneasy feeling about all of this. She had seen them as they left. Panther's friends, that small group of his lackies that always hung around with him had been watching her and the vulpine from the other side of the street as they left. She knew they'd tell him, but she also knew Panther wouldn't make anything of it until he came back.

__But if he trusts me like I trust him then there's nothing to worry about.__

Besides, it wasn't like she had cheated on Panther. The closest she had gotten to committing such an act was only when she allowed her imagination to get the best of her when she played witness to the vulpine's more than impressive display of strength and fitness. She just couldn't help herself then. But unless Panther could look into her thoughts and find that memory, then he knew nothing of it and he never would.

__I haven't done anything wrong.__

It was late now. It had been further into the afternoon when they had finally left the beach, yet before coming home Fox had insisted that he take her out for supper. He had said it was the least he could do to thank her for helping him get the job, and that it would be much better if it were cooked by someone else other than himself. She had wanted to say no, and then yes. No because she knew that had one of Panther's friends saw it he would have gotten the wrong idea and then things would have really been bad. But yes because it was exactly what she wanted. The thought of getting to spend another hour with the vulpine just seemed that much more appealing to her.

But that sense of guilt continued to gnaw at her, despite how many times she reminded herself she had done nothing wrong.

The faint orange glow of the sunset reflected into the hallway she closed the door and followed him across the living room. He fell down on the couch, allowing himself to sink into it as he reveled in its soft comfiness before looking up at her and gesturing for her to join him by patting the cushion.

__No. Just take a shower and go to bed. You've got work to do anyways remember? You promised Panther...__

The thought of getting to do Panther's homework for him, or plopping down on the couch beside the vulpine and enjoying his company for another few hours seemed like an all too obvious choice. But somehow, despite every wanting fiber of her being, she managed to do the first. She shook her head and faked a yawn, stepping behind the couch and pausing and looking down at him.

"I think I'm going to grab a shower and turn in." she said with a small smile.

He allowed himself to fall down, now on his back as he looked up at her with an understanding gaze.

__I've just got to get away from him and clear my head. I've got to think straight.__

"Okay then." he replied cheerfully, returning her smile with a grin.

"Good night Fox." she answered, stepping towards the hall.

"Krystal." he called after her, not bothering to sit up but causing her to turn and look at the back of the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..." he added, his voice somewhat softer and more caring, "for everything."

She stood there for a few seconds more, so many scenarios playing out in her head that told her how she could respond to this. Part of her wanted to just walk away, another part wanted to play it off as a joke and respond with something witty, another part even allowed her to imagine walking back over to the couch and looking down at him before finally allowing herself to lean down and connect their muzzles in what she could only guess would be an amazing, life-changing...

"Like I said," she answered gently, cutting off her own wild thoughts, "it's what friends do."

__But I don't want to be friends.__

000


	7. Thinking About You

**Chapter 7: Thinking About You (Puddle of Mudd): ******I've been thinking about you. I've been dreaming about you...every night and everyday.****

000 One Week Later

He overlooked the stretch of sand that ran for a endless miles along the coast, narrowing his gaze as he made one final sweep of his section to make sure there were no beach goers still there. It was only his 4th day on the job but Bryan had been right about it being a piece of cake. There really wasn't anything to it other than sitting in the white lifeguard tower, bearing the heat beneath a pitiful umbrella, and keeping an eye out for swimmers in distress. If anything it was boring, and he found himself almost falling asleep on a few occasions.

__It's too hot for that though. It's almost like torture in the heat of the day.__

While the job was somewhat tiring he refused to let the sapphire vixen see it. He had boasted of his strength in front of her too many times now to allow himself to look like this job was getting the better of him. Still, he couldn't help but grin as he recalled the blush she had sported after he had finished doing those push ups before her and Bryan. Despite whatever her current relationship status was, knowing he was able to make some small type of impression only made spending time with her that much more valuable.

Things between the two of them had continued to get better and better, despite the final words she issued to him that same night before bedtime. The fact that she once again referred to him as just a 'friend' had put a damper on what was almost a perfect day, but he decided to cut his losses and ignore the label. He had really enjoyed spending the day with the sapphire beauty and could only hope that she felt the same way about it, regardless of what status they were to each other.

__But it's like she said...we're friends. That's what she wants so don't get your hopes up.__

Part of him was still surprised at how easily he had fallen for her, while the other part of him was amazed at his ability to keep himself so calm, cool, and collected when she was around. He had never been the smoothest around girls, having only really dated once before and not had much luck with that experience...but with Krystal, despite how perfectly flawless she was, he somehow seemed to hit all the right keys every time.

__Good for you, but don't get carried away. Remember what all this is for.__

The mental image of himself inside a fighter shooting down enemy ships flashed into his head and he wanted to feel a sense of satisfaction from the thought, but it lasted no longer than a few seconds before his mind was back where it always was as of late. On her. Letting out a sigh he shook his head and stood up, stretching and looking both directions before finally deciding that his area was clear and that he could call his shift over. It was still crazy hot even though the sun was just beginning to set behind the horizon, but the city rules declared the beach closed at 6pm this month due to the heat, and while that was subject to change later, he was grateful for it now.

__Been here since 1, so 5 hours at 20 credits an hour, minus some taxes...that comes out to be like 80 credits?__

Realizing he had made more in just one afternoon than he had the past 2 months combined he couldn't help but grin and set off across the darkening beach for the lifeguard house. Up ahead he could see Bryan climbing down from his tower, the faint green tint of his odd fur still noticeable in the last few minutes of daylight. It had just been the two of them for the 2nd shift, as it had been most all week, and he couldn't help but think that the vulpine preferred to work with Fox over the other four lifeguards. At least, it looked that way from a shift standpoint.

__He's probably just wanting to keep an eye on me my first week to make sure I don't screw up.__

As he neared the building he recalled the only interesting event that had occurred so far in his four days of employment. He had been in his perch as usual, sporting red trunks, whistle around his neck, and aviators resting over his eyes...basically doing nothing but watching the hundreds of beach goers splash around for hours upon hours. However every so often he'd look out and see this same small dot rather far out in the water. He knew it was a living thing, not a buoy or boat, and it struck him as odd after a while that it had yet to move.

Finally he had pulled out his binoculars and sighted down the object, quickly noticing the waving arms of an orange tigress, exhaustion easily evident on her face. Seconds later he had messaged Bryan and told him he was going to check it out, and within a minutes time he had reached the struggling feline.

The story went that she had taken a cramp and couldn't swim anymore, only float. Yet as time passed the current continued to pull her out further and further and she had began to worry. Of course no one could hear her cries from that far out, and it had just been luck that the vulpine had noticed it when he had. Within a few minutes he had swam back to shore with her, Bryan meeting him halfway and aiding in the 'rescue,' having been watching from the coast. By then a small crowd had formed and by the time it was all said and done he could hear words being thrown around such as 'hero' and 'life saver,' making him grin and shake his head as he resumed his post.

That had been on the second day, and for some reason the heat of the sun didn't seem anywhere near as bad for the rest of his shift. Afterward it had only gotten better. Apparently the tigress, somewhere around the same age as Krystal, was well known around town and even before he met her later that night Krystal had heard about his 'heroic act.' Of course they both knew it was nothing really special, or atleast that was the way he looked at it. It was, after all, his job. It was what they expected of him. But that didn't keep the sapphire vixen from insisting she prepare him a 'heroes supper' for the night.

While he hadn't really agreed with that part, he __did __enjoy the rest of the evening with her, the two of them sitting on the couch, watching television, talking and laughing, learning more about the other...getting closer...

He was back in real-time now, looking down at the small duffel bag that he kept his stuff in. He thought about changing from the trunks back into his shorts and replacing the white tank top with a t-shirt but ultimately decided he didn't feel like it. Even though he was now inside the air-conditioned building he could still feel the heat of the day burned into his fur and he really didn't want to stretch any muscles he didn't absolutely have to.

Having thought that out he reached down, picked up the bag, and turned to the door, immediately being greeted by Bryan as he entered and nodded hello.

"Another one done." he muttered, stepping by the vulpine and sitting down at the room's only table.

"Yep."

"You heading out?" he asked, not bothering to look up as he slipped off his sandals and searched for his shoes.

"Yeah, I guess. I really want to get home."

"I would too if I had her waiting for me."

At first he hadn't caught what Bryan had said but as soon as the words sank in he shot the tinted furred fox a sharp look, causing him to slowly look up and grin in amusement.

"We're not-

"Yeah yeah." he interrupted, giving the strings on his shoes a final tug before standing and sliding a shirt over his head, "I know. I was just messing with ya."

__Idiot! Don't get so defensive like that!__

"Very funny." he managed to mutter back, turning towards the door once again.

"You know she's taken right?" he said calmly.

He had only managed a single step before the words reached him and froze him in his tracks. His mind immediately began processing what the vulpine meant by it, yet he knew it was so simple and outright that he'd never find any loophole in them. He shouldn't have been surprised, having suspected some lucky bastard had already laid claim to her, but still...he had never known for sure until now. She had never brought it up and he had never been able to work up the courage to ask.

But now at least he knew.

"Yes." he finally answered, lying through his teeth but not wanting to continue such a conversation.

__I want her to tell me. If not her then I'll find out more on my own. But I won't bring it up. I won't ask her outright. It's her life not mine.__

He stepped forward and pulled the door open before him, pausing at the last second and contemplating one final time as to whether or not if he should just get all of his answers then and there from the tinted vulpine. Ultimately he decided against it, and after telling Bryan he'd see him tomorrow he slipped out of the hut and began the walk towards his bike.

__I don't know why I feel so disappointed all the sudden. It's not like I should be surprised or anything. Of course she's taken, as beautiful and perfect as she is...how could she possibly remain on the market?__

The fact that she still didn't tell him this crucial bit of information bugged him but he tried not to focus on it. Whatever the reason was he knew it was acceptable. It was her life and he had no right to pry and ask questions. Besides, what the two of them had going right now was perfect and he was grateful for all the time he got to spend with her as it was.

__Lucky bastard.__

__**You have no reason to feel sorry for yourself. Get over it. She's just a friend, that's all she'll ever be. After this year is over and you're in the military you'll probably never see her again in your life. So there's no reason to get so attached. You're only going to hurt yourself in the end.**__

He clenched his fists in annoyance as he neared the Suzuki. Despite everything that he had learned about her since day one he still wanted to believe they had something special, that there was a bond between them that was way too strong for just a weeks acquaintance. But the more he thought about it the stupider he felt. He was acting like a selfish child, believing that just because he liked something that he should get it, even though he had no idea how that thing felt about it or if he even had a shot.

__You are her friend. Act like it.__

As soon as the thought left him so did his phone began to vibrate. Sighing and shaking his head clear of their disheartened thoughts he pulled it from his pocket and instantly felt some of his worries leave him as he realized who it was.

"Hey." he spoke coolly, knowing the vixen's voice would be on the other end.

"Hey you." she replied, sounding just as happy to hear him as he was her.

"What's up?"

"Just getting off work."

"Same." he answered, throwing his leg over the seat and fastening his bag around his shoulder.

"Mind swinging by and picking me up?" she asked hopefully. "They let me off an hour early and I knew you'd be getting off now as well so I thought maybe we'd carpool."

"But you take the bus." he replied with a laugh.

"C'mon Fox! Please! I'll pay you back for the gas."

Her tone suggested she was more than willing to hold to her promise, but he liked to believe she knew him better than that. Of course he would pick her up. He'd gladly go out of his own way to help make her day a little better, even if he had to risk his life doing so. And while a part of him realized that it was more than just friendship that backed such actions he still knew it was stupid and pointless to think of it that way. Rather he should just see things the way they were.

"Hey don't worry about it." he said calmly, his voice more gentle than he had meant for it to be and causing her to pause on the other end as she took it in. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

A second or two passed until she finally responded, grateful he couldn't see the blush that had overcame her simply from his words. "Okay...thanks...see ya..."

He ended the call and slid the phone back in his pocket, resting on his bike for a few seconds more before finally sighing and shaking his head. He knew it didn't matter what he told himself from then on. No matter what bullshit reasons he gave himself, no matter how hard he tried to trick himself into thinking otherwise, he knew that deep within his heart and mind there was one realization that would eventually cause him the pain he didn't want to suffer.

__It's just been a week...only seven days. Most people don't get as close as we have in a years time, but with her...god there is just something else...__

He slid the key in the ignition and fired the bike's engine up, revving it a few times and allowing those same thoughts to run throughout his head a few seconds more before finally kicking it into reverse and taking off across the street. She was already seeing someone, that much he had to accept. He was well aware that he'd probably never get the shot with her that he dreamt of, but that didn't keep him from fantasizing about it. And although he didn't want to, he couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like by the time this year was up. Would he still be in the same place with her? Or would all that have changed for the worse?

Or better?

__I love her. As stupid and immature as it may sound...I'm in love with Krystal.__

His conscious told him it was wrong but his heart told him it was right. She was already taken, but even though he knew that he didn't let it stop his thoughts from roaming. There was just something about the way they both connected, about how they were around each other, how they acted and talked, blushed and laughed...it was all just __too __right. And it all told him that perhaps he still had a chance with her.

000 (Enter the second OC, as submitted by CriticalKill; ****Blake Blackwater****)

She stood outside the still somewhat busy restaurant and waited for the vulpine. Over and over she played that last sentence in her head, not sure why it struck her so deep but making her blush all the same. Maybe it was just the way he said it, with that soft and loving tone that he had used, almost as if he was looking at her face to face rather than through a phone.

**_**Don't worry about it. I'll be there in a few minutes.**_**

__There was nothing special about that. Stop blowing everything out of proportion. It's bad enough you think so much about him already.__

She felt somewhat guilty for the thoughts that sometimes ran rampant in her head of the vulpine, her conscious always reminding her that she already had a mate and that he would never approve of it. But for some reason she continued to tell herself the same thing over and over again.

__They are just thoughts. I'm not doing anything wrong. I haven't done anything to cheat on Panther.__

Still, she felt the guilt gnawing at her every time she allowed herself to admire the vulpine's well toned body, or when she got lost in his emerald gaze and found herself wondering what it would be like if he held her in his arms. But as long as she didn't really __do __any of those things she was still okay...right?

She had no doubt at all in her mind that she'd stay true to Panther. Regardless of how great Fox appeared to be she knew she'd be able to control any of her actions and thoughts. In fact, she pinned all these rogue flirtatious actions of hers on simply being lonely due to Panther's absence. Once the cat returned things would settle down between her and the vulpine and all this would just be to laugh at.

__Right? I just miss Panther and I'm filling the gap with Fox for some reason. That's it.__

In her heart she knew the excuse was a lie but she chose to go with it anyway. Anything to make her feel better about herself.

The internal fight could have went on even longer had the presence of two others not caused her to look up and focus on something else. It took her only a second to recognize the pair before her. They were just another couple of Panther's friends that seemed to ride along the coattails of both him and Wolf O'Donnell everywhere they went.

__Guess these two weren't good enough to make the cut for their silly little vacation.__

She was still annoyed at Panther for leaving her for a such long time on such short notice, especially considering what he ended up asking of her while he was gone. And to make matters even worse she knew he had told his remaining friends to keep an eye on her until he returned.

__As if he doesn't trust me.__

She wasn't sure why she felt so hostile towards the black cat as of late. Maybe it was because he didn't invite her to accompany him on the trip, maybe it was because he had left her so much work to do while he was gone. Or maybe...maybe it was just because after comparing Panther to Fox she realized just how flawed the cat was.

Regardless of the reason, she was sure he was responsible for both the wolf and fox standing before her, one of them sporting a powerful and cocky grin as he stepped up beside her.

"How you doing babe?" the wolf asked, his muzzle by her face causing her to sneer at his bad breath.

"What do you want Mitch?" she said coldly, watching him step around her.

"Ah you're just as feisty as ever." the lupine replied with a smirk, now making his way back to her right and standing beside the white vulpine. "Always assuming we want something from you. Can't we just stop by to talk?"

__You could...but I'd rather you didn't.__

Somehow she kept the thought inside her head and decided to do her best to just get to the root of their visit, if only to get them to leave them alone quicker. It wasn't so much Mitch that she didn't like, rather the vulpine by his side. His name was Blake, she had remembered that much since Panther first introduced him to her. His snow white fur and light green eyes just seemed to stare into her soul and it always got to her because of how quiet and observing he was. In reality he was just muscle that hung out with Panther and his gang, but there was something different about this one vulpine that stood out from the rest of them.

She just couldn't tell what. But regardless, she didn't want to upset him. Mitch she could handle, not that they would ever dream of hurting her with Panther still around, but even so, if it came to Blake she knew she wouldn't be able to best him. Despite his average 6'1 height she could all too easily read the cold eyes of something much more dangerous within him.

"Look I'm heading home. Just tell me whatever it is Panther wanted you to do."

For a second the lupine looked surprised, not aware that she had already figured out that Panther had ordered them to keep an eye on the vixen. But the look soon faded and once again the smirk was back as he replied, "Well you're no fun."

"Mitch..." she growled, the seriousness in her tone now more than evident.

"Fine." he muttered back, clearly annoyed that his attempts to play with her had been thwarted. "We just thought we'd ask you about that fox you've been spending so much time with lately. Is he a friend of yours?"

"What if he is?" she asked defiantly, looking first at Mitch then at Blake before glancing back at the wolf.

"I just thought I'd ask considering how fond of each others company you seem to be."

"He's a friend of Katt's." she retorted, her voice more defensive than she had meant for it to be. "I've only known him for a week. So what?"

"So what?" he asked, looking up at Blake with a look of disbelief but getting nothing but a cold blank stare in return, "He's living with you! That's what. Don't you think Panther might have something to say about that?"

While a part of her wanted to be angry or surprised at the fact that he knew so much about what was going on in her life she simply couldn't allow the emotions to come forth. She had expected this. She had noticed them watching her from outside the restaurant a few times, and other times they'd be on the bus with her on the way to work, or even at the beach those rare couple of instances she had met Fox there. It only annoyed her that Panther felt the need to so diligently keep track of her while he was gone.

__If he's going to be mad at me for living with Fox then I'll be mad at him for doing this. I trust him, why can't he feel the same for me? Instead he sics his henchman on me like I need some type of babysitter.__

"I'm sure he will." she replied sharply, "But me and Fox are just friends, nothing more. You tell Panther that he has nothing to worry about. In fact..." she added, cutting off Mitch as she allowed her anger to boil over a little more, "You can also tell Panther that it's Katt's apartment not mine, so it was her decision to let him stay with us. So unless you want to foot the bill and pay for another apartment, guess what? I'm staying there!"

__Good.__

The sense of satisfaction that slowly crept over her only seemed to make the lupine that much more annoyed. She had easily outclassed him in the conversation, having turned the tables and left him with an unsure, flustered look on his face.

"Got it?" she finished, poking him in the chest with her finger.

A few seconds more passed until he finally cleared his throat and started to reply, yet before he could say anything all three of them heard the faint growl of the Suzuki's engine growing louder as it turned down their street. They all knew who it was, and either because he didn't want more trouble or because he knew just how strong that Fox was, the lupine only issued a final growl before turning towards the entrance to the restaurant.

"Okay fine." he answered, signaling Blake to follow him as he opened the door, "But don't think that this is going to end well because you know it won't."

With that said she watched the lupine step through the door, followed by the white vulpine who cast a final emotionless gaze at her before doing the same and disappearing behind the entrance. And while she knew she had easily won this conversation she couldn't help but realize the truth in the lupine's final words.

There would be trouble to come, sooner or later. Panther wouldn't be okay with Fox being so close to her, not unless she stood up for him on her own and had as much pull on the black cat as she thought she did.

Seconds later the rumble of the Suzuki's engine was along the road and she stepped across the sidewalk towards it, eventually catching the familiar vulpine's gaze and, as usual, returning it with a smile and looking away.

"Thanks." she murmured in his ear, sliding her leg over the seat and wrapping her arms around his waist, once again feeling out his well-toned chest and casually allowing her paws to rest over the ridges of his six pack.

"You alright?" he asked, looking back at her, noticing the distant look in her eyes.

__Pull it together! There's no point in him knowing about any of this. Not yet anyways.__

"Yeah," she answered, forcing a smile, "I'm just tired."

"Well just hang tight," he said with a grin, "We'll be back at the apartment before long."

As he took off she once again allowed her thoughts to get the best of her, this time imagining a whole other scene playing out between the two of them. Side by side on the couch as they had been so many times before, but this time she was asleep and resting her head on his shoulder and he was too concerned about waking her to move a muscle even though his arm had completely fallen asleep. Then she was in his arms and he was holding her, resting his muzzle on her head, not having to worry about whether or not he trusted her like she did him.

__You can't keep thinking like this. You don't love Fox, you love Panther.__

__I do...don't I?__

000


	8. First Date

**Chapter 8: First Date – (blink-182): ******When you smile, I melt inside. I'm not worthy for a minute of your time. I really wish it was only me and you. I'm jealous of everybody in the room.****

One Week Later (The third week)

__Ugh...I can't do this! It's so boring!__

The pen in her hand had been idle for a good few minutes now as she stared down at its sloppy work on the paper in her lap. It wasn't that she didn't know how to write the paper or make it look as though Panther's handwriting was responsible for it, that part was actually pretty easy. No, the hard part was simply staying focused. She didn't have to work today, which was rare for a Friday, so after sleeping in till 10 or so she had managed to fix herself some breakfast, take a shower, and then reluctantly plop down on the couch and attempt to finish the assignment that Panther had so quickly dumped on her before leaving.

__If I do all of his homework for him while he's gone maybe that will make things go over better when he learns about Fox. Maybe...__

She still had yet to tell either of them about the other, though she was sure Panther had already been informed. But if that was the case then he hadn't let on the last few times she had called to check up on the cat. Of course it didn't help that in the background there always seemed to be some type of music blasting or loud noise that kept him completely unfocused, along with the alcohol she was sure controlled his train of thought. In the end she just did her best to work through it and convince herself that whatever it was he had been doing for the past few weeks was completely acceptable.

And if it wasn't, well, it couldn't be much worse than what she had been doing around Fox.

__I just can't bring myself to tell him about Panther either. Why? It's not like I can keep them both a secret from each other.__

She knew it was the truth, that eventually the two males would learn of the other and meet on some near occasion in the future. And despite the many scenarios that she tried to play out in her mind that resulted in the two of them getting along and becoming friends, she just couldn't convince herself that such a thing could ever happen. They were too different from each other. Panther would be the instigator she knew. His mood swings, his short temper and odd third person references, it all just screamed jealousy to her and she knew it would be the case.

__Just put yourself in his place. How would you feel if a extremely hot girl, with an almost perfect personality and body to accompany it, was to live in the same house as Panther for an entire year. Would you not become jealous? Of course you would, and that's perfectly understandable.__

__**But I trust Panther. He wouldn't hurt me by doing anything with her.**__

Letting out a sigh she tightened her grip on the pen and within a few thought-distracted minutes later managed to write out another three hundred words before finally allowing her train of thought to take over again.

__But what about Fox?__

For some reason she didn't want to tell him about Panther. She didn't want him to ever learn about the black cat's position in her life, instead preferring that he was left with the impression that she was single. Though a part of her was sure that he knew by now. She was positive someone had told him about Panther at this point, be it Katt, Falco, or someone else he met regularly...so if that was the case then why didn't she bring it up? Why did she continue to constantly avoid any topic of conversation that involved him while the vulpine was with her?

__He's going to find out. Besides, what is it going to change? He's not going to treat you any differently than he already does.__

Overall, that's what she was afraid of. That once he learned about Panther and the two of them finally faced off that he wouldn't treat her the same way. Not just because she had kept it all a secret for him, but because of whatever it was Panther would try to do about it. She could already guess what the cat would say about the situation, she knew him well enough.

__He'll want me to move out, or make Fox leave. I just know it. He's so jealous. And even if I convince him to let it go, that he has nothing to worry about, it won't last. Not an entire year.__

It was weird how ever since Fox had came into her life she had formed this whole new opinion of Panther. Just comparing how the cat acted around her, how he talked and treated her compared to Fox...to his flawless charm and positive attitude, his caring gaze and softheartedness, while behind it rested a powerful beast that could fight off any challenge that came before him...it all just seemed to stack the cards in the vulpine's favor. And the more she continued to compare and contrast the two of them the more she found herself wondering why she fell for a guy like Panther when they really didn't have anything in common.

__I just needed somebody and he was there. I didn't know him then, but he was so nice and friendly. Of course he didn't have any of his friends with him either...but still, he was just so nice and helpful. Nothing like he is now. It's like he's forgotten how to be that way around me now that we've been together for this long.__

She looked down at the notebook and shook her head, her mind wondering what she had done wrong to find herself in this situation. She hadn't felt quite like this before Fox had arrived, but it had been there. Things between her and Panther had been rocky but manageable for the past few months but he had begun to treat her more like a trophy than a mate and it took every ounce of composure to not let it get to her. It seemed it was always around his friends too, that select group of 6 or 7 that always followed him and Wolf around.

They never crossed the line that Panther had drawn for them but that never stopped them from raping her with their eyes every time she was with them, be it at one of their hangouts or simply at work. But the worst part was that Panther never did anything to stop them, almost as if he enjoyed seeing her get ogled by every male that passed by them.

__Fox wouldn't allow that.__

She bit her lip after thinking it, but knew it was true all the same. It was wrong to imagine him as her boyfriend but as of late the possibility had crossed her mind more than once. She had heard him those few weeks ago when they were out looking for a job. She had caught the occasional growl of protection and possession that had escaped him as they walked by a pack of wolves or foxes, and even only been acquainted for one day, she couldn't help but love it.

The sound of a key entering the lock caused her ears to flick across the room, followed by her eyes as she watched the vulpine of her thoughts enter the apartment and toss his keys into the bowl by the door. She took only the smallest of seconds to admire his darkened fur and physique before quickly stopping herself and looking away.

__Would you stop that!__

"Krystal!" he exclaimed, causing her to laugh as he plopped down on the couch beside her. "I missed you so much!"

"I bet." she replied with a smirk, closing the notebook she had been writing in and turning sideways on the couch to face him, doing her best to disguise the happiness that overcame her at his arrival.

__He's early...but I'm glad. I wanted to spend some time with him.__

"I did." he answered her, that same playfully friendly tone on his voice, "I had no one to talk to my entire shift. I was bored out of my mind."

Ignoring the scolding her brain was giving her for thinking that last thought she managed to reply, "I know the beach was nearly full. Surely there was something to to keep you occupied."

He grinned at her and leaned back on the end of the couch, the motion pulling his white tanktop up a few inches and exposing his lower torso, but either he didn't notice or care...but she did. The fact that he then put his arms behind his head and looked over at the television before he answered her only gave the vixen another guilt-filled opportunity to lower her gaze to his stomach and admire his military issued physique. And even though she still felt guilty for allowing herself to do stuff like this she still saw nothing wrong with it.

__Besides, I've caught Panther looking around before. More times than one, and I never said anything to him. So that makes this okay then right?__

"The most interesting thing that happened all day," he replied, looking over at her and causing the vixen to glance back up at him, "Was when Bryan came in two hours early and relieved me of my shift."

"I thought you were early." she answered, looking over at the clock that read 4:35pm. "Why'd he cut your shift short?"

The vulpine just shrugged, once more pulling his top up a little further and causing her eyes to take another mental picture of his muscular form. Part of her was just about ready to quit resisting overall and just look until her heart was content. But that would never work and she knew it. It was bad enough that she allowed her mind to roam as much as it had. Only knowing a guy for three weeks didn't mean anything if she was already in a relationship, and more times than not she had to resort to remembering all the great times she had had with Panther before this in order to keep her mind clear.

The thing about that though was there weren't too many of those memories, and the ones she had with Fox were beginning to catch up in number. She still wasn't sure what it was about him that she liked so much, or better yet what she didn't like about him. But there was something between them that just made a connection, and as of the last few weeks most of her time had been spent in this exact spot, watching television, eating, and talking with him. Either that or running errands with the vulpine on the back of his Suzuki.

__Would we be such good friends if Panther had been here when Fox moved in?__

"I have no idea." he said plainly, casting a wary glance at the ceiling and pulling her out of her thoughts, "But I'm not going to complain. I've been wanting a Friday night off."

"To do what?" she teased, throwing her tail across her legs, "Lay here and watch television?"

"Hey, you're right here with me." he replied with a grin, "If you're not at work that is."

"__Then__ what do you do?"

"If you're at work?" he asked, leaning forward now and resting his elbows on his knees, "I sit here all by myself and eat a gallon of ice cream because I have no friends." He cracked a grin and she couldn't help but laugh. Though the humor was all too obvious in his expression she could also see the faint glimmer of truth in the vulpine's eyes and she couldn't help but want to convince him otherwise.

"You've got friends." she insisted, leaning back and resting her elbow on the couch cushion. "You've told me about them."

"Yes." he answered, "But they're all out in space shooting down 'the enemy' remember?"

"What about Falco and Katt?" she asked, still determined to remove that flicker of sadness she had caught in his gaze.

"And they're always gone out somewhere...or doing something I'd rather not be a part of."

"Hmm...well that's true I guess. Katt hasn't been around much lately."

"See?" he said, looking over at her and acting as if he was pouting. "I have no one." he finished by placing his paws over his eyes and hanging his head, adding to his overly dramatic play.

__You've got me.__

"You've got me." she said softly, immediately mad at herself for allowing the thought to escape her head __and __for saying it so gently. But if the vulpine had caught the feelings that were behind the words then he didn't let on, instead he just spread his fingers and looked over at her through the small gaps as he replied.

"Really?" he asked, still trying his best to act sad.

At this point she wasn't if he was being serious or not. It was either because of her own slip up or simply the fact that his acting was so damn spot on, but either way the only response that she could manage was a nod and a smile.

"Aw thanks." he replied, leaning over and placing his arms around her, causing them both to break out in laughter as she returned the hug.

The humor seemed to be the direct motive behind the action but she couldn't help but find herself savoring the embrace for all it was worth. Every second that she felt his arms around her body, and her own around his, it was a second that she wished could have lasted forever. This wasn't like riding behind him on the bike, this was different somehow. Just being able to look up into his eyes and to see the look on his face as she held onto him...it made it all that much more...amazing.

__Um...you can pull away now. Stop day dreaming!__

The realization that she had held her grasp on his shoulders a few seconds longer than he had hers caused the vixen to blush and immediately turn away.

"S-so..." she started, wanting to put the awkward moment behind them. "W-what are you going to do?" she finished by pulling her legs up on the couch and wrapping her tail around them.

He gave her one last blush instigating look before propping his feet up on the table in front of them, "I was thinking about calling up Falco and asking him what he and Katt had planned. Maybe we all could hang out since no ones working."

"That sounds good," she replied, still trying to forget her earlier mishap, "But I think he and Katt were going to go clubbing tonight."

"Clubbing?" he asked, a frown sneaking into his expression as he thought of the idea, "I never knew Falco was into that stuff."

"Katt loves it." she answered, "I think Falco just goes with her so no one hits on her or anything."

The vulpine finally grinned and shook his head in response, "I think Katt can hold her own. But," he added, casting her a truthfully glance, "I've never been a big fan of clubbing."

"Yeah me either."

__Just another thing to add to that huge list of things we have in common.__

"Too loud, too crowded, and too much pushing and pulling and getting beer spilled on you. And you don't like that?" he asked, faking a surprised look at her.

"What do you think?" she asked, returning the playful expression.

"It sounds right up your alley."

"Please."

He cracked a grin and stood up, "What? You just strike me as the type who loves to get drunk and party. Am I wrong?"

"Oh yeah, that sounds just like me." she answered, looking up at him with a smirk. "I love doing stuff like that."

"What about a movie?" he asked, catching her off guard, the playful tone still on his voice but with a serious look in his eyes that made the question that much more legit.

It had surprised her, the conversation having shifted from playful banter to a proposition that most would see as an invitation on a date. But that's not what it was was it? Surely he wasn't thinking of it like that. And if he was...would she still be able to deny him? Would her heart and mind be able to overcome his flawless personality, all of his perfect features that she couldn't stop thinking about for some reason, just to tell him 'no.'

__You are over thinking it. He's just thinking of things to do tonight and that one crossed his mind. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less.__

__**But what if someone sees and gets the wrong idea? What if one of Panther's friends tries to confront me or Fox about it and things go wrong? I shouldn't risk that. Just say no. You've got work to finish for Panther anyways. Just say no.**__

"Depends." she answered, trying to keep her head straight, "What did you want to see?"

__No! Don't say that! You weren't supposed to accept it!__

For a brief moment she noticed the surprise flicker in his gaze and a part of her was almost sure that he knew about Panther then. To have the nerve to ask her to do something like this he would have had to of known she was already dating Panther. Why else would he be surprised at her accepting his offer?

"I think "The House" is being debuted tonight." he replied, shooting her a daring look, "I heard it was scary enough to make Andross wet his bed."

"Well then we'd better not go." she said with a smirk, stepping closer to him, "I wouldn't want you to have nightmares."

"Pfft. Like I said, the academy prepared me for everything. I can handle a movie." he retorted with a cocky grin, "But I want to be there with you just in case it's too much for ya."

She gave him a playful shove, causing him to laugh and fall back down onto the couch before shooting her a look of innocence.

"Okay fine." she answered, falling down beside him much closer than she had meant to, "We'll go. And whoever gets shaken the worse has to cook the other supper for the next week."

"Deal," he replied with a content grin, "See, it's a win-win for me there because I can't cook worth a damn."

"Then you can pay for take out."

He laughed and looked over at her, their bodies all but touching as a moment of silence, much like the electricity, seemed to find its way between them before he finally cleared his throat and spoke up. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

He shot her a final grin before standing back up and offering her his paw, the vixen accepting without hesitation and allowing him to pull her up from her seat. Once again she found her imagination slipping free for the smallest of seconds, imagining herself falling into his chest rather than simply standing up by his side. But this time, not wanting a repeat of her day dreaming moment earlier, she pulled out of the thought and reluctantly released his hand and picked up the notebook on the table.

"So it's...almost five." she replied after checking her phone, "When's the showtime?"

"It's a premier so it wont be until 8. But we'd better leave earlier if we want to get a ticket before they're sold out. I thought maybe we could head out around six," he said, checking his own phone as well before looking back over at her, "and grab a bite beforehand."

__**This is beginning to look more and more like a date.**__

__So...why am I not worried about it?__

__**Because it's not.**__

"Sounds great." she replied, once more ignoring her thoughts and keeping her positive tone, "I'll go ahead and get ready."

"Alright." he answered, following her across the living room towards the kitchen. "Oh," he spoke up, causing her to pause at the entrance to the hall, "and supper is your treat right?"

"Keep dreaming foxy."

She continued on, leaving the vulpine with a laugh as she entered the bathroom to take another shower. Just like that, in less than five minutes he had managed to turn her entire day around. It was as if all he had to do was step inside the same room and instantly her day would become so much better.

__He's so great. It's like he's always putting others first and thinking of ways to make them feel better. Or is it just me? Am I the only one who is this amazed by him?__

Her day hadn't been horrible. In fact it had been just about normal up until then. He had left for work just before she woke and it had made her feel somewhat guilty that she hadn't been able to see him that morning, but it wasn't anything serious enough to bother either of them. But the longer she had the place to herself, the longer she worked on Panther's assignments for him, the more she thought about Fox and all the great times they had already shared, and could be sharing.

__Like tonight.__

Just being with him was enough to make her happy lately, and although she tried to tell herself that there was a certain distinction between the two of them that didn't exist with Panther, she knew, somewhere deep within her heart and mind that it wasn't entirely true. She continued to tell herself that once Panther returned things would settle down, that she just missed him and was filling the gap with Fox. But she also knew that unless the black cat had went through some type of attitude adjustment during his 'vacation' then he'd more than likely still treat her the same way, if not worse for allowing the vulpine to move in with her.

__I know he loves me, or he says he does. But the type of guy Panther is, he's just got so many problems. He hangs out with those friends, with Wolf, and they've changed him. He's not the same.__

Having stripped out of her clothes she paused and looked back at the door, knowing that she had never locked it and that the vulpine was still just outside in the living room. But despite every natural urge she had to take the few steps towards it and turn the lock...she didn't. Instead she allowed the possibility of such an event happening between them. For him to walk in on her, even though she knew it was wrong and would only make things worse, for some reason she would have been okay with him seeing her.

__What is wrong with me? I'm so hung on Fox I can't think straight.__

Letting her head fall and tail droop she stepped into the shower and continued to argue with the voice of reason inside her head. It felt as if her entire world was being split in half with what she knew to be the truth on one side with Fox, and what she told herself to be the truth on the other with Panther. And the worst part about that, she realized, was that she was on the wrong side.

000


	9. Maybe

**Chapter 9: Maybe - (Sick Puppies) : ******Maybe it's time to change and leave it all behind. I've never been one to walk alone, I've always been scared to try.****

They watched from the front row, bodies tense and breathing shallow, every single person in attendance on the edge of their seat as they followed the footsteps of the last remaining character through the hallways of the dimly lit house. He was a lion, one of an original two in a group of 6. But at this point in the movie the other five were nothing more than a nightmarish memory in their heads and they could only ignore those thoughts for now in hope that the final protagonist in the film would somehow manage to survive.

He looked to his right over at the blue vixen, an amused look making itself across his face as he realized how into the film she was. He suspected the rest of the audience looked the same way and couldn't help but wonder if any of them were as unaffected by all this as he was.

__It's scary, no doubt. But its just actors and special effects...__

As soon as the thought crossed his mind a angry scream exploded from the speakers, causing him to jerk his attention back up towards the screen. The lion had stumbled into a new room in the house now, its contents just as dirty and dimly lit as all the others, but this time playing host to something that finally caused him to snap.

"Where the fuck are you!" he screamed, turning away from the sight before him, "C'mon! Show yourself! I'm not scared of you!"

He continued to slowly turn around in circles, looking in every direction in hopes of seeing whatever it was that had been picking them off one by one. The sight that had set him off had been of his five friends, each of which who had simply disappeared without a trace. He had no idea what had happened to them, or if they were dead or alive. But he knew now. Now the five's lifeless bodies had been rearranged side by side, each of them in a position that almost looked like they were on their knees praying, but with their heads facing up at him, nothing but a black hole where their eyes should have been.

Needless to say, fake or not, that part caused the vulpine to shudder and he once again cast Krystal a look, this time surprised to see her eyes closed. Not only that but she was biting her lip and had pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her tail around them in an attempt to comfort herself. At seeing this he wanted to make a note to tease her for it later, but then he looked around at the crowd around them and noticed that many of them seemed to be performing similar actions.

__It's not THAT scary though. I mean sure it's got...__

A second time he was yanked from his thoughts as the screen before them went pitch black, the entire room following suit, the only light coming from the projector behind them all and the only sound coming from the quick rise and fall of the lion's breathing.

Slowly yet surely just enough light returned to the camera to allow them to see the lion once again, but just barely. But if anyone's attention had been on him at first, it wasn't long. Then there was a heartbeat that seemed to add to the climax of the moment, and with the beat the screen shot black again before slowly lighting up just enough once more. Then another heartbeat and the same thing. But while the camera was on the lion, his face looking in another direction after every heartbeat and flash, it was what was in the background that soon grabbed everyone's attention.

The heartbeats became faster and the lion's expression grew more and more desperate as he continued to jerk his head around in every direction, never seeing the creature that was watching him from behind.

Figuring he had a small moment he couldn't help but look around once again, struggling to see in the darkness and once again catching the fear-filled expressions on nearly every audience member's face. Then he discreetly glanced over at the vixen, her position having not changed much but her eyes now open and head resting on her knees as she was forced to watch the act play out.

__Man she's a little shaken up.__

__You've got to remember, biases aside she's STILL a girl, and this is one scary ass movie. I mean look at those alligators over there.__

Following his thoughts he shot another glance to his left at a group of four alligator's in their same row, each of them putting off the initial appearance that they could eat nails for breakfast but now harboring a look even more terrified than the vixen's by his side.

Finally the heartbeats had grown so quick that the blackness on the screen was now coming in very quick flashes, the scene playing out almost in frames as they watched the creature, it's form almost human-like, now directly behind the lion. But where most of them wanted him to run for his life, to turn and face the monster behind him, he did nothing. He couldn't move, much like the rest of his friends who had been in this position.

The creature's hand, if you could call it that, snaked around the lion's throat, only making his expression that much terror filled. Yet he still didn't move, and everyone watching knew he wouldn't. It seemed at this point everyone, including the last remaining character in the film, knew what was about to happen. Perhaps that was why he managed to find the strength to utter one last line before it struck.

"W-what...are...you?"

A few seconds passed, the faint beating of a heart still evident in the background only adding to the pressure building up within the moment until finally there was a response.

"The Rake."

No sooner had the scratchy, almost in-understandable words left the creature's mouth, if you could call it that, did the screen go pitch black once more, followed by the blood curdling screams of the lion as the creature took his life. They didn't see it, but that was the beauty of it. The audience was left to imagine.

The screams came and went, gradually dying down until there was no sound left other than one similar to water dripping into a puddle. Though he doubted it was water. A few seconds later a soft, hollow tune began playing and the credits began rolling up the screen, followed by a gradual wave of applause from the audience. Despite the nightmares it would probably provoke, he had to admit it was a damn good movie, just not one you'd watch at home alone at 2 in the morning.

Around them bodies began to rise from their seats as the lights in the theater came to life. He followed suit, taking a second to stretch his limbs before turning to the vixen at his right. She had lowered her knees to the floor and he could tell she was doing her best to hide the discomfort in her gaze, but her eyes gave it away, as did her still fluffed out tail and he knew she didn't like having to sit through this.

__So horror flicks aren't for her? I should have known that. I bet she felt like she had to come with me though, damnit! I shouldn't have picked this movie.__

He offered her his paw, the sapphire fox accepting it and forcing a smile as he pulled her up to her feet and by his side.

"Well..." he started, looking around the room at the crowd that still remained, "I don't think any of us will be getting any sleep tonight."

She softly laughed in response, following by his side as they made their way towards the exit. "Why not?" she asked, shooting him that same playful look he had grown to love, "Did it scare you?

"Oh ha ha," he answered, with the same playful tone, "You might want to iron down your tail before you start talking tough though."

At this she flicked her blue tail around her waist, a blush overcoming her as she realized how fluffed out it still was. He only laughed in response, causing her to turn even redder before she too gave in to the laughter.

"Okay so maybe it was a little scary."

"I take my steak well-done and my baked potato loaded."

A few seconds passed before she finally realized what he was getting at, causing her to scoff and playfully push him into the wall.

"Hey, that was the deal right?" he asked, still grinning as he stepped up beside her and caught her smile.

"The deal was the one who got scared the most had to cook the other supper for a week." she replied, flicking him on the shoulder with her tail, "Not prepare a five star meal."

"You sure?" he asked, holding open the door for her as they entered the hallway and made their way to the main area of the theater. "I could've sworn you said __anything."__

"Keep dreaming."

He smirked at her before finally letting out a sigh and faking disappointment, "Oh alright. But just so you know, had I lost, I would have prepared you lobster and steak every night."

"Yeah right." she replied, stepping up beside him before being able to catch herself, "I've seen your buttered toast. I'd hate to see a lobster after you've had your paws on it."

"Hmm...yeah me too." he answered, looking down at her and grinning, "I guess I'm not much of a cook."

"So there __is __something the academy didn't prepare you for then?"

"Yeah." he said, catching her beautiful emerald gaze, "You."

He had meant for it to come out as a joke, for it to sound like she was in the same category as him not being able to cook his own food...but it didn't. Not to either of them. His voice had been too sincere, too soft and emotional. His eyes had betrayed him, as did hers, and they both allowed their minds to run wild for that moment as they looked for a meaning behind the vulpine's words other than what they wanted.

It killed the playful banter between them in an instant, the two of them holding the others gaze for a moment more before looking away and blushing in embarrassment.

__Stupid! Why did you say it like that? Stop dreaming and use your head for once!__

She hadn't told him about Panther. He didn't know a thing about the mysterious guy who was the vixen's supposed boyfriend, other than what he had managed to gather from Bryan and Katt. Finally he had figured out why the character hadn't been around for the whole time he had known her, but even though that was the case it still bugged him that she couldn't bring herself to tell him about this other guy. As far as she knew, he had no idea she was taken. If that was the case, if she still thought that the vulpine was unaware of Panther Caroso's role in her life, then why didn't she tell him? Why did she continue to allow moments like these to play out between the two of them?

__I DO know about this guy though. I know she's taken. What I'm doing...it's wrong.__

"Krystal...I'm-

"Yo Foxy!"

The two foxes had been standing face to face in the middle of the lounge of the theater as he had started his apology, but fate would never allow him to voice it as the familiar voice of Falco Lombardi caused them both to glance up across the room. Seconds later both he and Katt were standing before them, neither of the two aware of just how awkward things between the foxes had been just seconds ago.

"What are you guys doing out here?" the bird asked, placing his arm around Katt's shoulder and nodding at Krystal before looking back at the vulpine.

"Oh I don't know Falco. What could we be doing here at the movie theater?" he retorted, doing his best to act normal.

"Well you're not on a date."

Even after he said it the falcon realized it had been too much, both him and Katt all too easily noticing the two foxes stiffen as they continued to replay not just the events of that night, but of all the nights they had spent together these past few weeks. Falco hadn't been aware of how close the two had grown, though the pink feline's gaze gave away a knowing glare that made both of them look away in guilt.

"No." Katt answered for them sternly, "They're not."

He cast a glance towards the vixen, catching her gaze for a second and almost breaking down right then and there just out of sheer disappointment. Things had been going so well up until then. But why? Was it because the truth had been spoken? Did they both really want to think of this as a date or was it just him?

__It can't be a date you idiot! She's already taken!__

"So what movie did you guys see?" Katt asked, leading off from where she left in an attempt to change the mood.

"The House." Krystal muttered, the slightly annoyed tone on her voice catching him off guard.

"Luckers." Falco answered, his tone just as annoyed but for completely opposite reasons. "We wanted to see that too but all the rooms were sold out."

"You didn't miss much." he replied, managing to force a casual tone.

"I bet they all died didn't they?" the avian asked, a suspecting smirk on his face.

"No. Don't tell me!" Katt exclaimed, shooting Fox a threatening look. "We're coming back tomorrow to see it and I want to find out on my own."

The four of them shared a laugh, though both foxes were still having a hard time thinking about anything other than what had just been said a minute before. At this point all he really wanted to do anymore was throw his arms around her and hold the beautiful vixen until she realized just how crazy about her he was. To have ever thought that he could have went an entire year by her side without being affected by her charm, it now seemed way more than impossible. It didn't help that they seemed to read each others mind at every turn, always knowing what to do and say in order to strengthen the bond between them.

"Was it scary?" Falco asked.

"A little." the vixen spoke up, also doing her best to try and sound normal. "But nothing you couldn't handle."

Despite the overall feeling that still filled the air between them he couldn't help but look over at her and grin at her lie, immediately causing her to blush and look away. Yet as he turned back towards his friend he once again caught Katt's gaze, this time the feline shooting him a look of warning and concern. Falco may not have been aware of the static between the two foxes, but Katt was, and even though Fox knew nothing of Panther, she did.

And she was also well aware of what he'd do if he found out about something such as this.

"Here." she started, tossing Falco the keys to her car, "Be a good birdy and go get the car."

Falco didn't bother objecting, knowing it was useless against the pink feline when she had that look in her eyes. Though it wasn't directed at him, rather the chestnut furred vulpine across from her.

"You mind if I have a word with Fox?" she asked Krystal, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him across the lounge without giving her a chance to respond.

__I know where this is going.__

__**And you deserve it.**__

"Are you having fun?" she asked, finally content with the distance between them and the sapphire vixen.

"What do you mean?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and his expression honest.

"You know what I mean." she hissed back at him, the look in her eyes harboring both anger and concern.

"No." he replied, still keeping his voice level. "I don't."

"Fox..." she answered, slight care now in her tone, "She's taken. You know that. What you're doing...you've got to stop."

"What __am __I doing?" he retorted, somewhat annoyed now. "Taking a friend out for dinner and a movie? What's wrong with that?"

The look of disbelief in Katt's face lasted only a few seconds before she shook her head and, after casting another glance back to where the vixen was still waiting, responded. "You know that's not how it looks. Not to me, not to Falco, not to anyone else here."

"I don't care how it looks. That's all it is." he replied firmly, knowing he was lying but covering it up without a flaw. "We're just friends Katt. That's it."

"Fox you-

"I know she's taken." he interrupted her, his voice stronger and now just barely harboring the anger he felt, "I've known for weeks."

The two of them stood face to face for a few moments more before Katt finally let out a sigh and looked away. He knew she was just looking out for them both, although he wanted to tell himself that there was no way either of them could get hurt. But somewhere deep inside he knew it to be the truth. Things could only go so far like this before something broke.

"Has she told you?" the feline finally asked.

"No."

Her expression changed only slightly at this but it was enough to give away her thoughts. Now Katt knew that it wasn't just the vulpine who was enjoying this. They both were. The vixen was just as okay with all of this as he was...why else would she keep Panther a secret from him?

"Damnit..." she murmured, shaking her head, "So now I've got to fuss at her too."

"Katt please just listen."

The emotion in his voice, the pleading tone that rested on it caused her to meet his gaze, her once anger filled eyes now harboring only worry.

"We both know the situation." he continued, forcing the most convincing look he could, "And I would never do anything to hurt her, or him...whoever he is."

"Yes but...

"I promise."

Once more the two held each others gaze for a few seconds before she finally broke away from the look with a sigh. He knew he had won this time, though for how long he still wasn't sure. But for some reason he just had to keep this conversation away from the vixen for a little longer, or until he returned from his trip.

__I don't know a damn thing about this guy. His name, his attitude, how much he means to her...or even what the hell he's on vacation from, but from Katt's way of talking he's just as crazy about Krystal as I am.__

__If that's even possible.__

"Fine." she finally answered, pulling her vibrating phone from her pocket and turning away before answering it. "Yeah I'm coming Falco."

"Just remember what I said." she added, looking back at him over her shoulder before getting out of earshot as she headed for the exit.

__How could I ever forget?__

Letting out a sigh of his own he turned back in the direction of the vixen that his world now seemed to revolve around, only to realize she was no longer in the same spot. Narrowing his gaze he walked back across the floor to where she had been, taking in her sweet scent and looking around for any signs of her. The theater was ready to close now and the crowd was thinning, yet he still couldn't spot her blue fur anywhere amidst the crowd. Deciding to follow his nose rather than his eyes he stepped back down the same hallway they had come from, getting only to the first theater room before noticing the silhouettes of a couple of bodies on the other side of the door.

__I know it's probably not her but...__

In the midst of deciding whether or not to check inside the room the noise around him seemed to grow soft for a few seconds and in that short period of time his ears perked forward as he recognized the all too familiar sound of the vixen's lovely voice just ahead of him.

__So she is in there. But why?__

Part of him didn't want to pry, but another part of him was far too concerned not to. Regardless of what position they played in each others lives right now, he would still protect her, and he'd rather be there for her when not needed then not there for her when it mattered most. Besides, she wasn't alone and that was reason enough to look into it.

Not wasting another second he stepped forward, almost reaching forward and pressing the bar in on the door but instead deciding to peck on the small rectangular glass window to get their attention. Within a few seconds the door opened and the head of a black furred wolf popped out, shooting the vulpine a look of annoyance.

"Beat it." he ordered, not noticing who he was talking to and instead turning back around and pulling the door shut behind him.

Needless to say the door would never close. A mere second later the vulpine's paw was holding it open against the wall, the black wolf and a larger white vulpine both now turning to face their unwanted guest.

"I'm looking for someone." he said casually, "She's a fox. Blue fur, great personality, cute smile. You seen her?"

He didn't know why he was suddenly so calm before them, or why he was able to voice such features about the vixen when he knew she was standing right before him...especially after the tongue lashing he had just endured from Katt. But he did. He didn't know what was going on here but he assumed the worst. These two didn't look like anything like the type that she would hang out with, so the fact that they had pulled her aside into a dark, empty theater room, only made the vulpine that much more protective of her.

"Fox!" she said, surprise and nervousness overtaking her as she stepped forward.

"Hey there she is." he replied, still acting casual but harboring a look in eyes that promised both the guys before him he wouldn't hesitate to rip their fucking throats open. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to."

"I'm sorry." she answered, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

After saying this and realizing just how much more it made them seem like a couple she couldn't help but blush and let out a sigh. He merely smiled to himself before looking up and catching an even more surprised look of disbelief on the wolf. The vulpine didn't know what part this guy had to play for Panther while he was gone, or that everything he was currently doing right now was only making things worse for the vixen for when Panther heard about it...no...all he knew was that he loved her and he was hell bent on protecting her from these guys.

"You can't be serious." the wolf finally exclaimed. "This is a joke right? Tell me this is a joke Blake."

The white vulpine did nothing in terms of answering the lupine other than narrowing his gaze at Fox, the two of them locking sight and immediately weighing the other up. In feats of size Blake had the advantage, being a few inches taller and roughly 30 or 40 pounds heavier. But whereas he had size Fox knew he had skill. They both had brute strength, that much was clear, but the chestnut vulpine had the wits to use it to its fullest extent. As for Blake...he had no idea how much about fighting the vulpine knew but if it was Krystal that they were fighting for then Fox knew it would never be enough.

"No jokes here." he answered him, "Just a couple of...friends...on their home from a movie."

"Yeah." the wolf replied with a sneer. "Friends."

"Yeah." Fox mimicked, "Now as you said earlier...'beat it.'"

The look of disbelief quickly faded and was replaced with one of anger as the vulpine told him off, and even though the lupine knew he didn't have anywhere near as good a chance against Fox as Blake did it didn't keep him from growling back a retort before lashing out.

"You little..." his insult had only just gotten started, his right fist already in the air and heading for the vulpine's face, when it all was cut short.

In such a swift movement that could only have been called 'perfected' he easily crouched the needed few inches to avoid the sloppy punch before throwing a single jab of his own, striking the lupine in just the right spot in his gut to render him useless for the next few minutes.

Without skipping a beat he was back in his standing position, now overlooking the wolf on the floor and keeping his hands cocked at his side in case the white fox decided to try his hand against him. But this one, Blake, still remained motionless, the only part of his body having moved at this point being his eyes as he watched the event transpire.

"How about you?" Fox asked, his voice still steady and threatening as he met the other vulpine's gaze.

A second or two passed and at first he thought that the quiet fox would finally say something, but before he could Fox felt a paw on his shoulder and turned his head to meet the concerned and worried look of the vixen by his side.

"Fox please. Let's just go." she asked, the pleading look in her eyes making his heart drop as he realized there was more to this than he knew.

__This isn't over is it?__

The sound of movement before him caused them both to look back at Blake, Fox issuing a growl of protectiveness as he expected him to make his own move against them. But that wasn't the case. Not yet anyways. Instead the white fox reached down and grabbed the wheezing lupine by the arm, jerking him to his feet with surprising strength before looking back at Fox one last time and heading down the hall to the back exit of the theater, dragging the wolf the entire way.

They watched the two until they rounded the corner, followed by a few more seconds of silence until he finally turned to face her, looking her over to make sure she hadn't been harmed.

"You okay?" he asked, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Yeah." she murmured back, her gaze resting on his paw but her mind not being able to order her to step away from it. Instead she did the exact opposite. What she should have done was distance herself from him, especially after all of this. Not just what was said between them after the movie, or what she knew Katt had told him earlier, or even because of all that had just went down between the vulpine and Panther's goons. No. Just because of all the trouble they both feared this would bring upon them both later.

But she didn't. Rather than step away and walk beside him back to his bike, then ride home and spend the rest of the night thinking about how awkward things were going to be for them now, she instead stepped forward and leaned against him. She allowed his arm to fall around her as she rested her head on his shoulder and matched him step for step as they made their way out of the theater.

Both of them were telling themselves it was okay, that she was just shaken up from all that had just happened, that he was just being a supportive friend when she needed one the most.

But that wasn't the case and they both knew it.

000


	10. If I Never See Your Face Again

**Chapter 10: If I Never See Your Face Again – (Maroon 5): ******You say I'm not your type, but I can make you sway. It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one. I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun.****

000

__Why are you doing this?__

The sun beat down on the vixen with almost unbearable intensity as she ignored the thought and stepped from the pavement and onto the cooler, yet still magma-like sand and made her way towards the water.

**_**I was bored. There's nothing to do at the apartment and I've actually finished most of Panther's homework...what's wrong with going to the beach?**_**

It was well crowded, the young of Cornerian City now out of school and eager to gather amongst friends on the coastline of the city in order to bear the heat and enjoy their summer break. She smiled as a pack a wolves, no older than 8 or 9 she was sure, ran past her and straight into the cool and refreshing water.

She followed them, casually looking in each direction for the familiar white towers that played host to the beach's lifeguards...where he would be.

__You didn't come to the beach to swim. You came so you could be with-__

**_**No. I came to enjoy my day off. So what if Fox is here? I can't plan around his schedule.**_**

While there was a believable truth behind the thought her conscious still knew it was false. She __did __have the day off, and while she __was __bored out of her mind at the apartment, it was still because of Fox that she decided to come here. More times than not lately she found herself longing for his company when he was gone.

Especially after what had happened the other night at the theater.

She had called Panther the day after, getting no answer with every attempt. Thanks to that the worry in her stomach had continued to grow and grow until she couldn't stand it anymore. The fact that Panther could be ignoring her because he already knew about what had happened...that he refused to speak to her over the phone and was waiting until he returned to express how furious he was at all that had went on between her and vulpine while he was gone...it had eventually caused the vixen to do something she hadn't wanted to.

"Where's Panther?"

"Like I know."

"Mitch I'm serious." she replied, forcing herself to sound stern as she faced the lupine in the doorway of his apartment, "I'm worried about him."

__That was a lie.__

"Feh...I bet." he had answered, "Shouldn't you be with your __friend?__"

"Mitch I swear to god...

"I don't know!" he retorted, an angry and annoyed look in his gaze as he threw his hands up, "I haven't talked to him for two weeks."

__Really? That's great!__

Looking back now she realized just how sick of a thought that was. But it wasn't because Panther hadn't been heard from for such a long time that she was happy, in all honesty that __did __worry her. But it was the realization that Panther still had no idea Fox even existed that had made her so happy. All this time she had been worried about all that Mitch had tried to make up and tell the black cat to make it look like she was cheating on him with the vulpine, but now she knew that he had been just as unsuccessful about reaching him as she had been.

"I hope he's okay." she had forced herself to add, "Surely we would have been told if something had happened to him."

The lupine still didn't look convinced but decided not to contest her. If there was one thing he hated more than anything else, it was trying to put up with the sapphire vixen's attitude when she was angry. She already disliked him, they both knew that, so it was with that knowledge that Mitch managed a nod before stepping back and placing a paw on his door.

"Yeah. Wolf would have let me know." he muttered uncaringly, "He's fine. We'll see him again in a few weeks."

With that said, and both of them knowing they wanted the conversation to end, he flicked the door and turned around, the last thing the vixen seeing was his tail as he walked away before it disappeared behind the door.

The cool water running up around her feet jerked her back to reality and she allowed the memories of the previous day to fade away. It had been good news and bad news. Good since Panther still didn't know about Fox, bad that the black cat had been unheard from for the past 14 days. Despite the many flaws she had been mentally picking out about him since Fox's arrival, she still loved him, and the worry that tugged at her heart for his safety was all too noticeable.

__It's like Mitch said, Wolf would have let us know. They both may be reckless and carefree, but Wolf has the mind about him to stay out of trouble...or atleast alive.__

She shot another glance across the crowded beachfront towards the closest of the lifeguard towers, narrowing her gaze and attempting to decipher just who it was that was sitting in it's perch. After a few seconds she gave up, knowing how odd she probably looked standing there like that, and finally deciding to quench the heat that beat down on her. She took another few steps into the water before finally crouching down and allowing it to reach her shoulders, letting out a gasp of surprise at the coolness of it.

__It's been so long since I've been swimming. In fact...the last time was with Panther a few months ago.__

Recalling the occasion she remembered how much fun it had __not __been. It wasn't just the two of them that had came, rather all of the cat's friends, and friends of those friends as well. It had basically been a beach party for 30 or so reckless teenage alcoholics who had nothing planned other than causing trouble and getting drunk.

__Maybe that's why I wanted to come here. Just to have a better memory of the beach instead of that one.__

Taking a breath she dove forward and finally submerged her entire body beneath the cold liquid, the sun's rays now completely unnoticeable. She allowed her tongue to pop out, grabbing a taste of the salty water before swimming a few more feet out and surfacing. Reaching up and brushing away her bangs she once again cast a glance towards the lifeguard towers, ignoring the scolding her conscious dealt her every time she allowed her attention to return to the vulpine.

__You caught a break with Panther not knowing about him...don't push your luck.__

_**_**I live with him though, how can I get around that? Besides, what is wrong with wanting to hang out with him?**_**_

__Oh I don't know...maybe a repeat of what happened three days ago!__

She slowed her breathing and allowed the water to keep her afloat on her back as she continued to recall all that had went down that night.

**_**I still didn't break any rules. And neither did he.**_**

Upon thinking this she couldn't help but remember just how stupidly she had acted before them all. It had been as if she __wanted __Mitch and Blake to get the wrong impression.

"****Hey there she is."**** the vulpine had said after finding them****, "I was wondering where you had gotten off to."****

__He was just concerned about me...__

"****I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you worry."****

__Yes...but why did I say that? Why did I have to sound so...attached?__

To add insult to injury the vulpine and Mitch had knocked heads, making it that much worse. Not that it had been a real fight though. No, she knew that if __that __had been the case then she wouldn't have been able to talk to Mitch yesterday as the lupine would have either been dead or still hospitalized.

"****I'm looking for someone. She's a fox. Blue fur, great personality, cute smile. You seen her?"****

It had to have been the thousandth time those words had ran through her head by now, and still it brought a blush to her face as she recalled them. Even facing a bad situation he had somehow still managed to get to her. It was almost as if everything he did was flawless...and more times than not as of late she was left wondering just how in the hell he hadn't been claimed by someone else by now.

And every time she wondered that she found herself feeling jealous of whoever it could have been.

__And you shouldn't.__

Needless to say the rest of the night had still been awkward between them, but for some reason all she really remembered of it was resting her head on his back for the entire ride to the complex before silently staying by his side until they reached their apartment and went inside. Neither of them had been sure of what to say, and she was sure he had been thinking about it the entire ride home, just as she had...but if either of them had managed to come up with something they would never get the chance to voice it as Katt all but grabbed her by the paw and forced her into the vixen's bedroom as soon as they arrived.

She basically received the same lecture that Fox had, and more than likely had given similar responses as well.

"We're just friends Katt."

"That's not what it looked like earlier tonight."

"It was just a movie!" she had retorted somewhat angrily, "We grabbed a bite to eat, saw a movie, and came back here. Nothing else!"

"Then why haven't you told him yet?"

"Told him what?"

"About Panther."

The silence that filled the room after the question seemed to prove the vixen's guilt but she still refused to acknowledge Katt's assumptions about them, knowing that no matter how things __might __have looked between the two foxes that there was still nothing to be guilty of.

"It's...it's just not came up yet."

"Mhmm," the pink feline had replied, shooting her a look of disappointment. "And why not?"

"Katt we've just known each other for a few weeks. Don't you think that's a little soon for complete strangers to talk about each others love life?"

"You didn't look like complete strangers earlier."

The vixen knew an annoyed look had come over her at this point as she realized just how many holes Katt was managing to poke in her story, and apparently it had been enough of a sign to cause the feline to press no further.

"What do you want me to do Katt?" she asked angrily, "Just ignore him? Stay away from him until Panther returns just because you think I'll do something stupid like cheat on him?"

"I didn't say that Krystal, I just meant-

"We have done nothing wrong." she continued, interrupting her pink friend, "We are just friends. He's the same to me as he is to you. Got it?"

The way she had asked those last two words made Katt pin her ears back in discomfort and the vixen had immediately regretted the harsh tone that she had taken up with her. But there was something about discussing her relationship with the vulpine that made her so...defensive. To the point that it actually made her assertive and angry. Why couldn't they see that the two of them were just friends? Was it that hard to tell? Or was is impossible for a male and a female to hang out without being in a relationship with each other?

"Fine." Katt had answered, her tone somewhat hurt and annoyed, "But the longer you lie to yourself the harder it's going to be to face the truth."

__What do you mean by that?__

The sound of water splashing around her caused her mind to once again be ripped from its thoughts as she was pulled back to reality. She turned her head and noticed a few huskies apparently racing towards the buoy that floated much further out into the ocean. Letting out a sigh and deciding she had been out here by herself for long enough she casually swam back the short distance to the shore, never noticing the now empty lifeguard towers as her mind was already thinking about that same night once again.

"****Fox?"****

She had been standing at the end of the hallway as she called out his name, knowing he was stretched out on the couch as she could see his tail resting on the edge.

"****Yeah?"**** he had answered, throwing a hand up in the air to let her know he was awake.

"****About what you said earlier...at the theater...****

She didn't know why she was doing this, especially after the conversation she had just shared with Katt. Maybe it was because she had yet to say anything to him since they had returned, or maybe it was just because she wanted to say goodnight. Or maybe it was simply because she couldn't stop replaying those words over and over again in her head.

"****Thank you." ****she finished, gripping the corner of the wall and watching the back of the couch.

"****I just said what came to mind when I thought of you." ****he had responded, his voice somewhat playful in order to hide the tenseness of the situation****.****

"****Yeah," ****she had answered, assuming the same joking tone in an attempt to disguise her feelings as well,****"I bet."****

The two of them shared a small laugh and she stood there a few moments more, trying to decide what to do next. Part of her had wanted to lay down beside him and spend the rest of the night talking and watching tv, despite everything that had happened that day. But this time her conscious was able to win the battle in her head and instead she turned away and decided to return to her room.

"****Good night Fox."****

"****Night Krystal."****

This time it was the feeling of sand hitting her toes that returned her to reality, and somewhere in her head she realized that these daydreams of hers were becoming a problem. It was as if all she had to do anymore was just think of the vulpine and before she knew it her mind was recalling some time or place where they had been spending time together.

__You should be doing that with Panther! Not Fox.__

She slowly sloshed through the water until it was nothing more than wet, and eventually hot, sand. She looked around for a few seconds more until she found the place where she had left her blue flip flops, quickly and timidly stepping across the lava-like grains until she reached them and slipped them on.

She hadn't been there more than half an hour, but just getting out of the apartment had been an improvement from the usual routine on her day off. Most of the time she slept in and afterward laid around, ate, watched television, jogged down to Slippy's shop to visit Katt, then returned for more of the same. But now, despite every other reason her mind came up with, she had one true motive for coming to the beach...even if she had yet to see it.

But she would.

000

The vulpine glanced down at his cell phone, thankful that within five more minutes it would be 3pm and his shift would be over. It wasn't that he didn't like the job, because he really did. Being outside, despite the heat, was something he enjoyed. The fact that it was on the beach just made it that much better. So it wasn't for that reason that he was glad it was almost time to head home, rather it was what would be waiting for him when he got there.

__You've got to get over yourself.__

The aviators on his face hid the look of thoughtfulness as he once again passed the time by thinking of her. He was all too aware of the conversation that Katt had given them both that night, but for some reason they had managed to push it aside and ignore it, each fox telling the pink feline that she had nothing to worry about.

__Well, we __are __just friends. And what's wrong with wanting to spend time with her?__

It wasn't that he __wanted__ to spend time with her so much as it was he __loved __to spend time with her. It didn't matter what others saw when they looked at them, not as long as he could continue to enjoy her company every day. He was well aware of her situation and he would never do __anything __to hurt her, no matter how much he envied the lucky bastard that had claim on her. The way he saw it they were getting along so damn well right now that perhaps simply being friends might be enough.

__That's not the truth and you know it.__

He reached down and took another sip from his water bottle, ignoring it's warm taste and instead focusing on making another sweep across his area. That was perhaps the best part of this job, being able to just sit there and daydream about whatever...or whoever...he wanted. At least until he let someone drown because of it.

The realization that something like that could happen had jerked him from his thoughts more than once these past few weeks, but so far there had been no victims due to his subconscious thoughts.

"Hey private! Shifts over!"

The voice being yelled at him from below caused the vulpine to jump in surprise. He leaned back and looked down, catching the cocky grin of Andrew, another one of the lifeguards...and apparently the one who was going to take his spot today.

"Bout time." he replied, reaching down and picking up his bag and water bottle before jumping the 6 or so feet from his perch. "I really think that one of these days I'm going to die of boredom."

"Nah," the wildcat replied with a grin, brushing his brown fur away from his eyes, "You won't. Trust me, I've tried."

The two of them shared a laugh before he added, "Any action today?"

"Not for me." the vulpine retorted, leaning back against the side of the tower, "But I think Bryan went in once for a surfer. Something about his board hitting him in the head after wiping out or something. Had a nasty cut."

"Gnarly." Andrew answered, giving him the hang loose sign, "Gotta love them surfer-boys. Oh and speaking of action..." he continued, nodding down the beach towards the shore at a group of vixen's and she-wolf's, "I think you've got a few admirers."

"Feh...yeah right." he replied, trying to act unconvinced but managing to steal a glance behind his sunglasses. Sure enough the group of 6 or so, all easily his age, were resting together under a large umbrella...all of them shooting him the occasional admiring look.

Casually he looked back at Andrew before stealing another look in the other direction.

"Well they're looking at one of us." the cat replied with a smirk, "And since I've told just about everyone in the city that they are invited to mine and Morgan's wedding this November...I can't help but think it's you."

He didn't reply at first, well aware that not only were these girls checking him out, but others had also been doing so throughout the day as well. It surprised him to say the least, considering how it never seemed to phase him. But he knew why. It was because his thoughts were on a completely different vixen in his life the entire time. The way he looked at it, if he was going to waste time thinking about females then it might as well be about Krystal.

__Even if its wrong.__

"You should go over there and socialize," he went on, causing the vulpine to laugh in disbelief.

"Yeah," he replied, still grinning and taking on a sarcastic tone, "I'll go over there all by myself to that group of supermodels and come back with every one of their numbers right?"

"Go for it." Andrew answered, his tone hosting seriousness and assurance, "What have you got to lose?"

__Even if I did though...what would it accomplish? I don't know any of them like I know her...__

**_**Yes. But none of them are taken. None of them can get hurt from the game you are playing.**_**

"You're crazy." he managed to reply, but now thinking over the idea.

"Maybe," the wildcat spoke back, "But I know an invitation when I see one." he continued, nodding towards the group once again, "And it's right there."

The fact that he was even considering going over there and doing this made him feel two things, the first being a nervous feeling that filled his stomach. He had never been much a recruiter, especially in the situation he'd be in if he decided to go through with Andrew's offer. It wasn't like he didn't know how to talk and act around other vixens or females, because he did. That came natural to him for some reason and it had won him the envy of nearly all his friends at the academy. Yet he never went anywhere with it...he had never wanted to.

But now he did. Around Krystal it was all he focused on, regardless of how he felt about it. It was wrong of him, but then again it was natural. All he was doing was being himself, nothing more, nothing less...and if that came off as something else then so be it.

The second thing he felt was excitement. Just imagining what it would look like if he could go over there and do such a thing as win over the opinion of every one of them, it was farfetched, but still fun to imagine.

"There's six of them dude," he muttered, taking another look and getting a head count, "I'm not that cocky."

"I'd go for it."

"Then go ahead." the vulpine replied casually, "You go over there and hit on those girls and I'll marry Morgan this fall. Sound good?"

The wildcat cracked another grin and the two of them couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

"Okay what about this;" he went on, a determined look on his face, "For every number you can get I'll work a shift for you."

"Mhmm."

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed, a legitimate, yet playful look now overtaking him, "If you get one number then I'll work one of your shifts for you. It'll be like a paid day off."

"Andrew-

"C'mon private," he went on, once again calling the vulpine by his nickname, "You're shipping out within the year and who knows what will happen...god forbid...so why not live a little?"

After hearing this the whole thing seemed to take another turn for him. Regardless of how he felt about it, Andrew was right. Within the year, if things went as planned, he'd be in the military and out in space fighting for his life on the front lines. Death would be an every day threat and there wouldn't be any promise that he'd live through it all. That being said...with the knowledge that he might not ever get to experience some of the greater thrills that life had for them all, his mind seemed to take a new look at the group of females that continued to shoot him playful glances.

__I know she's taken. And even if she wasn't...someone as beautiful as her would never be on my level. So if that's the case, if I know it'll never happen, then what would be wrong with looking at other options?__

Part of him wanted to feel guilty for thinking like this, but why? What did he have to feel guilty over? For cheating on Krystal? How could he do that if they were nothing more than friends right? That's what they told each other, and everyone else. They were just friends. So doing something as crazy as this...as crazy as looking at other options...in reality he knew there was nothing wrong with it.

But for some reason he knew it would feel wrong. Even though he didn't have her, he still loved her. It wouldn't be her he would be going against, rather himself.

__That's a stupid way to think of it.__

"Look," the cat added, jerking the vulpine from his thoughts, "Here comes a couple now. They're doing the work for you."

Still leaning against the side of the lifeguard stand he cast another darkened glance towards the group from behind his aviators, his gaze quickly resting on a red vixen and gray she-wolf as they made their way towards them. He caught their attempted looks of seriousness, but the closer they got the more those expressions seemed to melt away to one of nervousness and girlish excitement as they continued to stare right at him.

__Just go for it. It's like he said, just live a little for once.__

"Okay fine." he replied, looking back at Andrew and swallowing the nervousness that was making itself known within him. "But I'm holding you to your deal."

"Tell ya what," he answered quickly, "You get all six and I'll make it a whole week."

"Yeah." the vulpine retorted, still hesitant to believe him but choosing to turn his attention towards the two gorgeous creatures now only a few feet away from them.

"Hey." he said casually, turning and facing the two, causing them to blush and look away.

__Hardly eighteen I bet, but damn...easy on the eyes.__

"Hi," the replied in unison, the vixen brushing her bangs from her eyes and the wolf looking down at the sand.

"My friends and I were wondering if you might like to join us for a little while." the fox continued, managing to hold his gaze but eventually looking away as well as he shot her the smallest of smiles.

"You know..." the she-wolf added, looking at his shirtless chest but going no further up, "to hang out."

__So nervous...it's like they've never talked to a guy before.__

The vulpine knew he was in great physical condition, and had been told on a few occasions that he was 'perfect' boyfriend material for any female who was lucky enough to have him, but he had never thought anything of it. Part of him still blamed the damage left behind by Fara as the reason why he had stayed out of the game for the past few years...but now all of that could change.

__Still...it just doesn't feel right. Maybe I should just decline. Tell them I'm tired or something...__

"He'd love to." came Andrew's voice from behind, instantly dashing the vulpine's hopes of escape and causing the two girls to smile at each other in happiness.

"Just go easy on him," he continued, "He's been here since sunrise so I'm sure he's worn out."

Not being sure if what he had just said was a sexual note or simply the truth, the vixen and wolf couldn't help but shoot the vulpine a seductive grin before both of them took one of his paws and pulled him back towards the rest of their group.

__Damn you Andrew.__

He allowed the two females to pull him across the beach, casting a glance at each of their backsides and confirming that the back was just a flawless as the front.

__Still nowhere close to her though...__

Seconds later they had reached the waiting group of four and the vulpine took another quick inventory of just whose company he was about to be in. In addition to the vixen and she-wolf that he had already met, there was another vixen, this one brown and just as beautiful. Beside her sat a lynx, her spotted fur coating her entire body as she looked up at him with an impressed smirk...her score in the looks department also nowhere lower than a 9 of 10. Then by her side was another she-wolf, this one's fur being black and choppy, hanging down halfway over her eyes and hugging the curves of her black two piece bikini. It was with a struggle that he managed to look away from her and to the final female of the group; a black pantheress with silver eyes and a tuft of fur just above her chest that made the vulpine glance away in surprise.

All of them had to be either his age or a little younger, and apparently all eligible for the Ms. Corneria contest from the looks of it. He reached up and rested the aviators on his head before allowing the two to pull him down onto one of the blankets, wondering just what it was they were going to want from him.

"Oh my god I can't believe you two actually did it." the lynx said, catching the vulpine's gaze and blushing before looking away.

"I can." the other vixen spoke up, shooting the red fox an amused look, "Tina's such a-

"So what's your name?" the pantheress asked him, her composure held together far better than the rest of her friends.

"Tell me yours first." he replied with a grin, getting the expected blush and giggle from them all.

__Why is this so easy for me?__

**_**Maybe it's because you don't love any of them.**_**

"Roxanne." she answered, leaning forward until she was laying on her towel and looking up at him while resting her head on her paw. "Now you."

"Fox." he said smoothly. "Fox McCloud."

"Ooh...sounds heroic."

He looked to his left at the brown vixen as she spoke the words, amusement all too evident in his gaze as he watched her grin back at him.

"That's Amy," the pantheress continued, "to her left is Paige, to her right is Brooke, and you've already met Tina and Marianne."

As the introduction finished he couldn't help but allow his gaze to rest on Brooke. It was this one out of them all that seemed to grab his full attention. Compared to the she-wolf that had assisted in dragging him over here, this one...Brooke...seemed leagues ahead, and he couldn't help but look her over a second time. Her brown eyes were almost black and, as noted earlier, her hair rested just above them, her fur seeming somewhat choppy and puffed out around her black two-piece. It was something he had never noticed on a she-wolf' before...or any female on the beach for that matter. But there was one truth to this one, if nothing else.

She looked damn sexy in it.

She caught his gaze and returned the small smile he offered her, allowing a blush to overtake her as well but unlike the others not looking away from him. Knowing not to make himself look like an idiot he turned his attention back to the other she-wolf by his side who had began talking.

"So what's it like being a lifeguard?" she asked, scooting up beside him. "Is it a hard job?"

"Nah." he answered casually, "It's more boring than anything else."

Once again a wave of shy and nervous laughter went through them all, the vulpine allowing his gaze to rest on the she-wolf across from him as he admired her rugged look of absolute beauty once more.

__Regardless of what I think about this...that one...Brooke...damn she's beautiful.__

"What do you do to pass the time?" this time the question being asked by lynx.

He merely shrugged in response, "Not much. Just watch the waves I guess."

__And daydream about the most beautiful fox you've ever seen.__

"Ugh, that __does __sound boring." the pantheress answered, still looking up at him from her stomach, "It doesn't seem worth any amount of credits."

"Not in this heat." added the first she-wolf.

"You must be pretty tough to stay out here all day like you do." the red vixen spoke up, adding to the pile of compliments.

"He looks like he can handle it." the lynx continued, locking eyes with him and winking.

"Yeah." the pantheress added, "I bet you work out a lot don't you? You look like the type."

"A little." he answered, leaning back and propping himself up with his paws, shooting yet another glance at the she-wolf' across from him that had yet to speak up. "They get you in shape at the academy pretty quick."

"Ooh a soldier boy." the vixen by his side exclaimed, placing a paw on his arm and giving a soft squeeze. "No wonder you are so well behaved."

He couldn't help but blush at this, finally allowing their numerous comments and looks to get the best of him as he looked away. Despite how weird this felt, being around all of them when in his heart he still loved Krystal, he had to admit that he was enjoying himself. It had been far too long since he had done anything like this...if ever at all.

"How come you're out here on the beach and not out in space?" the lynx asked, "Not that we're complaining or anything...

"I like a year being 21." he answered, doing his best to regain his composure from their onslaught, "Until then I'm killing time."

"But I thought you only had to be 18 to join the military?"

"He's going into the Air Force."

At the sound of this new voice he couldn't help but look up at the she-wolf across from him, finally hearing her speak up for the first time but almost instantly forgetting about it as he once again admired her beautiful gaze. It was right then and there that he decided, if this led to other things, that it would be her that he'd try for. He knew it was silly and immature to think of it like that, but why else was he doing this in the first place, if not to try and win one of them over?

Or all of them.

"Yeah." he murmured back, the softer tone in his voice causing the other females to exchange a knowing, and somewhat jealous, smirk as they realized the connection that had already been made.

"Brooke __would __know about that stuff." the pantheress replied, causing the vulpine to look down and meet her amused gaze.

"So...you can talk then?" he asked, the playfulness in his tone just enough to make the she-wolf' blush and look away before forcing a nod.

He wanted to say something else, something witty and charming that would push the envelope even further, but before he could think of anything he felt a paw rest on his waist, remaining there for only a second before entering his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Need something?" he asked with a grin, watching her type away on his phone.

"Just adding all of us." the red vixen answered, looking up at him and sticking out her tongue, "So we can stay in __touch.__"

"Good idea." the brown vixen spoke up, shooting him another flirtatious gaze, "That way we can come keep you company next time."

"I've got a job you know?" the pantheress spoke up, "I can't just skip out of work whenever I want." she looked up at him once again, her gaze resting on his chest as she admired his muscular physique before adding, "Or...maybe I can. I've got a few sick days saved."

"Your loss." the gray she-wolf at his side answered, casting him a hungry look.

__This is crazy. It's like they're all in heat and I'm the only guy left on the planet.__

He cast a wary glace around the still very crowded beach, easily catching the envious gazes of other males that were within sight of the group.

"Would that be okay?" the brown vixen asked. "If we...ya know...

"Yeah, sure." he answered, shooting her a small grin before looking back ahead at Brooke. "It's no problem."

"Here." the red fox by his side spoke up, reaching down and sliding his phone back in into the pocket of his trunks, shooting him a smirk while doing so. "Now you've got all our numbers, so you better not forget to drop us a text next time you're bored,"

"Or looking for some fun." came the quick addition from the lynx, causing them all to blush and immediately scold her.

The vulpine merely smirked in return, still amazed at how well this all seemed to be going. He allowed his line of sight to fall back on the she-wolf' across from him, her looks still blowing him away as he did his best to discreetly admire her flawless body. She was no Krystal. No one in the galaxy could ever match that vixen. But still, if he had to pick a runner up, as of right now it would be Brooke.

Once again he found himself trying to think of either a response to the previous comment or something to say to the gorgeous she-wolf that would get her to speak up once again. But before he could do either he felt the familiar vibration of his phone in his pocket and proceeded to digging it right back out, half expecting it to be one of the girls already shooting him a text as another means of flirting with him.

"Hmm." he mumbled, realizing that it was a call, and then realizing who it was. "You mind if I...

"Don't worry about it." the pantheress spoke up, smirking at him, "We're about to head out anyway."

"Just don't forget to drop us a text okay?" the brown vixen asked, grabbing onto his arm and looking up at him.

"Sure thing." he replied, casting her a smirk and causing her to look away.

He stood up and flicked open the phone, still holding it by his side as he gave them all a final nod and smile before locking sights with Brooke one final time. He held her gaze for a moment more before finally giving her another small nod and turning away, bringing the phone up to his ear as he did.

"Hey." he spoke happily, knowing whose voice he'd get to hear on the other end.

"Hey." came the reply, her tone almost sounding both jealous and sad.

"What's up?" he asked, ignoring the signs and choosing to still focus on how great his day had been so as of late.

"Not much." she answered, the sound of a horn in the background telling him she was outside, "Just killing time. You?"

"Just leaving work."

"Oh..." came the somewhat distant response, "Well. Since you are on your way, could you get some...milk at the store?"

"...yeah...sure thing."

"Okay." the vixen replied, forcing a friendly tone. "Thanks. See ya later."

"See ya."

By now he had made his way across the beach and was at the parking lot nearing his Suzuki, but after that phone call he just couldn't seem to think straight anymore. There were so many things about it that didn't seem right. She sounded sad, almost disappointed with the way she talked. Maybe even jealous. And their conversations were usually longer and happier than that, not so awkward and one sided.

Even the reason she called him seemed off.

__Milk? Why would she call me for that? She's always texted me beforehand when I needed to grab something on the way home.__

__**Besides...I had cereal this morning. The milk hadn't even been opened before then.**__

He decided not to dwell on it that much, knowing that within the next half hour he'd be back at the apartment where he could speak to her face to face. Whatever the problem was, whatever it had been that made her sound so sad, he was sure that he could fix it.

Of course...if he hadn't been the cause of it that is.

000


	11. You're A God

******Chapter 11: You're A God - (Vertical Horizon): ******I've got to be honest, I think you know. We're covered in lies and that's okay. There's somewhere beyond this I know...but I hope I can find the words to say. Never again no. No never again.****

000

The transition from the scorching Cornerian summer heat to the air-conditioned apartment felt as relieving as ever and he couldn't help but shudder at the coolness that smacked him in the face upon stepping inside. He tossed his keys in the bowl by the door and headed towards the kitchen, dropping his bag on the couch on the way. When he reached the fridge he wasn't surprised in the least to find a practically full gallon of milk already inside of it, but he went ahead and placed the second, just purchased, jug in with it.

__It still doesn't make sense. She calls me to pick up milk, and I get here and there's still a full gallon from this morning.__

Not wanting to launch a full scale investigation on the matter, and not really caring either way, he decided to head down the hall in search for the vixen, and perhaps an answer to his question.

__Maybe she doesn't feel well. Or maybe something happened. She sounded kind of...sad earlier. I wonder why?__

He allowed his mind to travel back in time an hour or so, the vulpine recalling all six of the voluptuous females that had seemed more than eager for his attention. He couldn't help but grin as he remembered just how smooth he had been around them all, and how obsessed they seemed to be with him.

None of it had been serious...atleast...not to him. Sure they were friendly, beautiful, and flirtatious. But there wasn't anything else behind all of that. They were almost his age, but they acted like they were still in high school and that only made it that much more easier for him to keep his cool around them.

__Still...I wouldn't mind meeting up with her again. Brooke.__

Of them all the black she-wolf had spoken the least but said the most, her eyes and the vulpine's locking more than once during his short little stay with the group. Maybe she was different from the rest of them...or maybe she was just shyer...either way, compared to the rest of her friends she was by far the most breath-taking, and even now he found himself visualizing the tight curves of her body that seemed to stretch her black two piece to the limit.

__Would you stop it! Have some self control for once.__

He cracked a grin at his conscious before stepping forward, now at the vixen's closed bedroom door and placing a paw on it.

"Hey Krystal!" he called, giving the door a few pecks, "You in there?"

He stood by, perking his ears forward and listening for the sound of the vixen's voice to answer him. After a few seconds without getting a response he placed his paw on the handle and opened the door a few inches, poking his head inside and looking around, remembering all too well what had happened to him the last time he had been in this situation.

"Yoohoo...Krystal?"

As he pushed the door open further the vixen's bed came into view and he could make out her form laying down on it, her head turned away from him as she listened to her iPod. He waited a few seconds more before allowing a playful smirk to come over him. He slid forward and padded across the room, worrying more about her feeling his footsteps rather than hearing them.

__Well...whatever it was that had her upset, maybe I can cheer her up.__

When he was within a foot or so he abandoned the stealth method and jumped up on the bed, landing beside her and causing the vixen to jump in surprise. He immediately allowed the laughter to escape him and after a small moment of fear, followed by annoyance, she did as well, reaching up and pulling out the ear buds as she rolled over to face him.

"Damnit Fox. Don't do that!"

He merely smiled back at her, that same amused twinkle in his gaze as he met hers. "Oh c'mon. You were asking for it. All alone in here with your ears plugged."

"I'll remember that later." she answered, still holding a playful look but now reflecting another, more distant, emotion.

"Anyways," he started, holding her gaze for a second more before falling over on his back and looking up at the ceiling, "I meant to ask you...what was with the milk run you sent me on? We've got two gallons now."

He waited a few seconds for her answer, eventually allowing his gaze to rest on the vixen's feet and slowly make its way up her body until he met the waist high cutoff line of her shorts. Once again he couldn't help but imagine the vixen standing beside the she-wolf from the beach, his thoughts doing their best to decide just which one of them looked more beautiful. In his heart he knew it was Krystal. But every time he told himself that he was also reminded that the vixen wasn't his to own or look at.

Whereas Brooke was still fair game.

But a little guilt wouldn't be enough to stop him. Especially since he had yet to meet, or even learn anything more than the name, of the cat that she was going out with.

"Oh that..." she started, mimicking him and turning until she was on her back, "I thought that we were running low, and by the time I realized there was still an entire gallon left I figured you were already at the store so I didn't bother calling you."

__Why do I find that hard to believe?__

Deciding not to press much further into the matter he instead chose to steer the conversation a different direction.

"You're losing it." he muttered sadly, shaking his head and shooting her a look of playful sympathy.

"I am not." she retorted, looking back at him with an amused glare, "I just forgot."

"Just like how you __forgot __to cook me supper like you promised?" he went on, still harboring that same look of playfulness, "Remember our deal?"

He felt movement on his side and looked over to see the vixen rolling out of bed, taking a second to stretch before stepping around in front of him. "Okay fine." she replied, smiling at him, "I can take a hint."

__She doesn't seem too upset right now.__

"Here." he said, throwing his hand up to her, "Help me up."

"What? You aren't tired are you?" she asked, sporting a smirk.

"I'm exhausted."

"Oh really?"

"Really." he replied, still holding his hand up and grinning at her. "I've worn myself out."

"From doing what?" she questioned, placing her paw around his as she prepared to pull him up, "Hitting on girls all day?"

A few things happened then, surprise overtaking them both being the first, followed by...well...even more awkwardness.

She was in immediate disbelief at herself for saying it, her heart having taken over the vocal commands for a mere second as she finally voiced that small spark of jealousy that had been thriving within her for the past hour. Why she had said it she didn't know, but it was obvious to them both by the look on her face that she instantly regretted it.

The first time the opportunity had presented itself she had wasted no time in calling him out on what she had seen him doing earlier that day...but that it bothered her that much, when she knew it shouldn't...she found it almost too hard to believe.

He was just as equally surprised that she knew about it all, and while it was obvious to them both that it shouldn't matter he still couldn't help but feel guilty about it for some reason. It was as if he had cheated on her, not in real life, but in his own mind. That no matter how many times he told himself they weren't together, that it would always be the case in his heart. So for her to have somehow known about his little adventure with the group...it made him feel sick to his stomach.

It must have been the surprise that overtook them both for that split second that caused what happened next.

As she had said it she attempted to pull the vulpine up from her bed, but the words she had accidentally spoke seemed to freeze her in her tracks as she realized what she had just done. And he had been just as shocked and surprised at her comment, so where he would have helped her in the task of lifting his body off the bed, he instead remained motionless as his mind took into account what the vixen had just said.

So rather than pull him up from the bed, she pulled herself down on top of him.

Everything seemed to freeze then. It was as if there was so much going on between them in such a small sliver of time that the only thing that either of the two could manage to do at the moment was look into the others eyes and try to figure it all out.

He had noticed the jealousy in her voice as she had said it, but he was still too surprised to realize what that could have meant. Instead he allowed his focus to lock onto the vixen that had fallen on top of him, her paws resting on each of his shoulders, her muzzle inches from his own as she remained above him and held his shocked gaze.

"Fox...I'm...I'm sorry." her voice hardly a whisper.

For only a second more they remained like that until the vixen finally stood back, allowing her paws to slide down his chest as she pushed herself back onto her feet using his stomach. He laid there a moment more before finally sitting up and looking up at her, a drooping tail now in front of him as she faced away.

__She knows. And even though there shouldn't be a damn thing in the world wrong with it I still feel like shit for it. Damnit! Why did I do that?__

He couldn't help but imagine himself in her spot, allowing his mind to believe that she had the same feelings for him as he did her, and then imagining how such feelings could be hurt as he watched himself pompously hit on six girls at once.

__But she doesn't feel that way. She just feels bad for...for...ah hell I don't know! But it's not what you think it is!__

"Krystal its-

"I shouldn't have said that." she interrupted him, still facing away. "It's none of my business."

"No it's-

"I'm sorry."

"Krystal." he muttered, rising to his feet and stepping up by her side, "Stop apologizing. It's no big deal."

__It's a fucking huge deal.__

But despite what his heart was screaming at him to do and say, he instead chose to follow his mind this time. He knew that he had to say what was best for her, not him, and as long as he knew she was truthful to someone else, whoever he was, he would respect her for it.

"I don't care if you saw that." he went on, swallowing the shame that came with the words, "It's not like it matters right?"

__Because we're just friends remember?__

She slowly turned to face him, a distant look of heartache in her eyes as she held his gaze and finally nodded. "Yeah." she replied, attempting to force away the previous moment's scars, "Right. It's just...It's your life, not mine. I didn't want you to think I was prying or anything."

"We're roommates," he answered, putting a mask over how he really felt as he sported a grin, "It would be hard not to."

She allowed a small laugh to escape her but they could both tell it wasn't honest. Despite what either of them told the other, or themselves, after all of this being brought out into the open the two only had to work that much harder at disguising their feelings.

"Besides," he went on, placing a paw on her shoulder, "I guess I had it coming from day one."

"No," she replied softly, forcing a smile, "I got you back for that."

They stood there for a moment more, each of their minds still dwelling on the events that had just transpired between them and trying to figure out what could be done to make them seem okay. Eventually he lowered his hand from her shoulder took a few steps for the door, pausing as he reached it and turning back towards her.

"If it makes you feel any better though," he started, shooting her a smile, "None of them looked as great as you."

As soon as he said it he turned for the door, not wanting to see what type of reaction she'd have to the comment. He wasn't sure why he did it. It was just another thing that would end up causing more trouble than it was worth...but at the moment it just seemed like something he had to make known to her. Despite what she thought of it, good or bad, he just had to let the vixen know that she was still leagues ahead of the six females that she had seen him with. If anything, maybe it would cheer her up.

__But it wont. Why would it matter to her? My opinion of her has no influence...right?__

He heard the door behind him close and was about to let out a sigh of disappointment until he felt another presence at his side. He looked over at the blue fox, receiving a blushed smile in return as she followed him down the hall. From behind he felt her tail playfully intertwine with his own and, even though it felt just as wrong as ever, he couldn't help but enjoy it.

000 A little while later

After hearing the door close she allowed herself to fall down on her side, taking up most of the room that the couch had to offer now that the vulpine was gone. She took in his scent, enjoying the taste it left in her mouth as it reminded her of the ocean and sand. She had done this with Panther, but his seemed more tart and bittersweet, nothing like the vulpine's who was currently taking a shower.

It had been a few hours since the incident in her bedroom but that didn't keep her from replaying it over and over again in her mind. Even now she continued to kick herself for allowing those words to escape her, knowing all too well how stupid it had made her look in front of him.

__I bet he thought I was spying on him, or that I'm jealous.__

**_**You can't be jealous you idiot. Get control of yourself!**_**

__Why did I say that? I mean...I know I was upset, not because I was jealous or anything but just because...because...__

**_**I was spending my day off alone while he was off with a bunch of-**_**

__Is that what you're going to use an excuse this time? Being lonely because you had no one to hang out with? Is that really the best you can come up with?__

**_**It's better than saying that I love him.**_**

__You don't love him. Just friends...remember?__

Desperate for something to pull her from her emotionally distressed thoughts she sat back up and reached forward for the remote. All she had to do was keep her mind occupied, to not worry about what he said or did around her because she knew that it didn't matter. She loved Panther, not Fox. Fox was her friend, Fox did things that friends did and Panther did things that boyfriends did. Besides, if today was any indication of the vulpine's feelings, he apparently didn't think of the vixen as anything more.

__Not if he's able to do what he did today.__

**_**Who cares? Stop thinking about it! It doesn't concern you who he goes out with.**_**

She gripped the remote tighter, continuing to click through channels one by one but never really noticing anything that was on any of them. Despite everything she told herself that concerned all that had happened that night, her mind kept returning to those same words over and over again.

"****None of them looked as great as you."****

Every time she thought she had a grasp on the situation those same words would pop back into her head and screw it all up again. What had he meant when he said that? Was he just being nice or was there more to it? And if it was more than just a compliment, if he meant it to be seen as something else, then what did she need to take from it?

__Why are you like this Fox? Everything you say to me, it's like there's some hidden meaning behind it. Why can't I just understand you like I do everyone else?__

She was just about ready to give up and give in to her urges knowing that atleast then, regardless of how things might turn out afterward, she'd have some answers. But before she could do anything she heard the distant sound of her phone, the vibrating echoing across the living room as she looked up and realized she had left it on the kitchen counter. Letting out a sigh she rose to her feet and padded across the room, pausing only for a second as she looked over the unknown number before flipping it open and answering.

"Hello?"

"There's my girl."

It had only been three words but they had been more than enough for her to recognize the owner of the deep, smooth tone that belonged the cat, and she felt her heart skip a beat in fear.

"Panther?"

"The one and only my dear." he purred back, "Did you miss me?"

"Miss you?" she asked, anger now creeping into her voice, "I've been trying to call you for almost three weeks. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Oh that..." he answered, hardly phased by her growl, "Yeah I lost it. But no worries, I'm using some cougar's."

"And you waited this long to call me?" she exclaimed, surprised yet grateful at how concerned she sounded, "Panther I was worried about you. I thought something might have happened."

"Relax babe," he replied, the lack of care in his tone causing the vixen to feel even more annoyed, "Nothing is going to happen to Panther Caroso. Not when he's got you to come home to."

She knew that in his own stupid way the comment had meant to be seen as a compliment to her, but either because she was already mad at him or because she had been used to a different, more romantic form of flattery as of late thanks to Fox, she found herself struggling not to shoot back another angry comment.

"Speaking of coming home." he went on, "We're leaving on Wednesday, so we'll be back this time next week."

He paused here and the vixen knew he was waiting for her to voice some sort of cheerful comment about it, so she did, even though it was forced. "I'm glad." she murmured, the sound of the shower stopping in the background causing the mental image of Fox to pop into her mind before she added, "I really miss you."

"I know you do." he replied, his tone still cocky but somewhat emotional this time. "And when I get back I'll remind you why."

She had barely heard the comment, her attention now directed towards the bathroom as she listened for the sound of the vulpine exiting it.

"By the way," he went on, pulling her back into the conversation, "How are my assignments coming?"

"I finished them all." she shot back, the anger now returning somewhat as he so easily shifted the conversation back to himself, "So you don't have to worry about that."

"Great. Thanks babe."

"Yeah."

"Aight well we're going to hit the beach for the night," he answered, never catching the annoyed tone she had, "See ya soon babe. Love ya."

"Love-" she never got to finish before the call was cut off on his end, but it was almost as if she would have preferred it that way. After the past few weeks and everything that had went down in her life, in addition to that phone call, she realized it was getting harder and harder to say she still loved Panther Caroso.

She wouldn't get a chance to dwell on it, atleast not yet, as the sound of the bathroom door opening pulled her thoughts back to the vulpine. She took the few seconds she had to look over his half naked form, as always allowing her gaze to admire his chiseled physique before eventually having to look away and hide the blush that came with it.

"You talking to yourself?" he asked, now up behind the couch and looking down at her with a smirk.

It was all she could do to just hold his gaze, his hair still choppy and wet and his eyes sparkling with amusement, telling her that he was either over what had happened earlier or choosing to ignore it for the sake of keeping their friendship as strong as it had been.

"Just a phone call," she replied, smiling back at him.

__Even after what happened earlier, after how awkward things should have been between us, we can still act like this around each other. Or maybe it's just him...__

"Anyone important?"

She thought it over for a few seconds, running through the huge list of questions going through her head as she tried to think of what to say. Did she tell him who it was? Was now the time to finally bring Panther out into the open between them? She was aware he knew about the cat, but even so, neither of them had bothered to bring the conversation up. As if keeping it a secret from each other would be an excuse for everything that they had done for the past few weeks.

"No." she replied, knowing that it was half true considering the way he had been acting lately. "Just a guy I know."

He held her gaze for a moment or two more before finally nodding in acknowledgment. Either he knew, or didn't want to press her on the matter. Whatever the case, he only made things easier on them both by once again pushing the conversation elsewhere.

"So you're not crazy then." he muttered, smirking at her and causing the vixen to laugh, "That's nice to know."

"You going to get dressed or spend the rest of the night in a bath towel?" she asked as a drop of water fell from his face and landed on her hand.

__Not that I would mind.__

**_**Stop that!**_**

"I'm not sure." he replied, stepping around the couch and picking up his bag, "This __does __feel a lot more comfortable."

She blushed as he shot her another grin, leaving her to wonder that much more as to how he could act so calm and collected around her...as if what had happened earlier hadn't gotten to him as it had her.

__Maybe because it didn't. Did you ever think about that? Just because you're all torn up over it doesn't mean he is.__

He pulled out a few articles of clothing and stood back up, placing his paw on the towel and causing her to blush and look away as she expected him to disrobe right before her.

"Fox!"

"What?" he asked, now laughing at her as she timidly looked back over at him.

"I thought you were going to...change...right here...

"Well this __is __my room." he answered her, amusement still evident on his gaze as he watched her.

"This is our room."

"If you insist."

His paw returned to the towel again but this time she didn't look away, instead shooting him a look of both daring and playfulness. He matched the expression, holding her gaze for a few seconds more before finally cracking a grin and turning away.

"Fine." he said, stepping around the couch and heading down the hall, "I'll just change in your room."

"Fox!" she jumped up from the couch and chased after the vulpine, laughter escaping them both now as he easily escaped her.

She stopped halfway down the hall, her eyes widening in surprise as she watched the vulpine's paw stick out from inside her bedroom only to drop his towel in the floor. She knew it was just his way of playing with her, that this was how they acted around each other as of late and that he meant for it to lighten the tension between them.

But even though she knew that to be the case she still couldn't help but take another hesitant step forward towards her bedroom before she caught herself.

She hadn't went further than that one step...but the second she took it the guilt and shame began to overcome her as she realized what she had done. It didn't matter that she stopped herself from going any further...not after that one last step.

__I...wanted to. I wanted to see him...__

**_**How can you think like that?**_**

"You know, I like this switch." he said jokingly from the other side of the door, "You can __have __the couch. I'll take your room."

She wanted to think of a reply but was still at a loss for words, her heart and mind battling it out as she tried get over the realization of what she had just imagined doing with the vulpine. It wouldn't matter though as seconds later the door opened and he stepped out, flashing her a grin before making his way down the hall to her.

"Just joking." he muttered kindly, still smiling at her as he walked by, using his foot to kick the bath towel up in the air before catching it.

She turned and watched him step around the couch, tossing the towel to the side before falling down and letting out a sigh. Regardless of how affected she was by everything that had happened that day, Fox was acting as if none of it mattered. From an outward appearance nothing in him had changed. He was still calm and collected around her, he still made her laugh and seemed to do and say all the right things. Even after she had so stupidly said all of that stuff earlier, he just seemed to push it away and continue on treating her the same.

__But that's okay right?__

**_**Of course it is! What? Do you want him to feel bad for doing something completely acceptable?**_**

"You turning in?" he called over the couch, causing her to exit her thoughts and glance at her phone for the time.

__It's almost midnight? Katt must be staying with Falco again. Well...if it's that late I guess I should get some sleep. I've got to work in the morning, and after everything that's happened today a good nights sleep might help.__

"Yeah..." she answered, watching his tail flash across the end of the couch, "I'm kinda tired."

It wasn't completely true. She __was __tired, just not physically. It was a mental strain that her body had been put through for the past 12 hours and she was afraid that the second she laid down in bed that all she would be able to do was rethink about it all. Sleep would be elusive for her tonight, especially if she continued to replay the highlights of her day in her mind as much as she had been.

"Oh...okay." he replied, a little disheartened but immediately covering it up. "Night Krystal."

She waited there a few seconds more before finally letting out a sigh and turning away from him. "Good night Fox."

__I can't keep this up. Something is going to have to change. I can't believe I'm thinking this but I can't wait till Panther gets back. Maybe then I'll get my head straight.__

000


	12. Thunder

**Chapter 12: Thunder (Boys Like Girls) - ******I tried to read between the lines, I tried to look in your eyes. I want a simple explanation for what I'm feeling inside. I gotta find a way out...maybe there's a way out.****

There were numerous reasons why she was still mad at Panther, even though it had been two days since the cat had so casually called her up and acted as if everything was still perfect between them. The first reason was simply because of his decision to go on this little 'vacation' of his right out of the blue, only giving her a days notice and, as expected, not inviting her to join him. She could live with the last part. In fact, given the choice she probably would have preferred staying behind anyways. But it was the fact that Panther had never given her the option, instead thinking only of himself and proposing something entirely different for her.

That led to reason number two. She knew he was trying to make a career for himself in flying, but to do that he had to be licensed, and to be licensed he had to go to school, and since the black cat had preferred hanging out with Wolf and Leon rather than studying it was no surprise to her that he was taking summer classes just to get credit for the courses he failed.

But how could he take summer classes and go on vacation for a month?

__Dump all the work on me.__

She looked down at the paper before her, sneering at it in annoyance before tossing the pen down on top of it and padding across the living room towards the kitchen. She had wanted to go to the beach today, maybe to see Fox while he was at work, but that idea had been blown to pieces (and it was a damn good thing unbeknownst to her) after she received another call from Panther asking her if she had finished his Aeronautics essay, which she hadn't.

There was more work to be done that he had neglected to tell her about, which only worsened her mood. She wanted to tell him to forget it, that he could do it himself because it was his class not her own. But despite how angry she got towards the cat she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. And she knew why.

__Apparently he still doesn't know about Fox. So maybe if I just do this for him and keep things clear this will all work out in the end.__

It was stupid reasoning but it was the only thing she could tell herself that looked like it might work out upon his return. She stifled a yawn and pulled out a coke from the fridge, popping it open and taking a sip as she allowed her mind to return to its previous thoughts.

__Still...I can't believe he chose to go on this trip at this time...for this long. He knows what tomorrow is. I wonder if he'll even remember?__

The fact that Panther had overlooked the vixen's birthday only made her add another few items to the list of things that she had been finding flawed with him. And she couldn't help but realize that his list was much, much, longer than that of Fox's. She smiled to herself as she thought of the vulpine and made her way back over to the couch, plopping down and looking over the papers before her. Right now all she really wanted to do before she had to go to work later was spend some time with him. Lately it seemed that, awkward situations aside, the two of them were always laughing and content when they were with the other. But when one of them was gone...

__I guess that's how some friends are.__

She bit her lip and reached down for the pen, knowing that if she let her mind wander too far she'd be thinking about things that she shouldn't. Instead she forcefully picked up the notebook and, in her best 'Panther' writing, continued adding to the 1500 word assignment. If nothing else, she was learning a lot more about flying than she had ever expected, and at this pace she figured she already knew more than the black cat did.

Subconsciously she managed to recall the past few nights, much the same as so many before. One of them, or both, would get off work and call or text the other to find out what they wanted for supper, then the two would pile up on the couch and spend the next few hours eating, talking, laughing, and watching television. She both loved and hated it. In fact...she hated that she loved it so much. From the outside looking in anyone would have thought they were a perfect couple just spending time together, and despite how appealing that might have sounded to her she knew it was wrong.

But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't distance herself from him. Even after the incident three nights ago when she called the vulpine out on his escapade on the beach, they still got along perfectly fine. Although more times than not while he was at work she found herself wondering if that same group of females were around him again, and on a few occasions she had to catch herself before allowing a growl of jealousy to escape her.

__I don't care what he does. That's his life, he can do what he wants.__

She told herself that but it never helped much. And as for putting distance between the two of them, well, while neither seemed too concerned about that, Katt did. She had been home the last two nights and each time she had checked in on them both periodically, doing things such as visiting the kitchen for snacks or drinks, or anything else that would just get her into the room to make sure there was nothing going on that she needed to stop. They both knew what she was doing, but never told the other. As far as she knew Fox was still unaware of the conversation her and Katt had shared.

The pen she had been using had began missing in places until it finally dried out, causing her to return her attention back to the paper. She might have had 1200 words at this point, and as much as she wanted to stop and take a break she knew she couldn't. Not when it still had to be typed and submitted by the next day.

__And I have no intentions of working on this on my birthday. Panther should know that.__

July 20th was a day that she suspected only Katt and Panther knew the significance of, and to be completely honest she only expected one of them to remember.

__Well...Katt might even forget, knowing her...__

The realization that no one might notice it was her birthday only reminded her of how alone she was. That was also something both her and Fox had in common, along with so much more. Neither of them had parents or family to cling to, only a select number of friends to support them. And of course she couldn't expect him to know about tomorrow, not unless she told him later when he got off work.

__It's just another day, no need to get your expectations up. The only difference between today and tomorrow is that you'll be allowed to drink then...that's it.__

She allowed a smile to come over her as she imagined a night out with Katt to celebrate her turning 21. It would be insane, not because she'd be drinking because she probably wouldn't, but just because it was always like that when Katt and Falco got riled up. If anyone knew how to have fun while intoxicated, it was those two.

Though she realized that even __if__ everyone overlooked the day, she'd still be content with simply spending another evening with the vulpine on the couch. That would be a good enough gift for her.

__I won't tell him. If I do he'll think he has to get me something, but I don't want that.__

She looked down at the paper, letting out a sigh as she gave the pen a few shakes and attempted to resume writing. Yet she couldn't help but go over the checklist of her current life status once more.

__Panther won't remember, not that I expected him to. Katt might, but since it's on a Saturday she might overlook it as well because she'll be out with Falco. Fox doesn't know about it, but if he did I know he'd go overboard with my gift. So...just keep quiet? Don't say anything to anyone then?__

Deciding that the best course of action would be to do as such she nodded to herself as if confirming it. There was no point in wallowing in self-pity. If no one remembered then so be it. The way she looked at it she figured Fox had probably been in the same situation as well since neither of them had any family and such few friends to celebrate the occasion with. So that was just another thing they shared.

Being forgotten.

She resumed writing, glancing up at the clock once to check the time. He would be getting off work in a few hours, and she found herself smiling as she imagined seeing him walk through the door, that warm and friendly grin of his making her day that much better. If nothing else, she would have him to cheer her up.

__But for how long?__

000 ****The next day.**** July 20th.

"In what has been called the hottest __and __driest month in Cornerian City's history meteorologists are finally giving us some weather reports we want to hear."

The vulpine's ears flicked down towards the radio a few yards from his stand, the news of __any __change in this god-awful weather instantly getting his attention.

"Though the high today is expected to reach 104, that's an unbearable 111 degrees after the heat index, there is an expected cool front moving in later this afternoon. Bringing with it some very severe weather, meteorologists are advising all you beach goers to pack up early today and get in doors because you all know as well as I do, the hotter it is, the harder it rains."

__Not completely true but okay...__

"So expect things to cool down just a bit after tonight, with highs in the low 90's tomorrow, and off and on rain chances for the rest of the week. This has been your 60 second weather report, keep it tuned to S-NES for more great hits and your all time favorites."

The sound of a commercial caused him to turn his attention back towards the sea, making another quick scan of his section to make sure no one appeared to be in distress. At least now things would cool down. The only problem with rain though was that he'd get soaked if he was caught out in it on the bike, but right now, with the triple digit heat blasting down on him, it didn't sound that unappealing.

He cast a further glance out towards the horizon, just barely being able to make out the frontal line of clouds that were most likely the leading edge of the rain. It was nearing 5pm so he figured that 'late afternoon' had to be close. But his shift wasn't over until 6 anyway so only time would tell.

As time continued to creep by he eventually found himself thinking of her again, as usual. He couldn't help but remember how annoyed she had looked earlier that morning when she had been called into work. Today had been her day off and even though he wasn't sure why, he knew she had been looking forward to it more than usual. But in the end she finally gave up and agreed to go in, giving the vulpine a forced smile to hide the disappointment before she changed clothes and left him alone in the apartment.

__I guess I wouldn't like being called in on my day off either...but still, I didn't expect her to seem so sad over it.__

He figured there was still something he didn't know but until he saw the vixen again, and that wouldn't be for another few hours, he was only left to wonder. That __and __bear the melting heat that continued to fall upon him. It was no surprise at all that most of the beach was empty, yet the water was almost completely full. He didn't like it when it was like this. It was too easy for someone to go under and be hidden behind other swimmers. He could only hope that the beach goers were so numbered that they'd notice someone in distress and lend a hand, rather than make him do all the work.

Allowing his mind to wander as he continued to look across the coast he found himself thinking once again of Brooke. As of late she had been on his mind more than he would have liked, but it just couldn't be helped. It was a battle between her and Krystal and more times than not he found himself thinking of the she-wolf. Not because she was prettier, because that wasn't the case. But because he knew it was acceptable. He didn't feel guilty when he thought about her, unlike when those thoughts were directed towards the vixen.

He had only seen the group once again since his first encounter, it had been yesterday actually, and much like the first they had invited him over to visit, and of course he had accepted. But this time, as if they all knew his preference of choice, they had arranged their little circle in such a way that the only place left for him to sit was beside the black she-wolf. Just as last time he managed to keep his cool and seemed to only impress them all that much more, but that didn't mean it hadn't been hard. Either Brooke was shy, or just playing hard to get, he couldn't help but focus most of his attention towards her.

She talked more this time, but it was still her smile and look in her eyes that seemed to tell him all that she wanted to say. Afterward, as he was walking away from them, he felt a paw on his shoulder, turning with a grin in hopes of seeing the she-wolf only to lock eyes with the black pantheress.

"She's just shy." she said, walking alongside him. "She still doesn't talk much, but when she does it's usually about you."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over at her with an interested twinkle in his eye.

"At least, when I'm around." she answered, "Look. If you want I can set something up between you." she continued, giving him a playful smile, "She loves the beach and exercise, and I know you can work with that. She's a lot smarter than the rest of us and, not that I really like...admitting it...but...she's...

"Well?" he asked playfully, causing her to shoot him an annoyed smirk.

"You know what I'm saying." she finally muttered, looking back at him, "She's the best looking of us all."

"You sure?" he asked, allowing his gaze to run down her body, getting an even larger blush from her.

"Don't play with me foxy unless you mean it." she retorted, a somewhat lustful tone on her voice, "I've seen how you look at her. We all have."

This time it was his turn to look away. "I have no idea-

"Yeah yeah." she replied, placing a paw on his shoulder as they neared his bike, "You look at her like every other guy does."

"No I-

"But the difference is that you __aren't __like those other guys." she continued, stopping and facing him, "I realize that, and so does Brooke, and any other girl who can look past your perfect form and character."

"Roxanne-

"So just let me come right out with it." she interrupted him, allowing a playful smile to overtake her as she stepped up against him. "I can help you two get together, not that it will take much effort. But just make sure you remember this," she added, stepping closer and speaking softer, "__Any__ of us would be willing spend a little quality time with you."

As she finished the vulpine felt her mouth meet his, her soft kiss lasting only a second before she pulled back and winked at him before turning away. He stood there for a few seconds more, digesting all that he had just been told before finally snapping back into reality and shaking his head. Taking a quick look around he finished the journey to his bike before heading back to the apartment, his heart and mind racing faster than the engine on his Suzuki.

That had been yesterday and he found himself hoping that they'd show up again before his shift was over. But his phone, which had been vibrating on and off for the past few hours due to texts from the six...well, five since Brooke still didn't seem to have the courage to talk to him like the rest of her friends...had been silent for a good hour now. So he was left to daydream about it all. Regardless of how he felt towards Krystal, it almost felt good to think about Brooke or Roxanne, or any of the other girls. It made him feel both guilty and not guilty.

__I have no reason to feel guilty for any of this. Krystal is taken, so me hitting on someone else for a change is actually a good thing.__

Realizing he had just admitted to himself that he had been flirting with the sapphire vixen made the vulpine shake his head in an attempt to change his train of thought. He shot another glance across the beach front, surprised at the number of visitors that seemed to be making their way out of the water and back to their things. He had almost began to wonder why until he noticed it as well.

The front was much closer now than it had been ten minutes ago and with it came numerous bolts and flashes of lightening as the cool upper air collided with the outrageously hot air. It was then that he noticed the breeze that was picking up, carrying with it the smell of rain, followed by the sound of distant thunder. He sat and watched a bit longer, the sun eventually disappearing behind the clouds as the sky grew darker and darker as the line got closer.

"Alright guys I'm calling it for today."

The sound of Bryan's voice made him jump, and he looked around his stand until he finally found his two way walky talky, turning it down and bringing it to his mouth.

"Scared of getting your fur wet?" he asked, getting a laugh from Andrew on his end.

"More like scared of getting my fur singed from a bolt of lightening." he answered lightheartedly. "Go ahead and start passing the word around and leading people to the exits. I'd say we've got a half hour before all hell breaks loose so don't waste any time."

"Sure thing."

"Gotcha."

That said he looked down into his stand and gathered his things, throwing them into his bag before hopping down and blowing his whistle.

"Alright, that's all for today!" he called, "Pack up and get somewhere safe!"

He figured he didn't have to tell anyone twice, or maybe even once for that matter considering how loud the thunder was getting and how dark the sky had became. It was no surprise that within another fifteen minutes the last of the stragglers were finally exiting as he met up with Andrew near the entrance.

"That everyone?" he asked the brown furred cat.

"Everyone except us." he answered, "Apparently we're the only ones who want to get wet."

"At least your ride has a roof over it."

"Oh yeah!" he replied with a laugh, "You ride the bike, I forgot about that."

__Haha.__

"Yeah well let's go see Bryan and get out of here." the vulpine retorted, casting another glace to the west.

"I'll go." Andrew replied, placing a paw on his shoulder, "You head on home before this storm hits. I'll let Bryan know."

"You sure?" he asked, a little wary of leaving without letting the tinted vulpine know.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Bryan could care less."

__True. He's a pretty laid back guy.__

"Okay...guess I'll catch you later then."

"Later Fox."

The two went off in opposite directions, the vulpine mentally thanking the wildcat for buying him a little bit of a head start. It wasn't that he was worried about anything, it was just that he preferred not getting drenched the entire ride home. Not that he wasn't dressed for the occasion, but still...

It was closer to 6 now and with the sky almost completely black it was as if the sun had already set. Even the streetlights that rested above the parking lot where his bike was had already flickered to life. He cringed at the flash of lightening that filled the sky above him, waiting a few seconds and counting to himself until the expected explosion of thunder followed suit.

__2 seconds eh? Better get a move on.__

Yet before he could fire the bike's engine to life he felt the familiar vibrating his phone gave off against his leg and, after a short moment's hesitation, stood up and reached for it. Had it not been for the fact that Krystal might have needed a ride, or something else, he wouldn't have bothered. But he more or less expected it to be another text from Roxanne or one of the girls.

It ended up being neither.

"Hey Katt."

"Fox! Thank god!" she exclaimed, causing him to worry almost instantly, "Where are you?"

"Just now leaving the beach." he answered, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I forgot! We forgot! We both forgot...

"Forgot what?" he asked, casting another glance up as a bolt of lightening ran across the sky, making him wish he could talk and ride at the same time.

"Her birthday! It's today and I forgot! Oh I feel awful!"

"Whose birthday?" he asked, running through a quick mental list before adding, "Krystal's?"

"Yes!" she cried back, her attitude nothing like the normal Katt Monroe he was used to. "It's today, I knew it was but it slipped my mind! I didn't get her a cake or a present or anything!"

__Her birthday is today? Really? I wonder why she didn't tell me about it. Oh...that's why she was so upset about having to go into work this morning.__

"Well then get her one!" he retorted, pulling out of his thoughts and putting his mind on a different track. "It's still not too late you know. I can get some stuff and we can-

"I can't!"

"What?" he asked, not meaning to sound desperate but just mimicking Katt's distressed tone, "Why not? Do you need me to? I can pick one up on the way-

"I'm in Victoria with Falco!"

__Victoria? How...why?__

"We left last night!" she explained, guilt all over her voice, "We were visiting some old friends of mine for the weekend. It wasn't until just now I remembered what today was!"

"Ah...well...damnit." he finally muttered, pinning his ears down as another bolt of lightening crashed into the ocean before him, "I didn't know. If someone had told me I would have planned something for her."

"Where is she now?" the pink feline asked, attempting to regain her composure that was so rarely lost while sober. "What has she done all day? Did she seem upset?"

He looked back at the day so far, now beginning to pick up on the small signals of depression and sadness that he hadn't noticed before. They had been hidden well, as he would have expected from her. She didn't want anyone's pity, she didn't want them to feel obligated to do anything for her just because it was her birthday. It was just who she was, and it made her that much more amazing. But despite her efforts he could now look back and tell she had let her emotions seep through to the surface just enough.

__No one wants to be alone on their birthday, and that's exactly what she is. I'm here, Katt and Falco are five hours away, and she's at home in the apartment...alone.__

"A little." he answered, "But I just thought it was because she was called in to work on her day off. I didn't know that today was-

"Is she at home now?"

"I'd say so. Her shift would have ended a couple of hours ago."

__Even though I didn't know, I still feel so bad about this. But it can't be anything compared to how Katt feels.__

"Are you going to call her?" he asked, ignoring the drops of rain that had begun to fall.

A few seconds of silence ensued, broken only by the clap of thunder and flash of lightening above him. But for some reason the storm didn't seem as important now as it had been, not with this new bit of information.

"No." the feline finally replied. "No I couldn't do it over the phone. I want to be there when I apologize."

"Katt I'm sure-

"We're on our way." she went on, clearly distraught over the matter, "We might be back before midnight if traffic isn't awful."

"Okay." he finally muttered, wishing there was something he could say to reassure her.

"And Fox..." she added, her tone a bit stronger now, "I know I told you not to but...well...I know that you can still make it where she has a great birthday. As much as I'm against whatever it is you might end up doing."

"We're just friends."

"Yeah."

The click that followed her disappointed voice told him the call had been ended, and he knew not to take anything Katt had said to heart, not when she was so torn up over something such as this. To have forgotten her best friends birthday was something that would be hard to accept, but to have forgotten it and went a whole five hours drive away to spend that same day with __other __friends only made it that much more gut-wrenching.

But she was right, or atleast he hoped she was. He could still fix it. He could still make this night one worth remembering for her.

That being noted he slipped his phone back into his shorts and fired the Suzuki to life, revving the engine a few times before spinning around and taking off across the parking lot. It was still just sprinkling but he knew the flood gates would open before long, and when they did he could only hope he wasn't outside to endure it.

__What to do first? Oh man, I feel so bad about this. She's probably at home now, sitting on the couch all alone...crying...__

The realization that this could be true made him gun the throttle, the bike's speedometer racing past 60 as he shot down the street. It wasn't his fault, but that didn't make it any less harder to bear. As far as he was concerned it was__his __job to make her happy, to keep her from feeling sad and alone...a situation they had both been in numerous times before meeting each other. So for her to be like that now, on this day in her life, it only motivated him to fix it that much faster.

The streets were still rather packed but the wide lanes allowed him to cautiously, yet successfully slip past the lines of cars until he reached the front of the pack and paused at the light, only to repeat the action again and again until he was finally at his first stop.

__I don't know what to get her. I haven't given it any thought! What would she want?__

He pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine, putting the kickstand down before jumping off and jogging across the pavement and into the mall, only briefly aware of the raging wind and rain that were bearing down on him. This place was huge, no doubt, but in all its glory and merchandise he still had no idea what in the world he could buy for her that would suffice.

In his mind he knew nothing would be good enough, but eventually he was left thinking the same thought that most males ended up thinking, especially in a situation such as this.

__You can't go wrong with jewelry.__

Followed by...

**_**You don't give jewelry to just a friend you idiot.**_**

But before he could talk himself out of it the vulpine had already taken off for one of the numerous places within the mall that sold it.

__It's the only think I can think of. Plus it needs to be amazing, not just because she __is __amazing, but because it has to cheer her up.__

Ten minutes later he was jogging back down the hall towards the exit, annoyed that the only store he had ended up finding something that would work just happened to be on the opposite side of the mall from where he parked. He was almost set on this being enough, but something was lacking and he knew exactly what it was, especially when he passed it.

(I don't know about you people, but the Greenwood Mall where I live has all kinds of different places. Old Navy, Hot Topic, Arcades, lots of restaurants, bakeries, shoe stores, music and gaming places, etc...needless to say it is huge and basically the same type of mall I'm using here)

__A cake. Of course!__

He turned on a dime and jogged the few yards back until he was in front of the bakery, the aroma of freshly baked bread and other sweets reaching his nose. He stepped forward, looking over the already finished products while the pig behind the counter wiped off his hands and turned to face him.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh...yeah..." he replied, barely listening as he continued to look over the cakes, "I need a birthday cake for a friend of mine. It's kinda last second."

"That's why we have these," he replied with a chuckle, stepping over and showcasing the same cakes that he had already been looking over. "Anything specific you want?"

__Yeah, but what I want would take you forever to make and I don't have that kind of money.__

He decided to just keep it simple and get something that would work, knowing he was short on time and figuring it was already pouring outside.

"What about that round one on the right there with the blue icing?" he finally asked, his gaze having returned to that same one numerous times.

The pig slid the door open on the backside and pulled it out, placing it on the counter for him to see. "I thought that one would sell quickly. The blue icing is a nice touch if I do say so myself."

"Yeah..." he answered, his mind picturing the vixen once again, "It's a great color."

"So this one?" the swine asked.

The vulpine nodded and he began to turn away before looking back at him, "You want it like this or would you like me to write something on it with white icing?"

He thought about it for a few seconds before eventually giving in to his urges.

"Sure why not."

"Anything in-particular or just 'happy birthday'?"

"Just happy birthday." he answered, stepping back and watching the swine work, his mind immediately reconsidering leaving it at that.

__I want it to say something else...but what? Anything but 'happy birthday' wouldn't be right. I don't care if it's just her that will see it. But still...__

"And below that," he added as the pig wrote in the last letter, "put 'You're Amazing.'"

__Better than nothing I guess. And it's not like it isn't the truth.__

A few seconds later the swine leaned up from the pastry and showcased his work, the vulpine immensely surprised at his ability to write so nicely with a mere icing spreader. It wasn't much, he knew that, but it looked great and hopefully in addition to his gift, it would make up for at least some of the pain that they had caused her by forgetting her birthday.

He paid the swine and, after asking him to wrap it up until it was water-proof, knowing he'd need it to be, he took off in a jog back down the hall and towards the front exit. As he neared the doors he heard another crash of thunder and looking ahead he could see the rain beginning to come down heavier.

__Oh man I've got to ride home in that?__

He reached down and placed his gift in the duffel bag that had his lifeguard equipment in it, also managing to maneuver the items around enough to where he could sit the cake down inside of it. It would have to sit in his lap but atleast this way, along with the wrapping it already had, he was more than sure it would stay dry. Now if he could just make sure it stayed level.

Taking one last glance down at the bag he zipped it up and opened the first set of doors, stepping out and placing his paw on the second. The rain was really starting to fall now but hopefully if luck was on his side he'd be able to make it back to the apartment before he got completely drenched.

Savoring another couple of seconds of dryness he finally pushed the door open and took off across the parking lot, wishing that he had something, __anything__, to shield himself from the cold hard rain. Finally he found his bike, reaching around and setting the bag in front of him before firing up the engine and turning on it's single light. If anything, maybe this awful weather would have cleared out traffic.

He headed for the exit, actually grateful for the occasional flash of lightening as it lit up the sky and made his view easier. It was risky enough on a hot summers day, but in the rain and in the dark, on these streets...it wasn't himself he was worried about, it was the other drivers. And on his bike he'd get the worst end of the deal if someone slipped up. Knowing this, part of him almost wanted to just wait out the storm until it let off, the rain now absolutely pouring down on him...but no sooner had the thought crossed his mind did he imagine that same image of the vixen, at home, alone, with no one to spend this day with, silently crying to herself...and it gave him all the determination he'd need.

__I don't know if she's doing any of that, but I don't want to have to wait any longer than I have to in order to find out. Just hang in there Krystal, you won't be alone much longer.__

000


	13. Lost In You

**Chapter 13: Lost In You – (3 Days Grace): ******Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside, let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.****

000

"Oh c'mon."

He tightened his grip on the brakes as the light up ahead flashed yellow, it's dim color only partially noticeable at this point due to the pouring rain. This was the third one he'd caught and the vulpine was beginning to think that he would have been better off just walking. It would have been safer, that much he knew. The Suzuki was almost flawless up until only a few moments ago and it was then that he realized just how easily the bike could slip and slide on wet surfaces such as the one he was on now. He found himself breaking far earlier than usual in order to stop at a light just so he wouldn't slide through it and get himself killed.

__I guess all bikes are like that. But still, I wish I could catch a break at some of these...__

He continued to look up through the rain, narrowing his gaze at the red circles and watching the others so he'd know when to expect a change. He knew there wasn't a huge rush, that in reality he was already late for what he was going to do. But that still didn't keep him from wanting to get back to the apartment as quickly as possible.

__God...I can't believe this happened. How could everyone forget about her birthday? How could __anyone __forget about her birthday? It should be televised across the galaxy!__

Finally the light flashed green and he took off, noticing all too easily how the tires seemed to spin in place for a few seconds before finally finding traction and moving him forward. Despite the weather the city's nighttime traffic was as packed and crowded as usual, which only made his journey that much slower and wetter. Not that it mattered now. At this point he was already soaked to the bone and could only hope that the duffel bag in front of him was doing a decent job keeping the vixen's gift and cake dry.

__Soggy cake and a wet present...yeah, that'll cheer her up.__

He slid over into the far right lane, recognizing his turn up again. At least he was almost there. The storm had made things harder than they should have been, and he knew on any other occasion he would have been there already, but despite all these difficulties he had finally made it. He went down the street, turning once again before looking up at the apartment complex that had played host to his home for the past month. He really wanted to park in the roofed parking structure across the street rather than the lot out front, but realizing that he'd waste more time finding a spot and making the walk back to the complex he decided against it.

__I'm already wet, and so is the bike. But that doesn't matter. I just want to get to her as soon as possible.__

Once more he let himself imagine what the vixen's day had been like. Waking up on her birthday only to get called into work, while at the same time realizing that Katt had forgotten her birthday and left her alone. And of course he didn't know. No one had told him, but that didn't relieve the feeling of guilt that overtook him every second he thought about it. About her...alone all day, coming home and spending the evening by herself...

He even allowed himself to wonder if Panther had thought to call her. He still knew absolutely nothing about the cat other than his name and position in Krystal's life, but for some reason, one he knew but wouldn't admit, he found himself hoping that the black cat had forgotten...as wrong as it may have seemed.

He suppressed a shiver as the freezing rain continued to absolutely cover him, making the vulpine wish that he was back in his stand on the beach as he had been earlier that day. One would have never guessed that only an hour ago the temperature had been in the triple digits. But now with this powerful front moving in it was almost as if the seasons had changed and he found himself struggling to keep balanced against the wind that buffeted the side of his bike.

__This is insane. You'd have to be nuts to be out in this.__

The protection of a car, truck, or anything with a roof seemed like a godsend compared to the bike but he knew there was nothing he could do about that now. Instead he took the final remaining turn down an almost empty street and focused his attention up ahead towards the entrance to the parking lot. He reached up and flicked his turn signal to the left, easing on the brakes and cutting the wheel as he cut across the other lane. However it was while doing this that he felt the bag in his lap shift, causing him to pull his right arm off the throttle and clutch it in an attempt to keep it, and its all too important contents, from falling onto the road.

That was a mistake...and by the time he realized it he was far too late.

The crevice in the pavement existed right where the parking lot started and the street began. It wasn't anything too noticeable, at least not for a car, but he had taken note of it numerous times after purchasing the bike. To him it was almost like a speed bump, and the first few times having gone over it he had almost been thrown from the Suzuki. From then on he had slowed down and kept both hands in front of him, not wanting to ever find out what it would feel like to be tossed to the pavement, knowing that it would be nothing short of painful.

His hand shot back up to the right handlebar, instantly gripping the brake as he tried to catch himself from falling. And he would have been able to had the front wheel been straight. Instead he felt the bike's weight slide to the right as it hit the dip, the slick, puddled surface leaving nothing for the tires to grip and hold to. He cut the wheel in as sharply as he could but it was to no avail and he could only throw out his left arm to catch himself, his other arm gripping the bag again as both he and the bike hit the pavement.

__Oh shi-__

It could have been worse. He hadn't been going that fast at all, fifteen, maybe twenty, but it still hurt. Had he used both hands to catch himself the entirety of his injuries would have been below the waist, and maybe on his paws where the pavement scraped them. But instead he had chosen to protect the bag in his lap, even now his mind still more concerned about the sapphire vixen's gifts than his own safety. So when his temple collided with the pavement he figured he had no one to blame for it but himself.

__Ah Christ!__

At the same time he felt the weight of the bike fall on his left leg, crushing it between the pavement, leaving him to grit his teeth and grip the bag even tighter, still trying his best to keep it level. A mere second later the weight was gone, its momentum carrying the bike off his leg and a few feet away, leaving him on the ground, his left arm somewhat propping himself up, his right arm clutching his bag against his chest, and his head hanging above the cold wet cement as he watched his own blood drip into the puddle below him.

__Damnit! I knew that bump was there! Stupid...__

He sat there for a few more seconds, watching the blood drip from the left side of his head and blend in with the water. Finally he sighed and looked down at this leg, not surprised to find the right one unscathed and the left one skinned up. Overall he knew the damage was tolerable and nothing severe, that in his current soaking wet state it probably looked far worse than it really was. But still...for the moment it hurt enough to keep him seated on the ground.

__Stupid rain.__

A clash of thunder and lightening answered his thoughts from above and he couldn't help but sneer in annoyance at it. Had this storm not moved in everything would have been so much easier. Now instead of fixing her birthday he'd have to fix himself, and he knew that anything he had wanted to do with the vixen to make her night memorable would be out of the question now.

__Not because I can't do it, but because she'll be too concerned about me to think of anything else.__

He couldn't help but smile at the thought, not really happy with it but knowing it was the truth. In the time that he had known her she had shown him more and more of the type of vixen she really was. So caring and compassionate, friendly and helpful, beautiful and amazing...and so much more that he could list off. And the fact that someone like her, someone that amazing and selfless, had to go through a day like this...on her birthday...

At this he had to fight back another growl of anger, more directed towards himself than anything else.

__I should have known! What kind of friend doesn't know about stuff like this?__

As if the thought was a sign he shook his head, noticing the blood that flicked from it as he did before forcing himself to his feet. He looked down at his leg, admiring the cuts and scrapes that ran up and down it before shaking it off and stepping the few feet back to his bike. He knew it wasn't that bad and it annoyed him that he couldn't hide the small limp that came with each step.

__The bike doesn't weigh hardly anything, and the only reason I'm in pain at all is because I hit my head. Other than that I'm fine! So don't think this night is about you. This is about her.__

He walked the Suzuki across the lot to the first open spot, killing the engine and grabbing his keys, taking only a second to look over the machine before stepping back. He wasn't surprised that there was no damage from the accident. If you could call it that. To him it wasn't enough to be labeled as such. It was more of a slip-up on his part. He had simply not been paying attention to his surroundings, and he blamed himself for it all.

Instead he focused his attention on the bag around his shoulder, forcefully jogging the fifty feet across the lot until he was at the entrance of the complex. Once inside, and __finally __out of the rain, he unzipped it and overlooked it's contents, first grabbing the small box that contained her gift.

__Not even a scratch? Whew. I guess I got lucky there. Now what about the...__

It was when he turned his attention towards the cake that he allowed his tail to droop in disappointment. Actually it didn't look much like a cake now, more like a science project gone wrong. It wasn't horribly bad, but where it had once been perfectly round and admirable it was now crushed in and smashed to the point where it was impossible to read the words once inscribed on it. The plastic cover had done it's job in keeping it dry throughout the journey home, but it was his own fault that he had allowed this to happen.

__Ah damnit. Way to go Fox. Now what are you going to give her?__

He sat there a few moments more, looking over the cake in one hand and the gift in the other. He was thankful that the secretary wasn't there because he could only imagine how pitiful he would have looked to her. A bloody, drowned, dirty fox, kneeling in the floor beside a muddy, once red, duffel bag, holding a white box with a blue ribbon over it, and a deformed, monstrous looking pastry that could have once been called a 'cake' if you looked at it hard enough.

But while he figured he looked pitiful, he felt nothing of the sort. Only angry with himself. He had no right to feel sorry for himself, not when he knew what the vixen had gone through today...what she was going through right now. So he held in a sigh and bit his lip, throwing the bag back over his shoulder and picking up the cake and present. For only a second he locked his gaze on the numerous specks of crimson on the floor that his head injury had left before looking up and heading for the elevator, not feeling concern for himself in the least anymore as his thoughts continued to return to her.

__I don't care. I've still got her a gift, and I can make the cake up to her somehow. Maybe tomorrow I'll take her somewhere, or I could go out and get another for her real quick...__

__**...no...I can't wait any longer.**__

The elevator doors closed before him and in the time it took for them to reach his floor he allowed his worrisome thoughts to run wild again. They kept imagining the same thing over and over, and while he hoped it wasn't true he still couldn't help but fear that they were the case. That the vixen __was __all alone in the apartment and that she __was __sitting there by herself and, worst of all, that she __was __silently crying because of it.

Because she was alone.

And he was alone.

__But we were supposed to be alone together.__

The doors slid open and he stepped forward, bringing his left arm up to his forehead and wiping away the blood that was still oozing out. It didn't hurt near as bad now and he figured that it was just a good little scratch that looked worse than it actually was, but even if it wasn't, even if his injuries had been far worse than simply numerous cuts and scratches up along the left side of his body, he knew it wouldn't have been enough to stop him.

__Tonight is about her.__

As he neared their apartment he felt the pain in his leg fade and the stinging in his side seemed almost unnoticeable at this point, as if the closer he got to her the stronger he became and the less he hurt. And by the time he reached the door none of it was even noticeable anymore. His body was soaked, spotted in blood, muddy...his shirt was ripped down the side and spattered in the crimson liquid, and his temple continued to showcase the extremity of his injuries without fail. But as he stood there before the door, reaching forward and gently knocking on it before stepping back and forcing a smile to his face, he realized there was only one thing he could still feel right now...and that was love for the vixen on the other side.

A few seconds passed and he had almost begun to wonder if she was even there, or if she'd bother answering, but no sooner had the thought arrived did the door slowly open, the vixen's head popping out as she looked him over. At first he knew she wasn't sure what to make of him, or if she even knew who he was, but as the seconds passed it seemed to dawn on her as the look of worry became all too evident on her expression.

"Happy birthday." he said happily, still smiling at her.

000

The sight of the vulpine before her made the vixen freeze in place as she looked him over. He looked nothing like the Fox McCloud that she had said good-bye to earlier that day before going into work. No. This Fox was entirely different. It looked like he had been in a fight, one that he had either lost, or won after one hell of a struggle. The blood that seemed to run down his left side was the first thing to grab her attention, followed by his wet and matted fur which only made him look that much more defeated. Then there was his torn clothing, his tanktop now sliced up the side, revealing numerous bruises and cuts up along his body.

But despite all of that there was still one thing about him that remained the same and it was the flawless, heartwarming smile that he flashed her the entire time.

"Fox!" she finally exclaimed, throwing the door open and stepping forward to look him over, "Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he replied softly, looking down at himself, "Just a few cuts. Nothing bad."

"What happened?" she asked, still more than concerned about the vulpine as they stepped inside.

"Physics would be my first guess." he muttered, shooting her a smile before setting down his bag, and whatever it was he had in his hands.

"What?"

"I let the bike get away from me." he explained, shrugging at her and keeping up his relaxed tone, "But in my defense, have you seen the weather outside?"

"Yes I have but...Fox...you're bleeding." she pressed, stepping up to him and examining his head, "Are you sure you're okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

He laughed at this, making her frown in both annoyance and fear. She knew he was tough, and maybe a little proud, but that shouldn't have been enough to keep him from admitting he was hurt. And right now that's exactly what he looked like to her.

Hurt.

"I'm fine Krystal." he answered her, the calmness of his voice more reassuring than she could have ever imagined. "If anything I'm worried about you."

__About me? Really? You look half dead and you say you're worried about me!__

"Why?" she managed to ask, still standing up next to him as she timidly placed her paw beside the cut on his temple.

"Because," he replied, stepping back and unzipping his bag before grabbing a towel, unfolding it on the couch, then finally sitting down and resting his elbows on his knees. "You've been alone all day."

He patted the cushion beside him, the vixen still in disbelief at his calm and collected attitude despite the craziness of the situation. Right now all she wanted to do was make sure he was okay. To take him to the hospital or atleast focus on getting his injuries cleaned and covered up. But it seemed like all he was worried about was her for some reason, that no matter how hurt he was that all he could focus on was...her.

"So?" she asked, not wanting to change the subject away from him but finally indulging the vulpine.

"So?" he retorted, surprise now on his face too as he looked at her, "Krystal. It's your birthday. No one should be alone on their birthday."

__He knows? So...is that why he's acting like this?__

"Forget about that we need-

"Especially you." he added, stopping her mid-sentence and causing her gaze to lock onto his.

"Fox...I-

"Here." he continued, reaching forward and picking up the little white box he had placed on the table. "This is for you. Just ignore the blood."

Still worried way more about his current state than the gift, she reluctantly took it from him, knowing that she'd have to comply with him before he'd eventually allow her to help. She looked it over, recognizing his blood on the top of the box but somehow ignoring it, instead pulling the ribbon off the top and taking off the lid.

What was inside only seemed to make the last couple of minutes even harder to believe. She hadn't expected jewelry, and even if she had it wouldn't have been something as beautiful as what he had gotten her. Timidly she reached down and picked up the necklace by its silver chain, her gaze resting on the star-cut diamond that hung on the bottom as she tried to take it all in.

__It's so beautiful. I've...I've never gotten anything so amazing in my life...from anyone. Not even Panther. But Fox...he...__

"If you don't like it you can return it and get something else." he spoke, his tone gentle and friendly, causing her to slowly look up from the necklace until her gaze met his once again.

Before she could stop herself she felt her body lunge forward, her arms wrapping around his neck as she held onto the vulpine, making no attempt at all to hide the tears of happiness that ran down her face. She felt his arms slowly wrap around her, only making her hold the embrace that much longer as she let her emotions get the best of her.

He had no idea how much this meant to her. Up until then her day had been a disaster at every turn. She had been called in to work, only to miss her bus. Then, after a depressing 8 hour shift she had arrived home to find herself alone where, as expected, her self depriving thoughts had taken over as she continued to realize just how alone and pathetic this significant day in her life was. Katt had forgotten and so had Panther. But she wasn't surprised by either that much. And of course she knew Fox had no idea.

So for him to have done this...for him to have shown up in such a state, to have suffered this much just for her...he had no idea...

"I can't believe you did this." she whispered, her arms still around his neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"It's nothing." he replied softly, "Besides...you deserve it."

She pulled back and looked up at him, catching his gaze through her own tear filled eyes before smiling and shaking her head in disbelief. "Not this." she answered, looking down at the necklace, "Not something this amazing."

He only smiled at her in return, bringing his hands up until they were over hers before taking the necklace and undoing it. She felt his paws brush the side of her neck as he reached around and fastened it together before resting his hands on her shoulders and looking her over.

"There." he said softly, shooting her another smile, "Oh and I almost forgot."

She watched him reach across the table once again, this time picking up a larger container, this one with a clear top on it. As he brought it closer she found it hard to tell what it was, but eventually it came to her.

__A cake too? God...I don't deserve this.__

"Sorry it's a little smashed up." he continued, looking it over, "I tried to keep it level when the bike got away from me but...

"It's perfect." she murmured, reaching forward and gently taking it from him. She looked it over, trying to make out what had once been some form of writing on the top but finally looking back up at the vulpine with a confused smile.

"It __did __say 'Happy Birthday," he answered, leaning forward and looking down at it once more, "And below that it said 'You're Amazing."

__I bet it didn't say that until you bought it though.__

She sat there looking down at the cake a few seconds more, not really focusing on it so much as she was the situation overall. For this to have happened, when only five minutes ago she was sitting here alone in the saddest of moods possible, it was so much like a dream that she feared the more she thought about it the better the chances were of her actually waking up. Her day had went from awful to amazing, all because of him. Just like it always did.

All he had to do was just be there and things seemed to get better. Every word he spoke, everything he did, it made her laugh and smile, it made all her troubles just fade away. Even now, despite the shape that he was in, he flawlessly came to her rescue, not thinking about himself in the least, but only worried about doing whatever he could to make her happy.

"Fox...I...I don't know what to say." she finally managed to mutter, her gaze returning back up to his.

"You don't have to say anything." he replied calmly, still giving her that same comforting smile.

"Yes I do." she retorted, putting the cake down on the floor and looking at him once again, "I mean look at you. You wrecked your bike, you're hurt. But you act like something as stupid as my birthday is more important than yourself."

"It is."

"No it's not."

"Don't worry about me." he answered, still sporting that same smirk, "Trust me. I've been through worse."

"That doesn't matter."

He merely held the amused look as she continued to showcase her concern for him. She knew he wouldn't admit to her that he was in pain, though she knew it to be the case. But he had done his part. He had saved her day. What he had given her was the best gift of her life and under the circumstances through which it happened she knew that nothing would ever best it. But now it was her turn. To him, her birthday was more important than his health, and to her it was the exact opposite.

Either of them could care less about themselves as long as the other was okay and happy, and the way she saw it he had done his part, even though she hadn't expected it from him.

__The least I can do is try to return the favor, even though I can never repay him for something like this.__

"Tonight is about you." he replied, nodding at the cake, "It's your birthday and I want you to be happy. No matter what it takes. You deserve it."

"Do you __know__ what you look like?" she asked, stressing the concern in her voice. "Fox please just let do something."

She could tell he didn't want to indulge her, that in his mind he was hellbent on keeping all the attention focused on the vixen because it was her birthday. Yet those thoughts must have eventually realized that she was just as determined as he was for he finally let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes and running his right hand around his side.

"I can't believe I let that happen." he muttered, annoyed with himself and surprise overtaking him as she scooted up and placed her paw alongside the cut on his head.

"You're soaking wet." she said softly, admiring the injury a few moments more before looking down at his left shoulder and arm. "Wait here."

She locked sight with him once more before finally looking away and heading for the bathroom. Seconds later she emerged with another bath towel, a smaller rag, and some peroxide. If nothing else at least she could do the basics for him considering she knew he wouldn't comply with going to see a real doctor. She sat the objects on the side of the couch before stepping into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water and the container of aspirin in the counter above the sink.

__This whole time he's been acting completely normal, but I know he's hurting. He just refuses to show it in front of me.__

It all still felt fake. Everything seemed to have happened so quickly for her that she found it hard to peg as reality. At first she had been so worried and concerned about him that the only thing her mind would allow her to focus on was making sure he was okay. He was all that mattered at that moment and she wanted to do nothing less than whatever it took to relieve him of the pain he was suffering. But he wouldn't allow it, instead pulling her aside with that same amazing grin of his as he gave her the gift. And that had caused another unbelievable moment.

__I still can't believe he did that. Something that beautiful...it had to cost at least a thousand credits!__

She wanted to thank him...not with money, or with another gift of her own. But in the one way she had been guiltily thinking of for the past few weeks. It was wrong, she knew that, but after tonight, for this moment, her mind could think of nothing else more satisfying than easing herself down on top of the vulpine and tasting his kiss, once again being able to feel his body against her own as they broke rule after rule that 'friends' weren't supposed to break.

She was back at the couch now, sitting beside him and biting her lip as she tried to decide what to do first. Common sense told her to start with the worst injury, but before doing that she popped open the bottle of aspirin, first allowing two, then eventually three pills to fall into her hand. It was one more than the dosage recommended but in his state she couldn't help but go with it, still far more concerned about easing his pain than anything else.

"Here." she said, holding the pills and bottle of water out to him. "Take these."

He took them from her, looking down at the white pebbles before shooting her a look of amusement. "Trying to kill me eh?"

She began to explain that the third was just a precaution but before she could answer him the vulpine tossed them into his mouth, cracking open the bottle of water and taking a sip.

"Okay." he stated, looking back down at her. "We done now?"

"No." she replied firmly, scooting closer to him, "So stop asking. You're hurt and I know it."

__And it's probably my fault.__

"I told you," he answered with a grin, "The academy prepared me for stuff like this."

"That doesn't mean you're invincible though."

"Says who?"

She smiled back at him before timidly reaching up and dabbing at the fur around the cut on his head, continuing this for only a few seconds more before finally realizing there was a much easier way to go about it.

"Lay back." she ordered, sliding off the couch and getting on her knees by his side. Now it was much easier to work, having his body restrained from moving freely with the couch below it. She continued working towards cleaning the cut on his head, dabbing and wiping the area around it, only to watch in concern as more of the crimson liquid continued to ooze out.

__He acts like its nothing.__

"So you like it?" he finally muttered, breaking the silence between them as she continued to work. "The necklace."

She pulled the towel away, looking at the place she had been dabbing and frowning at the blood and dirt that resided on it, "I love it Fox." she answered, leaning back over him and shooting him a smile as he looked up at her, "But you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did." he answered, pulling away from her gaze and looking down at her necklace, "Especially after going so long without realizing just how special this day was."

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is."

"It's just another day of the year."

"Not to me."

She stopped working at the cut and looked back at him, the heat building between the two of them seeming to grow with every passing second. It was times like these that she was left speechless with no idea of what to do or say back to him. He was so kind and caring, and when he said things like this it always seemed to strike her right in the heart, leaving her to wonder if the meaning behind his words were motivated from simple friendship...or something more.

Finally she tore her gaze away from his, looking back at the table and grabbing the bottle of peroxide in an attempt to hide the blush that had overcame her. Whatever the reason behind his words she still appreciated them more than he'd ever know, but that only meant she'd have to work that much harder at controlling herself around him.

__At this pace...no...don't think like that. You know how he feels about you. Just friends remember?__

She bit her lip and tried to focus instead on pouring the peroxide onto the towel. Seconds later she was once again dabbing around the cut, the white bubbles reacting with the germs and telling her that there had been more to this simple little wound than what she could see from the outside.

"You okay?" she asked, knowing there always came a sting with this treatment.

He looked up at her and only winked, causing the vixen to lightly blush once more as she looked away. This all was beginning to become too much to handle and she knew it. It had taken all her self control earlier just to keep from crossing that line when he had given her the gift. And it didn't help now that he only continued to edge her on...even if he didn't know it.

"I'll get you another cake tomorrow." he stated as she unwrapped a band-aid and gently placed it over the cut.

"Fox please just stop it."

The sharpness of her tone had caught them both by surprise but if it had bothered him he didn't show it, instead allowing that same grin to come over him as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You've already done __so __much for me." she added, returning to her soft and caring voice, "I don't want anything else."

At first he didn't respond, only continuing to look up at the ceiling as she moved down from his temple to his cut up shoulder and began repeating the same process.

"I wanted to get a bigger diamond." he murmured softly, still looking off into space with a playful twinkle in his eye, "But I couldn't afford the next one up."

"Please Fox..." her voice somewhat pleading, and her insides begging him to shut-up before his words broke the final string of restraint she still had on herself. "It's like you want me to feel bad."

She knew that wasn't the case, but she was also aware that saying it like that would probably be enough to silence him about the subject. As much as he wanted to praise her, she knew he'd still value her happiness over anything else. So if she acted like he was making her feel guilty then perhaps it would cause him to change his tone.

"No." he answered immediately, rising up into a sitting position and looking at her, "Please don't think that. It's not what I meant to do. I'm sorry."

__He's never been like this before. He's still his same old self, but now it's like there's something else about him...something different.__

She wasn't sure how to respond so she instead placed her hand on his chest and gently eased him back down onto the couch, shooting him a small smile before looking back at his arm.

"It's just...when I found out it was your birthday," he continued, looking up at her and grinning, "I knew I had to give you an amazing gift."

"And you did." she answered, returning his look before softly adding, "It's right in front of me."

__Oh why did I say that? Stupid!__

She couldn't bear to look at him now, instead intently focusing on the vulpine's shoulder as she continued to apply the peroxide. If anything, maybe they'd both just go with the assumption that she was referring to the diamond hanging around her neck rather than him. Actually, they'd have to. It would be just another lie they'd tell themselves to cover up a mistake one of them had made. At this point it was an every day thing they had to do.

He had looked away after she had said it, a smirk on his face as he once again looked up towards the ceiling and allowed the silence to creep between them. For the next minute or so it was like that, neither of them saying anything and the only sound at all in the apartment coming from the thunder and rain that continued to hammer away from the outside.

There was still so much she wanted to say and do in order to thank him for this. For coming to her at the absolute worst time and fixing everything with nothing more than a smile and a few words...it kept her mind in a wreck as she tried to figure out just what could be done to repay him. He acted like it was nothing. Like coming to her and making her life perfect was as menial a task as turning on the television, whereas she could do nothing but sit there in amazement and continue to daydream about the vulpine she could never have.

At this point she had made her way down to his waist, biting her lip once again as she overlooked the scars left behind after his incident. She still wasn't completely sure of what happened to cause this, but in her mind she just assumed the worst, and when it came to him, the worst was __really __bad. For a moment or two she tried cleaning the wounds around the white tanktop, but that proved to be too difficult and before long she knew she'd have much better luck if the shirt was gone entirely.

"Can you take your shirt off?" she managed to ask, blushing at the question but telling herself it meant nothing. "I can't seem to reach all of these."

At first she wasn't sure if he had heard her, causing her to look up at the vulpine as he slowly opened his eyes and looked back at her.

__He was asleep. Great. I woke him up. Way to go.__

"What's that?" he asked, forcing a tired looking smile her way.

"Your shirt." she replied gently, placing a paw at the bottom of his tanktop.

"Oh."

He leaned up and put his arms over his head, allowing the vixen to pull the muddy and blood spattered top off before tossing it onto the floor and easing him back down onto the couch. She knew the tired look in his eyes was the reason of numerous things. The first being the aspirins she had given him. Two would have made him sleepy easily enough, so it was no surprise that the third only made him that much groggier. But in addition to that she knew he had also been up since six or so that morning, being awake to see her off before he himself eventually had to go to work.

__Out there. In the sun, and then this! He has been through so much today.__

Then there was everything he had done to get her gift and the cake, the vixen knowing it must have been pouring down by then and that the vulpine had no choice but to brave the elements to complete his trip. And it was all topped off with his accident. She still didn't know much about it, but she didn't have to in order to know he was hurt, and that she wanted nothing more than to take care of him now.

__It's the least I can do to repay him for all of this.__

The fact that he was still conscious at this point only proved to her once more just how amazing he was. It was like he refused to quit until he was sure she was content with what he had done. She had no doubt in her mind at all that if she asked him for something else right now he wouldn't hesitate to run out and get it.

His head hit the arm rest again, the vulpine shooting her another exhausted but satisfied look as she placed her hand on his side and looked him over.

"I had no idea you were a doctor." he joked tiredly, watching her work for a few seconds more before finally looking back away.

"I'm a waitress first, a doctor second." she answered with a similar tone of amusement.

The small laugh she got from him only made her feel that much more concerned. Obviously there was nothing before her that was bad enough to require medical attention, but just the thought of him being neglected of it when he could have really needed it...the idea only caused her to work that much more diligently towards making sure she did a good job patching him up.

"We needed more doctors like you at the academy." he murmured, fighting the sleepiness that was all too evident in his tone.

She only smiled in response, once again applying bandages to the now clean and hopefully sterilized wounds.

"None of us would be scared of needles then."

"Oh really?" she asked with an amused tone. "Why is that?"

"We'd all be too focused on how beautiful you are."

The words had barely made their way out of his mouth, the vulpine's slurred speech telling her that the events of the day had finally become too much for his conscious mind to bear with the pain killers numbing it. But slurred or not she had heard them, and her hands froze in place as she timidly looked up at him.

__I...can't. I just can't take this.__

She remained motionless for the next few seconds, holding her gaze on the vulpine's sleeping face as she continued to replay his words over and over again in her mind. She knew that this had been the exclamation point on it all, and it drove her crazy as she tried to decide what to do with it.

Her grip on the towel tightened as she continued to rest there by his side, the internal struggle going on in her head becoming almost too much for her to bear. Somehow though her sights locked onto the bandage on his forehead, reminding her that there was still work to be done concerning the vulpine's injuries. It was at this that she managed to find enough reason to restrain herself once again, forcing herself to look away from him and back down at his side in search of other wounds.

__It was just a compliment. Don't think too hard on it. You know what will happen...__

But how could she not think about something like that? And not just that, but the entire night itself. Every single thing that he had done for her up until just then had been perfect and breathtaking. It was as if the her entire night had been one big dream come true, yet at the same time she still didn't get to experience the ending that she longed for.

She ran her gaze down his leg, noticing that the scars left on it were either less damaging or, as she expected, simply not bad enough to get through the vulpine's tough body. Regardless though, she worked towards cleaning them all, glancing up at him occasionally to see if he was still asleep. Despite it all she still felt guilty about this. It was ****for her**** that he had went though all this, and it was because of her that he was currently out cold on the couch while she tried to help him for it.

__I bet Katt told him. Knowing her it just slipped her mind so she called Fox to make sure that __someone __remembered.__

The fact that her best friend had forgotten was disheartening, but nothing she'd hold against the feline. Katt was just like that. Sure she knew the cat's true emotional side that no one else did, but that didn't change who she was. She still loved to party and have fun and enjoy life. So that she had just happened to let the date slip her mind, it wasn't anything to make a fuss over.

__But she will. Once she realizes she forgot she'll throw a fit.__

Softly smiling to herself at the thought the vixen applied the last few bandages to his leg, looking him over once more from top to bottom and admiring her work. It wasn't great, but it wasn't awful. Of course...it wasn't hard. If anything, atleast they were cleaned and patched up, something she knew she was lucky to have gotten done considering how selfless the vulpine was. She knew, had it been up to him, they wouldn't have focused on anything but her for the rest of the night.

__And had it been up to me, it would have been the other way around.__

She almost started to stand up, wanting to return her supplies to the bathroom so she could work on cleaning up the mess she had made, but her eye caught another spec of crimson that she had overlooked earlier and she was forced to timidly place her paw over it. She could guess that the wound wasn't any worse than the others, but that it still needed to be cleaned and patched all the same. And while __that__ wouldn't be a problem, it's location proved otherwise. The blood had oozed out and into the fabric of his red shorts, the accident having ripped numerous holes in them that she only now began to notice.

Once again her conscious tried to talk her out of following through with what she wanted, but as usual it was overruled by her heart. If the rest of his left side had been scraped up like this then it was only natural for the same injuries to be hidden beneath the shorts and, regardless of what she thought of the act, she had to at least check.

__But what if he wakes up? What will he think? What will he say?__

For a moment more she struggled with her thoughts before finally taking a deep breath and leaning forward, deciding that she was far too worried about his safety than a simple misunderstanding. Besides, judging from his shallow breathing, she figured he was more than out of it right now. So with that on her mind she allowed her paws to make their way to the upper ridge of his shorts, her fingers running inside the elastic and resting above the vulpine's boxers as she took one final look up at him before easing them down.

Gently she tugged at the sides, making sure as not to wake him, and making even __more__ sure that she was only pulling the shorts and not his boxers as well. A few seconds and nervous glances up at him later the vixen finally had them down the few feet needed in order to look over his thigh, her gaze once again admiring that same muscular tone that seemed to run across his entire body.

__Just do it before he wakes up!__

Softly she began working on the few cuts, gently dabbing them clean before applying the peroxide and eventually a bandage. She couldn't begin to imagine what he would do if he knew she was doing this, but even though the thought worried her she still couldn't help but almost wish that it would happen.

__I wonder...how would it go? Would it be bad...or would it be good?__

Shaking the thoughts from her head she reached back and grabbed the final bandage, laying it over the last remaining open cut before allowing a sigh of relief of escape her. She timidly placed her paws on the rim of his shorts once more, readying herself to work them back into place before the vulpine woke. But she stopped herself, and as soon as she did the guilt swarmed over her, but it wasn't enough to make her look away. Instead her gaze had it's way with the vulpine's near naked body, running down from his sleeping face, pausing at his torso only for a moment to admire his godlike physique before going even further down and looking over everything he had below.

__Stop it! You can't think like that! What if he wakes up? What will you do then?__

**_**I...don't really care anymore.**_**

For a few seconds more she once again partook in the seemingly neverending battle that was going on between her heart and her mind before finally biting her lip and reluctantly siding with the latter. Casting another glance up at him she softly pulled up on the shorts, working them against the vulpine's body and the couch until they were finally back in place. She looked up at him again, almost disappointed that he was still asleep. Letting out a sigh she forced herself to stand, turning and picking up the towels and peroxide before heading to the laundry room and tossing them in the floor, stopping at the bathroom and putting the peroxide up.

Then she was by his side once more, looking down at him and trying to find reassurance in what she had managed to do. But it was hard, especially considering he was still plastered in mud at certain places, and that his fur was nowhere near dry. As if realizing this himself she watched as the vulpine subconsciously allowed a shiver to run through his body, the vixen wasting no time in heading to her bedroom and pulling the sheets off her bed before returning and laying them over him. She then stepped over to the thermostat and turned off the A/C, wanting to make sure that she did everything she could to make his night bearable.

__That is, after all, what he did for me.__

Again she was standing by his side, but only for a second until she fell to her knees and placed a hand on the side of his head, checking to make sure he wasn't running a fever from getting so wet, or that the head wound hadn't started bleeding again. But everything finally seemed to be settling down now and she couldn't help but allow her paw to fall to the side of his head as she admired the vulpine.

__He's so great. To have done all of this for me...I could never repay him for it. And he'd never accept it even if I tried.__

Her other hand found its way to the necklace she was still sporting, pulling it up and once again allowing disbelief to overtake her as she admired it's beauty. Even in the dimly lit room it seemed to sparkle with amazing intensity, it's star shaped form reflecting her face at numerous different angles as she looked it over.

__I just can't believe you Fox.__

This time she found herself leaning forward, but not even her conscious seemed to voice an objection at this point. The next thing she knew her mouth was against his, resting there and savoring what little taste she could get from the vulpine without him kissing her back. But it was still amazing nonetheless and part of her was more than willing to stay like this for the rest of the night, regardless of if he was awake to return the action.

__You have no idea what you're doing to me.__

000


	14. When You're Young

**Chapter 14: When You're Young - (3 Doors Down): ******Everything seems perfect, everything's okay. It will all get better now at least that's what they say. But I don't see it coming.****

"Where first?"

"Katt I don't care. You guys can choose-

"No." came the firm response, "We're doing everything that __you __want to do. Not us. It's the least I can offer you after what I did."

She looked up past the seat at the pink feline, a determined and still guilty look in her eyes as she sat behind the wheel of her mustang. It was no surprise to her that Katt was acting this way, especially after the altercation that went down between them the night before when her and Falco had finally made it back.

It had been after hugging her and repeatedly apologizing for a good ten minutes that Katt had finally began listing off the numerous ways she was going to make it up to the vixen for failing to remember her birthday.

"****We'll go out to the best place in town and then to the hottest club. And anywhere else you want to go. Plus I'll get you another gift, and so will Falco...won't you Falco?"****

Of course, considering the look she had shot him could've pealed paint, the bird had nodded and looked away, not daring to disagree. She guessed it was that same look, coupled with the knowledge that Katt wouldn't ever take 'no' for an answer, that the vixen had finally given in and accepted her offer. Well that, and one other thing.

__It's a miracle I caught them outside the room. If they had came in like that they might have woken Fox.__

She looked over at the vulpine, he too accompanying them for the night out. Over and over she replayed what she had done to him last night in her head. And over and over again she felt chills of guilty pleasure run throughout her body.

"So where is it?" Katt demanded, pulling the vixen from her thoughts and causing her to look back to the front seat.

"Katt I really-

"Krystal..." came her stern, growled response.

"Just name a place before she kills us all." Falco finally muttered, tightening his seat belt as they drifted over the median.

Still unsure she tossed a glance over at the vulpine who merely smiled back at her in response, making it nearly impossible to think about anything else. All it took now was just seeing his face, after that she was watching herself as she leaned over him again, gently pressing her mouth against his, savoring those few seconds and knowing that she might not ever get to experience something like it again.

"Your call." he said, still grinning at her.

She returned the smile before letting out a sigh and leaning back in her seat, "Fine. Let's go to 5th Avenue."

__There. As good a place as any on a Sunday evening.__

"Great." Katt replied, finally sounding satisfied, "Now go ahead and start thinking of where you want to go afterward."

Falco and Fox shared a laugh and she had to suppress another sigh of annoyance. Katt felt like she __had __to do this for her, and as much as she appreciated it...it just felt selfish. None of them had to get her anything, their friendship was more than enough, but apparently they all saw it differently. Or...at least Fox and Katt did.

__Especially Fox.__

Her paw silently found its way up to her neck before resting on the diamond, her fingers softly running across its smooth clean cut surface as she once again thought about the vulpine to her right. That he could have gotten her such a wonderful gift, especially after all the hell he had to go through...she still just couldn't believe it. This was something that, friend or not, she'd treasure for the rest of her life, and she knew that no matter what Katt could possibly think of for her it wouldn't top everything that he'd given her.

She cast another glance over at him, his head now facing the window. He was on the passenger side of the car, allowing her to yet again overlook his numerous cuts and bruises that ran down the left side of his body as a result of what happened last night. She had been so worried for him right then...so afraid that his injuries were more than she could see, and to some truth, they were...but not for long.

__I can't believe I did __that __either.__

The memory of herself basically stripping the vulpine down naked as he lay asleep on the couch caused the vixen to blush. Of course it had been to help him, to get to the cuts that she couldn't tend to with his shorts on, but that still didn't make it any less awkward in her own mind. But that was basically the whole night when she really thought about it. Just awkward. But in a good way.

Putting her gift before himself even though he was standing there soaked and bleeding, telling her he wanted a bigger diamond but couldn't afford it, and her wrapping her arms around his neck and telling him it was perfect.

__Then he said I was beautiful. Right before he fell asleep.__

That was why she had ended up doing it. Regardless of what status they were to each other, after saying something such as that, after giving her a gift like the one he had...it had been the only way any girl could repay a guy after it all. It was the only thing she knew she could do for him, even if he hadn't wanted it.

"Man 5th Avenue looks packed as hell."

Falco's voice jerked her from her thoughts and she found herself looking out the vulpine's window at the large restaurant, it's parking lot more than full. None of them could have said they were surprised. 5th Avenue was the largest club and restaurant in the city and the food there ranged from chicken, steak, burgers, lobster, and every other appetizer, entrée, dessert, and alcoholic beverage in the entire Lylat system. So while it was packed, it was always worth the wait.

__But that could be nearly an hour by the looks of it. Oh I'd be just as happy eating noodles with them on the couch at the apartment but Katt won't hear of it.__

"Doesn't matter." Katt answered him firmly, still more than determined to make it up to the vixen. "I'll get us in."

"Oh this should be good."

The two foxes laughed at Falco's comment, knowing all too well that there was probably more than one story behind his words. She had no doubt that Katt would find a way for them to get anything and everything they would need for the night...though she might not want to be seen with her while it was going down.

"You're still blowing this out of proportion Katt." she spoke, leaning forward and poking her head around the seat. "I told you I forgave you. Besides, I forgot your birthday last year remember?"

"No you didn't." she answered, "I just wasn't around for you to say it. I went out with Falco that morning and didn't return for three days. Remember? You were about to call the police?"

"I remember that." the vulpine said humorously, "Yeah I was wondering what happened to Falco as well. You guys ended up in Gemini City right?"

"Somehow..." the bird answered, placing a wing to his head, "Man my head hurts just thinking about that one."

"So don't try to turn the tables on me." Katt continued, ignoring the two of them, "I owe you for what I did...leaving you alone like that. We're just lucky," she added, her voice a little quieter, "Fox was here to save the day."

"Of course." he bragged, shooting her a grin, "anything to make you feel better Katt."

The feline merely narrowed her gaze as she maneuvered through the parking lot in search of a spot. They all knew her anger wasn't directed at them, rather herself. Katt wasn't one to express her emotions the sensitive way, so when she screwed up, like now, it was usually anger that made its way to the surface. That __and __a fierce determination to right her wrongs.

"Even if he did wreck his bike." Falco added playfully.

"It was pouring." he retorted, giving the back of the avian's seat a punch, "I could barely see the road ahead of me."

"Yeah yeah, excuses."

__They weren't though. It was awful out there yet he didn't stop. He refused to quit until he made it back...until he was sure I was happy.__

The vulpine merely cast another grin at her before falling back against his seat. She managed to return the gesture before looking up at the sound of the engine dying down.

"Okay." Katt stated, turning to face them as they all stepped out of the car. "Wait here. I'm going to see if I can pull a few strings."

"I'm coming with you." Falco added, tossing his door open, "God knows what might happen if I'm not there to hold you back."

"Fine." she answered, turning to face the two foxes. "But you guys might want to stay here."

"We'll be okay." Fox replied, stepping up beside her, "I don't mind waiting."

"Me either." she added, looking up at him and smiling.

"If things go the way I want we shouldn'thave to wait at all."

000

Well...things ended up going exactly the way Katt had wanted, though none of them were really sure how she did it. Despite the crowd waiting outside it only took the pink feline 5 minutes before her head popped back out of the door and she called them over. Seconds later they were at the bar ordering their drinks, both himself and Krystal only left to guess as to what it was she had done to save them an hours time.

__Well whatever she did, I'm impressed. But I might not be proud of it.__

He smiled to himself at the thought, realizing how naughty it seemed but not being able to put it past something that Katt Monroe might do. The feline was influential, that much he was sure of. But as for just exactly what she'd do to get what she wanted...well...he wasn't entirely sure. Regardless, the four of them were now seated at the bar and sipping on their drinks as they awaited their food.

"You're 21 now eh?" he asked her. "That means you're ready for keg stands and beer pong right?"

She laughed in response, shaking her head before answering, "No I don't think so. I've never really been that much of a drinker. Unlike someone..."

As she finished she leaned back, allowing the both to look down at Katt as she took another sip from her glass.

"What? Bar seats were the only ones open, and I figured while I was here...

"Oh Falco you too?" the vulpine asked, looking past both Krystal and Katt at the bird. "Whose going to drive?"

"This is all I'm having." Katt replied firmly, "And trust me, it won't be anywhere near enough to affect my driving."

"It doesn't have to." he answered, still grinning at her.

"..."

"If anything I say we let the birthday girl down a couple." Falco finally spoke up, leaning back in his stool and looking down at them. "She's legal now at least."

The vixen shook her head and leaned forward to avoid Falco's gaze, instead turning to face the vulpine as she answered. "I don't know...like I said...

Before she could finish another presence appeared before them, a penguin easily balancing their food as he set the plates down one by one. He looked down at his dish, admiring his steak for all it was worth, followed by the loaded baked potato and side order of slaw, and eventually a salad. It was a traditional meal, not that he couldn't have ordered something they still ate on Sauria, yet it still made his mouth water. He had also already paid for it, unbeknownst to Katt who had insisted on doing so, so the fact that it was just under twenty bucks had also affected his decision.

__I spent so much on the necklace yesterday...I've got to watch myself. Not that I'd ever take it back. Not when she looks so beautiful in it.__

The previous night also seemed to play over in his mind like a highlight reel, however the memories of all that had happened between them weren't as blush provoking for him as the ones she had. He hadn't been able to stay awake for what would have been the best moment of his life, though he had tried. It had just been exhaustion in the end that had done him in. The whole days work, plus riding out the storm, then wrecking his bike, then the aspirin, and finally just laying there and letting the vixen work her paws over his body as she patched him up.

It had all been far too much for his conscious mind to bear. Yet had he known what was going to happen minutes later, he was sure he could've managed. But he had really been out of it. The fact that he had never heard Katt return was proof enough of that. It wasn't until the next morning that he and pink feline secretly discussed what had ended up happening the night before.

"****I got her a necklace and a cake."****

"****Was she upset?"****

"****I...I think so. Maybe a little. I couldn't really tell."****

"****What do you mean you couldn't tell?"****

"****Well I had just wrecked my bike so as soon as she saw me she was worried. But it looked like she might have been crying before...****

Krystal had been in the shower then yet the conversation was still hushed as he looked up at Katt, the vixen's bedsheets still draped over him as he sat up on the couch. It wasn't until later that he realized she had sacrificed them for him. But it wasn't until he took a shower that he realized something even more shocking.

__The bandages on my leg, near my waist...for her to have done those...__

The realization that she had pulled his pants down while he had been sleeping, if only to tend to his few wounds there, had made him stiffen in awkwardness. His objective had been __not __to make stuff like that happen. It was his promise to not only himself, but her as well, to lay off with the flirting and instead focus on someone else. She was taken and he knew it.

Still, for some reason after waking up that day he found himself licking his lips, almost as if there was a sweet taste on them that he had never experienced before but couldn't get enough of.

"C'mon Krystal. It's your birthday, you're 21. If ever a time to drink a couple in your life it's now."

Falco's words seemed to have more effect on the vixen this time as she once again shot them all a look of unsureness. Personally he didn't care either way. He just wanted her to have fun, and if that meant getting a little tipsy and laughing at her own feet, then so be it. He wouldn't let anything happen to her though, of that he was sure.

"What do you think Katt?" she asked, looking at the feline as she took another bite.

"Ya know..." she answered before finally swallowing, "I actually agree. This is __your __night. You're 21, out with friends, it's your birthday...why not?"

As if needing approval from them all the vixen finally turned around and looked at him, that same unsure yet excited look in her eyes as she met his gaze.

"Whatever you want." he said before she could speak. "But they're right. If you're ever going to do it, if only one time, it might as well be now."

__I just want her to have the best time she can have. She deserves this. I bet it's not something she ever gets to do...going out with friends like this.__

"I'm just not sure," she answered with a laugh, looking at him then back at Katt. "I know you do stupid stuff when you get drunk. I don't want to be like...well...you."

"Gee thanks." Katt answered with a smirk. "but I didn't say you had to get drunk. Just try a few, ya know...have a little fun. But don't think that's all of my gift. I still have something for you back at the apartment."

"Well..

"Start her off easy." Falco exclaimed, leaning forward and looking down at them before winking and leaning back.

Katt only smiled at her before raising a paw at the bartender as he walked by, "Cosmopolitan."

"Just one?" the penguin asked, looking over the four of them.

The pink feline looked to her left at him, putting the vulpine on the spot as he thought about the offer. __I'm like her, I don't really care for drinking. Not that I haven't gotten shitfaced with Falco and Bill before...it's just, I kinda wanted to stay level headed just in case something-__

"You too." Krystal insisted, shooting him a smirk, "I don't want to be the only one."

Either she had forgotten, or just didn't want to bring it up with the bartender behind her, but he could only wonder if she knew he was still only 20 years old. Not that it had ever stopped him before. In fact, for the past year he had been able to get away with drinking underage. It was either because he looked older than he was or, more likely, because he only bothered flashing his Cornerian Academy I.D. which was almost always enough for the bartender or cashier.

__This guy hasn't carded any of us either. I guess he really thinks we're all over the age.__

He caught her gaze for a few seconds more before finally grinning and nodding in response. "Okay fine. But I'll skip on the Cosmo. Give me a Manhattan."

"Ooh fancy." Falco cried from Katt's other side. "We've got us veteran here."

The four of them shared the laugh as the waiter turned away and began preparing the drinks. He returned to his steak, hardly halfway done but already full from the size of it. If nothing else, the night was going great so far. He had to admit he was having fun, just getting to spend the evening with his three closest friends like this. It had been so long since he had done anything of the sort and he could only wonder if the same could be said for the vixen by his side.

"I don't know why I feel so nervous. I've drank before." she muttered, looking over at him and smiling.

"At least you're the legal age." he replied with a smirk, causing the vixen to pause and think about it before realizing what he meant.

"Oh that's right," she answered, looking over at the barkeep and then back at him before murmuring, "I forgot you're only 20."

"Yeah, well so did he."

"Still though...I don't know why I feel like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe it's because now you're legal and are doing it in public?" he asked, popping another piece of steak in his mouth and shrugging. "Like I said a while back, you struck me as a heavy drinker when I first saw you."

She laughed and looked back down at her plate, taking in another forkful of her shrimp linguini, slurping the noodles up before looking back over at him and grinning. He wanted to say something else, something witty and clever that would make her laugh again and make the evening even better, but what he was looking at right now was just too amazing. For that moment she looked back up at him, that unbelievable smile of hers meeting him, accompanied with a single noodle hanging down over her chin...it was all he could do just to keep from throwing himself forward and licking it off her face, only to do so much more after it.

__Easy boy...__

"I bet you're a real lightweight." she replied, taking a sip of her coke and shooting him a playful look.

"I thought that too." Falco answered, somehow able to hear across from Katt, "But don't let his wimpy appearance fool you," he added, shooting him a smirk, "Fox holds his liquor better than anyone I know. I think they did something to him at the academy."

The vulpine merely laughed and shook his head, taking another bite of his potato as he watched the bartender finish up. "Don't listen to him," he muttered to her, "I just never drink as much as he does. By the time he's wasted he thinks everyone else is too."

She laughed once more at this, the happy and joyful look on her face making him feel that much better. This was what he wanted. After last night it had been the only thing on his mind. To make it up to her for forgetting about yesterday, any way they knew how. And right now it was working, because as far as he could tell the evening was going great.

"Here's the cosmopolitan." the penguin said calmly, now back in front of the two foxes, "And the Manhattan for her date." he added, placing the red drink before the vulpine and turning away before either of them could voice their embarrassed objections.

"We're not...

"He's just my-

He didn't hear them and after a few tension filled seconds later they looked at each other before the vixen glanced away in nervousness, making him grin in response as he too tried to hide his feelings on the matter.

"Go ahead." Katt spoke up, forcing away the awkwardness, "Try it."

She nodded at the drink and he watched the vixen pick it up, looking at it for a second before finally putting it up to her lips and taking a sip. He knew she'd like it, or at least expected her to. The first time he had tried a Cosmopolitan he had been expecting something sour and bitter, much like normal alcohol. But this cocktail was unlike the one he had gotten. Whereas the Manhattan had whiskey, giving it one hell of a kick, the cosmopolitan was sweeter thanks to the lime and cranberry juice that was added. Not that the vodka and triple-sec and didn't sharpen things.

Regardless, he couldn't help but smirk in amusement at the slight look of surprise that overcame the vixen as it hit the back of her throat.

"Wow."

A chuckle ran through the group at her reaction, but it was soon replaced with surprise as they watched the vixen raise the glass yet again before taking another, larger, sip.

"I think she likes it." Falco chuckled, reaching forward and taking a sip from his own glass.

"It's sharp." she replied, running her tongue around her muzzle and shooting the vulpine a smirk, "But nothing I can't handle."

"A Cosmopolitan is just the tip of the iceberg." he answered her, returning the look before taking a sip from the Manhattan.

__Oh man that's strong! I can't have too many more of these.__

He retained his composure though, not wanting to leave her under the impression that he couldn't take his own drink and instead setting it back down and returning to his food.

"What's a Manhattan like?" she asked, taking in another forkful of noodles.

"About the same." he replied without missing a beat, shooting a quick knowing look up at Katt who watched with amusement. "Want to try a sip?"

"Why not."

He grinned and handed her the glass, doing his best to hide the knowing grin that was coming over him as he watched the vixen's lip hit the rim. A second later her eyes widened in surprise as she forcefully swallowed the rough beverage before coughing once and shooting him a look of annoyance.

Falco hadn't seen it but he and Katt were both laughing once again at the vixen's innocence.

__Okay that's enough. Don't take advantage of her.__

**_**I'd never do anything to hurt her.**_**

"Jerk." she muttered playfully, shooting him a dark look before taking a sip of her coke.

"Yeah Fox, don't be so mean." Katt added, that same playful look in her eyes as well.

"What?" he asked innocently, taking the glass and sipping it, "Does it not taste the same to you?"

"You know it doesn't." Krystal replied, her tone now more amused as she grinned back at him. "I don't know how you drink that."

"Oh there's far worse things than a Manhattan." he answered, holding his glass up and admiring the brown liquid.

"Like what?" she asked, wrapping another bunch of noodles around her fork.

"Why you want to know?" Katt asked playfully. "Do you plan on becoming a connoisseur?

"Maybe." the vixen answered, laughing before taking another sip. "Or maybe I just want to try a few different drinks since I'm doing this."

His gaze met Katt's and the two of them seemed to share the same thought. __Should they indulge her? __She was 21 after all. It was her own choice really. She could drink anything she wanted now, regardless of if they were with her or not. But this was basically the first time the vixen had ever been in the situation to go somewhere with it. Of course at the moment nothing seemed wrong with it to any of them, but in the back of his mind he knew how all that could change. He had been out with Falco and Katt before and even when the night had started off normal and easygoing there had been times when the vulpine had found himself doing the driving home after it was all said and done, a passed out Falco and Katt in the back seat.

But this was different. Not because of where they were or who all was with them, but just because it was __her__. More than anything he just wanted to see her happy, and if that mean getting her feet wet and then immediately jumping into the water then so be it. She was the right age. This was the time in her life to let loose and have fun, and if ever a place to do it, why not a restaurant/bar/club with all her friends around her?

"Tell you what," Katt replied, looking over at her. "You show me you can handle a Manhattan and I'll get you a drink that'll knock you on the floor."

"I don't know if I want __that__." the vixen laughed back, "I just meant something different. Other drinks I might like."

He would have listened to the rest of the conversation but just then he felt the familiar vibrating in his pocket that his phone gave off and seconds later he had managed to dig it out, only to find out it was a text.

**_**Hey Foxy. Where you at? Me and the girls were thinking about ya. ;P**_**

After reading the text from the black pantheress he couldn't help but feel that same sense of excitement overcome him. He knew that if he told them he was here they'd come. How many he wasn't sure, but probably all of them...including Brooke, and even though she was right beside him the vulpine couldn't help but shift his thoughts from the sapphire vixen to that of the black she-wolf. He would have no objections at all to getting to spend the night with her either, or any of the six for that matter.

__But tonight isn't about them. It's about her...Krystal! Don't be an idiot and ruin that!__

He sat there a minute more and continued to wage out the mental duel in his head, never noticing the lack of a body by his own until he finally bothered to look up.

__Where is she?__

He looked around, narrowing his gaze through the crowded room in search of the vixen before finally giving up and looking over her seat at Katt who was sipping on her drink.

"Where did Krystal go?"

"Off somewhere," she answered, slightly annoyed, "Panther just called her, a day late I might add. So she's talking to him."

Somewhere in his mind the realization that this Panther guy had forgotten Krystal's birthday made him want to leap for joy, knowing that he had really screwed up whereas the vulpine had done it all perfectly. But that realization was soon forgotten simply because of another, more annoying emotion that had overcome him.

That she had felt the need to leave them all just to go talk to this guy, as if what needed to be said between them was something he couldn't hear or was too personal for them all, it made him feel...jealous? Was that it? He knew how silly it was to think like that. It was crazy and stupid. There was absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to have a little personal space when talking to someone on the phone, especially if it was someone you were in a relationship with. He knew that.

__So stop feeling like this.__

Still, he couldn't knock the feeling. Even now he knew nothing of this Panther guy other than that he was her boyfriend who enjoyed taking month long vacations and forgetting her birthday, which was enough to dislike him in his own book. But the fact that she still ran off to talk to him privately, that she still felt the need to answer when he called...it...was...normal, it was perfectly normal, there was nothing wrong with it.

__I'm not jealous. She's his girlfriend, of course she's going to talk to him! What did you expect?__

But if that was what he was telling his mind, it wasn't what he was telling his fingers, and instead of hitting 'send' on his phone he found himself erasing the text that said '_**_**Hey Roxy, just at home. Taking it easy.' **_**_and replacing it with something else.

**_**Hanging out at 5th Avenue. Wanna drop by?**_**

Before he could stop himself he hit send, shoving his worrisome thoughts out of his head and instead reaching forward and downing the last of his Manhattan before catching the barkeeps eye and nodding for another. He looked over at Katt and Falco, neither of them noticing as they continued to eat and drink. He looked around the room once again, still not finding Krystal and allowing that same feeling that he refused to label as 'jealousy' to creep into his stomach.

__I don't care. I knew she was dating him, there's no need to feel this way you idiot!__

Perhaps it was because up until then he had never really had any proof that Panther existed. He had never caught her on the phone with him or discussed the cat, both of them choosing to ignore the subject. Perhaps that was why she had left just now, so that whatever she had to say to him over the phone he wouldn't have to hear. But he wouldn't have to actually be within earshot to know what was being said. And he still knew how stupid and unfair he was being just allowing himself to feel angry about it. All this time he had known, so why was he letting it get to him now?

The phone in his hand vibrated again and he slid it open to read the text.

**_**You bet soldier boy. I've got Brooke and Amy with me. We'll see ya in a few.**_**

Realizing that the beautiful she-wolf would be with her only made the feeling of uncertainty in his stomach grow that much more. He wanted to see them, to see her, but at the same time he didn't. He was already regretting the decision, but on the other hand he supported it. As if all it took to make the guilt disappear was for him to imagine Krystal off somewhere talking to Panther on the phone, telling him she loved him and that she couldn't wait for him to get back. Of course he didn't know if any of that was true, but it's just what he feared.

__What's wrong with me? Am I really that jealous of him?__

__**Yes. Of course you are. Any guy would be.**__

Not knowing what else to do he managed to type a response before picking up his glass and putting it away in one attempt, as if his mind knew it would need a numbing for what was about to go down.

**_**K.**_**

He didn't want to imagine how it would play out. What would it be like when Brook and Krystal met? How would he act? What would he say? It wasn't like he was really anything more than a friend to either of them, though unless he had been really led astray Brooke was all for being more than that. But even if they were a couple, how would Krystal take it? Would she care? Would it bother her?

__Of course not. What? You think she'd be jealous? Why would she when she's already got Panther?__

But even if that wasn't a problem, which it probably would be, he still couldn't help but realize the stupidity of his actions now that he looked back on them. Tonight was supposed to have been about her, not him, yet here he was inviting three girls over that had every intention of getting into his pants, just to make himself feel better because he was jealous of another guy.

__You are so pathetic. I can't believe you did that.__

Now he wanted to take it back, to text Roxanne or Brooke or Amy and tell them he had an emergency and had to leave, or some excuse that would work to that extent. But instead he could only sit there and think the whole thing over, knowing he wouldn't do anything of the sort. He had sewn the ground and he would soon have to reap whatever ended up growing. They would be here before long and after that he could only imagine how the night would play out for both him and Krystal.

But he was sure of one thing if nothing else. If it went to hell, as he expected it to, he'd deserve whatever happened to come his way. And with that thought he shot down yet another worried and jealousy driven cocktail before bowing his head.

__What have I done?__

000


	15. Over You

**Chapter 15: Over You (Daughtry):******I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you, more than you, more than you know. I'm slowly getting closure I guess it's really over. I'm finally getting better.************And now I'm picking up the pieces, I'm spending all of these years putting my heart back together.****

^perhaps one of my favorite all time songs.

000

"Panther it's fine."

"I'm really sorry babe. You know I can't remember anything, I'm bad with dates and stuff like that...

"It's __okay.__" she repeated, her voice much more reassuring now than before. "Its no big deal."

"Yes it is." he answered, his tone showing more emotion than she expected, "And I can't believe I forgot about it."

"Please don't worry about it Panther. I don't care." she lied, stepping back and leaning against the wall as she continued to hold the phone against her ear.

The truth was she was still more than angry at him for completely forgetting her birthday, even more so than she was at Katt. Of course Katt had truly felt sorry and was willing to do anything she could to make up for it, whereas with Panther...well...right now he might have seemed torn up over it but she knew how easily that could change once he was around his buddies once again. And to be honest she figured that it had ended up being Katt who had finally texted him and reminded him of the special occasion.

"Well I do." he replied firmly, causing her to wonder if the feelings she was getting from him were real or faked, "Panther cares about everything that has to do with his girl, including her birthday."

__Then why'd you forget?__

"So we're leaving tonight," he went on, immediately grabbing her attention, "I'm coming straight home to make it up to you. I promise I'll give you a birthday present you'll never forget."

__I've already gotten one of those.__

"Panther you don't have-

"Don't try to talk me out of it." he ordered, "I know you're like that. Always putting everyone else first...but not this time. We're leaving in an hour and we should be back by tomorrow evening."

"Please Panther-

"I'll make it up to you." he added determinedly, "I promise."

"Oh...o-okay...

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She heard the call disconnect on his end but for the next couple of seconds all she could do was stand there and look out past the crowded room, still holding the phone by her ear as she took in the very long conversation she had just shared. The phone call had went almost exactly as she had expected it to. He was probably acting all torn up and regretful for forgetting...or maybe he really did feel that way...she wasn't sure. But either way, much like Katt, he was apparently going to make it up to her somehow, and the first step to doing so was cutting his vacation short a few days so he could get back to her sooner.

But she didn't want that.

__He's coming back sooner than I expected. Oh crap, that means I've got to tell Fox about him before tomorrow. And even worse...I've got to tell Panther about Fox too.__

Part of her still hoped that considering all she had done for the black cat while he was gone, coupled with the fact that he had forgotten her birthday, would be enough for Panther to overlook that a vulpine was living in the same apartment as she was. And if __that __didn't do it, then maybe he'd be willing to just simply trust her not to do anything.

__That would be stupid of him. I can't even trust myself anymore when I'm around Fox. Just like the other night...__

She had known all these same problems would arise the following week, but up until then she had managed to put them off. But that was something she couldn't do any longer. Panther would be returning tomorrow. He'd find out about Fox, if he hadn't already from Mitch, and when he did she could only pray that his reaction would be sensible and understanding of the whole thing. The last thing she wanted him to do, the reaction that she feared the most, was ordering herself or Fox to move out, forbidding her to stay with him.

But just the thought of not getting to spend any more nights at the vulpine's side on the couch, laughing, talking, and just being with each other, it caused a knot to form in her stomach that made the Cosmopolitan from earlier seem like a mistake. It had only been a month that she had known him, but in that time she had gotten so close to the vulpine that even spending one night without him seemed like a punishment. That realization made her feel more guilty than ever and she tried to tell herself that the only reason she had formed such a close bond with him was because Panther wasn't there to fill the role of her 'significant' other...but in her heart she could almost tell herself that it was really something else.

__But telling him about Panther...what will that change? I'm sure he already knows about him. Katt, Falco, or anyone has surely let him know by now.__

**_**Maybe. But 'you' still haven't.**_**

She let out a sigh and straightened her stance, looking back around the crowded room at the numerous customers either eating, drinking, or making their way towards the large open doorway that led to the club in the back. She had to tell him sometime, but now didn't seem right. They had brought her here to have fun and to make her 21st birthday memorable, not to discuss relationship problems she was having. Besides, she already felt guilty enough for leaving the vulpine at the bar for so long.

She could only hope Katt didn't tell him why she had snuck off.

__They aren't his problems. In fact there is no problem. It's just one relationship, no problem.__

**_**Besides, what will Fox care? Even if he doesn't know about Panther by now do you really think it will make him feel bad? It's not like he has feelings for you or anything. Remember the beach last week?**_**

The brief mental image of the vulpine sitting in the sand amidst the group of young flirtatious girls made her clench her fists in annoyance before quickly catching herself and shaking her head. That didn't matter to her. Whatever he did was his own business...so if he wants to hit on some slutty, cheap, immature vixens and she-wolves...then so be it.

__Still...I...I kind of had hoped he might...have feelings for me.__

It was another guilty pleasure she found herself partaking in as she recalled the numerous flattering moments she had shared with the vulpine, whether he was aware they had occurred or not. There were so many of them that it was almost ridiculous. It was as if every moment she spent by his side was one that she enjoyed no matter what. Which raised another question. Why wasn't she there now?

__I'll tell him tomorrow. But for tonight I just want to enjoy this. We're friends, that's all.__

She turned back towards the far section of the restaurant, just barely being able to make out the bar across the room. As she made her way through the packed tables she continued to play out how it all would go in her mind, doing her absolute best to keep the worst case scenario at the bottom of her thoughts.

__Panther will return tomorrow night and I'll spend it with him. Somehow I'll find a way to tell him about Fox, and vice-versa, and hopefully he'll just see him as some guy staying with us for a few months until he ships off.__

Then another idea hit her, this one both ingenious and, to her, unwanted.

__What if...what if I tell Panther that Fox already has a girlfriend? That would probably be enough to keep him from overreacting...even if it's not true.__

**_**But what if he found out Fox is really single? What would you do then?**_**

It turned out that would never be a problem for her.

As she slipped by the last remaining table and looked up at the vulpine she almost immediately felt her heart drop in disappointment. Her seat had been taken, as was the one on the vulpine's other side, and as if the attention of those two females wasn't enough, a third stood behind him, the pantheress' paw playfully making small circles on the back of his shirt as they all devoted their full attention towards him. She knew they were from the beach, those same girls that had been so interested in him days ago. Except this time there was nothing she could do to get them away from him. She could only stand at the side watch.

And at first she thought he might have just been humoring them and their flirtatious nature, that he didn't really care for any of it but enjoyed the company. He didn't seem too happy with their arrival, at least from what she could tell. He almost looked like he was regretting them being there. But then he turned his head the other way and looked to his left, his gaze meeting that of a black she-wolf that the vixen had never seen before and it was then that she knew there was something else to it. She didn't turn away and neither did he, and the look in her eyes was one that she could relate to all too easily.

__So...I'm not the only one who looks at him like that then. Does that mean she...loves...him?__

000 A few minutes earlier.

__It's been nearly twenty minutes. Maybe they wont show up, or maybe they won't find me.__

He continued to look around the somewhat crowded room, his eyes narrowing at every face he could catch as he tried to pick out Brooke, Roxanne, or even Amy. He was still regretting ever inviting them over, knowing all too well that it was just his stupid jealousy getting the better of him. But as the minutes continued to pass and the drinks continued to come so did a more relaxed and non caring feeling seemingly overtake him. He knew what she was doing right now and he didn't like it, even if there was absolutely nothing wrong with it.

She was talking to him...to Panther.

__So what? I don't care. At least I didn't forget her birthday.__

He was almost bitter now, though he didn't want to admit it. From a rational standpoint he had no reason to be. He had known all along she was going out with Panther and that something like this would eventually happen...plus so much more. Before long she'd be doing more than just running off to talk to him on her phone. She'd be leaving to spend her nights with the black cat instead of him, leaving him alone just as he had been before...but even that was understandable.

He knew it was to be expected, but that didn't make him any less jealous.

It was feelings such as those that had been the reasoning behind him inviting Brooke and the girls to join him that night. He had wanted to prove to Krystal that he could replace her just as easily as she could him.

Of course that wasn't what he wanted at all. In truth he only wanted to make her happy, to do whatever he had to in order to see her smile and laugh, regardless of where it left him. But this time his jealousy had gotten the better of him and he had done something he was now regretting...though the feeling was fading fast with every Manhattan that hit the back of his throat.

__They probably wont even show up. I'm getting worried over nothing. Before long things will be just as they were and all this will just be a memory.__

He looked to his right, only now noticing that Katt and Falco had slipped away from the bar as well, leaving him alone and worsening his mood. He hadn't expected the night to go like this at all, and honestly he was surprised that he felt the way he did. It was so unlike his usual calm and relaxed nature. But apparently all it took to change that was thinking about her...about Krystal in someone elses arms, and then jealousy would seep into him and take over.

Time continued to creep by as he remained at the bar alone, finishing his meal and putting away drinks slowly yet surely. He wasn't afraid of getting drunk, he was more than capable of controlling himself when there was alcohol in his body, but at the pace he was going all of that could easily change. He could only imagine where the hell they had all went off too. Katt and Falco probably hit up the other half of the building, the pink feline all for having a good time at any club, especially this one. As for Krystal he still had no idea where she had went, only that it was to get to away from him so she could talk to Panther.

His grip tightened on the glass in his paw and he found himself silently cursing this guy. Cursing him for being so lucky, for getting to have what everyone else wanted, and then for not treasuring it the way he should have. Even now the vulpine was in the dark when it came to just what kind of guy this Panther was, but based on the information he had managed to gather these past few weeks, he wasn't anywhere near what Krystal deserved. So for her to have ditched him here to run off and talk to him...

__What? Am I not good enough? These past few weeks...have I not made all the right moves?__

He knew it was his anger and jealousy once more getting the better of his thoughts and he struggled to push them aside. Of course that wasn't the case. She was just in love with someone else and he had made the stupid mistake of falling for her anyway, he should have expected something like this from the moment he first laid his eyes on her.

Another burning sensation splashed against the back of his throat as he finished off yet another shot, just barely noticing the small cloud of haziness that seemed to be forming over his thoughts.

__Okay that's enough. The last thing you want to do is get drunk and do something that you'll regret.__

The bar was actually pretty empty now considering how it had been when they had first arrived, only making him feel that much more abandoned. He turned to his right and looked out through the crowd in the distance in hopes of seeing any of his friends before muttering out loud to himself as he answered his last thought.

"Not that anyone will be here to hear it."

But no sooner had he spoken the words did an all too familiar combination of scents reach his muzzle, and he had only just enough time to look in the opposite direction before he found himself face to face with Roxanne. Along with her was Amy and Brooke, and all of them looked just as stunning as always, but this time there was something...different...about the look in their eyes.

__Are they...have they been drinking?__

The look that he got from Brooke was as paralyzing as usual but as he caught her gaze he could notice all too easily the glazed appearance it seemed to sport, leaving him to only guess as to how many drinks she had partaken in. Amy looked even worse, her hungry and lustful gaze resting on him as well as she stood on Roxanne's other side as the three drew nearer. And finally there was the pantheress herself, the apparent leader of them all from what he had been able to tell these past few weeks, but she looked the same as always. Beautiful, powerful, and more than confident.

"Foxy!" Amy exclaimed, stepping forward and throwing her arms around him. "We found you!"

As she spoke he caught the overwhelming scent of alcohol on her breath and finally checked off his assumptions, and while Brooke did nothing but step up beside him and shoot him that same amazing smile, he was sure she was in a similar intoxicated state as well.

"I told you we would." Roxanne muttered, shooting the vulpine a wink before sitting down in the stool beside him. "It was just a matter of sniffing him out." she finished by reaching forward and taking a sip of his Manhattan, leaving him to only grin and look away.

"I had almost given up on you." he muttered back, looking over at Brooke now.

"Yeah well the only way we could get in without a reservation was by accepting an offer to have a few drinks with some prick wolves." Roxanne answered him, "Which is why Amy is so..."

"Fun!" the brown vixen finished, still grinning as she caught her tail and began batting it back and forth between her hands, "Besides, we all had something to drink. Even Brooke."

At the mention of the she-wolf's name he cast her another glance, expecting the same blush and smile as usual but this time getting something else. Either there was something different going on between them now or it was just the alcohol in her system, but either way the look she gave him this time was one that he had only ever recieved from her other friends. It was a look of wanting, of lust and attraction, and it was directed right at him. She still said hardly nothing at all but as usual everything he needed to hear was more than clear to them both.

"Yes even Brooke." Roxanne added, very much amused at the static between the two of them. "Which reminds me. Fox," she went on, pulling the vulpine's attention back towards her, "may I have a word?"

"Yeah..." he answered, casting another glance back at Brooke and nearly tripping on his own feet, "Sure."

__I don't know if it's the alcohol or just me being so damn jealous of this other guy, but either way...right now Brooke seems way more important than Krystal. I mean...at least I can have this one.__

He followed the pantheress a few yards away until they were at the other end of the bar, his gaze still glancing up and catching that of the she-wolf, who refused to look anywhere else. There was something about her that wasn't normal, but he loved it whatever it was. She was usually shy and reserved and that was the case now, but this time it was as if he could actually see the hellcat that resided beneath her flawless body and quiet attitude, just waiting to be released.

"Okay." Roxanne started, turning to face him, "You know I said I'd set something up for you, and I did."

"Oh really?" he asked, finally pulling his gaze away from Brooke and putting it on the cat before him. "How so?"

"We're here aren't we?" she asked, "And to make things better Brooke has a few in her."

"Roxanne-

"Just one or two," she went on, knowing he'd be against it if she worded it the wrong way. "Maybe just one. She doesn't drink much at all. But that's not the point...the point is that for the past few days you are all she's talked about and every time we get around you she just shuts up. It's getting annoying."

"I thought that was just her nature." he replied, feeling even more relieved now that he knew the she-wolf felt so strongly for him.

"It is, kind of, but not like it is now." she answered, casting a glance over at her, "Fox, she's crazy about you. She really is. Hell...we all are. Why do you think we invited you over that day?"

"You didn't want lifeguard lessons?" he asked, smirking at the pantheress as he tried to hold his calm and collected composure.

"C'mon Fox." she went on, a desperate look in her eyes, "All it will take is one move and she'll open up. She's just so shy now, but I promise once you break that barrier she'll be a whole new wolf."

The fact that his mind wasn't coming up with reason upon reason of why he __shouldn't __follow through with this would have usually worried him, but that wasn't the case this time. He still wasn't exactly sure why though. Part of him figured that his bad judgment was an impairment of the alcohol he had in his system, but he also knew that he hadn't consumed anywhere near enough of the soothing nectar for it to have clouded his thoughts __that __bad. The other part of him chose a more sensible reason. It was because he was still well aware that not only had his friends went off and left him there, but the one he cared for the most was off chatting it up with someone she loved...and it wasn't him.

Perhaps that's why he decided to just go with it and follow through with Roxanne's request.

__She has Panther, Katt has Falco, and I have no one. So I have nothing to lose.__

"You really think so?" he asked, his new indulging tone causing a smile to come over the pantheress.

"Fox." she replied, leaning forward and putting her muzzle against his ear before whispering, "If you just go over there and do what you do best I promise you Brooke will make it worth your while."

Finally the blush escaped him and he couldn't help but look away, causing Roxanne to smirk in amusement as she leaned back and looked over at the she-wolf once more.

"I don't think-

"You can't keep yourself from __all __of us." she went on, still smirking at him, "Besides, if you don't throw her a bone I'm afraid she might end up starving."

"Okay!" he retorted, throwing his hands up and making her laugh, "I'll try something."

"You won't have to do anything but nod at her." she said, her tone regaining some of its seriousness and causing him to shoot her a confused look as she began to walk back towards the waiting she-wolf.

"What do you mean?" he asked, catching up to her before slowing down and shaking his head clear.

"Just what I said." she replied over her shoulder, the two of them now within earshot of Brooke. "Oh, I guess Amy took off."

He looked up ahead, only hardly noticing that the brown vixen was gone and that Brooke remained alone sitting on the bar stool he had once been at. He still had absolutely no idea what Roxanne had meant but he was sure that he'd find out within the next few seconds. He didn't know what to expect, if anything, but after the conversation he had just shared he realized, through a blurred state of mind, that perhaps this could become more than he had ever imagined. That if he really wanted to fill the gap that Krystal would leave inside of him then this could do it.

__Nothing could ever replace her though. Even someone like Brooke. But I can't dwell on that forever...if she want's this Panther guy then see if I care.__

Had he looked to his left then he would have been able to see the blue furred vixen that his thoughts had been on almost constantly for the past 30 minutes. In fact she had been standing there ever since the trio arrived yet he had been too distracted to notice. So it was no surprise that now, of all times, he still overlooked her, instead stepping up and looking down at the she-wolf and holding her gaze, still trying to decipher exactly what it was he was supposed to do.

__Just nod? Right now? That doesn't make any sense!__

Another second passed and he finally decided to just go with it, forcing a small comforting grin and curtly nodding at the she-wolf. Beside him he heard Roxanne let out a small breath of satisfaction before finally speaking up and breaking the tension between them.

"I'll catch you two later." she murmured, allowing her hand to run down his arm before finally turning away and heading for the other side of the room.

He turned his head to the left, muttering his own good-bye before returning his attention to Brooke. Though what happened next was something he hadn't expected at all, but by the time it was over he was more than grateful for it.

No sooner had his head gotten turned back towards the she-wolf did her mouth meet his own, not roughly, but firm and wanting. Needless to say it took him by surprise and for the smallest of seconds his conscious tried to talk him out of going through with it, telling him that they were in a public place and that this was something he wanted to do with Krystal, not Brooke. But that thought was soon crushed, instead replaced with alcohol driven lust and jealousy, both of which wanted to be quenched as soon as possible.

Who cared if anyone saw? This place was full of horny, drunk, stupid teenagers. No one would consider this out of the norm. And as for wanting to do this with Krystal...well what was the point in holding onto that? Apparently she thought more of Panther than she did him, which was expected but still too much for him to handle, so why not just try it with Brooke? She was, after all, crazy about him.

And Krystal wasn't.

So his surprise and doubt lasted only a second, no longer, before he found himself answering the kiss, pressing back against it and letting his arms fall around her hips as she placed her paws on each of his shoulders. It lasted only a few seconds more before they finally pulled apart, but when they did the vulpine knew that Roxanne had most definitely not been lying to him earlier. The look in Brooke's eyes now was nothing as it had been before. She no longer looked shy and nervous as she had appeared earlier. No, now there was a look pure lust and love that seemed to vibrate from her, and it was all he could do to keep from allowing his animal instincts to take over.

"Brooke...

"It's okay." she answered, still looking up at him and smiling. "I want to."

A few seconds passed before she finally continued, shaking her head and adding, "I just wasn't sure." she murmured, tightening her hold on his shoulders, "I know there's that vixen...

"She's seeing someone." he replied firmly, forcing the words out and acknowledging the anger and jealousy that came with them. "And we're just friends."

"__I__ don't want that." she said softly, her words carrying with them a stronger scent of alcohol than he was expecting, causing him to question the story that the pantheress had told him earlier. Not that it would make a difference at this point. They both could have been wasted beyond belief and it still wouldn't have been enough to stop him now.

"Me either."

As he finished the sentence so did her lips touch against his once more, resting there only for the briefest of moments before pushing up against him, this time the kiss containing much more passion and emotion behind it. It was as if the more he thought about Krystal and someone else, the more he wanted to show everyone how happy he could be without her, that he didn't need the sapphire vixen to enjoy his life.

He felt her hands run down his chest, resting on the hem of his shirt before sneaking underneath it and making their way back up his torso. The fact that they were in public didn't matter anymore, and apparently no one really cared either because they had yet to say anything. So instead of focusing on that he chose to divert his complete attention towards the she-wolf standing up against him, ignoring his conscious and instead letting the alcohol, lust, and jealousy that coursed through his veins to do all his thinking.

His mouth fought against her while his hands continued to mimic her own, his lust driven mind easily enjoying the tight and flawless curves of the she-wolf's body as his paws made their way around the base of her tail.

Eventually they managed to pull away from this one as well, but for how long they had been at it he had no idea. In reality it was probably close to a minute or so, but to him it had been a lifetime of god-sent passion that seemed to have been bottled up inside of him from the last few months. As if all that he had wanted to do with Krystal was finally being released, regardless of if the recipient was the one he preferred or not. Vixen or she-wolf though, they were both more than beautiful enough for him.

__Wow, that was amazing. So unexpected from someone like her...but still so...amazing.__

"Now what?" he asked, locking his sight onto hers and tasting the alcohol on his own tongue.

She held his gaze for a second longer before finally smiling and stepping back, her paws sliding down from his chest and out from under his shirt as she turned back towards the bar for only a second. Then she was back up against him, offering him another drink which he gladly accepted, holding it up against her own and waiting for the she-wolf to say something.

"Now we have fun." she murmured, clinking her glass against his before drinking it and watching him do the same.

__To hell with it, there's no point in holding back now. I mean hell...what do I have to lose? Certainly not Krystal. She was never mine to begin with.__

He sat his shot back down on the counter, surprised to see the she-wolf refilling them both as soon as he did. He knew where this was going, and even though he was still shocked that the previously shy and quiet Brooke was the one behind it, he didn't try to fight it. Maybe it was because they both had a decent buzz, or maybe it was just because of how he felt towards Krystal and his life...but either way, as of right now his mind really only wanted to focus on one thing and one thing only.

Which happened to be the gorgeous she-wolf before him who was steadily getting more and more intoxicated by the minute, making her even more ready and willing than she had been before to get into bed with him. And he was beginning to think the same thoughts as well.

__If they are all out there having a good time then so should I. This night was about Krystal, but I did my part. I spend all those credits on her, on that necklace...not that it changed anything. So I shouldn't have to worry about her now. Right?__

For the next ten minutes they did nothing but explore their newest thrill and take turns putting away the intoxicating liquid before them. He was still capable of controlling himself, though he wasn't sure about her, but that didn't seem to matter to either of them anymore. In fact it wasn't until the bottle was empty and their mouths broke apart one final time that she finally ended the verbal silence between them, her voice instantly making him wonder if the alcohol had affected her at all.

"Want to head somewhere else?" she asked lustfully.

"Sure." he murmured back, fighting to think straight. "My place or yours?"

He didn't think the question out before he said it, not that he could have anyways. So when she replied 'Yours' it was of no surprise to his last remaining sober train of thought that he saw no problem with it.

To him the apartment __was__ his place. He just happened to forget about Krystal and Katt living there as well. So, thanks to his impaired mind he instead stood from his seat, took the she-wolf's paw in his own, and after another brief passionate kiss, led her through the crowd back towards the entrance.

It was still early, so maybe whatever it was that ended up happening would be over and done before anyone noticed. But that was already too late. He had never noticed the vixen across the room watching him and Brooke...and even if he had it might not have changed anything. And it was after watching the two of them go at each other for a few minutes that the sapphire fox had finally turned away, tears in her eyes as she tried to forget the sight she had just witnessed. But to him and her, and everyone else, she had no reason to cry or feel bad over it.

They were, after all, just friends right?

At least that's what he kept telling himself, and it was apparently all the reasoning he needed to keep going forward.

Outside it had started to rain...hard, but neither him nor Brooke seemed to notice it, instead choosing to focus every bit of attention on each other as they somehow managed to hail a cab. It wasn't until he muttered out the street of the apartment complex that he noticed how wet they both were, but it only ended up making him laugh as he brushed the liquid away from her face before gently kissing her once again and pulling her down on top of him. He knew he had passed his limit, something he rarely ever done. But there had just been something about being with her that had done him in, that kept him drinking and drinking, as if he thought the more he put away the easier it would become to forget about Krystal and the fact that she didn't love him.

Brooke was just as intoxicated, but like him she hid it well. They were both quiet and thoughtful when drunk, but this time, with the other before them, it was completely different. As if they were both aware of their impairment and were using it as an excuse to throw caution to the wind and allow their lust to have its way. Who cared if this was basically their first date? Certainly not either of them, at least not right now.

He didn't really recall arriving at the complex or paying the taxi driver for that matter, and he could just scarcely think straight as he did his best to work his hands down the she-wolf's body while at the same time hitting the right number on the elevator. They were both still soaked from the rain but as before it went unnoticed, much like his conscious. Had he been sober he wouldn't have allowed things to have gone this far, but that wasn't the case now was it? The only way he could have been sober would've been if he wasn't jealous, and that was something he couldn't have ever avoided.

The way he looked at it, through an exceptionally intoxicated train of thought, all of this right now was just one big unavoidable accident. It was bound to happen sooner or later, either with Brooke, Roxanne, or any of the other girls. It didn't matter which one, and he was sure he could probably still have any of them if he chose, but one single thought still remained, and even now it was enough to drive his erratic mind crazy with jealousy.

He could have any of them that he wanted.

But he couldn't have Krystal.

As he fumbled with the keys and finally managed to get the door open he realized that he __would __however get to enjoy all that Brooke had to offer, regardless of what he did or didn't have to do first. He subconsciously dropped his keys in the bowl by the door before kicking it shut and returning both his hands to the she-wolf's waist, slowly stepping across the living room as he returned her kiss.

He didn't know exactly where it was he was going, only what he was going for.

A bed.

So the first room they came to in the hallway was the one he chose. It never registered that it was hers, and it didn't matter at this point. All he really cared about anymore was this tight, hot, perfect body below his own and what he could, and would soon do, in order to please it. The alcohol that ran throughout them both was mixing with such a passion of lust that it was no surprise to either of them that within another minutes time all their clothes were in the floor and he was back on top of her once again. He barely remembered grabbing the condom from his wallet, but at this point he knew she was in such heat that it wouldn't have mattered, and he wouldn't have cared.

This was for him. This was to prove to Krystal that he would be just fine without her if she ran off to Panther. It didn't matter if they never spent another night on the couch together again. If that was how she wanted it then so be it.

__Who are you really trying to convince? Krystal...or yourself?__

He shoved away the last spec of rational thought, instead pressing his mouth against Brooke's once more, enjoying her kiss yet again before playfully making his way down her neck and across her breasts. She was all that mattered now. The sight of her absolutely gorgeous body, laying naked and sprawled out beneath him, begging for his sex, it was his whole world. The alcohol made sure of that. It also made sure he didn't notice whose bed they were on, or who the owner was of all the items that surrounded the room around them.

It made sure he was completely oblivious of just how sick all of it was.

But he'd realize it before long...though it would be far too late.

000


	16. Senseless

**Chapter 16: Senseless (Marco Bosco): ******I got sunshine on my face but I'm not happy. I am so senseless, I lost all senses, I'm telling you that I'm not happy. I got my eyes so closed so I can see you. I got nothing if I don't have you.****

000

He was thinking pretty clear considering how much alcohol must have still been running through his system. It might have been two hours since his last drink at the club before the she-wolf had pressed her body up against his own and refused to back off until they reached the apartment. And in the time that had passed since then he had partaken what was perhaps both the most pleasurable and sickening act of his life.

From an outward point of view, if you knew the situation, there was nothing wrong with what he did. Sure it might have been a little soon for him and Brooke to have made it all the way to home plate considering it was basically their first night together...but he was sure that it happened far more often than most thought. So it wasn't __that__ act that was really frowned upon. They both had gotten intoxicated and instead of using his better judgment he decided to give into his emotions and let his jealousy do all the thinking. So what?

It wasn't like she regretted it. He had known from day one that Brooke, or any of them for that matter, would have been willing to do something like this with him without a moment's hesitation. The fact that it ended up being the supposedly shy and quiet she-wolf was just the roll of the dice.

And it's not like he wasn't allowed to do this right? Katt never told him he couldn't bring anyone back to the apartment, or that he couldn't go as far as having sex with them. None of that was prohibited. Besides, her and Falco did it __all__the time, even when he and Krystal had been within earshot in the living room. So the way he saw it, if they could do it why not him?

__Okay then. Stop acting like you have to prove yourself innocent. Who cares what they think?__

He knew it was the alcohol that still controlled a good portion of his thoughts, and with it came both a carefree and bitter attitude that was most definitely still fueled entirely by his jealousy and anger.

__That's __what made him do this.

Every second she had been away from him, every shot he had put back, every memory of the past month he had shared with the vixen, all of it just came crashing down on him, as did the final acceptance that she belonged to another guy. He had never been really jealous of anyone before. Sure there had been moments of envy, but the feelings were never like this. Of course...he had never been in love with anyone as badly as he was now. Maybe that was why he trying so hard to cover up how brokenhearted he was.

Maybe that was why he did it.

The sex had been great. Plainly said. He had expected nothing less than extraordinary though as he had looked down at the naked she-wolf before him and allowed one final jealousy filled thought to run through him before finally lunging forward. Brooke had been more than ready for it, the alcohol and lust coming from her telling the vulpine that it would be a crime __not __to satisfy her before the night was out. So for the next hour that was all he focused on. Satisfaction. Quenching his jealousy and anger the only way he knew how.

It never once occurred to him where they were, not until it was over and done with, but even then he couldn't help but let out a 'feh' of amusement. It was as if his fantasy had almost come true. In her room, on her bed, madly in love and begging for pleasure...but where it should have been her...where the fur should have been blue...it was black. It wasn't with Krystal that he was doing this with, no matter how hard he tried to imagine that to be the case. Right now, as he felt the rise and fall of a chest against his own, he knew it didn't belong to the vixen he so loved, and as time passed and his passion and anger had time to settle, the true realization of what he had done slowly began to settle in.

Finally he had to slip away, carefully easing out of the sleeping she-wolf's arms as he pulled the covers over her and slid his shorts on. He knew she was still naked but rather than wake her and have her get dressed he decided simply to just step away. He had to think, as hard as it might be in this state of mind, yet he couldn't help but take one last look back at the bed as he reached the door, knowing all too well how wrong everything they had done on it was.

__It was for fun. I don't love her, I just used her because I was jealous. Damnit...how could I do that to her?__

**_**No, better question is how can you feel sorry for Brooke when you've got to face Krystal? Do you honestly think she won't find out about this?**_**

The question had an all too obvious answer. At this point he'd need a CSI team on the scene just to erase all the evidence of this ever happening. The smell of their sex was all over the apartment, he had made no move towards closing the bedroom door. Not to mention her bedsheets. She'd have to either wash them or bear the scent of not only his own love, but that of Brooke as well, the entirety of the night.

That is...if her bed was even available. He didn't plan on waking her, and almost doubted if he could. She had been far more wasted than he had been let on to, but looking back at it now he could see the signs all too easily. Roxanne had lied to him, saying Brooke had only partaken in one, maybe two drinks at the most beforehand. Of course now he figured it had been more like 10 or 15. Then to top it off she had finished an entire bottle with him before the two finally made it back here somehow.

__I'll admit, she held herself together extremely well considering how much she had in her.__

He wanted to sit down and think about how it would have went had she __not __been drunk before meeting him that night, but his mind had far too many other things to worry about.

He stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water before looking up into the cabinet and grabbing a few aspirins. He didn't have a headache yet...he was just preparing.

__Now if only there was a pill to prepare me for what's going to happen when they get back.__

He still tried to tell himself that he had broken no rules, that what he had done was his own free choice and there was nothing wrong with it. Sure, perhaps having sex on Krystal's bed was a bad idea and he could understand that... hell he was already regretting it...but it's not like she'd care right? It might bother her, but it wasn't like he cheated on her or anything.

__That will never be the case.__

He sat down on the couch, his mind telling him that he could be doing so many things right now to make what was going to happen next easier to bear, but he chose to ignore them. His head hurt too much right now to care, as did his heart.

"Only one month with her and I'm like this." he muttered, looking across the room at the door. "I knew this was going to happen."

The anger and jealousy still resided within him as it had before but finally it had begun to fade, replaced now with feelings of regret and sadness. He could only wonder how the rest of the night had went for the vixen after he had left. Maybe she had found Katt and Falco and actually had a good time, it wasn't like he had to be there for her to be happy...apparently.

Besides, tonight was to celebrate Krystal's birthday and he had already covered his part. The lack of 5000 credits in his bank account proved that much.

__Not that it changed anything.__

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his pocket vibrating, seconds later digging out his phone and taking a hesitant look at the number.

__Katt...__

"Hey."

"Fox you jerk." came the immediate response, instantly making him wonder if she already knew.

"Wha-

"How could you just ditch her like that! The only reason I left with Falco was because I thought you'd be with her!"

__I don't believe this. She is accusing __me __of ditching Krystal?__

"Ditch her?" he asked, his voice already somewhat irritated, "She left us remember? She ran off to talk to that boyfriend of hers. Besides, I thought tonight was __your __way of paying her back for forgetting her birthday? Why would you run off so quickly?"

After not getting a response for the first few seconds the vulpine figured he had already gotten the upper hand on the feline. She had either not thought out the phone call or was too intoxicated to come up with an answer good enough. Either way, when she did finally speak up again he already knew he had won.

"I-I don't know." she answered, the sound of music in the background not being able to disguise her anguish. "I just thought...you two love being around each other so much that it would better if me and Falco left."

"Apparently not." he retorted, his mind referring back to the black cat that had been the cause of all this. "She never came back to the bar so I returned to the apartment."

"Is she there yet?"

"Should she be?"

"She told me she didn't feel well after we found her." the pink feline answered, her tone guilt-ridden, "She looked sick, but she insisted that we stay here, that she'd take a taxi or something home."

"Sick?" he asked, the faintest idea of what might have been the reason behind that sparking in his mind.

"Yeah, it might have been the alcohol. She drank a little more than she usually does."

__Just a couple of drinks made her sick? I find that hard to believe.__

"She should have been there by now." Katt continued, growing anguish and worry coming over her.

He could understand why she felt so bad. Not only had she forgotten her best friend's birthday, but in addition her attempts to make up for it had also been nothing short of disastrous. But apparently, at least from what he could tell, Katt had no idea Brooke was with him, and maybe Krystal didn't either. Of course that didn't mean they wouldn't find out before long.

__Should I tell Katt? Would it be better that way?__

**_**No. That would only make things worse for everyone.**_**

__Why? It's not like I ditched Krystal, she ditched me first. Plus, Brooke doesn't have a boyfriend, Krystal does, the way I see it I'm doing exactly what Katt told me to do.__

**_**But it won't look that way. Not tonight.**_**

"I'm sure she's okay." he answered, knowing the vixen was more than capable of taking care of herself. "She can handle a little rain."

"I know but...

"Besides," he went on, forcing the words out despite his conscious telling him to shut up. "I'm sure she can always call up Panther and he'll make everything sunshine and rainbows."

__Yeah, smart move. Let your jealousy do the talking...idiot.__

"Oh." Katt murmured, the fading sound of music telling him she was walking away from the louder area, "so that's it?"

"What?" he muttered back, almost eager to hear Katt's reaction to his attitude.

"She leaves you for a few minutes to talk to another guy and you get so jealous that you just run off?"

"Jealous?" he asked, almost laughing at the word. "I'm not jealous. Krystal can date whoever she wants, I don't care."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Another moment of silence passed between them, the vulpine figuring they had finally reached a standstill of words between their still far from sober minds. He knew he still had the upper hand. Regardless of what Katt __thought __about how they felt towards each other, he knew he could just deny it and get away with it. It was the best solution...and the only one.

"Fine." she finally muttered, the will to fight leaving her. "You don't have to tell me. But I'm not blind Fox, I can see what your reasoning is. I just wish you knew how much it hurt her."

"It doesn't hurt her." he replied firmly, struggling to keep his emotionless tone. "She doesn't care about what I do. We're just friends, that's all we'll ever be."

"Well what we both did tonight wasn't very friend-like."

"She ditched me first."

"Fox...

The faint sound of metal clinging upon metal grabbed his attention and his head shot up across the room. He knew the sound all too well and it took him only a second longer to distinguish the owner of the scent on the other side of the door.

"I've got to go." he interrupted her, slowly standing and facing the door as the lock clicked open.

"Fox I'm worried about-

"It's okay." he muttered back, raising his gaze as the vixen came into view. "She's here."

000

She could have hailed a cab or caught a bus and it would have been no trouble at all. But she didn't. She wanted to get wet, she wanted to walk home in the rain, if only to hide the tears that ran down her face. It wasn't her birthday she was so torn up over, in fact she could have cared less about the occasion now. No. It was the memory of Fox and that she-wolf that did her in.

It shouldn't have bothered her. She knew she had no reason to feel this way. She belonged to Panther, he was her boyfriend. Fox wasn't. Fox was just a guy she enjoyed hanging out with; a nice, strong, smart, kind, caring, perfect guy...

__I was only gone for 20 minutes, but in that time he had already replaced me with her.__

**_**You left him first. He probably thought you weren't coming back.**_**

__But I had to talk to Panther...__

**_**And look what it caused.**_**

It didn't help that the she-wolf had been nothing short of stunning, only fueling her jealousy and depression as she watched the two of them from across the room. It was as if Fox's entire world revolved around this she-wolf, that the main reason he had came there that night didn't matter at all anymore. She knew it had been one of the group that she had seen at the beach, but part of her figured that any girl there would have been willing to throw themselves at Fox, regardless of how long they had known him.

It only made her realize that much more just how little Panther was when compared to the vulpine.

She had finally made it home, now making her way down the corridor as she neared the door to their apartment. She had no idea what Fox had ended up doing with the she-wolf, she hadn't bothered watching long enough to see if they had left with each other or departed at the bar, but either way the damage had been done.

__How could he so easily do something like that? I didn't think he was that type of guy...__

She had lied to Katt, finally finding the feline and faking stomach pain before insisting she return home without them. It was all she wanted to do after seeing what she had. Just go home and go to bed. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be as bad.

__But Panther returns tomorrow...and I just don't want to deal with him.__

She reached into her pocket, repressing a shiver as she dug out her key from her soaked shorts. If she wasn't sick before, she might be now. But part of her almost hoped for that, atleast then she'd have a reason to stay in bed and not have to worry about facing the problems of the real world.

Sliding the key into the lock she turned the handle down and eased the door open, not knowing what to expect on the other side but hoping for emptiness. Maybe if the place was deserted she'd be able to just forget about the night so far, if only for a little while. Just take a warm bath and go to bed and do her best not to think about the vulpine that had so easily broken her heart.

__Your heart isn't his to break! You can't feel this way. You and him are just friends, if you were anything else he wouldn't have done what he did.__

She never bothered looking up, not until she had stepped inside and eased the door shut behind her. It wasn't until then that she noticed him there, standing in the middle of the room, his phone still against his ear as his gaze met hers.

"She's here." he muttered, before closing it and slipping it back in his pocket.

Somewhere in her mind she knew it had probably been Katt calling to check up on her, but that thought was far from significant right now. All that her mind chose to focus on at the moment was what she could say or do to break the tension that continued to build up between the two of them.

There were so many questions she wanted the answer to. Did he know she had seen him? What ended up happening? Was he sorry? Did he know how much it hurt her?

Did he care?

He held her gaze for a few seconds more before finally turning away without saying a word and heading for the hallway. Her tail instantly hit the floor and she bit her lip as she struggled to hold her composure.

__He's mad at me. I just left him like that...__

But if she had wanted to wallow in self-pity she would never get the chance as seconds later he came back around the corner, not stopping until he was right in front of her. She felt the bath towel he had been carrying fall around her shoulders and for a second she felt hopeful that things might still be fixable, despite all that they had done to each other. But then she caught his gaze once more, this time noticing the guilt that resided within his eyes as he tried not to look away.

__Something happened...__

"Fox I'm sor-

"Shut up." he muttered, closing his eyes and turning away. "Just...don't start with that stuff. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I came back to the bar." she managed to say, ignoring his remark and making the vulpine stiffen.

__This isn't how you were supposed to go about it.__

"I didn't think you would." he finally answered.

"I...I didn't want to interrupt." she said softly, struggling to hold his gaze.

"If I had known...

"It's okay. I understand."

He looked up at her, that same guilty look in his eyes telling her that something more had happened than what she knew, but whatever it was he certainly had no plans to tell her about it.

__He wouldn't have done it...not Fox. He barely knew her.__

Not wanting to think about what she feared it was she instead tried to change the subject, her dripping clothes bringing her thoughts back to __that __problem as she stepped towards the hallway.

"We had a fun night anyway right?" she asked, now standing beside him.

"Yeah." he managed, his gaze looking down the hall and resting on some unseen object.

She forced a smile before finally stepping forward and heading for her room, not knowing what else to do other than change clothes then focus on whatever she could in order to piece together the remainder of the night.

"Krystal."

She stopped in front of her door as he uttered her name, his soft and unsure tone causing her to slowly turn around and face him once again.

"You and me..." he started, looking at the floor and struggling to find the right words. "We're friends aren't we?"

__What does he mean by that?__

"Yeah. I'd say so." she answered, smiling back at him despite the uneasiness building up within her.

"And...that's it?" he asked, his gaze pulling up and meeting hers. "Just friends?"

__Don't do this to me Fox. Don't give me a chance, not after all of this. I'll say the wrong thing, I know it.__

She had no idea what he was getting at or where he was going with the question, but a part of her knew that whatever she said would solidify the bond between the two of them for the rest of their lives. Sure he was supposed to leave them a year from now but if he had put such an impact on her after only a month then she knew that within a years time she'd have to die before she forgot about the vulpine. She knew she was going to say something stupid, something that would cause more trouble than she could possibly handle at the moment.

Or at least she would have had something else not grabbed her attention first.

It hadn't been much but it had been enough to perk her ears in the direction of her room. It was enough to postpone her answer to his question if only a second longer. Her eyes fell on her door handle for a brief moment before looking back over at him, the look of guilt and regret growing more obvious on his face with every passing second.

She reached down and turned the handle, taking a final glance down the hall at the vulpine who continued to look away. It might have been a fraction of a second before she actually looked into the room that she was able to guess what she'd see, but by then it was too late, and the fact that he had done nothing to stop her only seemed to make it that much more heartbreaking.

Nothing about her room had changed at first other than her bed, and even then only the sheets seemed to be somewhat displaced. But then her eyes adjusted to the light and the reality of what had taken place here began to sink in. Her gaze rested on the sleeping figure beneath the sheets, knowing all too easily that it was the same gorgeous she-wolf from the bar. Seconds later her sights fell to the floor, going from almost every article of clothing that belonged to both the vulpine and his newest lover. And finally the scent hit her, it's smell making her stomach tighten as the final piece of evidence was put into place.

__He did...__

She stood there a second more before eventually stepping back and closing the door, once again fighting back tears as she imagined what all had went on between the two. The fact that he had done it in her own room seemed like an all too obvious sign now. It was his way of telling her he honestly didn't care about her, that she was really nothing more than a friend to him, and that's all she'd ever be. That was why he asked her that question just now.

Why else didn't he stop her?

"I see." she finally murmured, turning to face the vulpine.

"Krystal we-

"I guess you really__did __have a fun night." she continued, forcing the fakest of smiles as she looked back up at him.

How she managed to hold it together she'd never know, especially considering how torn up she felt on the inside.

__How could you Fox? Even if you don't love me...to do this...why? Is what we have really that shallow?__

"I'm sorry." he managed to answer, his gaze now back on the floor.

"Don't be. It's like you said." she whispered, somehow managing to sound uncaring, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Having completely forgotten about her previous plans or the soaking wet clothes she still wore, she just looked away. After another seconds pause she turned away from him and headed for Katt's room, leaving him to watch her tail drag across the floor until she reached the door and turned back to look at him one final time.

"And to answer your question," she said sadly, struggling to hold his gaze. "Yes. We're just friends."

Not wanting to see his reaction she pushed open the door and slipped inside. As soon as she felt it latch behind her she locked it before falling forward onto the feline's bed, wanting to cry but not being able to do anything other than clench the bedsheets in her paws as she tried to piece it all together.

It was impossible to lie to herself anymore.

She was jealous.

These past few weeks...after all they had been through together, all that they had said and done with each other, she had been more than willing to replace Panther with the vulpine. If she had ever loved the black cat once it was gone now. He wasn't the same as he had been those years ago, not after he made friends with Wolf and Leon. Now he treated her as a trophy, as his own property. He made her do his work for him, forced her to wear tight clothes just show he could show her off.

He even left her to go across the planet on a 'vacation' that he didn't even need. She had been telling herself she had nothing to worry about, that she could trust him while he was gone. But that was a lie too. She had no doubt in her mind at all that the black cat had been screwing around while on the trip.

Not that she hadn't been doing the same here.

All of this she had known before, but it hadn't been until he came into her life, until that fateful afternoon in her bedroom where she nearly broke his nose thinking he was a burglar...it wasn't until then that she realized she was no longer in love with Panther Caroso.

__I love you Fox. You just had to break my heart for me to realize it.__

000

He remained standing in the hallway, looking at Katt's bedroom door and only being able to imagine what the vixen was doing behind it. Regardless of whether or not she thought of him as a friend, or something more, he had hurt her. And hurting her was something he had never wanted to do.

__I just wanted to prove to her that I could find someone else too.__

**_**And that hurt her. You saw the look in her eyes.**_**

__But I don't understand! Why! Why does it hurt her? She doesn't love me, she loves him!__

**_**You still hurt her though.**_**

He clenched his fists in anger, not towards anyone other than himself. Looking back at it all now he realized just how childish he must have looked. Like a kid seeing another kid with a toy, so he had a tantrum and did whatever he could to either have that toy or hurt the kid for being so lucky.

"So stupid." he muttered, looking down at the floor. "This guy isn't even back yet and I've screwed up."

His gaze slowly made its way across the hall to the other door, his snout seeming to return to its senses as the scent of sweat and satisfaction flooded over him. It made him sick now. It didn't matter that Brooke was beautiful, she didn't love him. She was just a good looking she-wolf who had a thing for him and happened to catch him on a night where his judgment was impaired and his jealousy was out of control. He had given in to an urge he had long since been able to control.

__And it hurt her.__

He stepped forward until he was beside the door, resting his paw on it for only a second before stepping inside and turning on the lights, revealing the true damage of what had went down in the room. It wasn't widespread, but the bedsheets were barely on the mattress, hardly covering Brooke's still naked body as she continued to sleep. He closed his eyes in regret before making his way over to the bed and reaching down for his phone, not wasting any time in texting Roxanne.

****Hey, wanna come pick her up?****

He didn't want to sound so casual and nice about it. Hell to be honest he wanted to grab the she-wolf and toss her out into the hall, taking only a second to swear at her for causing all of this. But that wouldn't be fair and he knew it. He had no one to blame for this but himself. Brooke had been there, wanting and willing, but he still made the choice himself. She had done nothing wrong and despite his attempts he simply couldn't feel much anger towards her.

****Have fun?****

He looked down at the message, sneering at it now. Of course Roxanne had no idea just how much trouble all of this had caused. None of them did, and hopefully never would. But if he knew anything about teenage girls then he figured Brooke would definitely be sure to spread the word around. Maybe not when she was sober, but if they got her drunk again she'd talk.

****You bet. Care to come get her though?****

He glanced up at the still sleeping she-wolf, feeling surprised for the slightest of moments that she had yet to wake up before remembering just how much she had been through. She probably had twice as much alcohol in her system than he did, only making her own judgment that much more impaired throughout the whole night. Not to mention, and he wasn't too proud of this, he had probably worn her out after the half-hour mark, so that she had stayed awake for the entire 60 minutes, it must have drained what little energy she had left.

****No problem. Where at?****

****Wright Apartment Complex. We'll be in the lobby.****

****K. See you in 5 Foxxxy.****

He ignored the extra x's in his name, not wanting to focus on the pantheress' own little flirtatious game. It was bad enough he had went through this with Brooke, so to do it with another one of them...he could only imagine the damage it would cause.

His hand made its way down to the sleeping she-wolf's face, resting on her cheek as he softly stroked it until she woke. It wasn't that he was trying to be romantic or kind, because he didn't want that. Brooke meant nothing to him, especially now. She might be a friend, but after what they had done he didn't know if they could even be that to each other anymore. But right now all he focused on was doing whatever he could to get the she-wolf out of the apartment, if only so he could clean up the mess they had made together.

"Hmm?"

Her eyes blinked open once before shutting again, her hungover mind nowhere near ready to enter the fluorescent lighting of the apartment.

"Come on Brooke." he said gently, forcing a smile to his face as she timidly looked up at him.

"Fox?" she managed to ask, narrowing her gaze before rising up into a sitting position, almost immediately putting a paw against her head.

He sat there and waited, knowing she'd need a few seconds to place herself and what she had done. It was then that he couldn't help but wonder if she'd regret what she had done. Was this something she had wanted to do or just allowed to happen?

Her gaze looked around the room for a second before finally falling back on him, his lack of clothing seeming to finally snap her mind back into place as it all came back to her.

"Oh right." she managed to mutter, reaching forward and running her paw down his chest. "Now I remember...

"Roxanne is on her way to pick you up." he answered, sliding away from her and standing up as he looked for his own shirt. "I thought it would be better to get you dressed first though."

The she-wolf merely smiled at him, the distant look in her eyes telling him that the alcohol still played a major part in her thought processing. There was even a lingering of lust in the look she gave him and he realized, with a sick pleasure, that if he wanted to he could have had her again right then and there. But that was something he didn't plan on doing again...ever. Not as long as Krystal could know about it.

Thankfully she decided to agree to his suggestion, throwing the sheets off her and revealing her flawless naked form to him once again. He forced himself to look away, not wanting to allow __any __possibility of his mind getting any ideas. After a few seconds more he gave up on the search for his shirt, figuring he, or she, could have thrown it anywhere in their lust driven frenzy.

"Fuck, my head." she murmured, causing him to look up at her.

It was only another side to her he didn't expect. The drinking, the tomboyish dialogue, the crazy sex...she was almost a replica of Katt Monroe when she was like this. Which brought forth the same question once more in his mind.

__What will she be like tomorrow? Will she go back to being quiet and shy, or was it like flipping a switch?__

He shook his head, not wanting to think about having to meet the she-wolf or any of her friends in the future, and instead taking advantage of the opportunity to get away from her still unclothed body.

"I'll get you something." he replied, reaching down and picking up her black bra before tossing it at her and heading for the door.

He could only hope that while he was gone she'd actually get herself dressed, and if so that she'd do it without tripping over her own feet. He grabbed another bottle of water and some aspirin, trying to decide if he should take a few himself but ultimately figuring it was still too soon. His head didn't hurt yet, but if nothing else he knew alcohol was reliable and it would be upon him before long.

He had just gotten around the corner of the hallway and up to the bedroom door when Brooke stepped out, her attire now complete but raggedly put on from the looks of it.

"Here." he muttered, dropping the aspirin in her open paw and twisting the cap off the water before handing it to her.

She tossed them in her mouth and followed with a few famished drinks before lowering her head quickly and falling into his chest.

"You were amazing." she said, her normal speaking tone being enough for the vixen across the hall to hear. "Easily the best I've ever had."

__You're hardly 19, how many guys have you been with?__

He found it hard to imagine the same shy and reserved she-wolf that he had first met being as open to sex as she suggested, but then again someone with her looks...it would be hard for her not to accept the endless offers for free drinks, which would eventually lead to something more 'exciting.'

It was, after all, what he had done.

"That's great." he answered, grinning on the outside but cringing on the inside. He knew she could hear them, that was, if she was even listening. But he knew she was, and all of this here was just making it worse.

__I've got to get her out of here.__

"I didn't think you were ever going to stop." she added, her arms wrapping around his neck as she rested her muzzle on his shoulder.

"C'mon," he replied, doing his best to change the subject, "Let's get you home."

"That blue friend of yours has no idea what she's missing."

He had began leading her down the hall but at this comment he couldn't help but freeze in his tracks, a part of him actually hoping that the vixen had heard it. If anything maybe it would open her mind to the possibility of them doing something like this, if that chance ever appeared.

__How the hell can you think like that? Especially after this.__

Letting out a sigh he decided to just forget about the comment, instead kneeling slightly and picking up the she-wolf behind her legs, now carrying her bridal style and getting an excited laugh from her. It wasn't to impress her or make their departure more memorable, though he feared that's how she'd see it. Rather it was simply to get her out of the apartment as quickly as possible, before she could say anything else that would make things worse...before any more damage could be done.

But in the back of his mind he knew that it wouldn't be Brooke's fault that everything had went to hell between him and Krystal.

He was the one who hurt her. Not Brooke.

__This is my fault.__

000


	17. Sugar We're Going Down

**Chapter 17: Sugar We're Going Down (Fall Out Boy): ******Drop a heart, break a name. We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team.************We're going down down in an earlier round, and sugar we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded God complex, cock it and pull it.****

Number 2 on my all-time list.

000

The day following his little adventure with Brooke seemed longer than most. It was as if every second that passed by was one that he had to suffer the memory of what he had done to Krystal the night before. Sometime during his shift on the beach he had finally came to accept the fact that although she didn't have any feelings for him whatsoever he had still hurt her.

Bad.

__I can't believe I did that. On her bed...then just letting her walk in on it...__

He was on his way home now, though his thoughts stayed on the vixen rather than the road. Last night had been one big mistake, one that he would give anything to take back. To have allowed himself to get that drunk, then just assume it was completely acceptable for him to bring home a girl he barely knew and then proceed to fuck her crazy, it was all so wrong.

__It was because I was jealous. But even if that's the case, how did what I do fix anything?__

To make matters worse he had yet to say anything to either her or Katt, and could only guess as to how much the pink feline knew. He had done his best, after finally getting Brooke out of the apartment, to erase all signs of the events that had transpired in the bedroom. He had pulled the sheets off the bed and washed them, twice, leaving the door to their apartment open the entire time in hopes that it would air out the scent of their sweat and love. But even after all of that he figured that the look of guilt on his face, or the look of heartache on hers, would be more than enough evidence to anyone.

He hadn't gotten to bed until midnight, only just getting laid down when Katt arrived back. He had faked being asleep and it had worked, though he knew the pink feline would be instantly curious as to what had happened once she entered her bedroom and found Krystal in it.

__I wonder if she told her? I wouldn't blame her if she did, maybe then Katt would kick my ass for being such an idiot. God knows I deserve it.__

It was basically thoughts such as these that had been running throughout his mind all day, and it seemed like the closer to home he got the more guilty and worried he became. The truth was he didn't want to face her, yet at the same time it was all he wanted to do. In his mind he'd throw his arms around her and hold her tight, refusing to let go until she understood how sorry he was for what he did. Refusing to let go...until she knew how much he loved her, and how badly he needed her in his life.

But that was all in his head. In reality he knew what would happen. He'd arrive home to find her there, knowing she didn't have to work again until tomorrow. She'd probably head to her room as soon as he unlocked the door, and he couldn't blame her for that.

__I wouldn't want to talk to me either.__

Or maybe she wouldn't even be there. He had finally learned of Panther's return, having caught bits and pieces of the conversation between the blue vixen and Katt earlier that morning before leaving for work, and he figured that she'd much rather be around the black cat than him.

__I guess that's how it's always going to be now.__

Last night he would have derived jealousy and anger from such a thought, but now all he felt was a numbing feeling coming over him. This past month had spoiled him, having gotten to spend countless hours with her on the couch, at the beach, the movies, or just anywhere in general. Hell even now, as he eased the bike to a stop outside the apartment complex and prepared to kill the engine, he could almost imagine the feeling of her arms wrapped around his waist as they made another trip somewhere.

__Probably never get to feel that again either.__

He sighed and stepped off the bike, standing by it and staring at the ground for a moment as he tried to collect himself. It was crazy how nervous and sick he felt, but he figured that was just his heart's way of expressing how tore up he was on the inside. So badly he just wanted to hold her in his arms, to tell her how he felt and hear her say the same words back to him without hesitation. It was a scene he had been playing out in his head non-stop for hours now. One that he knew he'd never get to experience in real life, not as long as she loved __him__.

But the way he saw it, after what he did to her, even if she __didn't __love Panther anymore she still wouldn't be able to forgive him for hurting her like that.

Slowly he turned away from his bike, taking one final glance at it and seeing the mental image of the vixen sitting on the back and smiling at him as she padded the seat for him to join her. It was a memory, one of thousands he had with her that he'd never forget, regardless of how things ended up going. He sighed and headed for the entrance to the building, desperately trying to think of what he needed to do or say to her when he saw her.

__What do I say? Do we just act like it never happened? Or just pretend we don't care? Should I just act like normal around her again?__

He could try, but it wouldn't be the same. The past few weeks he had been happy and carefree around her, always trying to make her smile and laugh and even going as far as flirting with her even though he knew it was wrong. But now things were different. He couldn't say for sure what it was that had changed between them, but he had felt it every second since last night, right after she had said those words.

****"And to answer your question. Yes. We're just friends."****

It had been the final blow dealt between them that night before she turned away from him and disappeared behind Katt's door, and it had most definitely done more than enough damage. What little hope he once had that she might secretly love him back was then dashed. It was as if her answer to his question had been the concluding statement of how they would always look at each other, and it made him want to fall to his knees in anguish.

But he didn't. Instead he kept all this inside and held his composure, not letting any part of his body betray how he felt other than his eyes. But even there he knew she'd find nothing out of the ordinary. She wasn't concerned about how he felt, not now, not anymore. At least, she shouldn't be. Not after how much he had hurt her.

Looking up he noticed he was in front of their room now, his subconscious having done all the walking for him while he continued to reside in his emotionally distressed thoughts. He pulled out the key chain in his pocket and found the right one, placing it in the lock and pausing as he prepared to open it. Part of him figured it wasn't even locked, but as if in order to buy him more time from the inevitable he had indulged the action.

__Here I am, too guilty to even talk to her. Did I really fuck up that bad?__

He twisted his hand to the right, not being surprised at not hearing the 'click' that represented the door unlocking itself. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside, purposely looking at the floor as he pulled the door shut behind him before finally turning his attention towards the living room.

__Empty.__

He wasn't sure if he should feel even more depressed or relieved at this, but either way neither of the feelings would have lasted more than a few seconds for as he stepped further into the room his ears perked towards the hall, the sound of the bathroom shower immediately making him reconsider his earlier assumption.

__Oh...the shower. At 4 in the afternoon? I wonder why-__

Then it hit him.

__She has to get ready to meet him...__

Letting an aggravated 'feh' escape him he dropped his bag to the floor before doing the same on the couch. It was that same jealousy as before that he was beginning to feel now, but this time it was under far more control as he wasn't drunk. Still though, it was there.

In a desperate, and futile, attempt to lead his mind elsewhere he turned on the television, but seconds later he had to mute it. He didn't want to hear some announcer at a baseball game, or some possum trying to convince him to buy a new car with some cheesy commercial. No, all he wanted to hear right now was her voice. Regardless of what she said, he just wanted to hear her. To talk to her and get things straightened out between them once and for all.

Minutes passed and he continued to sit there, mindlessly looking at the television but thinking of so much more. It could have went on like this for hours, days even, had his attention not been jerked back to reality at the sound of the shower coming to a stop. After a few seconds more he heard the door open, instantly causing him to wonder if he should bother announcing his presence to her. But in the end he decided to just sit there, not wanting her to think he was eager to sneak a peak at her as soon as she walked out of the bathroom.

__No point in fucking things up even more.__

He still didn't know what to say to her, or how she'd act around him. Part of him expected the vixen to just give him the cold shoulder, something that he deserved and would be willing to suffer if it would eventually mend some of the fences he had broken. But another part of him expected something much much worse. He expected her to act like it had never happened, to just put on that beautiful smile and treat him exactly as she had before all of this had happened, to be okay with the fact that he had brought home a drunk she-wolf and then made love on __her __bed.

Once more he was jerked from his thoughts as he heard the opening and closing of a door, his ears perking back behind him as he heard the footsteps grow closer and closer. He still didn't move, his body leaning forward and his elbows resting on his knees as he blankly stared straight ahead.

__I can't believe I'm this scared to talk to her.__

He heard the footsteps slip behind him before connecting with the tile on the floor in the kitchen, causing him to glance to his left at the vixen as she opened the fridge and looked inside. He wanted to look away this time but he couldn't. It might have been because she had nothing on but a black bra and panties, and that the beauty of the sight before him was just too amazing to miss. Or it might have just been because he froze, the realization that she was looking so amazing for someone else causing his mind to choke.

Fortunately his other half, the old Fox, the one that she had gotten to know over the past month, managed to take over again. He rose to his feet and faked a stretch and yawn, knowing all too well that forcing any emotion other than the one he felt inside would require acting skills he didn't have. His yawn had been enough to grab her attention though and after a slight jump of surprise she stood and faced him.

"Fox!" she exclaimed, still sounding surprised as she looked down and folder her arms over her chest. "I didn't know you were here yet."

"Yeah." he answered, struggling to look at her, "Shift ended at 3:30."

"Oh." came her reply, still looking away. "That's good."

The whole situation screamed awkward, and even though his mind was racing to find something to say to end it he remained silent. He could tell by her tone that she didn't want to talk to him, not after what he had done. But that's not what he wanted. He had to fix this! Even if he never told her how he felt, he just couldn't go the rest of his life knowing she hated him. Yet even though that was the objective, he still remained motionless, neither of them saying or doing anything other than standing in the silence of the moment.

__Just say something! Anything!__

"Little early for a shower don't you think?" he said, doing all he could to force a grin as he stepped forward and rested his arms on the counter between them.

"Yeah." she murmured, slowly closing the door to the fridge.

__She doesn't want to talk. She just wants me to leave her alone.__

"Krystal..." he started, changing his tone and going against his conscious. "About last night-

"I don't care." she muttered, now looking up at him and showing the vulpine the hurt in her eyes.

"Then why are you acting like this?" he blurted out, immediate disbelief and surprise overcoming him as he realized what he had just said.

__Why is she acting like this? You idiot! You fucked another girl on her bed! That's why!__

**_**But she says she doesn't care...**_**

__Of course she does! What the hell do you think shes going to say?__

"Like what?" she finally replied, a similar look of disbelief overtaking her, as well as distant anger. "Is there a way I __should __be acting?"

"No...I didn't mean that." he answered sternly, straightening up and stepping to the side of the counter, "I meant-

"I mean, you tell me," she interrupted, even more anger flaring up in her eyes. "How am I supposed to act after finding out my friend and some cheap she-wolf had drunken sex on my bed?"

It was as if someone had lit a match between the two of them, finally setting off the bomb that had been growing larger and larger over the past month. Out of anger, jealousy, or even love, it all just seemed to overwhelm him. He hadn't intended to say what he did, and her response had been nothing short of surprising.

But rather than let it go and just end it there, for some reason he found himself fighting back.

"The same way I'm supposed to act after finding out my friend ditched me for some stupid phone call." he retorted, matching her anger and ignoring his brain as it screamed at him to stop.

That it had escalated like this so quickly, when seconds ago it had been silent awkwardness, was more than a surprise. Neither of them had intended to say anything like this and he figured that, much like himself, she had wanted to try and fix some of the problems that had been created between them.

But his tongue had slipped, and in doing so it had sparked the underlying anger that now coursed within both of them, giving their hearts a chance to show how they __really __felt about all that had went down the previous night. Now it was jealousy talking.

"So like a jerk then?" she asked, stepping forward. "Is that it?"

"Yeah like a jerk." he snapped back, also stepping up, "Some ungrateful jerk who blows off her friends for some guy who can't even remember her birthday."

"Or some jerk who hits on six girls at once thinking he's god's gift to the female race." she retorted, "Does that sound about right?"

"Yeah I'd say that just about sums it up for you." he said harshly, "But why do you care? It's not like you're jealous or anything."

"Why?" she answered coldly, "Are you jealous of Panther?"

"Ha, yeah. I'm totally jealous of some loser who can't remember his girlfriend's birthday."

"You-

"Or pass community flight college."

"Don't-

"Or dumps all his homework on someone else while he takes a little vacation."

He probably should have expected what happened next, but even if he did it still would have caught him by surprise. It wasn't until he felt her hand collide with the side of his face that he realized how many lines both of them had crossed.

__Why did I say that? What the hell is wrong with me! It's like all I want to do when we talk about him is try to hurt her.__

At first he didn't move, still standing right in front of her, his head now turned to the right as he looked down at the floor and absorbed the sting of the vixen's hand against his cheek. Somewhere in his mind he was almost grateful simply for having felt her touch, but for it to have come this way, with them fighting like this...that wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

It wasn't until he heard the vixen sniffle that he finally returned his gaze back to her, expecting a look of hate and anger on her face but once again being surprised. Her head was bowed now, her arms having fallen to her sides as she wrapped them around her waist and silently let the tears fall from her chin and onto the floor.

And at first he didn't know what to do. The fact that she had slapped him didn't anger him in the least, he knew he had deserved it, and so much more for saying and doing all he had done to her. But there was something else that kept him frozen there.

__I've never seen her cry before.__

**_**Yeah, but now you have. And guess who the cause of it is?**_**

He straightened his stance, still only a foot or so away from her. He figured he should say something, but words wouldn't come to him, and instead he came to the final conclusion that he'd just end up doing the one thing he had been wanting to do for the past few weeks.

He stepped forward, closing the small amount of space between them before wrapping his arms around her and holding on tight, resting his muzzle by her ear and breathing in her scent. He didn't know how she'd react, but it didn't matter. This was the only thing he could do right now that would work.

It took only a second or so before he felt her arms make their way around him, her paws holding onto his shirt as she buried her head in his chest and continued to let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, "For everything."

He held her even tighter, loving the feeling and wishing that it could last forever, but figuring it was still nothing more than just an apologetic hug.

__That's all it is to her...__

After another few moments he heard her sniffle again before slowly looking up at him.

"And don't you dare say the same thing." he added softly.

She opened her mouth as if she was going to reply but in the end her head fell back into his chest, causing him to bring his left hand up to her shoulders as he held her even closer. He knew why she was crying. Everything he had said about Panther was true and they both knew it. He had __still __yet to meet the guy but thanks to Roxanne and others he had managed to compile a resume of the cat that wouldn't get him a job picking up trash on the side of the road. So maybe that was why she felt like this.

__Does she regret being with him? Is that it? Is that why she's crying?__

**_**No. It's just because you said those things.**_**

000

__I can't believe I said those things to him.__

__I can't believe I hit him.__

__Why did I do that?__

They had never argued before, not seriously. But just now, the words she had been speaking at him, she had said them with the intention of hurting the vulpine she loved so badly. And she felt awful for it. But the worst part was that she didn't know why she did it. She didn't __know __why she had gotten angry, or __why __she had continued to argue with him.

Everything he had said was true. Every single word about her was honest and truthful, and she regretted all of it. But what he had said about Panther, even though she no longer felt anything for the black cat, it had provoked her to taking action against the vulpine, and she still had no idea why she had done it.

__He is so right. He just told me how much I've screwed up by picking Panther over him...__

**_**Maybe that's why I slapped him.**_**

__But all he did was state the truth.__

"I'm sorry." she finally murmured, looking up at the vulpine as he softly smiled and shook his head.

"You never listen." he replied with a grin.

"I can't believe I did that." she answered, taking another chance and softly placing her paw on the side of his face that she had smacked. "I'm so sorry Fox."

"I deserved it." he said gently, "After what I did, you should probably smack me a few more times."

The two of them shared the softest of laughs before allowing the silence to come between them again. She had yet to step away from him, and his arms still rested around her, but neither of them seemed to move against it. At least, until she finally felt his right hand make it's way up to her chin, the vulpine softly running his thumb along her muzzle as he wiped away a few remaining tears.

"I never meant to hurt you." he continued, giving her a soft squeeze with his powerful arm, "I was just drunk. You were gone and I was...just...I was...

"Fox."

"Jealous." he finally muttered, a blush overtaking him as he struggled to hold her gaze.

__He's jealous of Panther? But why? He's got everything Panther doesn't. He looks better, he's smarter, faster, stronger, nicer, friendlier, funnier...__

**_**He doesn't have you though.**_**

"That's why I did what I did." he went on, looking away, "But I shouldn't have, I know that, and I'm really sorry Krystal."

"Fox...

"I have no right to say those things about him." he continued, "He's your boyfriend and I respect that. What goes on between you two...it's none of my business-

"Fox please-

"You said we're just friends." he spoke, interrupting her once more as his tone grew softer and more accepting, "And if that's what you want...then that's what I'll be. To you, and to him."

__No no no! That's not what I want! Tell him that!__

"Fox." she repeated, this time much more sternly, causing him to look back at her.

Somewhere in her mind she was still trying to fight what her heart was telling her, but at this point...after all the drama and words that had ensued between them, she just couldn't find the motivation or strength to contest how she felt. It had been one month. 30 days. She was actually surprised she had managed to hold it back this long, and maybe that was just because things between them had been so great and perfect. Maybe all it had ended up taking was an argument or fight such as the one they had just shared.

Whatever the case was, what she did next was something she had known was going to happen from day one.

"I lied." she murmured, leaning forward and pressing her mouth against his, ignoring the shock and surprise that she knew was flowing throughout both of them.

Her grip on him tightened, as did his on her as he finally answered it, pulling her even closer up against him as the two continued to enjoy the kiss they had been dreaming of for so long. Panther didn't matter anymore. He could have walked in on them right then and she couldn't have cared less. There was nothing else in the entire galaxy that could compare to how great the feeling was between her and him right then, and not Panther, Katt, or anyone else would ever have enough strength to pull them away from it.

They both knew it was still wrong, but that didn't stop either of them from urging the kiss on even longer, each wanting nothing more than to go deeper with it as their tongues and mouths continued to become better acquainted with one another. Her hands had left his back and made their way up to his neck, pulling his head closer in an attempt to drag it out longer, all the while his own paws had made their way around her waist, wrapping around her and holding her as close as possible as the seconds turned into minutes.

__Just don't let this stop. We can stay like this forever and that would be good enough for me. Forget work, forget Katt, forget Panther. Just leave me with him.__

The experience was unimaginably amazing, a months worth of emotions and feelings being released all at once like a dam bursting. She didn't even know for sure that he felt the same way towards her as she did him, or if he was just going with the kiss because she was a female and he was a male, but either way it was enough for her. Part of her knew why he hadn't pulled away, and she wanted to believe it, but the doubt remained. But at the moment, as her lungs begged for air and her heart demanded she never back off, none of those thoughts mattered.

In the end though it ended up being Panther, even now ruining things for her, who interrupted it. She had left her phone on the table and in the midst of their frenzied passion she somehow managed to hear her ring tone for the black cat going off. Had it been left up to her she wouldn't have even bothered, but it had been Fox who finally, after what felt like forever, eased away from her.

Their gazes met, each of them panting for breath, his eyes housing amazement and shock, and hers pretty much the same, if only more disappointed because it had ended. They stood there a second more, the high pitched sound of her ring tone going off in the background being the only thing breaking the silence between them. She had yet to let go of him, and was more than tempted to jump right back into it and just let the black cat leave her a message, but in the back of her mind she knew he'd just call again and again until someone finally answered.

Slowly and regretfully she lowered her arms from around his neck, allowing them to fall along his own before resting her paws against his. She honestly didn't know what to say, or even do, after that. All she knew was that it was amazing and she had been wanting it for far too long now. Yes there would be hell to pay for it, she was sure. But she was also sure that it was worth it.

"Fox..." she said softly, her phone still ringing on the table beside them.

"It's okay." he answered, forcing the smallest of smiles. "I understand."

He slowly turned away from her, allowing her hand to slip from his own as he made his way across the living room before finally stepping out into the main hall. She watched him go, ignoring her phone a few seconds more and fighting with the idea of running after him and throwing herself into his arms once again. But she knew the moment was done now. What had happened was over, and what they both needed to do now was try to figure out what it meant. And in her case, how she could make anything out of it with Panther with her.

Letting out a sigh and enjoying the taste of the vulpine that still resided in her mouth, she pulled her gaze from the apartment's door and turned towards her phone.

__How can I even talk to Panther? After something as amazing as that...__

**_**Better question is how can you keep seeing him now?**_**

She picked up the phone and did her best to clear her mind before flipping it open and forcing a normal tone.

"Hello?"

000


	18. Love Remains the Same

**Chapter 18: Love Remains the Same (Gavin Rossdale): ******I never thought that I had anymore to give. Pushing me so far, here I am without you. Drink to all that we have lost, mistakes we have made. Everything will change. But love remains the same.****

000

He had ended up leaving after it happened, if you could call it that. The moment had been more than he could have ever comprehended, yet somehow he still possessed the mindset to get out of there before she answered her phone. He didn't want to hear what she said to him, fearing that it would cancel out what he thought had been the reasoning behind what they had just done.

So he stepped out into the hall, standing there for only a second before realizing he could still hear her voice, forcing him to take off at a fast walk towards the stairwell. His mind refused to think straight at this point, and it was in the midst of trying to figure out just what the hell had went down between him and the vixen that he found himself facing the final door that lead out onto the roof of the complex. Desperately craving a breath of fresh air he pushed it open and stepped out into the darkening orange Cornerian sky, making his way over the edge and resting his arms on the concrete lip that ran about waist high across the top.

__What we just did...it was so right, so amazing. I loved every second of it.__

__**So why do you feel so torn up inside over it?**__

It wasn't 5 minutes later until he saw her walking out of the building below him, waiting there along the sidewalk for a few moments before a nice looking, pitch black Viper SRT came to a stop before her. He knew who it was. There was no clue, no hint, no indication at all that he was given from the vehicle or even the distant form he could make out behind the windshield, that told him anything. He just knew. He could tell by the way she hesitated before finally stepping forward and getting in that the driver was Panther.

__She doesn't want to go.__

And he didn't want her to. What happened earlier, whether or not his mind could believe it, had been something they had both wanted more than anything else. But the way it had happened...so suddenly, so amazingly...it was almost like a dream.

__What will she do now? What will I do? Does she regret doing that or did she 'really' want to?__

As of then, time could only tell. Well, technically as of right now. That had been three hours ago. He was no longer on the roof, having finally decided to come back inside after another hour of strenuous mental work, only to take a shower and fall back onto the couch.

"She kissed me." he muttered out loud, looking up at the ceiling. "I just can't believe it."

It was weird. On the inside he felt so happy and excited, almost like a kid waking up on Christmas morning...but at the same time there was also this pit of fear growing within him.

__What if she didn't mean to though? What if it was all a mistake to her?__

"****You said we're just friends.**** ****And if that's what you want...then that's what I'll be. To you, and him.****"

"****I lied."****

__She sounded so...serious. And then what happened afterward...__

He couldn't help but allow a stupid grin to cross his face as he recalled the moment. Regardless of how either of them felt now, he knew for a fact that they both had loved the kiss when it first happened. She had been so fierce, so passionate and demanding of him with it, and towards the end he had started to feel genuinely concerned about the lack of oxygen he knew they both were being subjected to. Finally he had to break away, figuring all too easily who it was on the other end of that phone call, knowing that he'd much rather have her answer it than the black cat walk in on them like this.

Which led to another problem.

"Even if she wanted to...if it means what I hope it does...will she still stay with him?"

Surely Panther would find out about him tonight, if he hadn't already, and he'd probably give Krystal hell for it, something she didn't deserve. This guy was just her boyfriend, and a sorry one at that. He had no right to tell her who she could and couldn't live with, especially after the way he had been treating her the past month.

__I want to meet this guy so bad. I want to see if he's half the loser I think he is.__

He had already pegged the black cat pretty accurately based on what he'd heard from others. He was cocky, overconfident, boastful...self centered, egotistic, had a god-complex...thought he deserved better than anyone else, and only the best at that. And then, when he finally got what he wanted, he treated it like dirt just to show everyone how little he cared.

__She doesn't deserve him. And maybe not even me...maybe neither of us are good enough for her. But I'll be damned if I'm going to sit by and let this guy run her down for the rest of her life.__

So badly he hoped that she'd break it off with him, and if what she had said to him earlier was any indication, she might. But he still wasn't sure. There were so many different ways of interpreting what the kiss meant but most of them, to anyone who wasn't as doubtful as him, pretty much said the same thing.

**_**She doesn't want to 'just friends' with you. She made that clear. She want's to be more.**_**

__But now she's with him. Maybe she's regretting it all now. She hasn't seen him in weeks, and now that he's back...will she think it was a mistake?__

Yet another thought that made him wish he had just stayed in the room with her. At least then they could have talked and he could have gotten some answers, even if they weren't ones he wanted to hear. Hell at this point, as another hour crept by and he was left alone on the couch, he was almost tempted to call up Katt and tell her about the whole thing, if only to get some advice on what to do or say to the vixen.

As of right now all he really knew was that he was crazy in love with her and that the kiss they had shared earlier was perhaps the best memory he'd ever have if things never went any further between the two of them. Yes she was supposedly taken, and he had tried to respect that for the past few weeks, but looking back now he could see that same look in her eyes. The look she had shot him right before her mouth had connected with his own, the one that told him that there really was something more she wanted out of him instead of just a friend.

And he was damn well ready to become it.

000

Panther's first evening back had been romantic...for all of the ten minutes it took for them to get to the restaurant he wanted to take her out to. It was right as they reached their table that she realized just how little of her he had thought and how much effort he had put into making sure the dinner was enjoyable for himself. Wolf and Leon were already there along with Mitch, causing her to wonder once more if the lupine had told Panther of Fox's introduction into her life.

But if he had, he showed no signs of contentment or satisfaction from it, at least not in front of her. And considering Panther didn't bother questioning her about the vulpine during the drive there, choosing instead to tell her how amazing and fun his trip had been, she figured that he knew nothing of Fox.

In the end she did the opposite of what her heart told her to. She acted the same way towards him as she always did. She clung to his arm like he wanted, she forced herself to laugh and smile around him and his friends when a joke was told. She made herself be happy. Yet on the inside it all felt wrong. He hadn't changed at all, not that she had expected him to. He wasn't anywhere near as guilty now as he had been the night he called her, apologizing for not remembering her birthday and promising to make it up to her.

No. Now he was the same old Panther that she had fallen out of love with, and she figured that the dinner was her gift, and nothing more would come from him.

She had been wrong, surprisingly. After another unbearable half hour everyone finally left, leaving her and the cat alone, and causing him to take on a more caring and less arrogant attitude.

__Sure, when they leave you don't act like a huge jerk. But a jerk all the same.__

It wouldn't have mattered if he promised to turn over a new leaf and become an entirely different guy...not at this point. It was too late for him. The flame had went out between them the day Fox had arrived and shown her just who she really wanted to spend her life with. Trying to compare the two of them now was more of a joke than anything else. The way the vulpine treated her, the way he talked to her and cared for her...compared to that of Panther...it was so one-sided at this point. So what if Panther could act like that too? If he had to be alone with her and not around his friends to do it, then it would be a side of him she'd hardly ever get to see.

And she didn't want that.

But if that was the case, if she no longer wanted anything to do with Panther and everything to do with Fox, then why didn't she end things with him? Why did she accept his gift? Why did she let him put the diamond earrings on her? Why didn't she stop him and tell him the truth? That things between them just weren't working anymore and that she couldn't be with him. That there was someone else she loved and that he'd have to move on. That he'd hurt her too many times now and she couldn't take it anymore.

Why didn't she say any of that?

**_**You know why.**_**

__I'm scared to. I'm afraid of what he'll do...not just to me, but to Fox. I know how he'll react. He can't take losing, and when he does he gets his revenge on the winner...on Fox.__

So it was with the sickest of feelings in her gut that she forced herself to smile and thank the cat, leaning forward and answering his kiss, doing her best not to shudder from the taste of alcohol on his lips. She had never dreamed of being in a spot such as this, forced to stay with Panther because leaving him would result in the one she __really __loved getting hurt. Fox could take him, she had no doubt at all there. But Panther had far greater numbers to back him up, and in time he would get the vulpine for stealing her from him.

__So I can't leave. I can't let him hurt Fox.__

It was as she thought this that a new realization hit her, one that made things between her and Panther that much more awkward.

Not only did she no longer love him. She hated him.

She hated him because she knew him so well. She __knew __he'd cheated on her while he was gone, just as he had done countless times before within the last year. But she had said nothing. Done nothing. Just brushed it off and choked back the tears as she forced herself to stay by his side, because she still loved him then. So many times though...so many times he had done it to her, and now the tables had finally been turned, just once. The count was still stacked in his favor, but that wouldn't matter. He could cheat on her as often as he wanted, and not because he loved the other girls he had slept with, but simply because he felt like it, because he could.

__But I did what I did because I love Fox. It's so different...but it won't matter to Panther.__

She had almost started crying on the drive back home, but he never noticed. He was on his phone talking to someone __way __more important than she'd ever be to him, and she was almost glad. It wasn't because he treated her like this that she felt so bad, but simply because she was trapped between the black cat's ego and Fox's safety. And she just cared far too much for one of them to risk doing anything wrong.

As if to confirm her thoughts about the cat's arrogance she recalled part of their conversation during the ride.

"Have any trouble with the assignments?"

"No. I finished them." she muttered.

"All of them?" he had asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. All 12."

"Ah babe," he replied, reaching across the seat and grabbing her hand before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it, "You're so amazing, being able to do this for me. That's why I love you."

__You don't love me. You love being able to control me.__

She now wished she had said it, maybe an argument between them would have been enough to end things once and for all. But she knew it wouldn't work, and even if it had, as soon as Panther realized she was with Fox he'd figure out her reasoning behind it. Which would lead right back to her earlier fears.

Fortunately she had managed to get out of 'part two' of his gift by faking stomach pain and blaming it on the food from the restaurant. She had no intention in the entire galaxy to now, or ever again, please the black cat in bed. And up until then there had only been one, maybe two, occasions in which she had __really __been willing to do it at all. It was always his call though, and as was the case everywhere else, he got what he wanted. Once more though it only showed just how self-centered he was if he thought that getting to have sex with him was considered a part of her birthday present.

__More like a punishment.__

**_**And if it were with Fox?**_**

She shook her head, not allowing her mind to go that way, atleast not yet. She knew she wouldn't hesitate if that was the case, especially if the kiss they shared was __any __indication of how it would end up going. And, not that she enjoyed thinking about it, according to Brooke...he was amazing.

Still not wanting to get lost in that selection of thoughts she forced her attention back to the real world, looking ahead as they neared the front of the complex. It had been almost three hours ago she had left here, but it felt like an eternity. He had been gone a month, but the second he saw her there had been no spark in his eyes, no real happiness and love, at least none that she could see. Just that same uncaring and cocky look that he always seemed to wear around her. It was nothing like Fox's, and it made her envy just being in the same room as the vulpine that much more.

But atleast now it was over, if only for one night. She figured she'd be called up by Panther sometime tomorrow, that or he'd come and get her for something. Either way she knew he'd have his own personal gain behind his reason, and she also knew she'd have to go with it. It was only a matter of time before he learned about Fox, and to be honest she still couldn't believe he didn't know. But she wouldn't be the one to tell him.

__I'll act like it's no big deal when he asks. Maybe if I act like I don't care he won't take it too badly.__

"Have a good time?" he purred, pulling to a stop in a handicapped spot and looking over at her.

"Yeah." she answered, forcing a smile and trying to look sick at the same time. "I love the earrings Panther. I just wish I hadn't gotten sick."

"It's nothing babe." he said with a grin, leaning across the seat and kissing her. "Just focus on feeling better."

"I will." she muttered, struggling to keep the smile on her face as she pulled out of the kiss and opened her door.

"Oh and you emailed all those papers in to my professor right?" he asked, rolling down the passenger side window as she stepped out and shut the door.

"Yes Panther." she murmured, now __really __trying to hold her anger back.

"Great. Thanks babe."

She didn't look back, thankfully hearing the squeal of tires seconds later as he took off and left her. She continued walking for a few seconds more before turning her head and spitting on the ground, desperate to get his taste out of her mouth.

__Nothing has changed with him. He still doesn't care. He's gone for a month, and when he comes back he's just as selfish as ever.__

Tears had formed in her eyes and she hated herself for allowing it. Even though she didn't love Panther anymore, she once had, and that he could have so easily broken her heart time and time again, while at the same time keeping it on a leash...it was almost too much to bear. She wanted to break down and just run away from it all, and she would have if it weren't for Fox. He was the reason she still kept going now. Before he had arrived this past month she had been about ready to call it quits and just leave the city, maybe even the planet. To just get away from her life and start over somewhere else.

Nothing was going the way she wanted. She wasn't doing anything that made her happy, and all the friends she had she could count on one hand. For a while Panther had seemed like her savior, but that had soon changed as she learned just what type of guy he __really __was. But she had put up with it for nearly two years, until it had become too much for her heart to take. Too many nights she had cried herself to sleep on Katt's arm, the feline doing her best to comfort her, telling her to leave Panther. And now she knew she should have.

But it was too late for that at this point.

There were only a few truths in her life now. She worked as a waitress, a job she hated but had to keep in order to make a living. She didn't want to do it for the rest of her life...instead she wanted to see the galaxy and explore the many adventures it held for them all. But that would never happen. The second was that Katt Monroe was her best friend, easily the best she'd ever have, and the reason she had made it as far as she had. And finally, the one truth that took authority over all the others...

She loved Fox McCloud.

That was her whole world in a nutshell, but it was nowhere near that simple and she knew it. There was so much wrong with it all, so much she'd have to put up with and suffer just because of the wrong decisions she had made...most of them having to do with Panther. What she needed to do was sit down and think, to talk it out with Katt and Fox, to get it all straightened out between them and try to figure out how to get through all of this.

But as she reached the door to their apartment it seemed like those thoughts became less and less important, and as she opened the door and stepped inside, as she looked across the room and saw him standing there in the kitchen, overlooking the back of a pizza box as he tried to preheat the oven...as she started walking right towards him...she realized that there was really only one thing she wanted to think about right now.

__I don't care. I love him, that's all the reasoning I need.__

She had slipped off her heels upon entering the apartment so it wasn't until her feet went from soft carpet to hard tile that the vulpine's attention was finally jerked up in her direction. She never stopped. From the second the door shut behind her she had been heading straight for him. He was all that mattered. The vulpine had been on her thoughts all night, and more than anything else she had wanted to be in his arms again, as if all the problems in her life were nothing at all when she was like that.

He only had enough time to turn towards her, barely getting to utter her name out before she resumed right where they had left off earlier that evening. There was no thought to it this time. This was just her proving to him that what they did earlier wasn't just a one time thing, that it really was something more than just a kiss. It was her way of telling him she loved him, and after a second of surprise she felt him say the same thing to her as he pushed back, allowing his arms to fall to her waist as he dropped the pizza box to the floor.

__I really don't. I...I just don't care anymore! This is all I want. This is all that makes me happy.__

It was him. It had always been him. Perhaps that was why the realization that Panther could hurt him made her that much more willing to suffer her relationship with the cat. She had to protect this vulpine, even if that meant pretending to love someone else.

**_**But how can you pretend after this? Are you seriously going to tell him that you're staying with Panther?**_**

It was __another__ problem, one that she didn't want anything to do with at the moment. So instead she pushed it away, stepping up on her tip-toes and pressing her mouth against his even rougher as she tasted his kiss and pulled him closer. If he was still surprised or against it, it didn't show. She knew he wasn't. Something this amazing couldn't just be felt on one end, not if he wasn't putting as much effort into it as she was. It was almost as if the two of them were fighting to prove to the other which one had more love to give to the embrace, neither of them willing to shy away from it, rather pull their bodies closer and further explore the one before them.

__Forget talking about it. This is all I need to say to him. It's all I __want __to say to him.__

The seconds turned into minutes and time seemed to freeze around them as they both continued to give everything they had. There were so many thoughts running through her mind, and she could assume the same was the case for him, but as of right now none of them mattered. There were no questions about earlier left to be answered. Not now. If there had been, they were solved the second she stepped up against him and pressed her mouth against his for the second time. She could only hope that he felt the same way.

She was more than sure about how she felt for him, but she still wasn't completely sure about the vulpine's feelings towards her. She blamed Brooke for that doubt, but something told her that the she-wolf meant nothing to him. She had just been a way for him to release his jealousy. Jealousy that he felt towards Panther, because he envied the cat for having her.

__He loves me. I know it.__

As the thought left her so did she step backwards, pulling him with her but never letting their lips escape each other as she slowly made her way across the living room before turning around and easing him down on the couch. Finally allowing their mouths to part, she met his surprised and pleased gaze as he looked up at her from where he lay.

A moment later she was easing down on top of him, slowly crawling up his body until she was laying over him, their muzzles the smallest of margins apart as they continued to look right at each other.

"Krys-

She didn't let him finish. She didn't want him to. It still didn't matter to her how quickly this all had went, not when it felt like they should have been doing it for weeks. It anything this fast pace was just a way for them to catch up to where there hearts already were. There was no first date, at least not one that was official. But they had been going out on them for weeks now, so as far as she was concerned it was alright to feel this way. It was okay for there to be this much passion and emotion between them.

Her left hand slowly made it's way up his shirt, resting on the middle of his chest as she grabbed a pawful of his fur, all the while her other hand made it's way to his left ear, gently stroking it and getting a low growl of pleasure from the vulpine as he did the only thing she let him do, and that was return the gesture. Once again they spent countless seconds and eventually minutes like that, urging the other on and exploring the body of their new found thriller, not caring about how much other stuff needed to be consulted and sorted out first.

All of that would come, of that they were both sure. But it could wait. Right now all she was worried about was him, and after spending another night away from the vulpine, this time with someone she couldn't stand, it only made her want this that much more. Especially after the way things had left off between them both.

It had been instinct that had made her do it. Up until opening the apartment door she had planned to just sit down and somehow talk about it all with him. But all it had taken was simply seeing the vulpine and it had done her in. She didn't want to talk. Words wouldn't be enough to express how she felt right then and there. At least, not anywhere near as good as this could.

It might have been five minutes, or possibly ten, she didn't know, or care, and apparently neither did he. And in that time he had lost his shirt and she had lost everything but her essentials, and their mouths had still refused to part at all. She was ready and willing to do it. More than anything else in the galaxy, she wanted it. It wasn't too soon, it had been a month to her, and that was two weeks longer than that douche bag Panther had been willing to wait. Hell, looking at it that way Fox was deserving of two rounds, not just one, and she'd gladly do it with him.

__And so much more.__

It had to have been because they were forced to distance themselves for the past weeks, like a dog being forced to eye a delicious piece of steak for an entire month, knowing he cant have it but wanting it more than anything else in the whole world. So that once he is finally released...

__That's what this is.__

Neither of them had said hardly anything still, and she was okay with it, knowing that all the dialogue that was being exchanged didn't have be audible at this point. So hearing a voice cut through the air all of the sudden definitely surprised them both.

"For fucks sake."

At first she didn't look up, instead just pausing, her mouth still against his as she looked down into his gaze and realized what had she had heard.

"I knew this would happen." the voice went on, now making its way across the living room and into the kitchen. "From day one I knew this would be the case."

Slowly she pulled away from him, the vulpine allowing the smallest of grins to overtake him as he reached forward and broke the strand of saliva that still ran between their mouths. Letting instinct take over and control her actions she leaned forward and softly bit down on his finger, running her tongue up it before pulling away and admiring the look of shock and aroused disbelief that resided on him.

"Oh just stop it already would you!" Katt proclaimed, now standing beside them. "Krystal, bedroom." she ordered, causing the vixen to cast one final loving look down at him before reluctantly sliding off his stomach and heading for the hallway. "And you," she went on, now talking to Fox, "zip your pants up and put on a shirt. Now."

The exaggerated and annoyed tone on the feline's voice told them both that her anger wasn't so much intense as it was just expectant. Either way she knew that Katt wouldn't be too harsh, as she didn't have much room to talk. But after walking in on them both like that, she knew it would be harder to explain that she'd like. At the pace they had been going, had she not snuck in on them, they would have went further with it, and it would have been okay with them both. What made it all that much more amazing was just that nothing was said, and so much was done.

The logical thing would have been to talk it out, to get it straight with words. But they had done the opposite. They hadn't hardly said anything to each other, and both times he had tried she cut him off. And towards the end they had reached a state of oral ecstasy she had never known possible.

__Just from kissing him...that's all it takes. So if we had went even further...__

"I'll be back to talk with you later." Katt spoke to him, pulling her from her thoughts as they entered her bedroom. "Now," she went on, closing the door and crossing her arms, "Explain yourself."

000


	19. Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 19: Dirty Little Secret (AAR): ******The way she feels inside, those thoughts I can't deny. These sleeping thoughts won't lie, and all I've tried to hide. It's eating me apart...trace this life out! I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.****

"What do you want me to say?"

The look of disbelief on Katt's face only seemed to grow at hearing this, making the vixen smirk in amusement. She knew what Katt was asking her. She wanted an explanation for what she had walked in on only a few minutes ago. She wanted to know why the two foxes had been doing it, especially since both of them had insisted to her that they were 'just friends' and nothing more.

But that was where the problem arrived.

__I don't know __how __to explain it.__

"I want you to tell me how you two went from being__just friends,__" she answered, her stern gaze meeting with the vixen's, "to being...well..__that!__" she finished by pointing at the wall and towards the living room. "Krystal you know you can't be doing that with Fox. You and Panther-

"I don't care about Panther." she interrupted, a cold and bitter tone rolling off her tongue at the use of the cat's name. "I haven't in a long time." Her gaze had fell to the floor after saying it, her eyes now fixed on the feline's shoes as she realized what she had just said.

__It sounds awful...but it's the truth. I can't help it. The way he's treated me for the past year...I just don't love him anymore. I don't want anything to do with him.__

"A __month's __time?" Katt finally asked, the vixen still looking at the ground but now allowing a small smile to come over her as she caught the meaning behind her question.

"What are you getting at?"

"Krystal don't play stupid with me." her friend stated, stepping forward the remaining few feet between them before sitting down on the end of the bed beside her. "I have Falco for that."

The fact that she had managed to throw humor into the conversation told the vixen all she'd need to know. Katt wasn't mad, rather it was concern that resided in her voice as they talked. She also knew the reason why, it was the same reason she herself was worried about all of this. It wasn't because of what she'd done that was wrong...but rather what would come of it in the end. Because of the type of guy Panther is, because he's so demanding and spoiled and is used to always getting what he wants...for him to realize he had lost her to another guy...to Fox...it would have repercussions. She was sure of it.

__Unless I stay with him.__

**_**But you can't do that. He'd find out before long what you were doing, and even if he didn't how could you possibly expect Fox to be okay with it?**_**

She was caught between a rock and hard place. It couldn't be as simple as breaking up with Panther and focusing her entire world on Fox. Not as long as the black cat knew where to find them. But as for stopping what she was doing...to make her avoid the vulpine from here on out until he left for the military...she'd never be able to do it. Not after what they had taken part in earlier. She was far too in love with him to just 'let it go' at this point, regardless of what Panther thought.

"Just...tell me..." Katt went on, sounding exhausted, "When did this start?"

__Today, unfortunately.__

"When did what start?" she asked, still giving the pink feline an innocent look and getting a sigh from her.

"Krystal." she answered firmly, catching her gaze and surprising the vixen with the intense look in her eyes. "This isn't a game. This could get bad, for you and Fox-

"Why Katt? Because I'm cheating on Panther? If that's the case then me and him would have broken up a year ago."

"I wish you had." she replied calmly.

And she felt the same way. Had she found the nerve to end things between herself and the black cat the first time she found out he was running around on her, then there wouldn't be a problem right now. Hell, if that had been the case, if she had been single when Fox had first arrived to the apartment, it wouldn't have taken a month for the two of them to get where they had tonight. More like a week...maybe.

But that wasn't the case.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked Katt, a soft and submissive tone on her lips as she expected her to personally end things between her and the vulpine.

__She knows as well as I do how this will go to hell, but I still don't care. I...I just need him in my life so badly, and after tonight I know I can never go back to Panther.__

"What I should do is kick him out and threaten to break his neck if he tries to come around here again." the feline stated coldly, allowing a moment of silence to come between them before finally adding in a softer tone, "But I couldn't do that to you."

"Because we're friends...

"No." Katt answered, meeting the vixen's gaze once again and allowing an almost motherly smile to tug at her. "Because before Fox arrived I honestly couldn't remember the last time I saw you this happy."

There was a moment of silence after hearing this and it was only after catching the amused look in Katt's eyes that she realized just how wrong her previous assumption had been. She held her gaze a second more before allowing a smile to slip to her lips, the feline's arms wrapping around her as the surprise continued to sink in.

"Plus I've been wanting you to dump that loser since day one." she added.

"So you're not mad?" the vixen asked softly, still surprised at the sudden attitude change.

"Why should I be? I'd much rather you be with Fox than Panther, especially since one of them __isn't__ a self-centered, egotistic asshole."

The anger had completely faded from her by this point, now replaced with a slight trace of teenage excitement as the pink cat released her shoulders and leaned back.

__So...earlier...was she really angry or just faking it?__

In retrospect she must have known that no matter what her decision was, nothing would have been enough to keep her and Fox apart. Not as long as there was still a breath of air in her body. Sure, she still had no idea how to get around the huge problem that was Panther Caroso, but as of right now it seemed that simply being able to hide behind their apartment door with the vulpine's arms around her would be more than enough to fix it all.

"But seriously Krystal, I've got to ask," Katt went on, "How long have you two been, well, you know...doing __that?__" she finished by jerking her head towards the living room. "A week? Two?"

"Since this afternoon." she answered, blushing at the look of surprise that overcame her friend. "Right before Panther arrived."

__If only he had walked in on us. Who knows, maybe it would have been easier that way...__

"Today?" the feline asked in disbelief. "Oh...I just assumed...the way you two were going at it when I walked in...

The vixen's blush only seemed to grow a deeper shade of red as she looked down and tried to force away the memory of her body clinging to the vulpine's as her mouth met his for the first time. It was still amazing, even in thought. But still perhaps the best part of it all was the fact that neither of them had said anything, either time. Both before and after she had left with Panther, each time they locked lips nothing had ever been said between them. They had just let instinct take over and do all the work.

__And I still haven't spoken to him.__

**_**But you'll have to now. You can't just keep throwing yourself at him...not matter how great it is. Eventually you'll have to talk about it.**_**

"Well...what did he say?" Katt asked, an amused twinkle in her eye now. "What happened?"

"I kissed him." she answered, trying to look up at her, "But it was right after we had a fight. I don't know what came over me, and since then I haven't said anything to him."

"Even after you got back?"

The vixen nodded in response, allowing Katt to process just how her re-entry to the apartment must have went if neither of them had bothered saying anything.

"So you just started right back where you left off?"

Again she nodded, still looking down and trying to hide the blush that had all but covered her face at this point. It had always been easy to talk about stuff like this with Katt...but only when Panther was on the other end. Of course most of the time it had been about something the black cat had done to hurt her, to make her feel bad and unappreciated. But this time it was entirely different. This time it was Fox that she was forced to talk about, and she actually__did __have feelings for him...so for her to talk about it outright, especially with Katt...it felt weird.

__I still don't know what Fox thinks of all this. All I know is that he kissed me back and that it was great. But after what he did with Brooke...could that mean he doesn't feel the same?__

She had only begun to dwell on the thought for a second before Katt broke the short period of silence between them once more, this time prompting a question that caught the vixen completely off guard, even though she knew the answer.

"Krystal, do you...love him?"

The unsureness in her voice only added to the overall importance of it. It wasn't hard to answer, not in the least. But it was still something she had yet to say to anyone other than herself up until now. __Yes I love him. I love him more than I love myself! He's so amazing and caring. He's everything Panther could never be, and that's all I've wanted for the past two years.__

Somehow a small smirk pulled on her lips as she voiced the answer to the question over and over again in her mind before finally looking up at her friend and giving a curt nod.

"I know it's just been a month." she added, sounding more certain than ever. "But I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"And have you told him?"

Once again the feline asked a question that she hadn't bothered consulting Fox about, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy about it now. She __did __love him, that much was painfully obvious. But still...up until now neither of them had said__anything __to the other concerning how they felt. She had wanted to talk to him about all of it, about just what it was that they had become and how they should handle the whole thing, but it seemed like both times the opportunity had presented itself she had skipped the talk and instead chose action.

But she still had no idea how he __really __felt about the matter.

"No." she finally murmured back, lowering her gaze, "Not yet."

"What about him?" Katt asked, "Has he said anything?"

She softly shook her head, almost wishing Katt would quit talking and leave the apartment right then and there so she could finally be alone with the vulpine again. But even if that did happen would she finally be able to tell him how she felt? Or would she continue to push her problems away and instead just focus on showing him rather than telling?

__I think he loves me...or at least feels 'something' for me. But even if he does, how can I ever explain to him the situation I'm in without it starting trouble?__

She knew how Fox was. If he really did love her as much as she did him then she knew he wouldn't hesitate to confront Panther. She'd do the same for him if he was in her spot. But the problem here was that Panther wasn't like other guys. There was a level of importance and authority that he put himself on that was so much higher than everyone else...almost to the point of slight mental distortion. He had just hidden it so well from the rest of the world. But not to her, not when they were alone, or even out in public with his friends.

They didn't see the Panther Caroso she did. They didn't know what he'd do.

"So you haven't talked about-

"No." she muttered sadly, not wanting to hear the black cat's name. "We haven't. And I still don't know what to do."

She had screwed up, or Panther had rather, but it didn't feel that way at the moment. She wasn't sure if she had let herself fall for Fox or if it had just been fate that they had run into each other, but either way the bond between them now was far greater than anything she'd ever had with Panther. Maybe that was why she hated him now. Because what they had took two years to achieve, whereas with Fox it had taken less than two weeks.

__I've been wrong this whole time. For the past two years I've just been living a lie...and now I'm stuck with it.__

"Well if you're going to go through with this...and I know you are," Katt started, glancing at her, "Then you'll have to tell him. You can't expect him to not find out."

__Yes but who are you talking about? Tell Fox or tell Panther? Or both? Or neither?__

Keeping it a secret from both of them was out of the question. Fox already knew about the black cat in her life so he'd eventually ask her about him, especially if they continued doing what they had been. But with Panther...well...as of right now he __still __didn't know about the vulpine, so his reaction to the news that she was living under the same roof as him was still unknown. But she knew him well enough to guess how he'd react, and it made her more than angry. The fact that he could act jealous and demand that she, or Fox, move out just because he didn't like it was completely hypocritical considering everything that he had done behind her back for the past couple of years.

"I know." she answered, struggling to hold Katt's line of sight. "I'm just worried about how he'll take it."

The fact that Katt now allowed a smile to flash across her face at hearing this only made her that much more unsure about what it was she needed to do.

"I meant Fox." the feline replied, still smiling, "I could care less about how Panther feels."

"So could I," she started, meaning every word of it but still stressing the matter, "But Katt you know what he'll do. You know how Panther is."

"Unfortunately yes...but I also know that you can use that to your advantage."

"What-

"I know you've got no intentions of hurting either of them." her friend continued, slowly standing up and stretching, "It's not in your nature. But Panther is the complete opposite, which is why I can't believe you ever got stuck with him. But besides that..." she went on, turning to face her now, "we both know the situation. And while it's one that I normally wouldn't agree with, this time I have to make an exception. I couldn't stand seeing you so unhappy."

"What are you saying Katt?" she asked, standing as well and tilting her head to the side.

The pink feline was already a step ahead of her apparently, almost as if she had foreseen all of this going down and had been prepared for it. It's not like it wouldn't have been hard to predict. It was almost like an equation, with Fox being the variable and the end result always being a pissed off, spoiled kitty cat who is kicking and screaming because he, for once, lost.

"You said you loved him." she spoke, reminding the vixen that Katt still had a soft side to her despite her usual attitude. "And I'm positive he feels the same way towards you, which is great. That's something you and Panther never had-

__So he does love me? Did she ask him already? Or did he tell her?__

**_**Maybe she's just saying that.**_**

__But is she right?__

"Stay with me Krystal." Katt said firmly, snapping her fingers and pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh," she murmured, shaking her head and returning her gaze to the feline's, "Sorry."

For a second there was an amused twinkle in Katt's eye before the feline managed a grin and continued. "Look...you don't need me to spell it out, but I've got to make sure you understand what you're getting into. It's okay with me what you're doing with Fox because I know there's something behind it...unlike what you had with Panther. But that doesn't change the fact that he still considers you his, and if you ever want this thing with Fox to work you'll have to break things off with him."

__I know all of this. So me and Katt are on the same page.__

Yet despite all that was being said between them, she still couldn't tell that progress had really been made. So far all she had managed to do was share her problem with someone else...just not the right 'someone else.' It needed to be Panther. He needed to be told all of this, but knowing him he wouldn't understand, or even try to. He'd just get mad and take matters into his own hands. He'd do whatever he could to make her life, and Fox's, a living hell.

"I know that." she replied, trying to sound unworried but knowing her eyes betray her. "It's just...with Panther...I'm afraid...

"Of what he'll do." Katt finished, finalizing both their assumptions that worse would come to worse.

"Yeah." the vixen said softly, "Or Fox."

After this neither of them said anything for a good time, each now standing and looking at some far off object in the room as they tried to figure out what the next move should be for her. Deep down there was still a nervous feeling in her stomach that told her she shouldn't be worrying about all of this yet...at least not until she was sure that Fox needed her as much as she needed him. Of course this wouldn't be the case had she __actually __said something to him, rather than just throw her arms around his neck and cling to him like her life depended on it.

__I never gave him a chance to object. What if he says no?__

She was about to allow even more doubt and worry overcome her at this, and she would have had Katt not finally broken the silence between them.

"I know what to do." she finally spoke, her tone slightly excited and reassuring as she looked up at her.

"About Panther?"

"Yes." the feline answered, still fighting back the smirk on her face. "Listen. I know you want to end things with him, that's been the case for a while now hasn't it?"

She nodded in response, allowing herself to ease back down onto the bed as she rested her chin on her paws and looked up at Katt.

"But you're worried about how he'll take it. You think that he'll do something to Fox because you're with him now."

"Yes Katt." she replied, her tone suggesting that she didn't want to hear all of this again, but only getting a grin from her friend.

__What is she getting at with all of this? She's just stating the obvious.__

"You need a reason Krystal." the feline finally said, plopping down beside her. "A reason to break up with him."

"I've got all kinds of reasons." she answered solemnly, still looking away. "But he wouldn't believe any of them."

"That's right." Katt said knowingly, her positive tone still catching her off guard. "So forget about that. You don't have to make him believe anything. Not if you have proof."

"What do-

"I said you needed a reason to end things with him." she went on. "But Panther is such an asshole that anything you say will just make him angry. So it's almost like he can keep treating you like this and you can never do anything about it."

"Just get to the point Katt." she said firmly, not wanting at all to hear her fears being spoken out loud.

"All you have to do is catch him in the act." her friend said calmly, that same twinkle still in her eyes. "Just walk in on him, like I did you and Fox, and that's all it will take."

For the next few seconds she merely sat there, running the idea through her mind and trying to find some type of flaw with it. As of right now it seemed perfect, and more than possible to achieve. Knowing Panther he could have been taking part in something like that right now...not that she cared anymore...so that only meant that it was all the more possible.

__That...could work. If I could catch him doing something like that I could act like it hurt me...to the point that I never wanted to see him again.__

**_**We crossed that bridge a long time ago though.**_**

"Katt I'm not sure-

"You need a reason Krystal." she interrupted, "And the way I see it, that's the only one you're going to get that will be good enough to fix this."

There was another moment of silence as she continued to struggle with the idea in her mind. Katt was right. She __did __need a reason to end things with Panther...at least...a reason that would be good enough for even someone with a god-complex such as his. In reality, with any other normal couple, she could have ended it a long time ago with so little struggle. The list of things that he had done, said, or forced her to do throughout the length of their relationship was far longer than it should have ever gotten. But because of who he was, because of the type of guy Panther had grown into, none of those reasons would suffice her leaving him.

"Okay." she finally answered, turning and looking at the feline. "But how can I-

"Just leave it to me. I still owe you one for forgetting your birthday." her friend said reassuringly, once again standing up from the bed before extending a paw and pulling her up. "I'll take care of this. You however..." she continued, stepping the few feet towards the door before placing a paw on the handle, "Need to at least talk to Fox."

"I will."

"And when I say talk__,__" she repeated, holding the vixen's gaze as she opened the door. "I mean __talk. __Not what you were doing earlier."

000

It was hard to focus for a few reasons. The first being that his mind was still hell-bent on replaying the memory of the sapphire vixen's body above his own, sitting on his stomach and looking down at him with such a look of love and lust that it nearly drove him mad. That she had just walked up to him like that and started right where they had left off, never saying the first word to him, it made it all seem that much more like a dream...a dream he'd never want to wake up from.

The second reason he couldn't think straight was simply because he was desperately trying to figure out what was going on between her and Katt at the moment. From the way she had entered and immediately scolded them both, he figured Krystal was getting the tongue lashing of a lifetime right now, and that his would be coming up soon.

__I still don't care. Even if she kicks me out, it was worth it.__

It bugged him that he still had no verbal confirmation from the vixen as to how she felt about him, or what it was that they were a part of now. Sure she kissed him, twice, and both times it had unbelievably amazing, but now that it was over, now that her arms were no longer around his neck and her mouth against his own, he had time to reflect and think about it. And the more he did, the more unsure he became.

Dwelling on the matter could have went on much longer, and it would have had the sound of a door opening in the hall not grabbed his attention. Immediately his head jerked up, his eyes desperate to see the blue tinted vixen that his whole world seemed to revolve around now.

Of course that wasn't the case, and he had expected as much. Yet as Katt got closer to him he noticed that the expression on her face was nothing like he had counted on. From how she had acted fifteen minutes ago, after walking in on him and Krystal, he figured that the look in her eyes would be one of anger and scolding...but instead he found one that almost reflected happiness and contentment.

__Oh man this can't be good.__

He half expected a pink fist to come out of nowhere and connect with his nose, prompting him to stand up and take a step back as Katt reached the couch and watched.

"Katt I-

"Don't explain yourself to me." she interrupted, her voice firm but that same amused look still in her eyes. "It turns out I'm not the one you need to talk to."

After saying this she gently jerked her head back down the hall, confirming his last spec of doubt. Yet while this was what he had wanted, there was still a sick, nervous feeling that continued to grow inside of him at the thought of confronting the vixen. It was simply because he didn't know what she'd tell him. After having some time to think about it herself, and then talk with Katt...would she regret what she had done? Would she ask him to leave, just to make sure she didn't do something like this again?

He wasn't exactly sure what to say back to the feline, but after a few more seconds of silence he finally managed a nod, casting a glance down the hall before making his way across the room.

"Fox." Katt muttered, stopping him in his tracks as he came up beside her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt her." she answered, the seriousness and emotion in her tone something he had never heard before. "She really needs you right now."

He stood there a second more before once again nodding and, after swallowing the lump in his throat, continuing down the hall. It hadn't gone anything like he had expected, but that had turned out to be a good thing. Apparently whatever had been said between her and Krystal had completely changed Katt's attitude on the matter...either that or she was simply going to let Krystal tell him herself.

Her door was still cracked, and as he reached it he took another moment to prepare himself, casting another glance down the hall and seeing Katt plop down on the couch.

__Well...here goes everything.__

He eased the door open and stepped inside, looking up and instantly resting his eyes on the vixen before him. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down and admiring the necklace he had gotten her, almost as if she was lost in thought. It wasn't until the soft 'click' of the door latch snapping shut echoed across the room that she finally looked up at him, the expression in her eyes nearly impossible to read.

After standing there a few more silence filled seconds longer, doing nothing but holding her line of sight and desperately trying to figure out what to do or say, he finally managed to spit out one word.

"Hey."

He just did manage to catch the smirk that flashed across her face after he said it before she looked down and shook her head. The fact that they weren't already back in the same state as they had been the last two times made him both disappointed and somewhat relieved. At least now some things could be answered. That is, if he could manage to bring them up.

He made his way the few feet towards her bed before sitting down beside her, hesitating for only a moment before reaching over and taking her left paw in his. It was a risk, but it was one he had to take. If anything it would give him a heads up as what to expect within the next few minutes. It took only a second before he felt her give it a squeeze in return, slowly looking up at him and, as always, blowing him away with her beautiful smile.

"We're not just friends anymore are we?" she asked softly.

"That depends," he answered, looking away and wishing he didn't have to bring this up, "What are you and him?"

__The last thing I want to do is ask her about Panther, but if she really does feel the same way about me as I do her then I've got to know where she stands with this guy.__

He caught the fear and regret in her eyes as he looked back at her, immediately making him wonder if there was more to it than what he knew. It was obvious that there was __something __going on between him and the vixen, as had been the case since day one. And maybe he was the bad guy here. For taking advantage of the opportunity before him, for making all the right moves while Panther made all the wrong ones when the cat had no opportunity to make up for his mistakes. But that had been his own fault as well.

__I know she wasn't happy. Whatever it is she had with him, even before I arrived, it was in bad shape.__

"Nothing." she finally murmured, looking away. "Not anymore."

"So what's that make us?"

Once again their gazes locked, only this time neither of them turned away. He didn't know if he should have asked the question so soon or not, but at this point he just had to know. After what they took part in earlier, he __had__ to know if there was something more to it or if it was just one big mistake. Either way, good or bad, the answer would fix it all.

The moment of silence seemed to add to the importance of the question, but still no words left her mouth. But he could tell what was about to happen, the look in her eyes gave it away. Just as before she wouldn't say anything to him, as if when her mind couldn't come up with the words her heart took over and simply did what it wanted.

The space between them closed, the vulpine meeting her halfway and feeling immediate relief as her mouth met his own, putting him back in the same spot as he had been in before. But this time there was something different about it. The ferocity wasn't there, yet it told them both just as much as it had before. This kiss was simply her answer to his question, and it was one he was more than thankful for. So it was after only a few seconds that she pulled away from him, setting a new shortest time for them both as she looked up at him.

"That." she said, answering his question "That's what we are."

"I like it." he muttered, making her grin only briefly before easing his mouth against hers once more.

__So she feels the same way? She's okay with this?__

He felt her turn her body around towards him, forcing the vulpine down on his back as she fell on top of him. Apparently the time for talking had come and gone, now replaced with action and wanting as she looked down at him and ran her hands around his neck.

"I love you." he finally managed to say after she eased away from the kiss.

__There, I said it. I just hope-__

"I was about to say the same thing." she murmured, the look of love and happiness in her eyes telling him that it was the truth.

__I'll be damned. So she does...__

Once again he felt her muzzle against his own, her arms still wrapped around his neck as she lay over him and pressed further on. Only this time it was different. Unlike before, there was nothing wrong with this. He knew she loved him, she knew he loved her, and that knowledge was all the justification either of them would ever need to provide for what they were doing right now. No one else mattered as long as she loved him. They could say or do whatever they wanted, but it would never be enough to break what they had.

Perhaps it was because he was focusing on that fact that he managed to miss the look of discontent that still remained in her eyes. To him, after hearing what she had said, everything was perfect. There might be a few small problems, but if she had ended things with Panther and truly loved him as he did her, then there was nothing that he couldn't handle. She was his and he was hers, and he'd love her and protect her with everything he had.

But he didn't know Panther Caroso, or that in his twisted mind Krystal was still his property. But all of that would soon change.

000


	20. Hanging By A Moment

******Chapter 20: Hanging By A Moment (Lifehouse): ******Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete. I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now. I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you.****

000

Money was something that he always had plenty of, which was obvious to anyone who had caught sight of either the slick black Dodge Viper in the driveway, or the massive house that rested behind it. The fact that it was also all of thirty seconds from the beach told anyone looking into it's value that the piece of property was worth well over five-hundred thousand credits. But as stated earlier, this wasn't a problem for him. And even if it had been, he wouldn't have cared. His parent's had bought him the house and the car in a desperate attempt to get him away from home the day he turned 18. Something he had no objections to.

The black cat stood in the doorway of the massive house, watching in satisfaction as the maid's car pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street. He had personally chosen the lynx, but not because of her sanitizing skills...though that was the only reason the place wasn't a __complete __shithole all the time. No, the reason he had chosen her was simply because she was so great at what she did. Cleaning.

Everything.

He smirked as he recalled the previous half hour, the lynx on her knees between his legs as he sat on the couch and watched television. It had become routine though, almost to the point where it bored him.

__Maybe I'll get two of them to come next week. That might get the job done.__

Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a warning flag being waved, one that he had been ignoring for months on end now. He knew what the deal was, but it didn't really bother him like he figured it did her. So what if he had a little fun on the side? It's not like Krystal would know about it. And if she did, it's not like she'd have the nerve to end things with him.

__She can't leave me. I'm her entire world.__

"Besides," he muttered to himself, making his way over the huge couch and sitting down before the massive flat screen television, "If she'd pull her own weight I wouldn't have to get someone else to do her job for her."

There was absolutely no guilt or regret in his mind for saying it. A year ago, maybe. But now, after being in a 'relationship' with her for so long, he could have honestly cared less. As far as he was concerned, he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. When they had first met she had been at the point of collapse and he had swooped in and saved her, just like the hero he was. He had given her everything, and he still would as long as she returned the favor.

He knew he owed her for all she had done for him over the last month. The earrings had been something, but considering all the work she had done for him for his flight classes...he knew she'd expect something else. But that wasn't a problem. He could just go out and buy her another ring or something to make her feel loved and happy, and then she'd cling to his arm just as she had for the past two years.

Not really wanting to think about it, or that concerned, he reached to his right and opened the arm rest to the couch, smirking in satisfaction at the three iced down beers that were inside. There were more reasons than one why this couch cost ten-thousand credits, not just the coolers in the arm rests. He popped one of the lids off and took a sip, adding to the numerous drinks he had already downed earlier that day but not caring. Krystal had finished all his homework, so he was done with classes for the summer.

__She had better not failed them. If I have to retake that class again she'd better make it up to me.__

Picturing the vixen offering herself to him as a means of apologizing almost made him wish she had. It had been months since he had gotten into bed with her, and even then it hadn't been anything like he had hoped. Compared to her looks he had figured she'd be the best lay of his life, but over the past two years the sex had been lacking, making it easier and easier for him to find 'other' ways to release his frustration. Still...he enjoyed having her on his arm. If nothing else she was his trophy. The way he looked at it having Krystal for appearances would be just fine, as long as he had his 'maids' for everything else.

It was one of those rare times he didn't have someone over to hang with. Usually it was Wolf, Leon, or a couple other guys that seemed to follow him around that came over and shared a few beers. If not that then one of them would get a hold of a few grams or sticks and they'd spend the rest of the night cracking jokes and doing whatever else stupid shit crossed their minds while they were high. But not tonight. At least not yet.

He had just begun reaching for his phone when he heard the sound of an engine dying outside the house. Not bothering to get up he grabbed the remote and found the list of channels that contained the live feed of his driveway. It wasn't his idea to have the cameras installed, but after the past few years he had found them to be more than useful, especially if the CCPD decided to pay the place a visit.

__Not that it would be them. I've paid so many of them off I could probably walk up the street smoking a joint and none of them would lift a finger.__

Letting a cocky chuckle escape him he found the channel and locked his gaze on the white Honda Civic that was now sitting outside.

"God damnit." he muttered, taking another sip of his beer before finally forcing himself to stand up. "I don't want to put up with this fag."

He knew Mitch had been trying to get in touch with him for the last two weeks, but he hadn't wanted to hear it. It wasn't until after he had left that he realized just how stupid it had been of him to tell the lupine to keep an eye on Krystal while he was gone.

__I just told him that to shut him the fuck up. I didn't think he'd try to call me every time she got off work.__

Mitch was just another one of his followers. Someone who did whatever he told him to because he begged for attention and the chance to prove himself. It was pathetic, and it made him grin in amusement at how eager the lupine was to impress him. But despite his non-caring attitude towards the wolf he knew that he'd be better off just humoring him for now, if only to keep his phone from vibrating every 30 seconds.

__Probably wants something from me. So pathetic. I guess I'll have to indulge him though.__

Letting a cold, emotionless expression fall over him he made his way to the door, clenching his fists in frustration as the lupine continued to knock on the other side. Part of him wanted nothing more than to open it up, punch him in the face, and tell him to fuck off. But he'd refrain. He needed pawns like Mitch, if only to do his dirty work every now and then. As for Blake, the white vulpine who usually hung around with him, he wasn't so sure. Blake didn't talk much, and he liked that about him. But his intimidating nature had always been more than enough to keep the black cat from giving him any orders.

Luckily he wasn't here with Mitch this time.

"What?" he asked dryly, opening the door and holding his forehead.

"H-hey Panther." the wolf stuttered, already struggling to keep his composure. "What's up?"

"Dealing with you." he responded uncaringly.

"Oh...ha...yeah.." Mitch answered, looking at the ground, "Well...uh...you mind if I come in?"

"Just tell me what you want and then get the fuck out of here." he muttered, almost laughing at how easily he could insult the wolf and not care in the least.

__Just some stupid annoying shit I bet, like always.__

"Oh...is...is this a bad time?"

He let out a sigh and stepped back, flicking the door closed with his hand and then clenching his fists once more in anger as he heard Mitch catch it and poke his head around.

"It's about Krystal!" he cried out, pinning his ears and closing his eyes as the black cat turned back around, ready to crush the lupine's head in the door.

It had been perhaps the __only __thing he could have said that would have stopped him, and apparently he realized it going by the look of relief that flooded his face. He straightened up and stepped back, allowing Panther to grit his teeth in annoyance for a second before finally stepping forward and opening the door once again.

"What?" he asked, his tone just as hateful as before. "Is she dead? Hurt? Is there something wrong with her?"

__I swear, if he's just been spying on her like some freak I'm going to fucking kill him.__

"Well...no...but-

"Then what is it?" he asked roughly, stepping forward and standing over the lupine. "Because it can't be so important that you'd have to bug the shit out of me for three weeks."

"There's some guy!" he exclaimed, fear obvious in his tone as he desperately tried to pass the cat's anger on to someone else. "He's been living with her for about a month now!"

At first his annoyance towards Mitch caused him to disregard what the lupine had just said, but as the seconds passed and the words sank in the realization finally dawned on him.

"His name is Fox McCloud," Mitch went on, seeing his opportunity, "He moved in with them and he's been hitting on her from day one. He even took her to the movies one night. Then they-

He would have continued had he not been interrupted. He would have told Panther about the numerous times he had caught the vulpine picking Krystal up from work, or taking her to the beach. About how they had spent nearly every waking hour by each others side, despite the vixen knowing that Panther still laid claim on her. He would have given the black cat a full scale, completely detailed report of it all.

Had his laughter not cut him off.

"That's it?" he asked, an amused chuckle still leaving him. "You think I care about that?"

"I just-

"Krystal wouldn't __dare __think about it." he went on, allowing himself to imagine just what kind of pathetic loser it was that Katt Monroe had let move in with them. "She knows her place. Besides, this guy...Fox...

"McCloud."

"Whatever." he muttered, taking yet another sip of beer, "He knows she's mine. Krystal would have told him. And if she told him about me," he continued, stepping even closer to Mitch and getting eye level with the lupine, "then he'd know better than to mess with my bitch. Right?"

It took less than a second for the wolf to swallow the lump in his throat and force a nod, Panther immediately grinning in satisfaction as he turned and stepped back inside the house. He made his way across the massive living room and into the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking at his impressive stock of food and beer. Not really caring what brand he grabbed a case and tossed it across the room, Mitch barely getting his arms out in time to catch it.

"Now get out of here." he said, forcing a grin.

The lupine's eyes lit up at the comment as he realized he was back in good terms with the cat, but he wasted no time in heeding his request. After giving a quick nod he turned to the door, stopping as he reached it and turning his head before asking one final question.

"You still want me to keep an eye on the situation?"

"Like I said." he answered, falling back down on the couch and smirking, "She wouldn't dare try anything if she knows what's good for her...and him."

He waited a few seconds more, knowing that he wouldn't be able to manage a 'friendly' attitude towards the wolf any longer and hoping that he'd just leave. Finally he heard the door close, allowing him let out a sigh as he attempted to take another sip of his beer only to find it empty. He reached into the arm rest and grabbed another one, also noticing the bag of weed even further in the bottom but figuring he'd just wait and smoke it when he had someone else there. This was one of those rare occasions when he found himself alone, giving him time to think about stuff he preferred to ignore.

Perhaps that was why he was so hellbent on getting drunk as soon as possible. But that was still a few beers away and even as he continued putting them away he couldn't help think about what Mitch had told him.

__So there's some vulpine living with her now? Ha, I bet he tried his luck with her. I almost wish I could have been there to see him strike out.__

"I'm the only guy good enough for someone like her." he murmured to himself, allowing a smirk to slide over him. "Panther Caroso is the only guy good enough for __anyone__."

There might have been a trace of humility left inside of him that was screaming at his brain to think straight, but it had long since been all but muted. Over the course of a lifetime of being given everything he had ever wanted he had forgotten what it meant to be considerate and loyal. Just as he felt right now, even though any other male would have been concerned about getting such news, he didn't care. In his mind he wasn't worried about it. To him, this guy was just some loser who didn't stand a chance with Krystal.

And even if he did, she wouldn't be willing to risk their relationship for it. He...Panther Caroso...was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Only he could look past her insecurities about having sex and still find a reason to keep her around. So what if he had to fuck a few other girls every week to stay satisfied. They way he saw it he was doing it for her.

"Fox McCloud." he chuckled, emptying another beer, "You don't stand a chance with her."

000

__God...she's so beautiful.__

He wanted to tell her that rather than think it, but at the same time he didn't want to wake her either. He wanted to tell her that, and then so much more. To kiss her awake and take off where they had left the night before, not wasting any time in showing her once again how much he loved her. But instead he simply laid there beside the vixen, her arm around his neck as he rested on his back with his head turned down at her.

This was how he had wanted to spend every night for the past month. With her by his side, her body against his, her scent flowing over him every second that he slept and causing the sweetest of dreams to come to him. All of them about her.

__This sure as hell beats the couch.__

It had been late last night when the two of them had finally 'talked.' If you could call it that. Sure they said more then than they had the previous two encounters, but it had still ended up the same way...holding onto each other and fighting their hardest to prove how much they truly needed the other. But in retrospect they had said everything they needed to.

__She loves me. I can't believe it. This whole time I never thought...__

The doubt had always been there, simply because she was so beautiful and perfect. He had never given himself much of a chance, and even when he did there was always the same problem that reared it's ugly head.

__But she's not with him anymore. This Panther guy finally got what was coming to him. He hurt her too many times.__

He didn't know how she had done it, or if she had let him down easy or hard, but it really didn't matter anymore. If the past month proved anything to him it was that he needed her more than anything else, and apparently that wasn't the case for this other guy. And he was sure of one thing.

__I won't hurt her like he did. I'll treat her like the amazing fox she is.__

Not wanting to think about her ex he instead allowed the memory of the night before to take over again, a smile coming over him as he recalled Katt's intrusion on the two of them. It hadn't been like she had walked in on anything too bad, the two foxes having turned off the lights, muted the television, and focused every bit of their attention on each other...neither of them hearing the door open until it was too late.

"****I see you two worked everything out." ****she had said plainly, an almost satisfied look on her eyes that only he could see.

Krystal had never looked back, only shooing away the feline with her paw before pulling tighter around his neck and continuing on. The eagerness and passion behind it had been amazing, almost to the point that he was convinced something was wrong with her. But that was just normal apparently, and he could only wonder if she had been like this with Panther, or if it was just with him.

__She can't be __that __crazy about me. Can she?__

They didn't go much further than that though, but he was under the assumption that, had he asked, she would have easily agreed. Still, just getting her down to her bare essentials seemed a pretty good amount of progress for only one night of being in a relationship. At this he couldn't help but reach up with his right hand and raise the covers, allowing the dim light of the sunrise to filter under the sheets so he could admire the vixen's almost naked, and flawless, form. That he could have gotten into bed with __that __was almost unbelievable. Even in just a bra and panties her attire seemed to hug her curves right down to the stitch, making him realize just how stupid he had been thinking that Brooke was comparable to the vixen.

__I was so stupid for doing that. I'm just lucky she found it in her heart to forgive me.__

A sleepy sigh escaped her then, giving him just enough time to drop the sheets and rest his chin over head before she woke. For the first few seconds he wasn't sure if she had really woken or just reacted to something in her sleep, but those thoughts were soon dashed as he felt her arm fall from his neck, stopping at his chest and resting above his stomach as she softly grabbed and released pawfuls of his fur. Not knowing anything else to do he tightened his hold around her as well, pulling her closer and causing the vixen to look up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Finally awake?" he murmured, grinning at her.

While she returned the smile he couldn't help but look above it, searching her gaze for __any __trace of regret that she might possibly have for letting their first night go like it had. No they hadn't had sex, but the way he looked at it they had done everything else possible. The fact that her bra and panties, and his boxers, were still on came as a surprise to him considering how ferocious they had been.

__That's all I really have to worry about now. Just picking the right pace. I don't want to force anything on her.__

Her line of sight fell past him and across the room at the clock, an amused twinkle appearing in her eye as she looked back at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's hardly 6 am." she answered softly, burying her muzzle under his neck, "This isn't the academy you know."

Letting a chuckle escape him he pulled his arm away from her, turning on his side and facing the vixen. He knew she was still tired, and sleep was something he didn't want to deprive her of, especially if she had to work that day. But as of right now he found it hard to think about anything such as work or sleep, rather instead choosing to focus all his attention on her and what he could do to make this the best morning she'd ever had.

"No it's not." he replied with a smirk, putting his arm around her waist and holding her close as he rested his head against hers, "We would have had to have gotten up an hour ago if that was the case."

Whereas he expected a laugh from her he instead heard a soft chuckle, causing him to believe she had fallen asleep. But yet again she proved him otherwise, feeling her tongue softly brush against his neck as she let her instincts get the better of her and began washing him. It surprised him at first but he didn't even think about objecting to it, instead allowing a low growl of pleasure to rumble in his throat as he felt her tongue make its way up from his neck and onto the side of his muzzle.

__See? This is what I'm talking about! That she's so willing to do this stuff with me...it leaves no doubt in my mind at all that she really does love me.__

He could only humor her another couple of seconds before finally turning his head and meeting her mouth with his own, the vixen eagerly answering him. If she had still been sleepy then it definitely wasn't shown here. She had only been awake for two, maybe three minutes at the most, and here they were already right back at it. As if being by each others side all night hadn't been enough to satisfy the lust that they had for the other, so they had to catch up on all that they had missed out on while they slept.

"Maybe..." she started, easing away to mutter the word before quickly stealing another kiss from him, "Maybe I can deal with getting up at six every morning. As long as I get to wake up to this."

Growling in approval he closed the gap between them once more, taking a chance and lowering his hands the base of her tail as he pulled her body even closer to his own. He met her gaze, fearing a warning look of some sort to be shot at him, but instead catching an expression of lust and acceptance from her as she urged the kiss on even longer.

__This is insane. For us to be like this after just one little kiss...and at 6am nonetheless! Are...are we 'really' that crazy about each other?__

**_**God knows I am.**_**

"You know what helps wake me up?" she muttered softly, pulling his head even closer, her arms still around his neck.

"You mean this didn't do it?" he asked with a grin, running his paws down past her tail and then back up.

__Seriously...don't rush into anything with her. It's been one day!__

**_**Besides, even if she was willing to go that far, it wouldn't be at the crack of dawn you idiot.**_**

The fact that both sides of his conscious were fussing at him made the vulpine grit his teeth in frustration, but other than that he hid every other indication of the battle going on inside his head. He knew it was a little crazy, but based on how things had been going this was just becoming routine. Apparently all it took was just looking at her and within the next five minutes they'd be like this, each of them clinging to the other and desperately trying to figure out some way to maximize the amount of pleasure they felt.

She shot him a lustful grin before looking down at his lower torso, waiting only a second before lowering her head until it was just above the elastic of his boxers. Not knowing what to expect he could only take a deep breath and do his best to control 'himself' as he awaited whatever it was the vixen did. But, as if she wanted to drag it out for him, she paused there, looking up at him once more and giving him a loving look before finally leaning in and letting her tongue fall against his stomach.

It was all he could do to suppress the shudder of pleasure that was building up inside of him as he felt the vixen's tongue slowly make it's way up his body, teasing him by stopping at certain points before continuing it's long and pleasurable journey towards his mouth. Her paws fell to his waist, resting on his sides as her head made its way up past his upper torso and then finally his neck before returning to it's new home and connecting against his mouth. It was while he returned the kiss that he found himself using every ounce of self-control to hide any 'other' indication of satisfaction he might have let out.

__At this pace...oh fuck...I couldn't ever do it.__

**_**But you don't want to force her to do something with you. This is just her playing. It doesn't mean she wants to have-**_**

His subconscious never got to finish the thought before it was silenced by his heart, even more surprise and disbelief overtaking him as he felt the vixen's paws slide inside his boxers. He met her gaze, pleasure as well as concern on his face as he checked to see her reaction towards it. But her eyes still harbored no look other than that of love and lust, to such an extreme level that he found nearly impossible to believe, especially at this time of the day. Sure he had heard before, from somewhere, that most vixen's and other girls were more eager to have sex in the morning...but he had never believed it.

Now, that didn't seem to be his outlook on it.

Her paws remained inside his boxers, resting on each side of his legs as she lowered her head to his chest once again and resumed the task of running her tongue across his fur.

"It would be easier if I just took a shower." he muttered, meaning it as a joke.

Yet as he said it the vixen stopped, pausing for a second before looking up at him and slowly nodding, the lustful look in her eyes slowly being filled with determination as well. Leaning up and giving him another passionate kiss she slowly pulled away, slipping her hands free from under his boxers as she rolled over and opened the drawer by her bed. The covers had been tossed off now and rather than pay attention to what she was getting out he instead chose to focus on the vixen's amazing backside...only looking elsewhere after she slid out of bed and padded across her room towards the door.

__Oh to hell with the shower. If I had known she was going to quit doing that I wouldn't have said anything.__

**_**Maybe it was for the better though. At least you didn't do something you might regret.**_**

But even as his mind thought it, he knew there was something else about to happen. There was absolutely no way that she'd just up and stop like that. Not when she had been all over him like she'd been...running her tongue over his body, her paws down his shorts, her mouth against his own...he knew she wasn't done with him. Which was probably why what she did next didn't come as that big of a surprise.

"Well then let's go." she answered him, slowly turning and facing him, the vulpine's jaw dropping as he watched her bra fall to the floor.

Then, as if to add the sexiness of the whole scene he followed her paws down until they met the thin elastic of her panties, the vixen pausing there for only the shortest of seconds before easing them down and stepping out of them. And finally, as if he wasn't already about to lose his mind, she brought her right paw to her mouth, the vulpine not noticing it was closed around something until now. It took him a second though to realize what it was.

__Oh fuck...that's it...I give in.__

What they had done in bed just then was totally unexpected to him, so for it to have come to this, for her to have insisted that they take a shower together...that made it even more unbelievable. But perhaps the best part of it all, the part that told him that what they were about to partake in would really, truly, be something he'd never forget...was the square piece of plastic that she held between her teeth, the faintest of rings visible beneath it's cover, but it's suggestion being more clear than day.

She didn't want to just take a shower with him.

She wanted to fuck him.

He sat there only a second more before finally cracking a grin and letting an excited growl escape him. He jumped forward, getting an equally excited squeal from her as she pressed her up against the bedroom door and bit on to the other end of the condom's package.

"You sure about this?" he mumbled through his teeth, managing a kiss as he let his paws fall down to her tail.

"There's only one way for me to figure out if Brooke was telling the truth." she answered, her paws once again sliding under the elastic of his boxers. "And I'm tired of not knowing."

In one swift motion she slid off his shorts, while at the same time he opened the door into the hall. He knew Katt would still be asleep, she never rolled over before 8 at the earliest. But even if she had been standing there he wasn't sure if it would have changed anything, or if either of them would have even noticed her. In fact he was surprised at all that he had managed to even get the shower going, and then step inside of it, all the while never pulling his body away from hers.

It was still more like a dream to him, to have woken up to this side of her. If anything this should have happened last night, yet for some reason they had refrained. But, as if their minds had dwelt on the thought all night long, neither of them had been able to hold it back any longer than sleep would let them. If she was this willing and ready, then so was he. And for her to have started it off like she had, he should have known they had just been putting off the inevitable the night before.

"So..." he managed to pant, wanting to clarify any remaining doubt he still had, "You're ready to do this?"

The vixen's lust driven smile answered his question right off, but she still managed a response, slowly easing away from him and tearing open the package to the condom before letting her gaze slowly fall to his waist.

"I've been ready for a month."

000


	21. If I Leave

**Chapter 21: If I Leave (A Day To Remember): ******Something went wrong along the way, you'd come around and there's nothing left to say. It's like we're strangers anyway. What more could you ask of me? It's been a long time coming, but everyone's gonna hear me now. If I leave, bet you'll wish I'd stayed. Make you regret all the things you said to me.****

000

Simply could not progress the story to it's (first) climax without this chapter.

000

Three days had passed since the transition between them had went from that of 'friends' to 'lovers.' Three of the best, stressed out, amazing days of her life. It was still a double-edged sword, with each side cutting her seemingly nonstop, and she wanted nothing more than to just pull it out and forget about it forever. But of course it wouldn't be that simple. That she had been able to keep the whole thing from Panther this long was a miracle in itself and she figured the only reason he had yet to catch on to her secret relationship with Fox was simply due to his ignorance and lack of caring.

__If he really loved me...if we were still a couple, then he would have at least called or even texted me by now. Not that I want him to though.__

It just proved her point. What they had once shared was gone, now replaced with something unbelievably superior with Fox. The vulpine wouldn't ignore her for 72 hours, not calling her, talking to her, or checking in on her for that long...yet still have the nerve to say she was his. But then again...that was Fox. The fact that Panther hadn't done any of those things was nothing out of the norm as of the past few months. It was just another factor of their 'relationship' that was so unlike everyone elses. The black cat didn't seem to want her attention, to talk and spend time with her, preferring to rather hang out with his friends, both male and female.

Not that she cared anymore. A month ago she might have broken down and cried about it to herself, and Katt would have tried to comfort her and offer advice...advice that she wouldn't follow. But that was only because she had thought she still loved him. He was all she had, and she had looked past his numerous flaws just so she could have someone in her life to hold onto.

Perhaps that was why it had been so easy to let go, that when Fox had arrived it had taken practically no effort from the vulpine to win over her heart. It wasn't because her standards had been so low thanks to Panther, but it probably didn't hurt either. No. It was just because up until that fateful day, meeting the vulpine in her bedroom and almost breaking his nose, she had never really felt anything for anyone else other than Panther. It had just been a spark, but even before their first night together had ended that spark had ignited a flame that even then she knew she'd be unable to put out.

But for a month they had to hide it. For 30 days it was kept bottled inside and suppressed, passed off as other emotions and thoughts that would never convince either of them of anything but the honest truth. Perhaps that was why when they finally __did __break the barrier between them it had been so...explosive. As if for the last 4 weeks their hearts and minds had been stockpiling something inside of them, waiting until that fateful afternoon right after they had their argument...right when they kissed...before it finally went off.

Then there was the morning after. Their first day as an official couple, if only known between them. She didn't know what had came over her. Mornings were never something she enjoyed, but after realizing who it was she had spent the night by, all of that changed. She had wasted no time in taking off right where they had left the night before, until finally giving into her urges and inviting the vulpine to do something with her that neither of them had been expecting.

__But it was so amazing. If nothing else, Brooke was right about that.__

The fact that it had taken her 2 months before she felt comfortable taking her clothes off in front of Panther just proved again how much stronger what she had with Fox was. He hadn't asked, or even suggested it. It had been all her. Yes she had just woken up, but in little to no time she was wide awake and letting her instincts run her thoughts. There had just been something about waking up beside him, realizing what they were and what they had gotten to do the night before that just turned her on and made her want him more than ever.

She __had __to have him. She __had __to prove to Fox how much she loved him...and what better way was there to go about doing that other than giving him the strip tease of a life before inviting him to take a shower with her? With a condom in her mouth nonetheless! It had been not only the best shower she'd taken, but the longest as well. She had lost track of time, but that only made it better. It had probably been close to an hour, not that either of them cared. The only thing she had been concerned about then was pleasing the vulpine the best she could.

He had given her so much, had done so many things for her up until then...and she owed him so much more than he would ever know. And considering how badly she had wanted it as well, sex couldn't really be considered a fair means of payment for him. But it was all they both seemed to desire...especially now that they had taken part in it once.

"****So?" ****Katt had asked that same morning after the vulpine left for the beach. ****"How was it?"****

Needless to say she had tried to decline what they had done at first, but the longer she held Katt's gaze the more she realized that it was no secret to the pink feline. She figured the signs had been there. It hadn't helped that Katt's room was right beside the bathroom, and considering it had been the best fuck of her life she figured that she had probably let her voice get above a 'more than normal' level, easily alerting the feline as to what was going on through the wall. So she ditched the innocent attitude and finally ended up indulging her roommate.

"****Okay fine." ****she had finally said, allowing a blush to overtake her. ****"So we took a shower together."****

"****That's ******__**all **__******you did?"****

"****What do you think?" ****she answered, her face still red.

"****And?"****

"****And what?"****

"****How was it?" ****Katt asked, her elbows on her knees as she looked up at her from the couch, ****"How long did he hold out?"****

"****Katt!"****

"****Oh c'mon Krystal." ****the feline insisted, a playful look in her eyes, ****"It's girl talk! We ******__**can **__******have it you know? Just tell me now or I'll keep bugging you until you do."****

She had known Katt would hold true to her promise, as she always did. If anything, she was persistent. Besides, she decided that if she had to tell anyone about what was going on between her and Fox, it had might as well be the only other friend she had that actually __knew __they were together now.

"****About an hour I guess." ****she finally murmured, still not really wanting to talk about it with anyone, even her best friend.

"****Really?"**** Katt had asked, surprise evident in her tone and causing the vixen to smile to herself and look away. ****"Damn. So I'm guessing...****

"****Amazing." ****she interrupted, finally answering the feline's first question. ****"It was amazing."****

__No lie there either. Compared to Panther...well...you can't really compare it to that. It would be like comparing the merry-go-round to the galaxies most extreme roller-coaster.__

Looking back at the analogy now it made her laugh, but even __that __wasn't enough to keep her thoughts distracted from the problem at hand for more than a few seconds.

Within the walls of their apartment what they had was unknown to anyone other than herself, Fox, Katt, and possibly Falco. She hadn't dared tell anyone else about her relationship with the vulpine at the risk of Panther finding out about it, and she could only hope that Fox had kept quiet about it as well. Still, there was a part of her that was hopeful about how it would play out even if Panther __did __learn she was cheating on him. Why would he care? He had done it to her countless times, thinking he had been discreet enough to keep it a secret, so perhaps he'd just see it as karma.

Then again, she knew him better than that.

__Which is why we have to find another way.__

Katt had told her not to worry about it, that the plan she had thought up was flawless and would require no effort on the vixen's part up until the final confrontation with the cat. But she still doubted it would work. Sure Panther messed around behind her back, and it would have made her both angry and depressed had she not found a reason to care less, but the way Katt had talked it was as if what he did was performed on a weekly, if not daily, basis.

__He doesn't really have the nerve to try something every week does he? Did he really think I'd never find out?__

As of right now though she was actually hoping for that. If Panther really did have his fun with other females on a routine weekly schedule, then that would make it much easier for them to stage their own plan. And the sooner they did that the better. It was becoming incredibly hard for her to keep what she had with Fox inside the apartment, and of course she couldn't tell the vulpine to keep it a secret, that would only spark his curiosity, and she knew he was far too smart to look over this for much longer.

She tried to hide her uneasiness around him, but sometimes she thought he saw the look of worry in her eyes, causing him to ask if she was okay. Of course she'd answer him with an immediate smile and say everything was great before leaning against him and issuing another kiss. If nothing else it all gave her another reason to love on him more often, even it had only been for three days.

__But something has to change. This can't stay a secret forever. I don't care if Panther hasn't talked to me since his first day back. It won't always be that way. He'll come around, and when he does he'll meet Fox, and when that happens...__

The sad part was that she knew Panther had learned about the vulpine now, yet he __still __hadn't said or done anything about it. It was as if he honestly did not care in the least about her anymore.

But he would after he realized he had lost her.

She counted on that.

Yet at the same time she hoped she was wrong. She hoped that Panther cared so little about her at this point that when things finally fell through on his end that it didn't bother him in the least. That he'd keep seeing his other girls and hanging out with his friends, and that there would be no change or retaliation. And she'd be more than happy with that, just as long as her and Fox would be left alone and to each other.

"I don't know what Katt had planned, but we can't wait any longer." she muttered aloud to herself, now standing before the massive window that ran along the side of "Logan's."

The month before, when her and the vulpine had been 'just friends,' work had been difficult. Her mind had always been on him. Focusing on what they could do when she got home, what she should wear and be ready to say or suggest...just to make their night all the better. She had gotten several orders mixed up, dropped a tray or two, and even taken another waitresses tip on accident, all because she was stuck in a daze almost constantly.

But now, even after they had admitted their feelings and became something so much more, it seemed that nothing had changed, and she knew it wouldn't. Not until this problem with Panther was over would things settle down for her. Until then her mind would always be racing between the two males, trying to figure out what she could do to hide the one from the other, while at the same time keeping them both happy long enough to work it all out.

Luckily her shift was over for the day, and not a moment to soon either as another family of 10 or so rabbits came in from the hot Cornerian heat. Giving them a smile she took another minute to seat them before returning to the front and passing them off to a younger tigress who had just arrived.

Minutes later she had changed and was stepping out of the door, just barely getting her gaze up in time to see the black Mustang that Katt proudly owned come to a screeching halt in front of her.

"Get in!" she yelled, urgency and slight excitement in her voice.

"But Fox was-

"No time for that!" she exclaimed, reaching over and opening the passenger door. "Just call him and tell him I got you."

Realizing that she'd find herself in the car one way or the other she let out a sigh and eased into the seat, just barely getting her door shut before Katt took off across the parking lot towards the entrance. She had been looking forward to seeing the vulpine all day long, but now it appeared that moment would have to be put on hold until whatever this is was taken care of.

"What's-

"I've done my homework." Katt interrupted, looking straight ahead as they ran a yellow light. "And I think we...no...__you__...can finally end this thing with Panther once and for all."

At hearing this the vixen felt a knot of nervousness form in her stomach, the realization that what she had been so concerned about for the past few days could possibly be addressed before the hours end. She both wanted and despised it. All along she had known it would happen, but there was still a farfetched part of her mind that wanted to believe she could just keep it a secret from the world for the rest of her life.

"You mean he's...right now?" she managed to ask, figuring Katt was still referring to her plan from a few days ago.

The feline nodded, taking a sharp left as they hastily made their way towards Panther's massive beachfront house. She still had no idea what the story behind this was, but apparently Katt did. Some way, somehow she had managed to figure out just when it was that Panther indulged himself with the company of 'others', and that time was now.

"Are you sure?" she had to ask, still trying to take in what was about to go down. "How do you know? Who is she?"

"It was luck." Katt answered, a small smirk coming across her, "A couple of stupid she-wolves came into the shop with some lupine who's ship we had been working on. Falco took him to the back and I stayed up front to keep an eye on them. Before long they started blabbing on about nonsense, but fortunately I caught Panther's name when it came up."

"And?"

It turns out," she continued, looking over at the vixen with a more serious look, "They were hired by Panther to clean his house."

"Oh..."

"And you can guess that's not all they talked about doing while they were there."

After hearing this she looked away, not being able to stop her mind from momentarily imagining just what it was her ex had been doing with the two 'maids' that he had hired. She had known for a while he had someone clean his house for him, having once been offered the job by the black cat, but thankfully declining. But it had never really crossed her mind up until now as to exactly who it was that did the cleaning. It certainly hadn't been young, gorgeous, hand-picked, she-wolves. But it made sense.

But no sooner had she thought about it did the image of Fox flash into her mind, the memory of what __they __had done seemingly countless times within only the past 72 hours now back on her mind and causing her to grin. Who cared what Panther did with some cheap vixens or wolves? He could have sex with every girl in all of Cornerian City and not once would it be as great as what her and Fox had went through. And the reason was more than obvious. They loved each other, more than anything else in the galaxy. That's what made it so great.

What Panther had was just lust...not love.

"You're smiling?" Katt asked, somewhat shocked, "Not exactly the reaction I expected...but okay."

"It's just...I don't care what he does anymore." she answered, looking over at the feline who eventually nodded in understanding.

"That's great. But I wouldn't say that until __after __you fake a broken heart and tell him you hate his guts. Until then, we've still got a problem."

The vixen returned the nod, looking up again as they neared the coast that played home to the black cat's residence. She knew Katt was right. They weren't out of the woods yet. As of right now nothing had changed. Sure they knew more than they did, but she still had to act on it. She still had to catch him doing it, then go through the ensuing conversation, if she got that far. It would be hard to, as Katt called it, fake a broken heart. How could she cry over something she had known about for so long? Especially if she no longer loved him anyway?

"So...they are there? Right now?" she asked, her voice somewhat shaky.

"Yep." Katt replied confidently. "Dumb bitches told me everything but their social security number. Guess they had no idea I was best friends with their boss' girl eh?" she finished by shooting another cocky grin at the vixen, who couldn't help but shake her head in amusement.

If nothing else, Katt had done her part. It was all left up to her now.

"Come in at 4, clean the place, leave at 6. What else goes down in that time...well...

"Right." she murmured, still feeling more than angry at Panther.

It wasn't because she was jealous. That would never be the case again. But simply because the black cat still thought they were still together. He had no idea she had given up on him and turned her attention towards Fox. So for him to be able to do this, and for her to finally have solid proof...it just angered her. All this time he had been doing this, and all this time she had been putting up with it.

But no more.

They took the final turn off the main road, now driving along the coast as they recognized the house another mile or so up. There were other houses, just as large, but Panther's seemed to outshine them all. It was bigger, had more land, more cars out front. Which upon noticing just happened to remind her...

"Don't pull in the driveway." she said, recalling the camera that overlooked it. "If he's not completely stupid then he'll be keeping an eye out."

"Then I don't think we have anything to worry about." Katt replied with a grin.

Seconds later she eased off the road and put the car in park, the two of them easily out of sight from any windows but still able to see the two cars parked in the driveway.

"The black Prius." Katt spoke up, following her gaze, "That's what they were in the other day at the shop."

__So it really is happening then. This is it. No more waiting. No more lies.__

"I'm going to call Fox first, then-

"I'll call him." the feline all but ordered, giving her a stern look. "You need to do this. Now."

She held her friend's gaze a little longer before finally figuring out what the true meaning behind her words were. She didn't want her to talk to Fox. She feared that doing so would cause her to reconsider going through with this at all, or that perhaps she'd say the wrong thing and tell him what they were doing. She wasn't exactly sure, but she knew Katt was right. More than anything she wanted to hear the vulpine right now, to wrap her arms around him and hold on tight and never let go. And maybe she could...but not until this was over. Not until she finally found the one reason that even Panther Caroso could overlook for ending their relationship.

Giving Katt a nod she opened her door and stepped out, just taking a step or two before her friend rolled down her window and added, "I'm going to circle around so I'll be on the other side of the road...just in case something...well...

"I know." she murmured, well aware that things could go to hell in an instant.

__Even if I somehow do manage to make this work, does that mean it will all be over? Or will Panther still refuse to let Fox have me?__

After thinking this she realized she couldn't keep it a secret any longer, regardless of how it played out. She'd tell Fox if she had to, he'd understand. She knew he would. All it would take was an explanation from herself or Katt and the vulpine would be okay with it. In fact knowing him he'd tell her that she should have asked for his help in the matter. He would have wanted to step in and help her, rather than let her do it all along, and as much as she wanted that right now, she knew it couldn't be that way.

Panther was her problem. She had to take care of this mistake once and for all if she ever planned on living the life with Fox that she wanted. And as she stepped across the road and neared the massive house she realized that she'd get all the motivation she would ever need from that one thought.

__I'm doing this for us Fox.__

000


	22. Wasting My Time

**Chapter 22: Wasting My Time (Default): ******Months went by with us pretending, when did our light turn from green to red? I took a chance and left you standing, lost the will to do this once again. Well this is not for real, afraid to feel, I just hit the floor, don't ask for more. I'm wasting my time.****

000

It wasn't until she reached the sidewalk that led up to massive house that she realized things weren't going to be as simple as she had imagined. Sure she had an accurate idea as to just what it was that Panther was doing in there, but that didn't mean catching him in the act would be a walk in the park. To just sneak inside and then try to play it off as normal...even Panther would see that as weird, regardless of what story she gave him.

__Damnit! I shouldn't have to do this!__

Any other self-respecting guy in the galaxy, she would have simply told him the truth and left. But with Panther that was impossible. She __had __to catch him cheating on her. It was the only way she'd ever get to leave him and not have to fear the consequences of her and Fox hooking up right after. She knew Panther would still see it as odd, and maybe he'd be jealous...but if she could play this off just right, then spend the next few weeks on the down low with Fox, maybe...just maybe Panther would move on and not care.

__If he doesn't already.__

Which led right back to the problem at hand. Catching him.

It seemed almost childish to be doing this. Like something you'd hear or read about in some soap opera drama. But it was her only option. If this failed...if things didn't go as she hoped...she'd have to tell him the truth. That she didn't love him anymore, that there was someone else now, that she still wanted to be his friend but nothing more.

Knowing Panther his reaction could be infuriated or carefree, though she counted on the first.

She continued her trek along the sidewalk, looking in each direction and seeing a few specs in the distance that represented the neighbors. They were just as rich as the Caroso family, if not richer. As was everyone else who owned one of the large beach-side homes that rested just outside the city. She couldn't help but smile to herself for the smallest of moments as she realized that she was far happier crammed into their little apartment, just as long as Fox was with her.

__Okay focus. You can think about Fox after this is over. Right now you need to figure out how this is going to work.__

She had reached the front of the cat's house, pausing and narrowing her gaze at the front window in an attempt to make out any forms on the inside. She hesitated a few seconds more before finally turning and making her way across the well-groomed yard, her ears perked forward in an attempt to hear __anything __that would tip her off. A few seconds later she was standing outside the door, still desperately trying to figure out what the best way to go about this was.

__Just walk in and sneak up on him? Is that it?__

She reached forward and placed a paw on the door handle, gently pushing down on it and getting only a quarter-inch or so before it held, making the vixen inwardly groan as she realized it was locked. For another moment she just stood there, weighing her options and listening closely for any indication of someone inside. She had no idea how soundproofed the walls were, but she figured that she'd still be able to hear __something __from the other side if she listened long enough.

__We should have planned this out more! Sure we know what he's doing, but that doesn't mean a thing if I don't know how to catch him.__

Waiting only a few seconds more she finally decided to try another approach. After casting a glance back at the road in hopes of seeing Katt she quickly padded around to the side of the house, stopping only briefly to poke her head around another one of the large windows before slipping by it and rounding the corner. Taking another moment to catch her breath she looked up at the side of the deck that was on the back of the house. It was the newest addition to the place, being larger than her apartment, and overlooking the back of the house and the ocean before it.

If she could get inside anywhere, it would be here.

She crouched and made her way around the side of the wooden structure, all the while glancing up at the numerous windows that overlooked the backside of the house. She had no idea who all was there, but judging by the number of vehicles in the driveway she figured it had to be atleast Panther and two others, whose vehicles matched neither Wolf's or Leon's. Which meant that any of them could be in the rooms looking down on her right then.

Her fur was standing on end as she quickly stepped up the stairs and made her way across the deck, cringing at the sound of creaking wood that seemed to sound off at every step. After what seemed like the loudest few steps of her life she reached the back door. It wasn't exactly a door, in the sense that one would think anyway. It was a sliding glass entrance, and a huge one at that. But it wasn't the quietness of opening and closing it that the vixen counted on...rather the fact that for the past few years she had known Panther, the cat rarely locked it.

__Do I even want to go in though?__

Her paw rested on the lip of the door as the thought left her. It was a question she knew the answer to. She didn't __want __to go in there, but she __had __to. Regardless of the situation it had to end today. Time wouldn't indulge her any longer and she knew it. The fact that she had been able to hide her relationship with Fox for the past three days was a miracle in itself, and while she loved being with him she knew she'd never be able to enjoy it to it's fullest extent unless this problem was taken care of. It didn't matter if she caught Panther or not. Either way she'd end this chapter of her life before she left this house.

With that reassurance noted she pulled on the handle, grinning in satisfaction as the door slid open a few feet. Not wasting any time she stepped inside, gently closing the door behind her and quickly stepping over to the nearest doorway. It was then that she finally she heard something. Voices, faint but audible, seeming to come from the other side of the house, and from what she could tell there were at least two of them together if not more.

Taking another breath she stepped around the corner, stealthily making her way across the dining room before stopping at the entrance to the kitchen and looking around once again.

__Still no one. They must be upstairs.__

She knew that she'd have to time it right, that if she walked in on them doing anything that wasn't past second base that it wouldn't be enough. But a part of her knew she could probably count on Panther to make it happen, that is, if she could wait it out long enough. Holding her breath the vixen slid around the corner, casting a glance back behind her before slipping across the large kitchen and over to the far exit that led into the house's living room. Once again though she saw no one, looking over the area before allowing her gaze to fall on the massive three-section couch that rested before the flat screen television.

Allowing her line of sight to slide to the right she saw the front door, it's lock turned back and reminding her of why she had to come in this way.

Before she could stop herself she took off for it, softly stepping across the carpeted floor, her ears perked towards the stairway now. They were on the second floor, of that she was sure. Panther's deep and cocky voice had reached her by now, as had the light pitched tone of two other females, confirming that guess. She reached the door and tenderly slid the lock over, unlocking it and possibly helping herself in the near future.

__Now what? Just find a place to hide and wait?__

She had just gotten turned around when the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs reached her, causing the vixen to freeze and hastily look around. The stairs turned halfway up, giving her a corner to hide behind for just a second. She just had to hope that it had been long enough as she quickly took off across the room, throwing herself around the corner to the hallway that led to the bedroom and bathroom.

Cautiously she poked her head out, watching in suspense as three sets of legs appeared behind the wooden stair rail, seconds later the form of Panther and two she-wolves completely visible. He had each of his arms around their waists, casting a cocky grin at one of them as he said something in a low whisper.

"Is there...__anything else __you wanted us to clean Mr. Caroso?" one of the she-wolfs asked with a lustful tone.

The look of satisfaction on his face made the vixen want to claw his eyeballs out, yet she refrained, knowing that things were going exactly as she had hoped now.

__Yes Panther...go ahead. This time you actually have my permission.__

She had gotten lucky so far, having timed her arrival almost perfectly. Still though, it felt so weird to be doing this. To have to sneak around in this house, the place she had called a second home for so long, trying not to get caught, while at the same time trying to __catch __someone else...it just seemed so...unrealistic.

"Depends on if you want that raise or not." he muttered coolly, allowing his paws to fall lower.

The two wolves shared a knowing chuckle before bringing their hands up to his chest, all of them well aware of what it was that was about to go down. It was in disgust that she was forced to watch, not willing to chance looking away in case they stepped in her direction. That Panther was so calm, so relaxed and uncaring about the whole thing, it only told her what she already figured.

__This isn't the first time this has happened. This is normal for him. He's used to it by now.__

That he could have so easily lied behind her back for so long, to have told her he loved her and acted like what they had was pure and right, it made her more than angry. She didn't care now that he was doing this, not since she still had Fox. But just because of how stupid and gullible she had been all this time, letting herself believe that stuff like this wasn't happening, not willing to accept it despite all the signs...it caused her hands to form fists of anger...anger she had bottled up for almost two years now.

__All this time, and I 'still' have to go through this to break up with him!__

She was more than ready to just stop him there, to step around the corner and call him out on it all. She wanted nothing more than to voice her anger and hate for the cat that had hurt her so badly, to give him at least a small dose of reality and pain. And she probably would have had one of the wolves not spoken up, saying something that made her heart skip a beat.

"I know a better place for this." she said with a growl, letting her friend take over kissing the cat while her paws slid down between his shorts, tugging him in the direction of the bedroom.

Fortunately they were far too involved on what was going on to notice her, but that still didn't give her enough motivation to make a break for it. Instead she was forced to burrow herself deeper within the situation, taking a desperate glance at the bathroom before deciding it was too risky to open the door and instead entering the one room she didn't want to be in. Casting one final hopeful glance back at the three, only to see the trio stepping even closer, she finally began to move, doing an about-face and quickly stepping down the hall.

His bedroom door was closed, meaning she'd have to open it and either leave it that way or risk closing it. Either choice could raise suspicion, but at this point she figured neither Panther nor his 'entertainment' would notice the difference. So with that hopeful realization she turned the handle and pushed it forward taking another glance back down the hall and seeing the backside of one of the she-wolves before quickly sliding inside the room.

Knowing she had only a few seconds to find a place to hide she looked over her options, her memory reminding her that there was really only one spot that would work. Not wanting to risk waiting any longer she quickly jogged across the room towards the closet, opening the door and stepping inside, almost regretting the choice as she noticed it was full of all kinds of junk that was sure to make noise with the smallest of movements.

But it was too late then, and it was through the small crack in the still slightly opened door that she watched the two she-wolves pull Panther into the bedroom. The look on their faces reflecting a faked excitement and wanting, easily decipherable behind the glazed look in their eyes. They were doing this for the money and nothing else. If they knew Panther half was well as she did then they were probably just as disgusted about what they were about to do as she had always been. But that didn't matter. They could put on an act and please the cat for a few minutes and not care less as long as they were paid for it.

__And he knows it. That just makes this so much worse. At least what I'm doing with Fox is out of love and not just lust.__

She turned her head and looked around at her surroundings, the dim light filtering through the small crack in the door illuminating the area just enough for her to make out the faint outline of a massive pile of clothes. Thinking back now she remembered this being here the last time she had visited, the cat having asked her to do some of his laundry before she left for work. Somehow she had gotten out of it, telling him she was already late and exceptionally tired. She had wondered why the maid he had hired didn't do it then...but now she knew better.

A few seconds of teasing later and the two wolves had discarded all of their, and Panther's, clothing, the two of them now on each side of the cat as one focused on his upper half while the other entertained his lower. At this point she quit watching, not wanting to see any more than she had to. The fact that he was about to do this was more than enough for her, she didn't have to know the details. Yet she didn't dare bring her paws to her ears, still more than afraid of making even the slightest sound and giving her position away.

__How much longer? Is this not enough now?__

Somewhere within the next few minutes the reality of what she was doing dawned on her, the sound of obviously faked moans of pleasure continuing to ring off the walls of the room and seeming to sum up everything that was going on. Here she was hiding inside Panther's bedroom closet, while feet away the cat had a field day with two wolves, none of which knew she was there. Thirty minutes ago she had been at work, looking forward to going home and spending her evening with Fox, the love of her life. So for things to have led to this so quickly, for Katt to have shown up and given her the quickest briefing in history before dropping her off and leaving her to play 'spy' for the next god-knows-how-long, it just made it all seem so farfetched.

__A month ago had I been told I'd be doing this, I never would have believed it.__

Another high pitched moan pulled her out of her thoughts, causing the vixen to cautiously lean forward and peer out of the small crack at the scene before her. She had no idea how long it had been since they started, but every second of it had been just as disgusting and unappealing to her as anything else the galaxy's darkest corners harbored. The whole time she knew she could have ended it. The point of no return had been passed a long time ago, the opportunity to step out and end it once and for all now right before her, ready and waiting.

But she refrained.

As much as she hated it, she weathered the whole thing, her mind telling her that it would only be after Panther had finished that the confrontation would be most effective. Fortunately for her, it didn't take much longer. One of the wolves had already finished, now laying up along side the cat with an obviously dry and faked look of satisfaction on her face as she watched her friend finish up.

She knew it was all just for fun. That was the whole reason behind it all. He didn't do this because he wanted to, but just because he could, because he had the money and the resources to make it happen. There was no love behind it, no emotion or passion fueling the moans of 'pleasure' that escaped them. Compared to what her and the vulpine had done the other morning in the shower, this was the sorriest excuse for sex that had ever existed. Strangely enough it brought a smirk of satisfaction to __her __face as she watched the scene finish up.

__None of them know what it's really like.__

What it had been like with Fox was unexplainable. She knew it had been because of how obsessed they were with each other, each of them willing to give 110% every single second that the act went on, neither of them letting up, or letting go, until exhaustion threatened them both to the point of collapse. And when the peak had finally been reached, after nearly an hour of hot, wet, lust-filled restraint later, it had been all she could do to finish the shower without passing out from both the pleasure and fatigue.

So remembering that, then looking at the sight before her, it was understandable that she almost laughed at it.

__This is pathetic. I can't believe this, but I actually feel sorry for him. He's even got two goes at it, and it's still as dry and emotionless as ever.__

Panther didn't seem to be even trying at this point, an almost bored look in his eyes as he looked to his right, his phone open. The she-wolf above him continued to rise and fall, even her participation seeming to lack significantly as her cries grew softer and faker as she neared her peak. She knew it would be faked, just like her friend's, and it made the vixen smirk that much more. Even with all his wealth and connections Panther was still just as pathetic in bed as ever. Perhaps that was why Fox had been such a surprise to her, as before the vulpine the only other lover she'd had was Panther, and that was one hell of a transition.

__I couldn't fake one with Fox even if I wanted to.__

It wasn't for another minute or so before the she-wolf finally issued a final moan of 'pleasure,' giving one last rise and fall. Afterward she fell forward onto his chest, her head looking away from his and catching her friend's gaze. The two of them shared an unimpressed glance before she forced a satisfied smile to her face and looked up at Panther.

"Anything else you need us to clean?" she asked playfully.

The cat merely smirked, still looking over at his phone as he finished typing a few more words before closing it and looking back down at her.

"Maybe in a few days." he replied, leaning forward and kissing the she wolf before pulling away and doing the same to the other. "Who knows," he added as they both slid off the bed and started getting dressed, "I might get a few more of your friends to join us."

The two she-wolves only nodded in approval, quickly sliding their clothes back on as the cat returned his attention to his phone.

"Maybe you could get that girlfriend of yours to join us?" one of them asked playfully, causing Panther to chuckle in amusement.

"Yeah." he answered, casting a glance up at the she-wolf, "And maybe I'd tell her how many times I've fucked you and your friends while I'm at it."

The she-wolf merely smirked back at the cat, stepping over to him and leaning down before saying in a softer tone, "Well I'd be careful. Word is she's got a guy living with her now."

"Like I care about some loser that Katt Monroe pulled off the streets."

"He fucked Brooke." the she-wolf added, the look of surprise that flashed across Panther's face almost too good to be true as he took in the words. "So he must not be that big of a loser."

"Brooke Williams?" Panther asked, now somewhat interested as he learned more about the vulpine that his supposed girlfriend was living with. "There's no way-"

"You don't even know him do you?" the other she-wolf asked, now standing by the door.

Panther held her gaze a second longer, still trying to digest this new information before ultimately smirking and leaning back against the headboard. "Like I said." he answered casually, "I don't give a shit."

"Well if he's living with Krystal-

Panther's expression darkened, causing the she-wolf to abruptly end her sentence and instead look back towards her friend. For a few seconds none of them said anything, the tenseness of the situation causing her to wonder if now was the time to make her move. But just as she began to reach for the door Panther sat up on the side of the bed, reaching forward and pulling on his shorts before standing up and making his way to the two waiting she-wolves.

"She wouldn't think about it." he said firmly, placing a paw on each of their sides.

__Wrong again asshole.__

She knew the time to make herself known was upon her. The conversation had somehow gotten switched to Fox, which might have been either a good or bad thing depending on which direction it went. But it appeared that the two she-wolves were doing her yet another favor now by bringing up the vulpine in a positive sense, showing her the type of reaction that Panther would have once it was finally known she loved him. He thought it was impossible, whereas that boundary had been crossed a long time ago.

"Just like you wouldn't think about it?" the other she-wolf asked with a knowing grin as she and her friend stepped outside of the room, letting Panther lead them back to the front of the house.

"This is different." he answered, the vixen barely being able to hear him now.

__Yes...yes it is.__

She pressed the door open and stepped out, not really caring if she was discovered now. The time had come for her to finally end this. No more waiting. Yet she didn't follow him, not after she noticed the cat's phone resting on his bed. Instead she stepped forward, opening it up and turning the ringer on high to make sure he heard it. She then stepped across to the opposite side of the room, allowing herself to lean against the wall as she pulled out her own phone and folded her arms, her ears perked forward as she listened for the sound of the front door closing.

She realized she was more than ready now. It could go two ways, and she'd choose the one that would be the most believable. She wouldn't break down and cry about it, and even if she wanted to it would be nearly impossible. Those tears had been shed months ago, the scars all but healed now thanks to Fox. Now it was only a burning anger that she felt for Panther, and that approach would work just as well, if not better than the other. She'd show the cat just how strong she really was, how un-needing she was of his presence in her life.

Flipping open her phone she dialed his number, waiting a few seconds more before hearing the sound of an engine starting up in the driveway then hitting the 'call' button. She figured he'd come right back here to get it before long anyway, but she couldn't risk waiting. Right now she felt more confident and determined than she had in days, but who knew how long the feeling would last? After playing witness to what Panther had just said, in addition to everything she knew he had done over the past few months, and finally topped off with the realization that she could only be happy with Fox when this was over, she felt a mix of confidence and anger build up inside of her that she had been needing for far too long now.

The phone on the bed began to ring, but her gaze rested on the doorway, her arms still crossed as she leaned against the window and propped one leg up against the wall. A few more seconds passed before she heard his footsteps grow louder from down the hall, but she still remained motionless. This time she was in control. Panther wouldn't be calling the shots over her in this meeting. There was absolutely nothing he had against her that he could use to his advantage. He had no evidence to counter her, whereas she had just had a front row seat to hers.

__You're cocky, selfish, ungrateful, lazy, and worst of all...spoiled. Your whole life you've been given whatever you want, never experiencing what it's like to lose something...or someone.__

**_**Well all of that is about to change.**_**

__This is for us.__

**_**This is for Fox.**_**

He had almost made it to his bed before he noticed her, and when he did the surprise caused him jump back before he realized it was her. But even then, as his fear filled eyes slowly lost the look of shock, he said nothing, if only for a small second, as if his mind was putting the look of hate on her face, and her current location together before finally piecing together what was about to happen. Perhaps that was why she then saw a look make its way into his eyes that she had never seen before. A look that actually represented a respectable response towards everything that he had been doing to her for this past year.

Guilt.

She held his gaze only a moment more before remembering what he's said earlier and muttering four of the coldest, most emotionless words she could manage.

"How is this different?"

000


	23. Secret

**Chapter 23: Secret (Maroon 5): ******I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad. Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it? Oh no they can't.****

^Absolutely amazing song btw.

000

"I'm waiting Panther."

Her voice was as calm as it was cold and she could all too easily see the look of sickness and worry that came over the cat because of it. She had never been like this before him. It had always been that shy, agreeing, submissive attitude of hers that had been shown when she was with him, always letting him call the shots, letting him tell her what to do and how to do it.

That was how he knew something was wrong. She had hardly said ten words to him but it was the way she had spoken them, so coldly and hatefully, that basically told him all he needed to hear.

"Krystal..." he started, swallowing and forcing his trademark smirk, "I had no idea you were here babe."

"That was the idea."

Once again her emotionless tone seemed to smack the cat in the face, and it was all she could do not to laugh in amusement. Earlier she had been worried about this moment, afraid that she wouldn't be able to sell her emotions well enough to convince him. But those fears were gone now. Acting wasn't required to showcase the anger and hate she felt building up inside of her with every passing second. Just the fact that he was __still __going to try and make up some bullshit story about what had just happened, it pissed her off that much more.

__You've been doing this for years behind my back. But this time I caught you, and this time you won't get away with it.__

"If you wanted to see me," he answered, trying his best to act like his normal, relaxed self, "You could have just called. You know I'd be there for you."

"And interrupt all your fun?" she replied, holding the cat's gaze until he looked away. "I wouldn't want to do that."

Her voice was as smooth and harsh as ever, only adding to the malice behind her words. She figured that the second he had re-entered his room and saw her he knew he was caught, but even then the pompous and spoiled ego that played host to Panther's mind was coming up with some type of rebuttal to convince her otherwise. But it wouldn't work. Not this time. Before she had been willing to believe his lies, but no more. Not when doing so would keep her from living the life she wanted.

A life with Fox.

"They are just maids." the cat said, stepping forward and acting unfazed, "They come here to clean. Nothing else happens."

She met his gaze again as he looked at her, locking onto it and humoring the innocence he sported before finally allowing a smirk to cross her lips. But the grin lasted only the smallest of moments before it turned into a small laugh, causing the vixen to bow her head as she replayed his words over again in her mind. She was laughing simply because of how pathetic he was. To everyone else they saw Panther Caroso, a rich, powerful, relaxed, guy who had a great life. But she saw him for what he really was; alone, spoiled, friendless, selfish.

So for him to __still __have the audacity to lie straight to her face, even though 'checkmate' had been called the second he saw her, it was no wonder why she couldn't help but chuckle, if only a little.

"Was it always this easy for you?" she asked, the laughter stopping instantly and her tone returning to its soft and hateful nature.

"Krys-

"Or did you actually tell me the truth for a little while after we first met?"

She looked back up at him now, the sorrow in his eyes making her inward self jump with joy. Finally...something that would humble this self-centered prick. Maybe he did love her after all, or maybe he was just aware that he was about to lose her, either way, he was finally showing a side of himself that was so rarely ever seen. He had gotten everything he had ever wanted, whenever he wanted, and how he wanted it. It was like that his whole life, 24/7, 365. But now...as she continued to forward the conversation, she was finally able to see what was perhaps the only respectable side he had left.

"I've been putting up with it for too long Panther." she added, his eyes sparking in fear as even further realizations were made. "But no more."

"I wouldn't do that to you babe." he answered, his voice growing desperate...another part of him she had hardly ever saw but enjoyed. "I love you."

She couldn't help but smirk at this as well, making the cat frown in frustration. She didn't believe him for a second, and he could tell. It was obvious he was going to lose this time, and the more time that passed the more that realization seemed to sink into Panther's mind.

"Roxanne." she spoke sternly, calling off the pantheress' name and making the cat pin his ears back. "Kate. Felicia. Yvonne. Ashley. Sasha. Miya."

After every word her voice grew colder and stronger, and the look of guilt and distant anger on Panther's face only got worse as he heard the name of every girl he had been with behind the vixen's back.

"Did you love them too?" she asked, folding her arms and looking right at the cat. "Or were they just maids as well?"

He still couldn't meet her line of sight, instead dropping his gaze to the ground and hiding his face from her.

It was over. She had known it was a long time ago, but it wasn't until now that he was aware of it as well. All his secrets, everything he had ever said or done to her, it was now out in the open. There was no way that even __he__ could expect things to still work out between them now. He had lost, and as she stood before him and waited for his response, she could tell that he was finally beginning to accept it.

"I'm tired of lying to myself Panther." she continued coldly, "I'm tired of hurting all the time."

"So what?" he asked suddenly, looking up at her, "You're leaving me? Well there's the door." he went on, stepping to his side and throwing his hand out. "Get going."

At first she was surprised by his outburst, and for a few seconds she was under the impression that he was doing this simply because he was happy to finally get rid of her. But then she looked deeper into his eyes and saw the truth, making her grin in satisfaction as she realized the __real __cause behind his words.

__He knows he's lost, but he's trying to act like he doesn't care. But he does...so...I guess there really was still a part of him that cared about me.__

**_**But it's nowhere near enough.**_**

Upon seeing her smirk the cat clenched his fists, taking another step closer to her and looking down at her.

"You think you're going to make me feel bad?" he asked, an almost crazed smirk flashing over his face, "This is your fault-

"My fault?" she retorted, stepping forward and getting within arms length of him, "It's my fault you cheated on me?"

"If you had put out once in-

She had known he was going to say something to that effect. To blame it all on the fact that, had she been willing to have sex with him whenever he wanted, he wouldn't have had to replace her with someone else. But that wasn't how__any __functioning relationship should have ever worked, and even Panther's self-centered mind had to know that. His own logic was just as pathetic as he was, but that didn't keep the vixen from reaching back and connecting her open palm with the side of his face, finally getting to physically release some of the anger bottled up inside of her.

His reaction at first was expected, the cat's head flying towards the wall as he stared ahead and let the blow sink in. But unlike Fox, who had stepped up and put his arms around her afterward, Panther reacted in a much more unexpected way.

Or possibly __exactly __as she had expected.

After a seconds pause his hand returned the gesture, only with much stronger force as he stepped back around connected with his right paw. It almost felt like a punch, but the width of the sting told her otherwise. Still though, she fell to one knee and brought her paw up to her cheek, resting it there and doing her best to force away the tears that came from the pain.

__Now it's definitely over. There is no going back from that Panther.__

She felt a spark of fear within her as she realized that he just might be self-obsessed enough to __still __do something to force her to stay. But as she looked back up at him, meeting the look of both surprise and anger in his gaze, she knew that wouldn't be the case. Half of him hadn't meant to do it, but the other half was just cocky and spoiled enough to force it out. In his mind part of him believed she didn't deserve to treat him this way, and he had to punish her for it. While the other part, the side of him that she had first met, the side she had fallen in love with, was sickened with guilt and disbelief at what he had just done.

The silence that filled the room went unbroken for another thirty seconds before the vixen finally straightened her stance, her hand still on the side of her face as she met Panther's gaze. She still sported the same cold and hateful look, though it was harder now after what had just happened. But it still got the point across all too well.

"I don't need you." he finally muttered, narrowing his gaze at her. "Panther doesn't need anyone."

"Good." she answered, her tone just as cold. "Because that's how it's going to be."

Her response was like a knife to his heart, but he hid it well, his eyes the only part of him that showed the pain her words inflicted. This whole time she had been afraid of what reaction he would have when this moment came, and now she knew. He had stayed true to his personality. Even when his world was falling apart he was __still __too selfish and pretentious to open up to her and say the words that would fix things between them. Though, even if he had they would have been too late. Fox was her world now.

Instead the cat acted as if he didn't need her, like she was holding him back and that what they had was nothing at all.

But she knew better. Before today she had wondered if he still had any feelings for her...if he would even care if she broke up with him. Now she knew. He could deny it all he wanted, but the look in his eyes gave him away. Despite everything he had, all his possessions, all his 'friends' and money, when it came right down to it there was just one undeniable truth that only herself and the black cat were aware of.

She was the only one he had.

She continued to hold his gaze before finally stepping forward, the static between them at an unreal level as she brushed by his side and made her way to the bedroom door. There wasn't anything left for her to say. It was more than clear where they stood now, and if he was as cocky and pompous as she believed then the only time she'd ever see him again would be when he was trying to show off in front of her. He'd try to prove he didn't need her, acting happier than ever, running around with anyone and everyone he wanted to, coming by the restaurant to make sure she saw.

But that wouldn't bother her. Jealousy was something she'd never again feel for Panther, not when Fox was waiting for her back home. To compare the two would only make her laugh and realize how lucky she was that Panther had screwed up so much over the past few years. It was thanks to this that she could leave the black cat and be with the one she __really __wanted.

"It's him isn't it?" he spoke, stopping her at the doorway and making her turn her head to the right. "The guy who moved in."

"No." she answered after a pause, allowing a smile to cross her face as she thought of the perfect answer. "It was you."

And with that she left the room, taking a right and entering the living room, heading straight for the door as she tried to figure out what Panther might be thinking now.

__So he knows about Fox. I can't say I'm surprised.__

She wouldn't dwell on that. It had been Panther's screw-ups that had been brought into the light first. Not her own. What Panther had done, regardless of how much he tried to tell himself it was okay, was far worse than __anything __that her and Fox had done.

At least...anything he __knew __her and Fox had done. All he had against her was simply gaining a new roommate, meaning speculation and jealous worrying were as far as he could have taken it. Neither of which would have been enough to challenge her. But she had proof. She had sat by and watched the cat have his way with two she-wolves, and then called him out on everything else he had done. And he hadn't objected, in fact he had admitted to it.

So in her mind there was absolutely no way that he could somehow focus his anger towards Fox. He knew nothing about her and vulpine's relationship, therefore he couldn't blame that as the reason for her leaving him. No. As of now, the only thing he could blame that on was himself. He had been caught and now he was paying the consequences, whether anyone else saw it or not.

She looked behind her as she reached the door, half expecting the black cat to be following behind but seeing no one. He was in his room she guessed, standing right where she left him and trying to take in all that had just happened.

__He'll be his same old self in front of everyone else, if not worse than usual. It's who he is.__

**_**Still though, I can't help but worry.**_**

She pulled the door shut behind her and looked ahead, thankfully seeing Katt's black mustang waiting alongside the street. She quickened her pace towards it, knowing the sooner they left the sooner she could get back into his arms and forget about it all. She knew that no matter what had ended up happening that Fox would have protected her with his life, but she didn't want this to become his problem. Panther was nothing to him other than a name, and she desperately wanted to keep it that way. But even though that was the case there was still one last worrisome thought that continued to plague her mind.

__I've done it. We're broken up, and he thinks it's all his fault. Now I've just got to make sure it stays that way.__

More than anything she wanted to tell the whole city that her and Fox were together now, to show them how amazing he was and how much she loved him. And perhaps she could...but unless she wanted trouble from it she'd have to wait.

__If Panther finds out we're already a couple he'll redirect his anger towards Fox. He's blaming himself for this right now, but if he figures out that me and Fox are together so soon then that will change.__

So she'd have to keep him a secret, if only for a little longer.

000

The familiar sound of his keys falling into the bowl by the door seemed to ring across the apartment, but he paid it no mind. There were far more important things for him to be thinking of right now, the first of which being just exactly what all he and the vixen were going to spend their night doing. It was day three after they finally told each other how they felt, and every moment since then seemed like a dream come true. To be able to kiss her and hold her whenever he wanted, not having to worry about hiding it anymore, was amazing.

And now that they were a couple he wanted to pamper her like he goddess she was. For the past two nights he had insisted on taking her out to eat and afterward seeing a movie or walking along the beach...or __anything __that she wanted to do. Just as long as she was happy. But in the end none of that had happened. Instead, on the first night, she had popped them some popcorn, led him to her bedroom, turned on the television, and curled up beside him, which ended up being just as enjoyable as anything else he could have ever thought of.

Just to have her by his side, being able to hold her and feel her fur against his own, knowing he'd fall asleep and wake up beside her, it was enough for him. But still he wanted to make her happier, and the next night he had once more insisted on them going out on the town and spending the evening with each other. Credits weren't a problem for him...not when it came to her. The necklace he had given her was nothing compared to how far he'd go to spoil the beautiful fox. But once again she had declined, and without ever saying the word 'no' believe it or not. It had ended up being another beautiful night with her, though they had yet to even leave the apartment. She had pulled him into the shower and spent the next half hour up against him, insisting she could 'wash' the vulpine if he'd let her.

__Like I would have ever said no.__

So far it had been as amazing as he had expected, and he loved every second of it, but he still couldn't shake the most distant of feelings.

It was almost as if she was hiding something from him. A few times he had managed to catch her when she wasn't paying attention and he'd see the look of thoughtfulness and worry in her eyes, leaving him to wonder if there was something she wasn't telling him. He even asked her if everything was okay a couple of times, but of course she'd insist that everything was perfect, and he couldn't help but agree as she would ease her mouth against his own and erase his thoughts on the matter. But still, the look stayed with her. To him everything was perfect, for the first time in a long time he was truly content with his life, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't feel the same way.

__Is there something she's not telling me?__

He looked around the deserted apartment before stepping forward and making his way towards the hall. A week ago he would have dropped his things on the floor by the couch, aka his bed, but things had changed since then. He hadn't been sure how far the vixen was willing to go, although their escapade in the shower two mornings ago should have been a pretty big indication, so he had returned to the couch that same night... only to have her once again surprise him. He had woken to the sight of the vixen laying on top of him, her arms around his neck as she continued to sleep with her head buried under his chin.

"****I missed you." ****she had said after waking, looking down at him and smiling.

Afterward he felt more than stupid for ever leaving her side the night before, and from then on he knew he'd lay his head to rest beside the vixen's, regardless of where it was. And since a bed was bigger than a couch, and because she asked him to, he moved what few belongings he had into her room and starting spending his nights in there.

He opened the door to her room, the vixen's scent still overpowering his own but both of them gradually mixing together. He loved the smell, it reminded him of what they were, of what they were becoming. Lazily he dropped his bag before allowing himself to fall forward onto her bed, spreading his arms out and breathing in the scent of her sheets. Thankfully he couldn't pick up the slightest trace of Brooke anymore, a memory he was still wishing he could go back and prevent. But that was over and done now. She had looked past it somehow and he'd just have to love her that much more for doing so.

He looked out towards his right hand, admiring his phone and allowing his thoughts to travel back in time a few minutes.

Katt's phone call had been unexpected, and even a little disappointing. He had been looking forward to seeing Krystal all day, and picking her up from work was where it would all start, but that hadn't been the case. He had only gotten halfway there when his phone began to vibrate, and had he not been waiting at a red light he would have never felt it. Minutes later, after a scratchy and uninformative conversation with the pink feline, he found himself heading home rather than to the vixen's work.

__She said they were going to check on a friend. Which is okay I guess...__

Katt hadn't given him a name or location, basically just mentioning the 'what,' and skipping the 'who, when, where, why' part before hanging up. It wasn't anything out of the normal for her but it still bugged him. If he was going to have to go without seeing his vixen for any prolonged period of time he atleast wanted to know__where __she'd be.

It felt good to be able to think of her life that. Not in a owning way, but just a loving, possessive way.

__My vixen. My Krystal. She is my fox.__

He grinned to himself before rolling over and staring up at the ceiling. He really didn't care where she was now as long as she was safe. All that really concerned him was how long he'd have to wait before getting to see her again, and hopefully that wouldn't be too long. Just being without her for more than an hour seemed like hell, and it left him wondering just how in the world this Panther guy had been so stupid. According to the blue vixen she had ended things with him a week ago, and it was all water under the bridge now.

But he found it hard to believe, and perhaps that was just because he was imagining what it would be like if __he __lost her.

Either Panther didn't know what he had, or he just didn't love her like he did. Regardless, if he had any brains at all he'd be begging Krystal to take him back.

__Not that it would do him any good. From what I can tell he's the biggest asshole on Corneria. Besides...she loves me.__

Once more he grinned to himself, replaying the vixen's words from the other night in his mind and enjoying the feeling he got from them. He had no doubt at all in his mind that the vixen loved him as much as he did her. He could feel it in her touch, her kiss, he could see it in her eyes. She was just as crazy about him as he was her, and he'd never want it any other way. Apparently one month of pressure would do that to two animals. So to imagine what it would have been like had they waited until his final month...it made the vulpine shudder in excitement.

He really couldn't keep his mind on task anymore. Part of him wanted to think only of her and what the next few months would bring, while another part of him was planning even further.

__What about the military now? Could you leave her if you're still together in ten months?"__

**_**If we're still together? Of course we'll be together. If she and that loser Panther can make it 2 years then me and her can make it 200...easy.**_**

The plans he had laid out at the start of his stay were drastically changing...for the better. What they'd become within the next year he wasn't sure, but he knew that by then something would have changed. Before, he had seen the military as his way out, as a way to escape from Corneria and all the bad memories he had left on the planet. The plan was to focus the rest of his life on becoming the galaxies most renown and skilled pilot, in hopes of finally reclaiming that sense of purpose and happiness in his life that he had lost along with his parents.

But somewhere in the back of his mind he had known that would never work. Killing others in the name of the Cornerian government wouldn't have done it, regardless of how good he was. Eventually even that lie would be too much to bear and something would have snapped within him. No matter what he tried to tell himself there had always been one, and only one, thing that would fix it all for him.

And somehow he had found it.

She'd be walking through the door before long and he'd be waiting for her. She was his world. From day one he had claimed her. It didn't matter that she had someone else at the time, one way or the other he'd get her or die trying. Now that he had, everything just seemed to get better and better for him. His life was pulling itself back together. Everything that had went wrong for him all these years seemed so insignificant and tiny compared to what he had now. She made it all disappear, and he could only hope he did the same for her.

What would happen within a years time he didn't know. But he was sure of one thing, if nothing else.

__There's no way I'm leaving her.__

000


	24. Sink  Into  Me

**Chapter 24: Sink Into Me (Taking Back Sunday): ******You're all I see, sink into me. Sharpen your teeth, sink into me. I'd like to see our roles reversed, to watch you hang on every word, I'd like to see you have your way. I keep my grammar well rehearsed, correct each stutter, every slur, come on and have your way with me.****

000 One Week Later

The first few days had been easy. She had coaxed the vulpine into the shower, her room, or even the couch, only to lay up against him and spend the rest of their night together before falling asleep by his side. Truthfully she was more than happy with doing that for the rest of her life, and she knew that he'd agree without a seconds hesitation. But then she'd feel the necklace he'd bought her for her birthday, it's cool steel touch against her fur, reminding her almost constantly that the vulpine whose arms were around her wanted to do so much more than this.

It got harder and harder to keep what they had a secret from the outside world. Everyone still believed she was Panther Caroso's girl, and had no idea that Fox McCloud even existed. Yes she had broken up with Panther, and she was still more than relieved for doing so, but there was still a part of her that wanted to keep Fox a secret from him for a little longer. To just up and enter a new relationship so quickly after ending the one she had with Panther...even his dim-witted mind would put the pieces of the puzzle together. It didn't matter that he'd cheated on and that she'd caught him in the act.

Unless Panther __truly __didn't care about her, if them breaking up hadn't hurt him as much as she thought it did, then he'd find a reason to push his pain onto Fox.

So she figured that the longer she could keep the vulpine a secret the better her chances would be that things would work out. However that secret was soon going to be let out of the bag, or at least it looked that way now.

"Have you told anyone?"

"About?" Katt asked, looking up at her as she pulled her beach bag out of the trunk.

"You know." the vixen replied, casting a glance out towards the ocean and trying to find the vulpine. "Me and Fox."

Katt followed her gaze out towards the beach before shaking her head and smiling, reaching down and grabbing another bag before closing the trunk and turning to face her.

"Why? You still worried about Panther?"

The fact that the feline had so easily guessed her fears only made it worse. It was obvious to them both what could happen and it both angered and troubled her. __I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't have to worry about Panther anymore! If he wasn't such a spoiled jerk...__

"I just-

"Don't be." Katt went on, reaching up and sliding on her sunglasses, "I saw him yesterday at 5th Avenue. He was shitfaced and dancing with a half-dozen girls like he was the happiest guy in the world."

She tried to picture the image in her mind, with Panther just as happy and self-centered as ever, doing whatever he wanted and acting completely normal. But her mind wouldn't see it that way. She didn't want to make herself out to be anything special, but she couldn't help it. The look that Panther had in his eyes when she had left him, despite what he had said and done, she had recognized the anguish in them. She knew the cat better than anyone, even his parents. No matter what he told everyone or himself, she had always been more than just his arm candy.

__Or maybe I was wrong. Maybe he really doesn't care.__

**_**Or maybe that's his ego.**_**

She shook her head, reaching up and adjusting the bag on her shoulder before taking off after Katt.

"Just...have you told anyone?" she managed to say.

"Only Falco and Slippy." she replied, turning her head and looking back at her as they stepped off the pavement and onto sand. "And I doubt either of them would bother spreading the news."

__So maybe we can keep it that way...if only for another week or so.__

"Good."

"You can't keep this a secret forever you know." the feline added with a sterner tone. "It would never work."

"I know." she replied, biting her lip and ignoring the urge to scratch away the sand that had somehow already gotten onto her tail. "But the longer the better."

Up ahead Katt nodded, allowing the vixen to let out a sigh of relief as she realized Katt was on her side there. It wasn't like she had to have the feline's approval, but it was something she usually consulted before making any decision. Despite everything about her that seemed otherwise, when Katt was presented with a predicament she seemed to almost always make the right choice. So for her to back this one...it made things a lot easier to go along with.

"Well today might be it."

Once again her best friend's words rang all too true. She had managed to keep herself and Fox secluded within the apartment for the last week, but either because he had grown restless, or simply couldn't stand not showing the world his most prized possession, they had finally agreed to spend a day on the beach. It was just luck that Falco and Katt had joined them.

It wasn't that she didn't want everyone to know about her and Fox. In fact it was the exact opposite. She wanted __everyone __to know that her and the vulpine were falling head over heels for each other, and that they had become something neither of them had ever dreamt possible. What she didn't want was for __Panther__ to know about it. If it wasn't for him there would be nothing to worry about. There never would have been. Instead she would have let the vulpine have her heart before their first week was through rather than suffer an entire month of lies and restraint.

But that was no more, and as she looked up ahead and recognized his and Falco's form in the distance, she realized that the chances of their new-found relationship staying a secret any longer were very slim.

"It's Tuesday," she answered Katt, getting one last word before they were within earshot of their mates, "Maybe no one will notice."

"Maybe." the feline replied quickly, before forcing a grin and stepping in front of Falco.

The bird stepped forward, ready to wrap his arms around her. Instead Katt let one of the bags fall from her shoulder, wasting no time in shoving it in the bird's hands and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before continuing on. The avian's expression went from shocked to subtle amusement before he shook his head and turned and followed, herself and the vulpine stepping alongside each other and following along.

"So..." he started, looking over at her with a grin, "I'm guessing I should carry something."

"I've got it." she replied with a smile, already forgetting about her previous worries.

"Well you've got to give me __something.__" he said, stepping closer and letting his arm fall around her waist. "Otherwise I'll look like some type of self-centered asshole."

__Aka Panther.__

"Okay fine," she answered, holding out her paw and running her fingers between his. "There. Now you're carrying me."

No more than a second later did she feel the vulpine's hand slide under her knees as he swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms, getting an excited laugh from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No. __Now __I'm carrying you." he said playfully, leaning forward and gently kissing her.

A huge part of her wanted to open the flood gates and go so much further with it, as they had been doing for the past week. But there were two things working against that idea. The first being that they were in public and that a PDA could only go so far before it crossed the line that society had set aside for it. The second was simply because she was still hesitant of anyone seeing her doing it. It was bad, or great, enough that he was carrying her like this where everyone could see, much less kissing her. So of course if anyone realized it was her they'd make an assumption...and they'd be right.

She was with someone else now. Panther Caroso no longer laid claim to her.

Then word would spread and before long the cat would know and then all of her aforementioned fears would possibly become a reality.

But there was absolutely no way she couldn't kiss him back. Not this vulpine. Not when she was so in love with everything he did. She managed to restrain though and after a few more seconds and holding onto his neck and resting in his powerful arms they finally reached the spot that he and Falco had found for them.

It was a day on the beach. None of them had to work or worry about anything other than each other. Except her.

She didn't want to think about those things, but she knew they'd never leave her. The most she could do was simply ignore them to the best of her abilities and focus all of her attention on Fox. And considering she'd be spending the next eight hours with the vulpine, in the water, on the beach, on a hot, cloudless, summer day...she knew that wouldn't be hard.

__Just enjoy the day with him. Stop worrying about it and nothing will happen.__

000

There had been something he had wanted to do to her ever since they had stepped foot on the beach. It was extreme to say the least, and considering they had only been a couple for a week he expected her to decline...but even though he figured that would be the case it still didn't keep him from thinking about it. Especially considering how many hungry looks the vixen was getting from every other guy there. He had stepped closer and wrapped his tail around her, returning every admiring glare that was shot at her with a protective one of his own, all the while that same growl of possession quietly rumbling in his chest, daring anyone to make a move on her.

He couldn't hide the fact that she was absolutely beautiful. The black two-piece bikini she was wearing made that impossible anyways. And he certainly wasn't going to beat the hell out of every guy that looked at her, though he was ready to do so if she gave the word. But in the end he had just been forced to ignore the jealous and envious looks directed at him, instead trying to see it as a compliment rather than a bunch of horny guys who were eye-fucking his mate.

Still...that same idea kept popping into his head. It was extreme, but that's what he'd need to make sure no one touched her. But to go about asking her...to bring it up and then have her say no...it was something he didn't want to go through. It would make the rest of the day awkward he was sure and he definitely didn't want that.

__But if she said yes...if she agreed then there wouldn't be a guy here dumb enough to even touch her.__

So for the next couple of hours he played with the idea, trying to come up with some sort of way to bring it to her mind without him necessarily saying it.

Other than that, the day was a great as he had expected. The four of them had found a nice spot and laid out towels, the vulpine using his resources and fetching one of the large lifeguard tower umbrellas from the shack, giving them more than enough shade to bear the heat. Afterward they had hit the water, it's 70 degree temperature seeming to knock the wind out of him as he transitioned to it from the scorching heat.

For the next hour he had basically stayed by her side in the water, the two of them watching as Falco and Katt faced off against another couple in shoulder wars. (aka chicken...fun game. Look it up)

Out in the water, away from the eyes of every other male on the beach, his thoughts seemed to calm themselves, and the idea that had been floating around in his mind seemed even more extreme and unnecessary. He continued to tell himself she'd never be willing to go through with it anyways, and if she did it would only be because he wanted her to. But that's not how it needed to work. Something like this, as permanent and life-changing as it was, had to be thought out before done.

__So stupid jealousy isn't enough.__

For a little while he managed to rid himself of the idea and focus all of his attention on enjoying his day with the vixen. They stayed out in the water another hour or so before finally returning to their spot on the beach, Katt and Falco returning as well and joining them under the shade as they enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the chatter of all the other beach-goers.

Basically, the day was perfect. The epitome of a day on the beach was this. He had the one he loved by his side, the sun was out, the water was cold, he was with his friends, and they had all the time in the world.

"What'd you bring to eat?"

The vulpine opened one eye and looked over at Falco as the bird spoke, allowing a grin to come over him at his friend's ability to break the peaceful silence that had covered the past few minutes. He turned and looked at Krystal, the vixen's head against his shoulder and her paw on his stomach as she played with his fur. It had been the only sign that she was still awake, and he had been trying to mimic her with his own hand against her back, but the feeling had quickly lulled him to sleep.

That was, until Falco jerked him back into consciousness.

Katt stifled a yawn and leaned up, casting a lazy glance around the square of blankets and peering at the three bags they had brought with them. She cast a nod at the one closest to the vulpine and he reached over and handed it to her.

"I didn't know any of us could cook." he murmured, causing the vixen to smile and look up at him.

"Ramen noodles for me." she answered, flicking her tail at him and accidentally throwing sand on Falco.

"Hey watch it blue!" the bird retorted, wiping the sand away, "I want a sandwich, not just sand."

"Don't quit your day job." Katt spoke up, finally closing the bag. "Or do. More pay for me."

Falco snorted in annoyance before reaching over and grabbing a sandwich, an amused Katt Monroe leaning forward and tossing the two foxes one as well. He felt Krystal slowly roll over, her body no longer against his own making the vulpine frown in disappointment. The growl of hunger in his stomach soon pushed that away as well and he followed suit with the rest of them and dug in.

It was while they were eating that a pack of wolves walked by them, their attempts to ogle both the vixen and Katt nowhere near discreet. He even heard one of them whistle in admiration, instantly causing the fur on his neck to rise as he was left struggling to remain seated. The fact that he was protective was no secret to any of them, and he caught the looks of surprise that Katt and Falco sported as they heard the growl of possession leave him. A second later the vixen's paw was resting over his own and he turned to face her, instantly regretting having let his emotions get the better of him.

__See...this is why I want to do it. I know it's only been a week but I've __never __been more sure of anything in my life.__

**_**Yes, but is she?**_**

"Sorry." he muttered, looking up and clearing his throat before taking another bite.

Falco merely shrugged, whereas Katt and Krystal exchanged a knowing smile. He didn't know she loved that he was so jealous and protective of her, or that the idea he had floating around in his head had also crossed her mind as well. Yes they were a couple, yes they loved each other. But there was something else each of them wanted to do to let the rest of the world know.

He was afraid she wouldn't want to.

She was afraid it would cause trouble.

Either way the vulpine had finally had enough, and after another hour of watching the vixen get eye-fucked by every guy that looked her way, he decided to try it.

000

The opportunity arose almost two hours later.

They had been at the beach since ten and it was going on five. The day had went as flawlessly as he had hoped, except for the countless occasions in which he had to fight off the hungry looks that were shot in her direction. But even that hadn't been that bad at first. It wasn't until after they had eaten, when the vixen and Katt had returned to the car to get more drinks, that he finally promised himself he'd try something.

They had been on their way back when the lupine had confronted her, his slick grin and cocky pose telling the vulpine all he had needed to know. Fortunately for him though Krystal shot him out of the sky before he could get more than a few feet and he managed to get back to his spot before either of the girls noticed. But it had been enough.

__I'm not going to have her put up with that. I can't put a ring on her finger yet, but there's still one more thing I can try.__

After they had returned the four of them had relaxed a few minutes more before he suggested taking another swim before they left. It was there that he'd try.

Step one was setting it up.

He inwardly grinned as he heard the faint call of his name from the surface, easily redirecting his angle and continuing to stealthily swim towards the vixen. The water wasn't as clear as it usually was but his hearing was as good as ever, and the nervous and excited cry of his mate still reached his ears despite the depth of the water between them. He heard her let out another laugh, calling out his name again as she tried to figure out just where he had gone under at and where he'd surface. He was close now, so much so that when he opened his eyes he could make out her form floating a few feet ahead.

__And now we attack.__

He easily swam the remaining distance between them before stopping right behind her, taking a few seconds to run his gaze down her backside, reminding himself of how beautiful every curve of her body was. Truth be told he could have stayed there all day and simply admired the sight, and he would have had the need to breath not occurred to him. So, after taking another mental snapshot, he finally allowed himself to surface behind her, doing his best not to make a sound as the water dripped from his head.

No sooner was his head above water did he throw his arms around her, instantly getting an excited squeal of laughter from her.

__Okay...this is it. Just try it and she what she does.__

He leaned forward and gently bit down on the bottom of her neck, his legs keeping them both afloat as his arms tightened their grip around her waist. He felt her body stiffen in surprise as his fangs pressed even deeper against her fur, but he didn't go much further than that. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was enough to get the point across.

The playfulness seemed to almost instantly vanish, now replaced with silent anticipation as he held his mouth in place. He knew he could have done it right then and there and she wouldn't have tried to stop him, but just the fact that she wasn't ready, the fact that once he did it she would have to bear his mark for the rest of her life and there was no undoing it...it made him refrain.

Slowly he eased off, feeling the rise and fall of her chest steadily quicken as the act registered in her mind.

__Now, act like it was something else.__

"What if I had been a shark?" he asked softly, resting his muzzle on her shoulder.

She waited another second, as if thinking about what could have just happened. She turned around inside his grasp, bringing her own arms up and wrapping them around his neck before leaning forward and resting her muzzle against his.

"Then I guess I would have punched you in the nose." she answered, trying to sound playful as she issued a loving kiss to the vulpine before adding, "Again."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

He met her gaze and tried to match the look of playfulness as well, but he found it just as hard as she did. What he had almost done was still hot on both of their minds and neither of them seemed to be able to focus on anything else until something was said or done about it.

"Even if he bit you like I did?" he asked, somehow managing to forward the conversation.

After he said it he realized he had basically admitted to what he had been trying to do, and the look of love and acceptance that seemed to overcome the vixen only made the moment that much more crucial.

"If that was the case," she replied, tightening her hold on the back of his neck and pulling him even closer. "I'd bite him back."

No sooner had the words left her mouth did he feel the vixen's teeth along the bottom of his neck, the pressure applied being enough to spark both seriousness and playfulness. He knew what she was thinking. It was the same thing he had been thinking about when he had done it to her. It was a thing only foxes and wolves did, but it was something that lasted a lifetime. To leave your mark on your mate forever, to bite into their neck and make it known to everyone who saw it that he or she was taken.

It was perhaps the most extreme of bonds that was still practiced by their kind, and it was the extremity behind it that made it that much more important. He had no doubt in his mind that she'd be his for the rest of his life, even though it had only been one week they'd been together. But earlier he had no idea how she felt about it, and it was that realization that had made him stop when he had. But now, out here in the water, alone and away from anything that could interrupt, with the feeling of her own fangs slowly going deeper, he knew what her opinion on it was.

He felt her hold on him tighten and he allowed one of his hands to slide up her back before resting against her head.

"I'm ready." he whispered, hoping that the words had been the only thing holding her back.

He had been right.

As soon as he said them he felt her teeth break past his fur and skin, instantly making him grit his teeth to fight back the pain that seemed to overtake him. Her claws dug into his back as another second passed and he felt her deepen the indention even further without stopping...but he knew why. It wasn't out of anything but love. The deeper she went the longer the mark would remain, and the clearer it would be to everyone that he was hers and that she loved him.

Seconds passed and he felt the blood oozing down his shoulder and into the water, his hands still clenched in fists as he fought against the pain. It hurt, a lot, but that's what made it so significant. That they were willing to suffer for each other, even if the pain was caused by one of them, it only proved how much she loved him and he loved her. He hadn't planned on doing this with for a long time, much less one week. But he had thought the same thing about having sex with the vixen and that had ended up happening on day one.

It was almost as if they had to catch up on everything they __could __have been doing while they were playing 'just friends' the month before. And as he finally felt her teeth leave him he realized that they were more caught up now than he could have ever imagined. He continued to clench his fists, though the pain was fading now.

__I know this might seem too soon but I just can't help it. I love her too much to risk letting someone else trying something. She's mine.__

The throbbing above his shoulder had began to hurt, but no sooner had he noticed it did he feel the vixen's tongue against the opening. As was tradition she began cleaning the wound, licking up the vulpine's blood and making sure that she was doing everything she could to comfort her mate. With this the pain almost instantly faded and he felt what could almost be called pleasure overcoming him with every brush her tongue made across his neck.

Another minute of silence passed, the vixen continuing to silently lick the mark she had left on him until the bleeding finally slowed to a stop. It was after she gave one final swipe and leaned her head against his shoulder that he finally managed to say something...if only her name.

"Krystal...

"You're mine." she murmured, issuing him another lick, "Now everyone knows."

The vulpine could only growl in agreement, tightening his hold on her once again and resting his muzzle by her neck.

It was his turn now. He knew she was expecting it, he could tell from how she tightened her hold on him as she prepared for the sharp pain, but he refrained, still wanting to make sure that this permanent act would be one that the vixen agreed with. He knew that to the outside world they might have looked like two young, inexperienced lovers, making a mistake that could never be fixed. But that's not how it felt. Both of them had suffered their share of loss and heartache, they each were matured past that adolescent teenage stage where the world revolved around them. It was each other they were concerned about now, and he knew without a doubt that there would never be another vixen in the galaxy he would love as much as this one.

But did she feel the same?

__This isn't too fast for me, but what about her? What if she-__

"Now..." she said lovingly, biting his arm. "Show everyone I'm yours."

Her words interrupted his thoughts, immediately dashing his fears and causing him to smirk in happiness. He closed the distance between her neck and his muzzle, allowing his teeth to rest there for only a second before firmly adding pressure to their force. He had to do it delicately, as she had done, making sure not to bite anything but skin under her fur. And as he bit deeper and deeper, and as her claws went further and further into his back, he figured that he had hit his mark. Another second later he had broken past the barrier and could taste the vixen's blood, but he didn't stop there. He mimicked her actions and went deeper with it, tightening his hold on her and ignoring the claws that ran down his back as she fought to bear the pain.

He went on only a few seconds longer before finally easing off, licking her blood from his snout before leaning back and catching the vixen's gaze. The pain was in her eyes, as was the look of love and satisfaction, and he planned on getting rid of one of those as soon as possible. He leaned forward and gently kissed her before looking back down at his work, wasting no time in running his tongue over the marks until her blue fur was back to it's normal color. He kept at it for another minute or so until the blood finally ceased to run, having hardly noticed that the vixen had returned to washing his own as well.

__There. It's done. What we have now is permanent and I plan to keep it that way.__

They stayed silent for another moment, only now becoming aware of the waves that had started to roll in with the tide. He met her gaze, admiring the look of love and even lust that filled her eyes as she held herself up against him. From what he could tell neither of them regretted it, at least, not now. He knew he never would. There wasn't a thing in the world he wouldn't coincide with in order to make sure she remained his. The past month had proven that.

He reached forward and placed his hand on his mark, smiling at the vixen as she did the same to him.

"Mine." he said firmly. "Forever."

"Always." she answered, leaning forward and kissing him. "I promise."

Looking back it all now, the past five weeks and all that had went down during them, he realized that there was really only one thing that he could call this. How they had come across each other, what they had said and done all those nights, everything that had transpired between them to lead up until this very moment.

It wasn't luck or just chance that had done it.

It was fate.

000

"Where are you heading? Panthers?"

The lupine paused at the door, stopping at the sound of Leon's voice as he thought up a response to the question.

"Yeah." he replied with a chuckle, "The way he's been acting the past few days? I think I'll pass."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone go this long without being sober." Leon answered, genuinely surprised. "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"Don't know. Don't care." he replied, turning his gaze back ahead and stepping out the door.

"Wait, so where are-

He stepped out into the heat of the day, frowning at the sweat that had already began to form on his forehead. Truth be told he didn't know where he was going, just that he wanted to get out. It was hot, but that wouldn't be enough of a reason to keep the lupine in doors all day. He stepped across the concrete and over to the driveway, fishing out his keys and stepping into his Impala before firing it up and messing with the A/C.

He'd normally be hanging out with Panther at the cat's mansion, rather than here at Leon's. But as of four days ago something had changed about the cat. He was constantly drinking and always seemed to have some form of 'entertainment' over. Not that Wolf would decline an offer for himself...it was just, the way Panther had been acting lately was worse than usual, and until he figured out why, or something changed, he preferred to stay his distance.

It hadn't occurred to him that Krystal might have been behind it, as he still saw the vixen about as often as usual. And even if she had crossed his mind he still wouldn't have thought twice about it. Panther had a gorgeous prize with her, that much was obvious to everyone, but even if they broke up he didn't figure the cat would care.

__Not that he doesn't have it coming. Hell I can't believe she hasn't found out yet.__

Not really caring enough to think more on the matter he cranked up the volume and took off down the road, not knowing where he was going but also not caring. Panther was obvious going through some sort of crisis, but it would get resolved one way or the other. Wolf didn't really care. It didn't affect him, and until it did he would mind his own business.

000


	25. It's Been A While

**Chapter 25: It's Been A While (Staind): ******It's been awhile, since I couldn't hold my head up high. And it's been awhile, since I said "I'm sorry"****

000 2 Weeks Later

He didn't notice the sweat running down his face and neck, or the crazy triple-digit heat that provoked it. Or perhaps he just didn't care. It could have been the unbelievable pain that spiked his forehead that blocked it out, or maybe it was something else that numbed him from it all. From the heat, the exhaustion, the pain that seemed to blanket his entire body every waking second.

He hadn't slept in days, and beforehand he had only done so because he had passed out from the liquor. That had been the case for the past three weeks, but it hadn't been that like that at first. It wasn't until yesterday that something seemed to have truly snapped within him. Something that had become tired of pretending and determined to get things back to the way they used to be. When he had her, when things went his way and he was happy and got whatever he wanted. When he was feared and his influence knew no bounds.

Perhaps that was why he was here now, his bloodshot eyes looking up the walkway towards the entrance of 'Logan's.' She had worked here since he had met her, and countless times they had met up here after her shift and spent the night together. He __longed __for that now. That presence of someone who truly cared for him, and that he himself loved. Not just some cheap she-wolf or vixen that he could pay, fuck, then never hear from again. Krystal wasn't that, and it had taken him too long to realize it.

But now he did. Now he knew he needed her, despite the words he so hatefully spoke to her the day she had caught him cheating on her. He had tried to pretend at first that he didn't. He had drank almost constantly in hopes of convincing himself that was the truth. He had surrounded himself with women and made sure that Krystal had been there to see. Every day she worked he'd visit the restaurant with another vixen, she-wolf, pantheress, lynx...and more...He tried to prove to her that he was happy, he tried to hurt her by showing that he already had a replacement for her while she was still alone.

Of course, he didn't know anything about Fox. The vulpine had only crossed his mind once or twice since then, but the possibility that Krystal had already hooked up with the guy was nearly impossible to imagine. So to him, she was just the way he had found her two years ago.

Alone.

Needing someone.

__Me.__

His vision was blurry and his mouth was insanely dry, accompanied by his slow and unsteady walk. He was still drunk, yet at the same time the hangover from the night before lingered all too well. But that wouldn't stop him. In fact, part of him counted on that to help his cause. He was willing to apologize to her, to ask for another chance and promise that he'd never do it again, and hopefully seeing him in this state would influence her decision. If that's what it took...

Had the alcohol not been on his breath he might have realized how awful he smelt, having not bathed in weeks. Perhaps that was why they had quit coming around, even after he upped the pay another couple of hundred credits. Money used to buy him happiness, but that wasn't the case anymore. There was only one thing that could do that, and he'd be looking at her before long.

The faint ring of a bell accompanied him opening the door and with it came a heavenly blast of cold air that seemed to breath a fresh life into him. This was the first time he had come here alone since they had broken up, and this was the first time she'd get to see him as he really was. But he was ready for it. Looking up he caught the forced smile of a waiting lynx, but he also caught the disgust in her eyes, and it made him grin. That was the same look Krystal had given him almost every time he had been here, and he could all too easily put the vixen's face in the place of this lynx's.

After saying as little as possible he followed her across the room towards one of the smaller tables for two, the whole time looking around for the familiar blue vixen that he came for. He knew she was here, and he'd talk to her before long. It was what he'd say that he was still unsure of. He figured it would come to him, that as always he would manage to say what he needed to in order to win her back.

She did, after all, need him.

As they neared the table he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a hundred-credit bill, waiting until the lynx turned around before holding it before her between two fingers.

"I want Krystal to wait on me." he said sternly, watching the Lynx's gaze fall onto the paper.

He knew he'd get what he wanted, and she did as well. So it was of no surprise that she finally reached forward and took the credit before nodding and laying a menu down on the table. A few seconds later she was gone and he was left alone again. He still wasn't used to this now...being alone in public. There had __always __been someone there with him, be it Krystal or his friends. He was the center of attention, they all listened to him and did what he said without question. But now he couldn't seem to get anyone to come near him.

As if they all knew that Krystal had left him and realized that he wasn't as reputable as they had once thought. That he __wasn't __invincible, that he could be hurt and humbled.

That was another reason why he had to get her back. To fix his life and get things back to normal.

__I will. I screwed up but that doesn't change the fact that I was all she had. She'll take me back once I give her the chance, I know it.__

000

"Hey Krystal!"

The vixen looked across the kitchen at the sound of her name, struggling to balance a large tray of food on one paw. Taking another quick second to grab the remaining tray she turned for the exit and met Brenda's desperate gaze, the lynx looking hopeful as she reached up and took one of the trays from her before following her out of the kitchen.

"Can you cover a table for me?" she asked before the vixen could say anything. "I've got to make a quick call...it's kind of an emergency."

__Oh great...more work.__

"I'm kinda full right now." she answered, stepping between two tables and turning her head as she spoke, "Can't you get Laura or Michael to do it?"

"They both said no, and I knew you'd be the only one who'd understand."

They reached her table and put on smiles as they passed out the food, following tradition and making sure everything and everyone was content before turning and making their way back to the kitchen.

"Well...I guess-

"It's table 11. I promise I'll be back as quickly as possible!"

No sooner had the vixen turned around did Brenda's tail seem to smack her on the leg as the lynx headed for the break room, leaving her to sigh and continue towards the kitchen. She was already busier than normal thanks to another waiter calling in sick that day, so having another table dropped under her responsibility only made things that much more hectic.

But even now she could find solace in two things, one of which seemed to give her all the motivation she needed. The less fortunate one was simply that the table she'd been given was one of the small, two-person ones, and would be easy to cover compared to the larger ones she was also working on. It wasn't much, but it was optimistic thinking at it's best.

The other thing was in her head, and far more motivating. It was her mind telling her that once this was over, when her shift had ended and she was finally able to go home, that her mate would be there waiting for her.

That was really all the reasoning she needed to keep going. That, or simply quit the job altogether and stay by his side all day long.

She smiled to herself at that thought, knowing it would be much better but also impossible. She knew he'd be willing to support them both if she didn't have a job, and she loved him for that, but that's not how she wanted it to be. It hadn't been like that with Panther, despite the cat's massive wealth, and it wouldn't be like that with Fox.

__Just another hour and I can go home to him.__

She brought her right hand up to her shoulder, running it an inch or so up towards her neck before feeling the mark that he had so lovingly left on her two weeks ago. It was hidden behind her collar and no one, even Katt, knew about it. She just hadn't been sure about telling them all yet, knowing that once it was out in the open everyone would either congratulate or scold her for doing it, and it would probably be the latter. To the public it was just now becoming known that her and Panther were no longer together, so for them to find out she had been marked so quickly after, it would arise suspicion that she was still all too afraid of.

Of course, that didn't mean the news of her Fox hadn't gotten out by now. She was sure word was spreading through those who bothered talking about it, and she could only hope that Panther hadn't heard, and if he had, he hadn't cared.

She reached across the counter and picked up another couple of trays before heading back out towards the dining area, her mind only halfway focused on work. She didn't like thinking about Panther but it had been hard not to, especially since she had seen him almost daily for the past few weeks. She knew what he was doing, she was well aware of what his motives were, but none of it phased her. If anything it only made her laugh. If he thought she was buying his act then he was stupider than she had once thought.

He wasn't fooling anyone, especially her. But knowing Panther that didn't matter. Not as long as he could fool himself.

She had subconsciously set down the table's food, checking their drinks and asking them if they needed anything before finally turning towards the opposite side of the restaurant where Brenda's table was. There was a part of her that was hopeful about it, knowing that Fox enjoyed sneaking in and visiting her every so often while she was at work, though she didn't count on it. She'd be back in his arms before long, but it probably wouldn't be for another hour or so.

__More than two months and I'm still as crazy about him now as I was on day one.__

She smiled to herself and looked up ahead at the table as she neared it, thankful that for once she had a reason to smile at a customer that wasn't being paid for. She could tell right off that it wasn't Fox, but it didn't dampen her mood much. The black paws around the sides of the menu didn't register to her as familiar, nor did the tail that hung above the floor from behind him.

It might have been because she wasn't really focused, that her mind was still thinking about Fox and being with the vulpine later that night...or maybe it was the menu that covered the cat's face that kept her from recognizing who he was. Either way, it wasn't until she had already spoken that she finally looked up and realized the mistake she had made in accepting Brenda's request.

"Panther...

The menu was slowly lowered to the table, the cat continuing to look down where it had once been before finally turning his gaze in her direction.

Almost instantly she noticed the change that had happened in him. The look of defeat and sadness, of loneliness and heartache, none of which reflected the Panther Caroso that she had known a month ago. This Panther looked more like a homeless drunk without a friend in the world, and even though she knew he deserved it she couldn't help but feel a stab of pity for him. Yes he had hurt her, countless times, but it was thanks to all of that that she fell for Fox. If Panther hadn't treated her so badly she would have never found the vulpine as perfect as she did.

Now she was happier than ever.

__It's like we've switched places.__

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, already expecting the worst to come up.

Another moment of silence crept between them and it wasn't until his gaze rose far enough to meet her own, holding it for a mere second or so before guiltily looking away, that he managed to speak.

"I wanted to apologize." he said softly, still looking at the ground. "For what I did to you."

Needless to say she was surprised, but there was a part of her that already knew where this might be going. It wasn't like Panther to just apologize for good reason. In fact, it wasn't like Panther to apologize __at all. __So for him to be doing it now...there had to be a cause behind it. And the vixen was already guessing as to what it might be.

__What do I say to that? Just accept it? Then what?__

**_**Just do whatever you can to end this as quickly as possible. Make sure it's clear you don't want to be with him ever again.**_**

__But do I tell him about Fox?__

"I shouldn't have said any of that." he went on, his voice growing stronger, "And what I did behind your back...I know it was wrong and I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Panther this isn't-

"It's just," he interrupted, slowly standing and looking down at her now, his eyes pleading as he spoke, "I didn't realize what I had, and now that I've lost it...I-

"Stop."

Her stern tone did exactly what she had meant for it to do, the cat immediately shutting up and pinning his ears back. But now, just as she had been the day she had broken up with him, she was in control. He was under her thumb. It was her word that mattered, not his.

"Panther I appreciate your apology, really, I do." she said, sparking the slightest looks of hope in the cat's eyes. "But if you think that's going to be enough to fix the damage you did then you've got another thing coming."

__No! No! No! Don't say that! You're basically telling him that there's still a chance of you getting back together! You've got to make it clear that you will never love him again! Tell him about Fox!__

**_**But if I do...if he learns about Fox...what will happen then?**_**

__Who knows! But it's better than letting all this happen again!__

"I know that." he replied quickly, that same determined look in his eyes making the vixen's stomach churn in nervousness. "And I'm willing to do __whatever __it takes to make things right again. I don't care how long-

"No." she interrupted harshly, finally indulging her conscious, "You don't get it do you? There isn't anything you can do that will make me love you again Panther. You hurt me so much, for so long, and I'm never letting that happen again."

"It won't!" he answered, his voice all but promising, "I swear on my life Krystal, I will never hurt you again. I'll change as much as I need to, I'll-

She shook her head and turned away from him, casting a wary glance around the room and checking to see if anyone had been listening in on their little argument. Part of her wished someone would step in and interrupt it, to give her a reason to get away from the cat who all but reeked of alcohol.

Of all that could have happened, this was the most unexpected of it all. For Panther to actually come to her and apologize, to be willing to change for her in order to win her back...she would have never expected any of it. Yet here he was, humbled for once in his life to the point where he was actually putting someone else other than himself first. Not that it would matter...

"Just leave." she said plainly, knowing he hadn't came here for food.

She was still facing away from him and could only hope that what she had said would be a strong enough blow to rid her of his presence, though she didn't count on it. If there was still one thing about Panther that hadn't changed it was his ignorance. He heard only what he wanted to hear, and would simply ignore what he didn't like, and that would most likely still be the case now.

__Maybe I won't have to bring up Fox if I can just make it clear to him some other way.__

**_**But will it be enough?**_**

"Krystal please...

"No Panther." she replied firmly, "Never again."

Still she faced away from him, the seconds slipping by as she looked across the somewhat crowded room and silently prayed to herself that he'd just give up and leave her life for good. Her other tables didn't matter now, hell her job didn't even matter at this point. If she could simply rid the cat from her life once and for all it would be worth getting fired. But it didn't work that way. Instead she'd have to rely on no one but herself to fix the mess she had made, and if that meant crushing Panther Caroso's heart then so be it.

__Now he knows how it feels.__

"I know you're mad." he finally spoke, making her clench her fists, "And you have every reason to be, especially after what I did. But that doesn't change what we both are."

"__We __are nothing Panther." she replied angrily, turning back around to face him and meeting his determined gaze.

"We're alone."

It was then that she finally realized what he was trying to do. Every other approach had failed so far, leaving him with one final move that he could make in order to win her back. It was just another sign of the same old selfish Panther Caroso she used to know. Only __he __would take this approach...to try and make her feel guilty for leaving him when he had been there for her those two years ago when she had no one in her life.

She'd been alone when they'd first met, and he'd picked her up and put her back on her feet, if only somewhat. And now he was trying to put himself in the same position, only this time it wouldn't work, and for reasons he still didn't know...at least not at the moment.

Perhaps that's why she said what she did next...

"No. You're alone."

__There, I said something.__

**_**That wasn't enough! Tell him about Fox! He probably thinks you are referring to having friends, not a mate!**_**

__It might be enough though.__

**_**No it won't!**_**

"You can't lie to yourself Krystal." he finally answered, not realizing just yet what her words meant, "I've tried. It doesn't matter what you tell yourself-

"I don't have to tell myself anything." she cut in, her voice rougher now. "Get it?"

She met his gaze again, this time seeing the relieving look of hurt and defeat creeping into his eyes. For another few seconds he held her sight before letting his gaze drop the floor, the vixen stifling a sigh and turning to her side as she waited and hoped for an accepting response from him.

What she didn't notice was Panther's gaze making it's way back up her body, heading for her face but stopping short and resting on the side of her neck as she continued to look away from him. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed it, and it was only because she was standing at an angle that Panther's eyes caught the mark behind the collar of her shirt, but that was all it took.

"I see..." he muttered, his cold new tone grabbing her full attention as she turned to face him.

It took only a few seconds before she realized what had caused the change within him. His eyes weren't meeting her own, but she could tell they didn't go much further down her body before stopping, causing her to instinctively reach up and straighten her collar. But it was too late now and she knew he'd noticed the vulpine's mark.

"I understand now." he went on, the look of defeat in his eyes now accompanied by jealousy. "You've already moved on."

__Finally...he gets it.__

**_**Thank god.**_**

She held his gaze, a fierce determination in her eyes as she nodded in response.

How he ended up taking it both relieved and worried her. All this time she had expected him to get angry, to become jealous and overreact to the news of someone else taking his spot in her life. To want to hurt them for winning over her heart, even though it was his own fault that she left him. It was just how he was, and that was how she expected him to take it.

So she was more than surprised at his response...or lack thereof.

What he did was hold her gaze a few seconds more, a look of heartache and defeat seeming to drown out every other emotion his face could display, before he reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He pulled out what looked to be close to a thousand credits before tossing them on the table and looking back up at her with the faintest of smiles.

"Well...I wish you two the best." he said gently, smiling at her before stepping forward until he was standing by her side.

She continued to look forward but could tell that he was trying to say something else. But another second slipped by and instead of saying anything she felt the cat's muzzle quickly peck her on the cheek, the feeling lasting only the quickest of moments before leaving her as he made his way towards the exit. And even though she could still care less, for that one moment she couldn't help but recall those few happy memories that she still had with the cat in her life, almost wishing that she could experience them again before catching herself.

__Don't think like that. You've got Fox now remember?__

She stood there another few seconds before finally turning around and heading back towards her tables on the other side of the building. It would be nearly impossible to focus on work now after all that had just happened. Looking at it from an overall point of view she found herself overjoyed with how it had went. Panther had came trying to win her back and she had, in not so many words, crushed his attempts. But it hadn't been until he had finally realized she had replaced him already that he had given up. His reaction...unexpected, but in a good way.

__So is that it? Is everything finally right?__

She tried to be optimistic towards it, but there was still a part of her that was wary about how it all would play out. It was so unlike Panther to act like this, to come to her and apologize and try to own up to his mistakes. For him to have done that...he must have __really __wanted her back.

__So for me to have turned him down, for him to have found out I'm already with someone else...I just can't believe he'd give in so easily.__

She didn't know what Panther would end up doing, but whatever it was she hoped it was nothing extreme. His life was falling apart, he had no one to blame for that but himself, and that was obvious.

__But will he see it that way?__

As of right now there was really only one thing she could focus on that seemed right, and it was finishing out this shift and getting back home and into the arms of her vulpine...her mate. That was the only place she felt safe anymore, no matter what problems she had in the world. With Fox it was as if none of that existed, and she loved him that much more for that. Regardless of what ended up happening within the next year, concerning Panther and what he'd do, and Fox and the military, she knew that as long as the vulpine was still in her life she'd have a reason to endure it all.

000


	26. Iris

**Chapter 26: Iris (Goo Goo Dolls):******And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight.****

000 One Month Later (Three months since day 1)

Despite how great things seemed to be going for him over the past few weeks the vulpine couldn't help but encounter one, annoying, pointless, stupid thought over and over again. He knew that he shouldn't worry about it, and most of the time he chose not to. He'd push it away and return all of his attention back towards her...to Krystal...and then nothing else would matter. That's how the past month had been. Just the two of them, doing anything and everything together, never leaving the others side unless it was because of work.

And he loved it. But even so, some nights in bed, with the vixen beside him as she slept like the angel she was, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to that same pointless thought. It wasn't anything important, or at least he didn't think it was. But it still struck him as odd and it continued to come back to him.

__All of this went down within a month, and the whole time I never once saw or heard from this guy Panther Caroso.__

He knew he shouldn't have cared, not as long as he had Krystal in his arms. But when he told himself __that__ there was yet __another __thought that would accompany it.

__He hasn't confronted me, or her for all I know. It's as if her leaving him was nothing at all.__

That's what didn't seem right.

In his mind __anyone __lucky enough to have this beautiful vixen by their side would have put up way more of a fight if he knew he was losing her. Or at least...anyone who had any sense. But this Panther guy hadn't bothered to so much as show his face to him, and the way Krystal talked breaking up with him had been more than easy on both ends.

__Not that she really told me much.__

He was spoiled, that much he had figured out. But to the vulpine, as he looked over at his mate and smiled, he realized that there wasn't any amount of money or credits in the entire galaxy that would suffice losing her.

__Maybe this guy just didn't care. Or maybe he didn't know what he had.__

**_**Either way, she's mine. Now and forever.**_**

She had only just gotten her head turned before his mouth met her own, brief surprise overtaking her before quickly fading into satisfaction as she answered him. This was the best part of his day now. Just coming home to see her, to wrap her in his arms and hold her tight, to breath in her scent and know that it belonged to him and him alone. It was all he could think about when he was away from her, so when they finally __did __get back into each others arms after a long day apart, neither of them wasted any time in 'catching up.'

"You two are making it really hard to enjoy the movie."

He opened his eyes only slightly at the annoyed tone, allowing a smirk to cross his lips as he eased away from the vixen. He was only vaguely aware that the television was even on, or that Katt and Falco were on the other end of the couch trying to watch it. In fact, the only thing he __was __aware of happened to be the sapphire fox at his side, her legs resting over his lap, one paw on his waist, the other up his shirt and around his neck, and her muzzle only inches from his own as they finished off another playful movement.

He held her gaze for a second more, taking a mental snapshot of the love and passion in her eyes before grinning and looking back ahead, wasting only a second to glance over at Falco.

"Sorry." he answered, still smirking as he sat back and pulled the vixen's body closer to his own.

The avian only let out a 'feh' before leaning against the armrest of the couch and turning his attention back towards the television. He did the same, but not before catching the distant, maybe envious look that Katt shot him.

His gaze fell back on the screen and he tried to get his head back into the plot of the flick, but as before he found it more than difficult considering what was at his side. After another few struggled seconds he looked back over at the vixen, clenching his fists in restraint as he took in the sight before him. To anyone else it may not have been anything special...just a fox leaning against the corner of a couch, wearing black jogging pants and a baggy white t-shirt, a blue tail wrapped around her waist, all while she distantly stared out towards a television.

But to him it was flat out beautiful, and had Falco and Katt not been there he knew that he and the vixen wouldn't be acting so...decent.

__Damnit Falco, any other night you two would be halfway across town.__

It was the first night in a while both he and the vixen had managed to get off and he had planned on spending the entire time with her. Just the two of them, here, alone in the apartment, with nothing but each other to focus on for the whole night. He didn't have to go out to eat, hit up a club and get drunk, or anything else Katt and Falco did almost regularly in order to have a great night, and he knew the vixen was the same way. If she was anything like him then all she'd need for the night was her mate.

He inwardly smiled at the label, knowing how deep the meaning of the word meant to society. They weren't just dating, though after three months anything more would have appeared as rash and too soon, but it had just been something neither of them could stop. From day one he had known she was his. He'd never been more sure about anything in his life, and was more than convinced she thought the same way about him. So for them to have marked each other that day, after only being together for a month, it only proved how serious and dedicated they both were to keeping what the had permanent.

__There's almost no going back after doing what we did. Not that I'd ever want to.__

His attention had somehow drifted back towards the screen but at this thought he couldn't help but yet again glance over at her, this time causing her to look up at him and put on that small smile that seemed to make everything else in the world disappear. Before he could stop himself he had leaned forward just like before and pressed his mouth against hers, sighing in satisfaction as he felt her immediately answer the move without hesitation. It was almost as if all it took was looking at her anymore...after that he had to get her in his arms, he had to express just exactly what it was that he felt for her every time she fell in his line of sight.

Regardless of who could see.

"And here they go again...

He smirked once more at Falco's annoyed comment before pulling away and letting out a sigh.

"How long is this movie again?" Krystal finally asked, scooting down until her back was in his lap and her head rested on the armrest.

"You're not even watching it are you?"

"Oh I am." the vixen answered, her voice trailing off as she looked back at the television.

"Yeah I bet. What's it about then?" Falco continued, sounding unreasonably annoyed.

__What the hell is his deal? He's been acting like a bigger ass than usual this past week.__

In fact, thinking back even further, he realized that Falco wasn't the only one who had been in a bad mood the past few weeks. Katt had been just as prickly, though she showed it in a much quieter way. He tried to recall anything and everything about the couple that he could over the span of the last few days in hopes of picking up on some sort of clue as to why they were in such a bad mood, but that turned out to be useless. Looking back at the past month now he realized that the only thing he could __really __remember, or at least chose to, were the countless days and nights he had spent with the vixen he so deeply loved. Anything that hadn't involved her, be it work, Falco, Katt, or even himself, seemed like nothing more than a fuzzy blur.

**_**Maybe he just had a bad day...for two straight weeks.**_**

__Katt too though?__

Krystal ignored his harsh tone and remained calm as she looked back up at him, leaving the vulpine to smirk as he realized she had no idea how to answer the bird. Like himself, her mind had been in a completely different place for the past hour or so. The movie had just been background noise.

"The bad guy...

"Freddy Cougar." the vulpine spoke quickly.

"Yeah him, he kills the people in their sleep."

The look Falco shot her was nothing near satisfied but he decided not to press the debate any further. Yet as he looked back ahead the vulpine's nose couldn't help but twitch in attention as an all too familiar scent reached his muzzle, causing him to quickly inhale a little deeper.

__He's been drinking? They didn't go out did they?__

Part of him almost envied Falco's ability to drink so often and still manage to hold his composure so well. If it had been himself in that position, had he been the one with the liquor in his system again, he knew he'd waste no time in running into the vixen's room and locking the door behind him in fear that he'd do something to hurt her again. But with Falco it was different, either because Katt didn't care as much, or just because he didn't make stupid mistakes such as the one the vulpine had made that fateful night with Brooke.

Tonight however, it was getting the better of the bird. Things had been going smoothly for the past few hours, at least, to the vulpine's knowledge. So for Falco to be acting this way over practically nothing...it told him that there was something going on that he'd yet to figure out.

"Lucky guess." the bird finally answered, still sounding unfairly angry and annoyed as he turned back towards the television.

He was about to speak up against his friend for using such a pissed off tone towards his vixen, and he would have had her tail not playfully swished up between her legs in satisfaction to guessing correct. His attention instantly shifted back to her and he couldn't help but open his mouth and gently catch it between his teeth as it reached his muzzle, causing her to laugh in amusement. That wouldn't last long though as he eased down on it a little more, almost immediately seeing the surprise flood her face as she reached forward and quickly pinched his ear in response.

He couldn't help but do stuff like this with her. If they couldn't do what they __wanted __to be doing right now, thanks to Katt and Falco being there, then the least he could do was play with her until they were finally alone again.

__Who cares what Falco thinks, it's not like he and Katt haven't done worse in front of us.__

"Murn wull hurf mrff." he managed to say, still holding down on her tail and shooting her a daring look.

"I know yours will hurt more, but..." she continued, slowly releasing the hold on his ear, "I also know you wouldn't hurt me."

The truth behind the words was all too true, despite the humorous angle she had brought them about. He knew it and so did she. They were __fact__. He'd done it once, but never again. To hurt her, or even see her get hurt, was something he'd never forgive himself for allowing to happen. And after meeting her gaze and catching that same realizing look in her eyes as well, he couldn't help but let go of her tail and allow his hand to rest on the side of her face.

"Never." he muttered gently, instantly blushing at the snort of annoyance that came from behind him.

__Christ I wish they weren't here. It's a bad thing to think, but this is the first night we've had together in weeks and I really wanted to spend it with just her.__

It was always one them that ended up working the late shift, before finally getting off and coming home at practically dark. Sure they'd still eat, drag the other into the shower, and eventually fall into bed with each other, but it was far too short lived for his liking. So for them to have finally gotten a night off, and then for Falco and Katt to have decided to join them, he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. Yes it was Katt's apartment, but any other time her and the falcon would have been out on the town.

Then again, things didn't seem to be going as smoothly between the couple as usual and had he thought about it long enough he might have finally figured out why. But it would have taken a__long __time. The past few weeks both Falco__and __Katt had been acting differently around not only each other, but everyone else as well, but of course he hadn't payed it that much attention, not when he had Krystal to focus on. But now the problem was appearing again and this time it had his full focus, and it was just fortunate, in some small way, that what happened next managed to finally answer a few more questions.

"I came here for a horror movie" the bird stated plainly, his tone only slightly reflecting the alcohol in his system, "not this shit."

"Falco." Katt warned him firmly, baring her teeth at the bird.

"What?" the avian answered, glancing down at Katt with an annoyed look, "I'm just saying, it's getting annoying."

"Deal with it." the feline replied coldly, causing himself and Krystal to exchange a surprised glance. "If anything maybe you'll get a clue."

At this point she was no longer leaning against him, rather sitting straight up and looking directly at the bird as the harsh impact of her words seemed to bounce off the walls and register in their minds. Only a second passed but he could feel the tension growing between the cat and her mate, and could only wonder what she had been implying.

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" Falco asked, voicing the vulpine's mental question.

The angry tone with which Falco responded told him that things were getting bad __way __too quickly, especially considering just a few seconds ago they had been peacefully watching a movie. But going by the look of hurt in Katt's eyes, and anger in Falco's, he could tell all too easily that whatever it was that was provoking this hadn't just now been introduced.

__This isn't something out of the blue. They've been arguing about...something...for a while now. But that's normal for them right? They always argue.__

**_**Maybe it's serious this time.**_**

He looked over at Krystal in hope for an answer, the vixen's surprised and concerned gaze meeting his own and telling him that she was also in the dark here. While the last few weeks might have been hard to recall he could still remember the past day, and looking back he could see the awkwardness and discomfort that had been growing between Falco and Katt for the past few hours. It was all too evident now, but he still didn't know what it was that was causing two of them to fight.

__I'd usually know all about this stuff, Falco would have told me.__

**_**But you've been spending all your time with Krystal now, not him.**_**

__This isn't because of us though...is it?__

"Nothing." Katt answered, her tone emotionless as she turned her attention back ahead, "Just forget it."

__Oh hell don't say that...__

Falco always did have a short temper, so despite what little the vulpine knew about what was going on between him and Katt, he could still predict the explosion that came next.

"What?" he asked, forcing himself to his feet and looking down at her, "Am I doing something wrong Katt?"

"Forget it Falco." she repeated, her tone even firmer but still nowhere near as loud as his.

"No, tell me!" he went on, clearly letting out anger that had been bottled inside of him for a while now. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get a clue." the feline answered speaking through her teeth as she struggled to keep the two foxes from witnessing them fight. "Sit down and shut up."

__What's going on? It's almost as if this Falco was waiting for a reason to get like this.__

"Get a clue?" the bird said coldly, repeating her words, "Maybe I should be taking notes from Fox then. Is that it?"

At this the vulpine couldn't help but pin his ears down. After hearing him say__that__ the pieces of the puzzle slowly began to come into play, and the vulpine knew that he would only have to wait a few seconds more before they ended up putting themselves into place and telling him just exactly what it was that was causing the two of them to fight.

"I said forget it!" the feline repeated loudly, her angry voice betraying the look of sadness in her eyes. "Now sit down!"

"You want me to bite you?" he asked suddenly, causing both foxes to stiffen in surprise, "Is that it? Because they did it?"

__So that is it. What we did in three months they've yet to do in two years, and it did something to them.__

**_**Does that mean...is he jealous?**_**

His hand instinctively went for his neck, his fingers resting above the small, permanent mark that Krystal had left on him for the rest of his life. But Falco noticed the movement and quickly shot a look of anger at the vulpine in response. Katt however did nothing but bow her head, still trying to do her best to keep the situation from getting any further out of hand.

"It's not like that for us." she muttered, forcing her gaze over at Krystal before looking back up at Falco. "But we can talk about it later. Just sit down."

__All night long, what me and Krystal have been doing...it's just been building up pressure between those two.__

**_**You didn't know.**_**

"Not like that for us?" Falco asked, ignoring her request and continuing to let his anger ruin the night, "Why not? We're a couple too! And hell, we've been together years longer than they have. Why can't-

"Because we're not foxes!" she snapped back, finally showing traces of the old Katt Monroe. "You give me a ring, not a bite! A ring Falco! That's what you're supposed to do!"

After saying this she rose from the couch as well, taking only a second to stand face to face with the avian before turning away and heading for her bedroom, leaving Falco to follow her only with his eyes, an angry and brokenhearted look on his face the whole time. And for a second, maybe two, there was silence in the apartment again, but Falco would erase that as well.

"Fine then!" he yelled after her as the feline neared her bedroom door, "I'll go out and buy the biggest fucking ring on Corneria!"

__What the hell is going on?__

**_**They must have been just itching to fight about this. How else could it have escalated so quickly?**_**

As soon as he finished the sentence so did the bird take off across the room in a fast, clearly pissed off walk, leaving the two foxes to watch in disbelief and shock at the grenade of words that had just exploded in their faces. No sooner had the bird reached the door to the apartment did a bone-chilling crack of thunder erupt across the whole building, causing the vulpine to flinch.

"Oh great!" Falco yelled, already heading down the hall, "Just what I fucking need!"

His expletives finally faded, leaving himself and Krystal alone on the couch with only the sound of distant thunder and rain to fill the silence that now cloaked the apartment. He turned his gaze back towards her, meeting an equally shocked and surprised expression as they continued to take in and process just what it was that had went down between their friends.

"The hell just happen?" he finally muttered, making the vixen smile and shake her head.

"I'm not sure." she answered, leaning forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and issuing him a short, loving kiss before adding, "But I guess you'd better follow Falco before he gets himself killed."

He only smirked in response, lifting his muzzle and once again meeting her mouth with his own, trying to make the moment last as long as possible. This was what he had wanted to do all night. Just lay by her side and be with her, to run his hands across her body and explore his most prized possession as much as he could until he finally fell asleep with her in his arms.

__Instead I'll be riding through town in the rain trying to catch a drunk, wedding-bent, blue feathered idiot.__

**_**Exactly how we wanted the night to go!**_**

Finally he pulled away from the second kiss, his mind telling him that perhaps he wouldn't have to get soaked if he could manage to catch Falco in the lobby or parking lot. He let his arms fall to the vixen's waist, tightening his hold on her as he fell forward and stood up from the couch, easily pulling her with him.

"You going to check on Katt?" he asked, releasing her and walking over to the door and sliding on his shoes.

"Yeah," she replied, following him and running her paw down his back, "I just hope she doesn't claw my eyes out."

He straightened his stance and thought the vixen's words over, knowing that Katt wouldn't do anything of the such but still wondering what she might end up saying about it all. It would certainly be more than he'd ever get out of Falco, unless the bird was more intoxicated than he'd let on, and if that was the case then driving didn't need to be an option for him.

Despite the front-row seat the two of them had shared to it he couldn't help but think that all of this was their fault, not Falco's or Katt's. It was what __they __had done last month that provoked this change in the two of them, he was sure of it, and now it looked like both the feline and avian were ready to break up altogether.

__I'm not going to let that happen.__

"You'll be fine." he finally managed to say, smiling down at her and leaning forward to issue a good-bye kiss. "Just don't let her attitude get the better of you."

"__Please__," the vixen replied with a smirk, "If anyone can handle an emotionally distraught Katt Monroe, it's me."

"Let's hope so." he answered, grinning at her as he opened the door and grabbed his keys. "If not we might have to move out."

The vixen laughed back at this but it faded rather quickly as she noticed he was leaving. Not a second later did she step up against him and wrap her arms around his neck, letting one final loving kiss play out between them before he could get away. It was different this time though. Her paws clenched his shirt, as if she didn't want him to leave...and he knew why. He knew why there was fear and worry in her eyes as well as love and compassion. The last time he had gone out in weather like this it had been for her, and he had ended up covered in cuts and bandages because of it.

So for it to happen again, but to be much worse this time, he knew that it worried her.

"Be careful okay?" she murmured, pulling away only enough to talk.

"Where's the fun in that?" he joked softly, just barely catching the twinkle of humor in her eyes before it faded and was replaced with sincere seriousness.

"Please Fox."

"I love you." he said gently, giving her another soft kiss before pulling away and stepping out the door.

"I love you." she spoke back, stepping forward and looking at him as he took off down the hall.

He looked back one final time and was just able to catch the image of her standing in the doorway, one paw clenching the star-shaped diamond necklace he'd given her, the other resting on the side of her neck above 'his' mark, and he told himself right then and there that nothing, not even Andross himself, could keep him from making it back to the vixen before the night was through.

__Things took a weird turn, but it's nothing we can't handle. Falco is just drunk and apparently he and Katt have been fighting, that's all. We'll get this fixed and everything will be back to normal before morning.__

**_**I hope.**_**

000


	27. Before Tomorrow Comes

**Chapter 27: Before Tomorrow Comes (Alter Bridge): ******We could be so much more than we are. So don't let it be, before tomorrow comes, before you turn away. Take the hand in need. Before tomorrow comes, you could change everything.****

000

He thought about taking the bike but ultimately decided against it for two reasons. The first being that it was pouring down rain and he preferred to travel on foot if he could help it...especially after what happened a few months ago on his way back to the apartment. The second, and more justifiable reason, was simply because Falco had been on foot when he had so stupidly left after his little temper tantrum, meaning he couldn't be that far ahead.

Or at least that's what he thought.

__This is ridiculous. It's raining so hard you can't see ten feet ahead of yourself and here I am out walking in it looking for some drunk, jealous idiot.__

He still wasn't entirely sure if jealous was the right word, though after witnessing the argument Falco and Katt had earlier in the apartment it seemed to be the best adjective he could come up with. It was, he realized with a small pang of guilt, his own fault. Krystal's too, though he didn't like to think of it that way. It was because of what they'd become over the past few months that had caused this to happen. Swearing their lives to each other, leaving their mark on their mate where everyone could see it, and constantly showing the other just how much they__really __loved them, regardless of who was around to see it.

All of that had slowly been eating away at Falco and Katt, or one or the other of the two, until it finally became too much.

__Then tonight happened.__

He wasn't much of a mind reader, and wasn't too knowledgeable on relationships either, but if he had to take a guess at it he would have said that everything he and Krystal had done within the last month had pressured Falco to do the same with Katt. It was possible that she might have hinted at it on her own, or maybe Falco figured it out by himself, but either way he looked at it the same fact still remained.

He and Krystal had become closer in three months than Falco and Katt had in two years, and apparently realizing that was more than Falco's temper could handle...at least, when he was drinking as he had been earlier.

A crack of lightening shot across the sky, causing the vulpine to cringe and narrow his gaze as he continued on. Soaked was putting his current state lightly but he didn't let it bother him. Despite his annoyance towards the bird he still couldn't help but feel concern for his closest friend, and the fact that he was somewhere out here, drunk and angry, only caused him to pick up the pace as he continued along the sidewalk.

He'd been walking close to fifteen minutes now, having gotten close to just giving up and returning to the apartment more times than not, only to pick up on the faint trace of Falco's scent at the last second, causing him to continue towards the side of town. Where he could have been going the vulpine had no idea. Frankly he figured Falco was just letting the booze do the walking for him while he let off steam and got his head straight, but the chance that he'd still do something stupid and get himself killed proved to be too much of a risk for him to take.

Still, had they been going in any other direction he would have called it quits by now. But they weren't. The trail continued to lead to the western side of the city, growing closer and closer to the coast and keeping the worry in the back of the vulpine's mind.

__The last thing I want to hear about on the news is Falco drowning in the damn ocean.__

Another explosion of thunder shook the sky and caused the vulpine to let out a growl of annoyance as he continued on, now picking up the pace until he was jogging. This wasn't how he'd wanted to spend his night at all. It should have been him and Krystal alone in the apartment, curled up on the couch and enjoying the background noise of the television as they focused all their attention on each other. After a while they'd find something to eat and continue their banter through that, and eventually he knew she'd pull him down the hall and into the shower.

And after all of that they'd go to their room and fall into bed with each other, still shutting off the outside world as they fell asleep with each other in their arms...just as he'd planned.

"Instead I'm doing this." he muttered aloud, reaching down into his pocket and checking his phone for any messages.

__C'mon Krystal, text me and say Falco's back at the apartment.__

He knew that would never happen, not unless his tracking skills were __severely __off, which probably wasn't the case with Falco being the target. With that knowledge he could only sigh and slide the phone back into the pocket of his drenched cargo shorts before looking ahead, taking a deep whiff of the scents around him, and jogging onward.

__Okay, so the to-do list is: One: find Falco. Two: Get him back to the apartment. Three: Fix things between him and Katt. Four: Dry off...actually maybe that should be number one. Five: Grab Krystal and get some sleep before you have to go to work tomorrow.__

**_**Chances of all that going down without a hitch?**_**

__Slim.__

Another five minutes passed and his trail never wavered, making a direct beeline for the place he so loosely called 'work.' Why Falco would be going here he still had no idea, and figured the bird didn't either, but the reasons didn't matter to you when you were drunk...he had learned that the hard way. Falco was just angry, and considering the circumstances it was more than likely just at himself. There was nothing wrong with what Krystal and the vulpine had been doing over the past few months but that didn't make it any less harder for Falco or Katt to handle.

__At least Katt didn't run away.__

He could only imagine what conversation was going down between the pink feline and Krystal right now, and despite his current situation he knew he'd prefer to be here than in the vixen's place. An emotionally distraught Katt Monroe was probably harder to deal with than a fleet of Zeram Class Venomian Cruisers.

At least with the cruisers he'd know how to solve the problem. With Katt he'd have no idea what angle to approach from.

__Poor Krystal.__

He couldn't help but grin to himself after thinking it. He knew it wasn't nice, but the humor was still there. Despite the seriousness of the situation he still couldn't help but feel calm and positive throughout all this just knowing that no matter what happened he'd still have that beautiful fox in his arms when he fell asleep later on.

Looking ahead he could just barely make out the coastline, causing him to slow his jog down as he neared the end of the sidewalk. The trek through the city hadn't been that bad, even with the rain, but that was thanks to the endless streetlights, stores, shops, and traffic that lit the place up. But the coast was a different story. It was late, almost ten, meaning the beach had been closed for four hours now. Even the few rule-breaking stragglers that remained behind to surf or loiter had broken off once the storm had arrived.

Being blunt: it was dark. So much so that he was strongly considering turning back, if only to find a light source to help in his search. But as before his mind forced away that thought after another gust of wind filled his nose with Falco's familiar scent.

__He's got to be out there somewhere. Where the hell else could he be?__

Letting a sigh escape him once again he bowed his head against the cold rain and stepped forward, almost losing his footing as the sidewalk ended and dropped a good two feet onto sand. He recovered and continued on, narrowing his gaze and looking out towards the coast in hopes of seeing the silhouette of the bird through the rain.

"Falco!"

An explosion of thunder almost immediately overwhelmed his yell, leaving the vulpine to clench his fists in annoyance as he waited for the flash of lightening that would soon follow. Seconds later it did and he quickly looked out across the beachfront, desperately trying to pick out the form of the avian somewhere through the rain. Once again though he had no luck and was forced to continue along the coast, a low-toned line of expletives escaping him with every crash of thunder and flash of lightening.

__Why can't you just grow up Falco? Does the thought of taking on any responsibility really scare you this much?__

He knew that was why all this had started. Falco was scared of taking his relationship with Katt to the next level, so he'd been putting it off for two years. But now, with the vulpine and Krystal becoming so much in so little time, it put a weight on the avian's back that he couldn't bear...at least with a sober mind. But after this...after tonight...things wouldn't be the same, and he figured they all knew it. Falco and Katt would either fix what they had and grow from it, or just give up on each other and end things once and for all.

__I can't let that happen though. They're perfect for each other, Falco is just too stupid to know any better.__

He brought his paws to his muzzle and called out the birds name a second time, though not expecting much from it. With the rain coming down as hard as it was, accompanied by the thunder and wind in the background, sound was almost as useless as sight, but that still didn't keep him from trying a few more times as he continued along the coast.

__I don't understand, his scent is here. I'd know that stupid cologne he wears anywhere.__

He knew the wind was playing a huge factor in his directional skills but the academy had honed in that ability as well. They not only trained soldiers based on class, but on species as well, and considering foxes had noses just as sharp as every other dog or wolf, they had perfected that trait in him after three years too. So he knew he wasn't off track. Falco was somewhere out here, he was certain.

Another few minutes passed as he continued along the coast, still following the scent and quickening his pace as he realized it was growing stronger and stronger with every step. He looked out ahead even further and saw nothing, leaving him to question his tracking skills yet again before another bolt of lightening connected out in the ocean, lighting up the sky and illuminating everything around him.

It was then that he finally made some progress. He had just happened to be looking out at the ocean after the bolt had struck, and it was as he was turning his attention back ahead that he caught the outline of the city's only pier. But it wasn't the pier that made him freeze in his tracks and lock his gaze onto the darkness, rather the faint silhouette that he thought he had saw standing on the end of it. He wasn't sure of it at first, but he didn't dare move his line of sight from the darkness, knowing he was looking right at the end of the wharf.

__I could have sworn I saw someone...__

He knew it was foolish but he couldn't help but let his mind return to that night in the theater with Krystal a few months ago, his thoughts recalling the sick creature that had been starring the horror film that he had so playfully teased her about afterward. Now, as he stood in the rain, pitch black all around him, he couldn't help but allow a shiver to run down his back, only to catch himself afterward and smile at the act.

"Can't let he boogeyman get me." he muttered with a chuckle, shaking his head.

__What are you scared of you wuss? There's no one out here but you and that's only because you're stupid enough to follow that bird-brained idiot.__

Another bolt of lightening crashed into the ocean, followed immediately by a crack of thunder, causing him to jump in surprise before immediately kicking himself for doing so. Now he was almost glad there was no one else out here, at least then they couldn't see how stupid he looked.

He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself before stepping forward and looking ahead, only to get a few steps before he was startled again, this time by a more appealing, yet equally annoying object. His paw flew down to his pocket as he reached for his phone, hesitating for only a second as another flash of lightening stretched across the sky before looking down and seeing who it was that was calling him.

__It's her...I've got to answer.__

**_**Yeah and if you get electrocuted while talking to her she'll never forgive herself.**_**

__Then I guess I'd better not get electrocuted.__

Ignoring his conscious he flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear, all the while still making his way across the beach towards the pier.

"Hey."

"Hello?"

"Yeah...Krystal?"

"Fox...there? I can barely hear you."

He turned to his side and angled the phone towards the apartment, figuring it didn't make a difference in the world but still willing to try anything.

"I'm here." he called back, "Any news?"

"I can...hear...Fox." she answered choppily, "I just...to say...Falco...back...stop looking..."

"He's back?" he yelled in response, hoping he had heard right.

"Yes." she replied, her voice now somewhat clearer. "He...with me and Katt...come home...

__In the biggest city on the planet and no reception.__

He waited another second for the vixen to finish but heard nothing other than the click representing an ended call on his end. He looked down at the phone and sneered at the 'Call Lost' message on the screen. But his anger was short-lived as he realized he could at least make his way back to the apartment now and get out of the rain and back into the arms of the vixen he so dearly loved.

Deciding to continue forward he headed for the pier, having already forgotten about the silhouette he had noticed earlier now that he knew Falco wasn't it's owner. Instead he took off in a jog, cringing at the explosion of thunder from behind him as he neared the wharf and headed towards the stairs that ran up the side.

It was only by chance that he happened to turn and look out towards the end of the pier, and that might have been only because another strike of lightening landed somewhere past it, grabbing the vulpine's attention for the smallest of seconds. But that was all it took for him to once again notice a form at the end, this time much clearer and easily confirmed as real.

__So I __did __see someone.__

**_**Yeah but what idiot would be out in this weather...er...never mind...**_**

What he should have done was turn around and head back to the apartment, already having a to-do list longer than the would have liked for the night. What he found himself doing however was walking out towards the end of the pier, using the occasional flash of lightening to guide his path over to the far left side of the wharf where he could run his hand along the wooden rail.

__I've just got to check, after that I'll head straight back.__

The wind and rain continued to buffet the vulpine's side but he trekked onward, his gaze still fixed on the dark silhouette that was slowly growing larger and larger as he neared it. It was definitely an animal, that much he finally confirmed. Whether or not they were in the right set of mind...he still wasn't sure. To be standing out here in the pouring rain in the middle of a thunderstorm was obviously out of the norm, but that didn't mean you were crazy.

__Falco was stupid enough to do it so I guess he's not alone.__

The form never noticed him as he grew closer, not that he expected it to. The wind was blowing from the west, hiding the vulpine's scent as well as the sound of his footsteps, leaving him to wonder what the best way would be to go about introducing his presence without scaring the hell out of whoever it was. They probably weren't expecting company, that much he was sure.

The distance was close to five feet before he finally stopped and looked over the form. He could scarcely make out a tail behind the drooped figure, though that still wasn't enough to discern any type of gender or species, leaving him just as clueless as before. Another crack of lightening lit up the sky and the vulpine took a step forward, readying to call out to whoever it was in hopes of getting some type of response but once again stopping as he watched the figure raise its right arm, as if to buffer the rain against it's face.

But even in the near pitch blackness he could tell something didn't look right. There was something it that hand. What, he couldn't tell, but something.

The lightening faded for a few seconds, leaving nothing but the distant rumble of thunder and the sound of rain colliding with the wood beneath him to hide his presence from whoever it was he'd approached. Instinctively he stepped forward again, his vision still horrible in these conditions but allowing him to make out the form, if only a little better.

He had almost begun to reach forward, figuring a light tap on the shoulder would be better than shouting out something and scaring them to death. But it was as his arm was outstretched, only inches away from the animal's shoulder, that another crack of lightening shot across the sky, shining light on his target for the smallest of moments and allowing the vulpine to finally see what it was he had in his hand.

__That's a blaster.__

**_**What the...is this guy gonna kill himself?**_**

__Don't just stand there and find out you idiot!__

Letting instinct take over he allowed his paw to gently tap the stranger on the back, just enough to get his attention. As expected the blaster's barrel slowly drifted away from the creature's skull as it turned to face the vulpine, but he wasted no time between the two. In one swift movement the vulpine had grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the blaster, twisting it and getting a cry of pain from it's possessor before it finally fell to the wooden floor under them. Without waiting to see his reaction he brought his foot forward and kicked it off into the water before quickly stepping back and getting into a defensive position.

__I want to help this guy but who knows what he'll do now. Anyone willing to kill themselves...there must be something wrong with them.__

At first nothing was exchanged between them other than a stare, and that was only for as long as another flash of lightening would allow it.

It was a panther...though that was putting it loosely. He looked more like a mass of black wet fur that hadn't been cleaned in months, with ragged clothes and perhaps the most defeated of looks in his eyes that the vulpine had ever seen. The image was only visible for the smallest of moments but it told him one thing, if nothing else.

This guy, whoever he was, had no fight in him whatsoever.

000 A bit earlier.

"Katt please, just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." the feline replied angrily from the other side of her bedroom door, "Just go back to Fox and enjoy the rest of the night."

__I would but he's out looking for your idiot boyfriend.__

The vixen shook her head free of the thought, knowing that now wasn't the right time to think such things. Right now the objective was to be there for Katt, just like the feline had been for her all those times before. If she could talk the vixen through her traumatic problems with Panther then surely she could handle a 'Falco' problem.

That was, if she could get the feline out of her room. She __could __talk through the door, which she had been trying to do for the past half hour, but it was getting old fast. She had tried waiting Katt out for the first twenty minutes or so but after seeing she had no intentions of leaving her room the vixen finally decided to take matters into her own paws.

"Katt you know I can't-

"This is none of your business Krystal." she retorted coldly, sparking an equally irritated tone in the vixen now.

"Well apparently it's my fault." she shot back, "So that makes it __some __of my business."

"This has nothing to do with you...or Fox." the feline called back, her voice now closer to the door. "It's just Falco being drunk. It will pass."

"You aren't fooling anyone Katt."

Her tone had been just as firm while saying it but the softness was still there, leaving her friend speechless on the other side of the door for the next moment. She knew Katt preferred to not talk about this type of stuff. She just wasn't the emotional type. Sure she was almost motherly when it came to dealing with the vixen and __her__ problems, but when they concerned Katt's life...well...that was a different story. She kept her emotions locked inside, much like Falco did, which only helped to prove the point that the two shouldn't be fighting.

__If I can just talk her back into a good mood, and wait for Fox and Falco to return, maybe we can fix all of this.__

The faint 'click' of the lock being released was soon followed by the door slowly sliding open, Katt's gaze resting on the floor as she came into view. Not knowing what else to do the vixen stepped forward and put her arms around her friend, figuring that since it had helped __her __so much in the past that it would do the same for Katt now.

The problems weren't the same, but that didn't make this one any less dramatic. Panther cheated on her, abused her, made her do things she would have never felt comfortable doing...and all of that had been the constant reoccurring nightmare that was her life for the last two years. But with Katt, it wasn't physical or even verbal actions that were the problem now. It wasn't what __had__ been said or done between her and Falco for the length of the last two years.

It was what __hadn't.__

"This is stupid." the feline finally muttered, causing the vixen to smile and lean back to meet her gaze.

The tears in her eyes that accompanied her small grin only added to the seriousness of it all. She had never seen Katt cry before, and that was after nearly three years of rooming with her. So for this to be the case now, it only told her how truly bad she felt about it all.

"I'm just trying to help." the vixen answered, holding her smile.

"No not that." Katt answered, shaking her head and bringing a paw to her eyes, "I mean what's happening...it shouldn't be like this."

She didn't need any explanation to interpret Katt's words. She had managed to figure it all out within the last hour, and could only assume that Fox had as well. It hadn't been until Falco had referenced their marks, of what the two of them had done that fateful afternoon in the water, of what they had become...it hadn't been until then that she finally began to understand what was going on between the bird and Katt.

__What me and Fox have done in so little time...it's changing things between Falco and Katt. They both feel obligated now...all because of us.__

**_**This isn't your fault. Nothing could have stopped you and Fox, you know that.**_**

She pushed the thoughts from her head, knowing them to be true but also figuring it was best to ignore them for now. All that she needed to focus on was helping her best friend get her love-life back in order, not on how perfect her own was.

"Katt...sometimes it just takes longer-

"It's been two years." she interrupted, still looking down at the floor, "I'm beginning to think...that he just doesn't want to be anything else."

"Don't say that." the vixen replied, issuing the feline's shoulder a friendly squeeze, "You know it isn't true."

"No I don't Krystal." she answered, sounding even more disheartened. "I __don't __know. That's the problem. I don't know if Falco loves me anymore."

"Katt-

"It's like he's scared of getting in too deep...and he get's so worked up every time I try to talk about it-

"It's understandable to feel nervous about something as big as this."

"But we've been together so long. I thought he'd know by now."

"He does Katt." the vixen replied, forcing a smile and pulling the feline over to the bed before sitting on the edge. "But like I said, it takes time, and sometimes you've got to give them a little push in the right direction to get them started."

"I did." she answered in regret, "And look what happened."

"He's out buying you a ring...isn't he?"

Her gaze rose until it met the vixen's, an unsure look on her face. It felt weird, to say the least, giving Katt relationship advice, especially when every other time it had been the other way around. And it wasn't like she was a pro at it or anything...but just having gotten through all the obstacles between her and Fox, it seemed to make everything so much simpler to her. If Falco and Katt loved each other like she did Fox, then there was absolutely no way they'd let this little fight get the better of them, of that she was sure.

There was a moment a silence before anything more was said, the vixen remaining by her friend's side, struggling to think of another rightly placed comment that would help fix things for the moment but not managing to come up with anything. She still wasn't entirely sure what she needed to do. Yeah she could help mend things for now, but this wasn't a problem that __she__ could solve...just like how Katt hadn't been able to fix her problems with Panther. It was Falco who needed to be alone in this room with her, not the vixen.

"What did it feel like?" she finally asked, causing the fox to shoot her a curious look.

"What?"

"Getting the mark..." Katt added, reaching over and placing a paw over the dark cut that had easily healed by now. "Did it hurt?"

The vixen couldn't help but let a smile tug on her lips at this, knowing the answer but not entirely sure how to respond. Yes, it had hurt...a lot. But at the same time it had been the most satisfying feeling in the world, standing out there in the ocean with Fox, shoving her claws into his backside and resting her head on his shoulder as his fangs broke into her neck. Despite the blood that ran down both their bodies, despite the pain and discomfort that it brought, it had been unforgettable and she'd never change a thing about it.

"Yes." she finally answered, bringing her paw up to it and running her fingers over the fur, "But afterward...it felt amazing."

Katt merely smiled, her gaze continuing to rest on the mark as she replied, "I want that. I want that feeling."

"You'll have it." she said back, keeping that same friendly smile, "If you don't already."

The feline's sight shifted from her neck to the vixen's eyes, a confused look slipping over her after hearing the fox's words. "What are you saying?"

"This mark," she answered softly, placing a hand over it again, "It didn't change anything about the way we felt for each other...and a wedding ring won't do that for you either. They are just things we use to __show __everyone else how much we love our mates. To let the whole galaxy know that we're taken by someone who loves us more than life...that's all it means."

Another moment of silence crept between them after the words were spoken, but they had done their job. The look on Katt's face softened as the pink feline let her gaze fall to the floor, the smallest of smiles slipping over her lips as she thought the vixen's words over.

It had been the truth. Whether or not it was what Katt needed to hear, she wasn't sure. But it had been fact. Even if her and Fox hadn't done what they did, it wouldn't have changed how she felt about him.

__It feels so weird giving her relationship advice. It's always been the other way around.__

"So you're saying we shouldn't worry about this."

"No." the vixen answered, following Katt's gaze to the floor, "I'm saying that it's not worth losing someone over. Just because Falco is worried about this...it doesn't mean he's against it."

From the other side of the apartment they could hear the sound of the door opening, both sets of ears instantly flicking in the direction of the hallway as they tried to figure out who it was.

"But what if he never makes a move." she asked, her gaze resting on the door now as well. "I don't want to spend my whole life waiting."

"You won't." the sapphire fox answered, slowly rising to her feet and stepping to the door, "I promise."

She had just started to poke her head around the door frame when their guest rounded the corner, the vixen needing a few seconds to look over the soaking wet, blue mass of feathers, before being able to depict it as Falco. Seeing as he had no intention of stopping she quickly stepped back out of his way, taking only a second to frown at the line of water he had left on the carpet before shaking her head and looking back over at the couple.

"Marry me." he almost ordered, making his way to the bed and falling to one knee, holding out an open ring box.

"Falco...

"Marry me right now Katt Monroe." he repeated, never taking his gaze off the feline's. "Marry me or I'll go crazy."

It was sudden, and that was putting it lightly. But for some reason she wasn't surprised by the scene playing out before her.

Instead she found herself holding her breath watched in angst. It was nothing short of odd looking, a soaking wet Falco Lombardi down on one knee before a teary eyed Katt Monroe...both of which hoping the other would say the words they had been waiting on for so long now. This was honestly one of her guesses as to how it would play out. She didn't put it past Falco to literally leave out and buy the feline a ring, just as he said he would. So for this to be happening now, despite the suddenness of it all, it had almost been predictable.

__C'mon Katt. He's doing his best. Just say it...say yes.__

"You're already crazy." she finally murmured back, a smile coming over her as she looked down at the bird.

"Katt...

"Yes." she answered, leaning forward and kissing him softly, "Yes I'll marry you."

At this the bird snapped the ring box shut, clenching it in his hand as he jumped up and fell on top of the feline, wasting no time in expressing his gratitude to her. It was with little effort that the vixen watched Katt's paw wave at her, gesturing for the fox to leave. Smiling to herself and shaking her head she turned around and pulled the door shut behind her, a feeling of happiness overtaking her that topped anything else she'd ever felt. Now not only were things perfect between her and Fox, but Falco and Katt as well.

It was as if everything was working out for once, for everyone.

She stood outside their bedroom door for a few seconds longer before finally heading back into the living room, pausing behind the couch and looking around the room. Now there was only one thing missing and that was the vulpine she do dearly loved. Apparently Falco had gotten away from him, but he was back now, meaning Fox could return as well.

Picking up her phone she dialed his number, hoping that everything had went okay for him but not being able to shake the strangest feeling of worry from her gut after another rumble of thunder ran though the building.

__He's been out there in that for almost an hour now. I just hope nothing happened.__

**_**He'll be okay. He has to be.**_**

000


	28. Break Even

**Chapter 28: Break Even (The Script): ******They say bad things happen for a reason. But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding. Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving...and when a heart breaks no it don't break even.****

000

__I was so close...so close to finally being free...__

Surprisingly enough the first thing he had thought about after losing the blaster to the ocean was diving in after it, perhaps drowning in the crashing waves in the process...if he was lucky. The fox who had snuck up behind him and prevented him from pulling the trigger didn't matter in the least. Yes it was a surprise, he certainly hadn't expected company, but at this point the cat was far too numbed of the outside world to care.

So what if someone had seen him? Who cared if they had managed to postpone the inevitable for another day? All of that was just bad luck in his eyes...as was the past few months of his life. Bad luck. A hellish nightmare where anything and everything he'd ever had either left him or no longer wanted to be around him...and perhaps that had been the case all along for most of it. But at least when he had her, when he had Krystal, he was able to ignore it.

She had been the glue that was holding his whole life together. All along he had thought she needed him to survive, that she depended on what __he __had to offer her in order to be happy and make it in this world. Of course now, after suffering sixty days without her in his life, he realized how wrong those assumptions had been. He could no longer bring himself to visit the restaurant to see her, not after she had declined his offer to fix things and get it all back to the way it used to be. Not after he had noticed the mark on the side of her neck...telling him that not only had she gotten over it already, but she had found someone she loved far more than she did him.

He had expected her to come crawling back to him after a few days, maybe a week tops. But the exact opposite had happened, and to make matters worse she had refused when he'd tried. Krystal no longer loved him, and she never would again. Her life was now in the arms of someone else, someone she had picked forever. Someone she would __never __leave.

Meaning he would never have her again.

Sometime within the last week he had finally come to terms with that fact. And less than a day later he had found himself standing out on this same pier, with the same blaster resting against his heart, a trembling finger on the trigger as he tried to talk himself into finally ending it all.

He was nothing like he used to be at this point. The old Panther Caroso was dead, and so would be this new one if he could finally summon the courage to pull the trigger. It was as if the guy he had once been was nothing more than a thin layer of fake happiness and power, which once ripped away revealed what he really was. Alone. Scared. Relying on his resources to keep that fake sense of happiness in his life at all times so he wouldn't remember how shallow everything really was. It had been a lie. All of it.

Except Krystal.

And now that he'd lost her, now that there was nothing in his life to look forward to other than pain and heartache, he decided he'd rather be dead than suffer it all.

"Guess I'll try again tomorrow."

His tone was soft and filled with heartache as he muttered the phrase, but he didn't bother to look up at the fox to see if he'd caught it. Instead he kept his head bowed and started to walk back along the pier, waiting for the concerned words of the vulpine to catch up to him as he tried to 'help.' Such a thought almost made him smile though. He was beyond help now. Unless this guy could find Krystal and convince her to give him another chance, to look past all the countless mistakes he had made, of all the times he had hurt her and only thought of himself...unless he could do all of that, then nothing he did would change anything.

He managed to get a few feet before he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, causing him to slow to a stop before bowing his head and closing his eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of the cold rain against his back before finally looking up and over at the vulpine.

"That's not the answer." the fox replied firmly, his friendly yet concerned gaze meeting his own.

"You don't know the problem." he answered, jerking his shoulder free before continuing down the pier.

__And even if you did, you wouldn't understand. You don't know what it's like to love someone this much...only to know someone else has her.__

He closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears that came from the thought, once more grateful for the rain that continued to beat down upon him and hide the pain. Not that it really mattered. He could've cared less about his image at this point, that much was obvious from his scent. Weeks had passed since he'd bathed or changed clothes, days since he'd last eaten or drank anything. He had no idea how he looked though as he couldn't bring himself to face a mirror, almost as if he was afraid to look at the pathetic creature he had become.

"No I don't." the vulpine said back, his voice much stronger now as he stepped around the cat and forced him to stop. "But I do know that killing yourself isn't going to fix anything."

Once again he found himself smiling at the fox's words, finding humor in them all too easily as he replayed them over again in his mind.

__Killing myself will fix ___**_**everything! **_**___There's nothing else that will end this pain...nothing but that.__

He had never raised his line of sight from the soaked wooden pier beneath him, not wanting to catch the vulpine's 'heroic' look again as it almost made him hopeful. That was something he couldn't accept right now though. Hope. There was no hope for him and the sooner this guy realized that the sooner the two of them could get out of the rain and on with their lives. So instead of issuing a response the cat merely shook his head before stepping to the side and continuing onward, only to meet the fox's body again as he stepped over and blocked his path.

The old Panther wouldn't have hesitated before lashing out at the vulpine, having never been one to tolerate anyone and anything that stood in his way. But this cat reflected nothing of that personality. Rather than trying to force his way past the fox he instead wasted no time in stepping to the right even further, the vulpine following him and just being able to get a hand on his shoulder before the cat could throw himself over the side of the pier.

"Stop that!" he yelled, placing both paws on his shoulders and squaring him around. "Did you even listen to me? Killing yourself solves nothing!"

"That's what I need." he replied with a small smile, slowly looking up at the sky and letting the rain hit his face. "I need to solve nothing."

The vulpine's grip on his shoulders loosened only slightly at this as he tried to discern the meaning behind the words. "What-

"You said killing myself solves nothing." he continued, closing his eyes as the cool drops connected with his muzzle. "My problem is that I have nothing. So that's my answer."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yet you just said-

"I know what I said!" he yelled back, both anger and concern in his gaze now. "And you know what I meant by it. If you think that killing yourself will fix all your problems then you're wrong!"

Part of him was surprised at the intensity of the vulpine's words, having only been introduced to him for all of two minutes. He had no idea who the fox was, and didn't really care. Looking at it from another perspective he was nothing more than a large grain of sand in the cat's hourglass, somehow getting stuck in the middle but slowly working itself free. It was inconvenient that he'd found him out here, but nothing he couldn't handle. He had all the time in the world to kill himself, and this guy wasn't about to waste his life in order to put up with some loser such as himself.

"It is impossible to fix the problem I have." he murmured back, still looking up into the rain.

"Nothing is impossible."

Once again the cat found himself smiling at the vulpine's words. That such a random stranger could come out of nowhere and act so caring and positive, braving elements that only an idiot would put up with, just to keep him from doing something that would ultimately be done anyways...it was surprising to say the least. If nothing else, he admired the fox's efforts. But he knew that no matter how reassuring his pep talk ended up being, no matter how hard he tried to convince him otherwise, that in the end the outcome would stay the same.

No matter what happened she would not take him back. That was one and only truth he knew, and it was that same truth that sealed his fate.

"You can't make someone love you." he finally answered, looking forward and meeting the vulpine's gaze, "No matter how hard you try."

At this the fox finally seemed to lose some of his gusto, the determined look on his face slowly fading only to be replaced with one of faint understanding and pity. What he'd just said was perhaps the only thing that truly __was__impossible, and it check-mated the conversation, at least down that road.

A low rumble of thunder rolled across the sky, soon followed by a flash of lightening, shining up the vulpine's face once more for him to see. He almost thought he recognized the fox from somewhere but chose not to look into it. Not only did he not want to think about anything else at the moment...he just didn't care...about anyone. It was just Krystal. She was all he could think about, and it was because of that that he was like this now. It wasn't an obsession he felt for her, so much as a longing. He just wanted her more than ever, he __needed __her more than ever.

That was something this guy just couldn't grasp.

The light faded with the bolt and as it did he stepped forward, brushing shoulders with the vulpine as he went past him. This time he didn't move over to stop him, but it was still only a few steps further before he heard his voice through the patter of the rain on the wooden ground beneath them.

"Then you aren't trying hard enough."

He paused only momentarily at this before shaking his head and continuing forward, only barely catching the sound of the fox's footsteps behind him. He wasn't about to try and explain all of it, and even if he did he was sure the vulpine wouldn't understand. It didn't matter how __hard __he tried, or how __long __he waited. Nothing would bring her back into his life again, regardless of what this guy thought.

Now if only he could understand that and leave him alone.

"Are you listening to me?" the vulpine asked, now walking beside him, "Just because you __think __something is impossible doesn't mean it is."

Once more he was somewhat surprised at the emotion and determination he was getting from the fox, almost as if he too could relate to the situation the cat was in. And although his words had little effect on him he couldn't help but look over at the vulpine a second time, wanting to get a better look at the face of the guy who thought he could save his life.

Another flash of lightening stretched across the sky, illuminating the both of them and allowing the cat to meet his gaze once again. It wasn't for but a second, if even that long, but the look he caught in his eyes told him all he needed to know. This guy, whoever he was, had been through something like this as well. The distant flash of unwanted memories that still resided in his gaze was evident even through the pouring rain, and it seemed to bring forth the smallest of changes in the cat.

__Maybe he does know what it feels like.__

No sooner had the thought left him did he know it to be false. There was no way that the vulpine before him had ever been in the same situation, for if he had then he too would have lost the will to live. This fox, even though there was a look of knowing in his eyes, did not have the same problem. For blanketing __that__ expression was another one, this one showing happiness and love, joy and commitment. It __was__ possible they had both been in the same shape at one point in their lives, but the difference between the two of them was more than significant.

This guy hadn't lost the one he loved.

"What would you have done?" he finally spoke back, still slowly walking along the pier.

There was a respectful silence between them after the question was voiced and he knew the fox was unsure of what it was he had asked. The only reason he was bothering to converse with the vulpine was because he had a hunch now...leaving him to guess that there was in fact a chance that this guy had once been in the same position he was right now. He could be wrong, he could have misread him very easily. But something told him he hadn't. Not when he replayed that look he'd caught in his eyes.

"What would you have done if she'd left you?" he asked again, watching as the wooden pier turned to sand and then quickly pavement.

He had no intention of spilling his guts to this guy, but for curiosity's sake he wanted to at least know this much. To find out if he was the only one who'd take it this hard if he lost the one he loved, or if he was just __that __fucked up on the inside. It was, he realized, a question he wanted the answer to before going through with this. Was he the only guy to have ever loved another this much? And if not, then did anyone else ever hurt this bad when they lost that someone?

"Think about it." he added calmly, never looking away from the ground and continuing down the edge of the road along the beach.

000

He knew the answer to the question, but only to some extent. Honestly he didn't want to think about it...but for the sake of this cat, to give him a true and honest answer, he did his best. He imagined Krystal leaving him, the vixen walking out the door and never coming back...of never getting to hold her body in his arms again, of never getting to clench that blue fur in his hands as he held onto her and answered her loving embrace. He imagined himself in a world where he didn't have her and he realized, with a sick thought, that it was a world that he didn't want to ever be a part of.

So if this guy loved someone just as much as he did Krystal, and then to have lost that someone...it suddenly seemed to justify all of his actions if only a little more.

__If she left me would I try to kill myself too?__

Just the thought of losing her made the vulpine shiver in discomfort. She was everything to him now and he knew it. Without her in his life he'd have no reason to strive for anything other than death...which must have been the exact same way this panther before him felt. He had nothing in his life to lose but someone he loved, and after that...there was nothing.

To say that he loved her more than life itself was perhaps the best way to describe it, as it was literally the truth. She came first, then his own life followed. He'd die or kill for her...whichever it took. Just to keep her his until the end.

__This guy...I think I understand...__

**_**But you can still help him. You did was you thought was impossible remember? So this guy can too.**_**

"She was in love with someone else when I met her." he finally replied, having to speak up to be heard over the rain and wind. "But that didn't keep me from falling for her."

He wasn't sure if it was the fact that this guy might kill himself, or just because he wanted to finally tell someone his story, but at that moment he decided to indulge the cat's question and tell his own experience. Who cared if a random stranger knew what he'd done? If it meant saving his life, or at least helping him in some small way, then he'd do it.

__I did what I thought was impossible by winning her over. And if this guy knows it's possible to do it then maybe he'll stop trying to kill himself.__

At first he wasn't sure if the panther had even heard him, having not slowed his pace or even bothered to look up from the ground beneath them. But it was after another crash of lightening that the vulpine watched him stop in his tracks and once again stare blankly at the wet ground beneath them.

"I had to go every day and night knowing that she belonged to someone else." he continued, following the cat's gaze and trying not to wince at the explosion of thunder overhead, "It drove me crazy not being able to have her."

The panther cracked a small grin at this, causing the vulpine to do the same. He had connected to him there, if nowhere else. They both knew what it was like to want something they couldn't have. Each of them could relate to the feeling of jealousy and envy that came with watching someone they loved go off with another.

"And I was just like you," he went on, raising a hand and placing it on the soaked shoulder of the cat, "thinking that since she loved someone else I could never have her. That it was impossible for her to ever love me. But you know what?"

As he asked the question the cat managed to raise his gaze up, now looking forward as he awaited the vulpine's next words. He was making some form of progress, that much he was sure. His own experience was, in some form or fashion, similar to this cat's, and it touched home for them both. But just telling him this, that he had overcome what he'd just said was impossible...it had to strike __some __sort of change within this guy, if only enough to keep him from killing himself.

"What?" the cat asked, slowly looking over at him, a small spec of hope flashing in his eyes.

"I was wrong."

While the words were leaving his mouth so did his left hand reach up to his collar, tugging it down and luckily timing it just before a flash of lightening, allowing the cat's eyes to rest on the vixen's mark.

But where he expected a new look of hope to come across the cat, there instead came one of disbelief. He watched in unsureness as the panther's eyes slowly widened in surprise, disappearing only momentarily behind the darkness before another flash of lightening lit up the world around them. The look coming from him now was nothing like it had been seconds ago, lacking sadness and pain and instead harboring distant fear and even hate as he straightened his stance and clenched his fists.

"Her fur..." he replied coldly, looking halfway down the vulpine's body, his eyes intently focused on some unforeseen object. "It's blue isn't it?"

The cat's gaze rose back up until his line of sight met his own, and he couldn't help but stiffen in disbelief as he caught the look in his eyes. It was at that moment that everything seemed to fall into place. All the pieces of the puzzle were finally latched into each other and the overall picture was clearer than it had ever been. This cat, soaking wet, reeking of alcohol, looking like he'd been thrown off a cliff and beaten up countless times...he was Panther Caroso. This was the self-centered, arrogant asshole who had treated Krystal like shit for all those years. The cat who had hurt her countless times and shown her so little respect, when she deserved so much better.

This was who he'd stolen her from.

000


	29. Animal I Have Become

**Chapter 29: Animal I Have Become (3 Days Grace): ******Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell. So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.****

000

This was who he'd stolen her from.

Except...this wasn't the guy he'd heard of, he didn't appear to be anything like they'd made him out to be, but somehow he knew why. He knew how easy it was to feel invincible when she was in your arms. How the problems of the world seemed like nothing more than specs of sand on the beach as long as she was walking alongside of you while you were on it. They both had known that feeling but the difference between himself and Panther was that he'd taken her for granted...something that the vulpine would never do.

He'd lost her to him and had become this. Defeated. Humbled. Left with nothing in his life but the friends and happiness that his money could buy him...and judging by the looks of things even that had failed. Now he knew why the cat had said it was impossible to fix his problem, and he had to agree. Krystal would never again share any aspect of her life with him, not while the vulpine still had a breath in his body to love her with. She was his and his alone now, and even though he didn't want this guy to kill himself over the vixen he knew he'd be happy to do the honors if he dared to step between them.

"Fox McCloud." he finally muttered, holding the vulpine's gaze with a dark look in his eyes. "That's your name isn't it?"

"Panther." he answered after nodding, already feeling the static that clashed between the two of them as they both allowed the realization of who they were facing to sink in. "Caroso."

Here they stood, two guys who loved the same vixen more than they did life itself. One of them had ruined his chances and wanted nothing more than a second try, while the other had every intention of keeping her his and his alone now that he __finally__ had her...and overall, both were willing to do anything it took to keep true to their objectives. For months they had been on each others thoughts, though no face could accompany the body of the one they hated for having her. But that hate, that disdain, anger and envy, it was felt towards the other almost constantly in the back of their minds. They didn't have to know each other to have those feelings, it just came natural with loving her.

But now that they had met...now that they were finally face to face and able to do something about it all...those feelings had a chance to escape.

He had no idea what Panther would try to do, but he wasn't worried. To fight against someone in this state would be pitifully unfair. He was out of shape, sleep deprived, exhausted from lack of food and rest, and soaked to the bone. Only one of those factors applied to the vulpine and he knew he could adapt to it if needed. Fighting was in his blood, perfected by the military, and enhanced significantly when it was in the name of the sapphire fox that he loved so crazily.

If this guy wanted revenge, if he wanted to take out his anger on Fox for his own mistakes, then he'd be ready. Honestly he'd been wanting to face off with Panther since day one, knowing that he had a good ass kicking coming for treating not only Krystal so badly, but everyone else he had come into contact with over the past few years. It didn't matter how much he'd changed since she left him...those scars still remained and that debt needed to be paid for. He'd hurt her too many times.

Seconds passed but he found it impossible to count them, choosing instead to relax himself and hold onto the cat's gaze through the easing rain. He knew Panther was weighing his options, and was probably just as aware that he had no chance in hell at besting the vulpine now...or ever. And perhaps it was that realization that finally broke the silence between them, the cat holding his line of sight a few seconds more before letting out a sigh and looking away.

"Is she happy?" he asked suddenly, taking him by surprise.

Another clap of thunder rocketed over their heads but he ignored it, still doing his best to get a better read on Panther's face. Part of him expected the cat to try and lull him into a false sense of security, only to strike out in an attempt to get the upper hand. But another part of him just didn't see that happening. Yes, for a second there had been a look of hate in his eyes, and the intention to hurt the vulpine had been there just as well...but it had faded, if only a little.

__Just answer him for now.__

"Yes." he said calmly, loosening his stance, "And I intend for her to stay that way the rest of her life."

Once again he was surprised by Panther's reaction, this time the cat allowing a smile to tug on the corners of his mouth as he took in the vulpine's words. Whether or not he believed them, he wasn't sure. But they were the truth, of that he __did __know. And if the day ever came when she __wasn't __happy then he'd waste no time doing whatever it took to change that.

"I guess..." the cat replied softly, opening his hands and looking down at them as they caught the rain, "That's all I ever wanted for her."

__Is...is he okay with it?__

After saying it he clenched his fists, causing the vulpine to stiffen in preparation as he watched them shake in what could have either been anger or despair. What it was that would happen he had no idea, but he was ready. The night had gone to hell and back, and that he'd be out here talking to __this__ panther, and telling him __these __words...it seemed more than farfetched, but he was still ready for it. He'd take whatever was served his way, regardless of how easy or hard it was, if only to finally get everything in his life back on track.

Panther had been ready to kill himself minutes ago and that still proved something wasn't right. To be in __that __desperate of a shape, for his mind to be in __that __type of condition at this point, it meant that anything could happen. The vulpine had already pegged the cat as mentally unstable simply based on what he'd been told by Katt and everyone else, so with Krystal leaving him and cutting his whole world down to size...it had to have put him on the brink of insanity.

He looked down as the cat released his hands, just barely being able to make out the blood that dripped from them in the darkness.

__I guess not.__

"But who are you..." he spoke up, turning and meeting the vulpine's gaze, "Who are you to take her from me?"

"I didn't take her from anyone." he replied calmly, faintly noticing that the rain had all but stopped as the sky started to clear off, "Especially you."

The look of disbelief on Panther's face lasted only a second before he allowed a small, twisted smile to tug on his lips. It was then that he was able to confirm his previous assumptions about the cat. There __was __something wrong with him. Had he been even halfway normal before all of this it was nowhere to be seen now, and the vulpine was barely able to refrain a shiver of discomfort as he thought about what could be running through the mind of the animal before him.

"So she's still mine then." he answered, turning around and putting his hands behind his head. "That's great."

"Not in this world." the vulpine spoke coldly, issuing a low growl afterward for emphasis.

__If he thinks there's a chance in hell she's still his then I'll waste no time in proving him otherwise.__

"What about __my__ world then?" the cat retorted, still looking off into the ocean and allowing the blood to run from his hands and down his neck. "Can I have her there? Or are you going to ruin that too?"

"I didn't ruin anything."

"You took her from me!" he yelled, turning around and clenching his fists again, "She was mine and you stole her! You had no right-

"I didn't steal her." the vulpine answered sternly, allowing his right leg to slide back a little as he took precaution. "You just lost her."

"Lost her?" Panther asked with a faked expression of humor, "I didn't lose her! I know exactly where she's at every second of the day! I can __find __her any time-

He was unable to stop what happened next. He was barely able to hold himself back from beating the hell out of the cat right then and there, but he could not prevent the deep growl of hate and protection from escaping his throat, the cat's eyes slowly narrowing as he turned back around and met his gaze. It was obvious he'd crossed a line by saying something like that. To him it had been more than a threat, it had been reason enough to kill him. Panther had basically just implied that he'd been stalking __his __mate, __his __vixen, __his __property...and that was something you just didn't do. She was __his __to protect, the mark on her neck proved as much.

And after another second, as the look in the cat's eyes slowly began to hint fear and regret, the vulpine knew he'd figured that out.

"What are you going to do...kill me?" he asked, cracking a smile as he heard the growl grow more intense. "You wouldn't let me do that a few minutes ago. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You stay away from her." he muttered coldly, his voice dark and filled with malice, "Or I __will __kill you."

"What's wrong?" the cat asked, unfazed by the vulpine's threat, "Did I strike a nerve? Is Foxy mad?"

The growl grew even sharper at this and he found himself cracking his hands open in anger, the knowledge that came with fighting like a soldier leaving him, only to be replaced with the instinctive beast-like power that resided deep within. He knew what Panther was doing...just edging him on, and for two possible reasons. The first was to blind his judgment, to cause him to lash out and do to the cat what he'd been trying to do to himself earlier. To kill him. That was one possibility.

The other was that Panther thought the angrier he could get him the better his chances would be at besting him right here and now. But that would also end horribly for him, of that he was sure. The more the cat talked, the more he grinned and acted like he was untouchable, that he could still do anything and everything to Krystal that he wanted...the more of that he heard, the more it made the vulpine's blood boil. Now he __knew __that Panther had never loved her as much as he did, for if he had then he would have been in a similar state the second he thought he was going to lose her.

__Don't let him get to you. He's just trying to piss you off because you're the only one he can blame his fucked up life on.__

It was all fake. It seemed that Panther was just one big lie, never showing the __real __side of himself. Even when he was hurt it was never what it seemed to be. Minutes ago he had been humbled, willing to accept his mistakes and atone for all he had done. He'd realized it was all his fault that things turned out the way they did, that he had no one to blame but himself. He had been ready to kill himself for losing her, and even though it would have ended his life, it would have at least been on a slightly better note than what he'd once shown.

But no sooner had he realized just __who __it was that had kept him from killing himself did all of that change. After learning that he was face to face with Fox McCloud, the guy who'd replaced him in the vixen's life, who'd taken away his happiness, his whole world, he turned right back into his old self. Now there was someone else to blame it on. Now there was a way to vent, to get some of that pain out of his system and reflected onto another body.

Onto Fox.

"C'mon, kill me!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands over his head and grinning, "It's not like I've got anything to live for anyways. You took all of that away from me."

__Don't do it. He's messing with you.__

He knew better than to give in to the game, but it was still hard not to oblige to the cat's request. For saying what he had earlier, it __still __made the vulpine shake with rage. He'd threatened her! It wasn't direct, but it was there. And that he'd done that, that he'd said such things...and the vulpine knowing that it was probably true, that he __did __know where she worked, where she lived, what time she left on each day...and that he couldn't be there to protect her the whole time...it left his mind with only one real solution.

How __could__ he ever leave her side again without knowing Panther might be watching from a distance? How __could__ he ever get anything done at work, or even leave her to take a shower, without worrying constantly that this guy wouldn't try something?

The answer was simple.

Kill him.

Had he been in a perfect mindset he would have called the idea outrageous and crazy...but he wasn't. Right now, with every word Panther spoke, with the smug look on his face and that glare in his eyes, it kept the vulpine as what he was. An animal. Krystal was his. Not Panther's.

His.

She belonged to him. She was his property. It was his mark on her neck, and hers on his own. It was his scent that had bonded with hers and told everyone that she was taken, that she had a mate; one who was willing to rip anyone and everyone to shreds, to kill as many as necessary, to do whatever it took, just to make sure that his vixen was safe.

Panther had never felt that way for her, but if things didn't change soon then he'd be experiencing the effects of it.

"If you don't..." he went on, lowering his head and smirking, "then I'm just assuming it's okay for me to try and fix things. I'll just find her and-

Before he could finish the vulpine had his hand around the cat's throat, his claws digging into the dark fur until they nearly drew blood. But he didn't stop there. They had been at the edge of the beach, on the sidewalk and the buildings that along it. Without hesitation he turned and slammed the cat into the side of one of them, the look of amazement, fear, disbelief, and even slight satisfaction evident in Panther's gaze as he looked down at the animal beneath him.

What he saw told him his life hung in the balance then, but he didn't feel much fear from that realization. This was what he wanted after all. To bring forth the beast that was inside of the vulpine, to cause one final act of pain before he ended the tragic play that had become his life. He knew he'd never get her back, regardless of what went down tonight, and that in the end he'd die one way or the other. But there was still a way to take this guy down with him, to make him hurt and suffer for stealing her from him.

Murder was murder, regardless of the circumstances. Saying he was 'angry' in front of a jury wouldn't justify killing someone.

And judging by what he was looking down at right now, he figured death wouldn't be but a few more sentences away.

"C'mon..." he choked, grinning and looking down at the enraged fox before him, "Kill me. Kill me or I'll go after her. I'll get her. She'll be mine again, she'll-

The cat gasped in desperation as the vulpine's hand pressed even harder against his throat, cutting off what little air he could still manage to breath in. But he didn't struggle against him, he didn't fight against the hand on his neck, not because he knew he wouldn't win, but because this was exactly what he wanted.

He wasn't Fox McCloud anymore, that personality had disappeared the second he'd heard him threaten her. But what he'd turned into since then...he wasn't sure.

Just thinking about Panther holding true to his word, of him watching and stalking her at all times of the day, planning to do something when the vulpine wasn't there to protect her...it triggered a feeling inside him he'd never felt before. Simply the idea of this cat hurting her, in addition to how much he already had, it brought forth a change in the vulpine...

"I'll...have her." he choked, still grinning down at the fox, "You can't stop me. I'll get her...I'll-

By now all rational thinking had seemingly left him, his heart and mind choosing instead to let the protective beast that was taking over his physical appearance also control the mental aspects of him. Before this he would have considered himself to have had more self control than most...and concerning any other aspect of the world, he did.

But when it came to her...when Krystal was the center of it all...it got his full attention and he held nothing back.

"I'll steal her back..." the cat coughed, still crazily smiling at the transforming creature before him, "You'll never...have her...again...

His eyes were all but completely white now and his fangs were bared and ready to tear into Panther's throat at the smallest of orders from his distraught mind. His claws had seemingly grown longer and sharper and his entire body coursed with unbelievable strength as he felt the veins in his neck pulse into his arms and down through his legs, his muscles tightening and flexing more than they'd ever had. His physical appearance was one of raw power and emotion, and he grew closer and closer to his instinctive animal side with every thought that was battled out in his head.

He knew what he was turning into, he'd heard about it happening to others before. Out of anger, out of sorrow, or in this case...out of love. They were all beings of a domesticated animal based race, but that didn't change the root of it all. Domesticated yes. But animals all the same. Creatures able to resort to their basic instincts, to kill and protect what needed killing and protecting, and casting away rational thought in the middle of it.

That's what was happening now. It wasn't that he couldn't stop himself from killing Panther...he just didn't want to. To him, this was a threat to his property, to the one he loved with every fiber of his being. And if that was the case, if it __was__ possible for this animal to hurt her...then he had to be removed.

"I...can't live without...her." he managed to gasp, somehow forcing that same smug grin, "I've...got...to...have her...or die...

But as he pressed even further at this, knowing that the satisfying 'crack' that came with snapping one's neck was growing closer and closer with every second, he managed to pull one last strand of rational thought from his beast-like state of mind. Somehow realizing just what he was about to do and the repercussions that would ultimately follow...and who would come out on top in the end, even if they were dead.

__No...stop...don't do it!__

**_**KILL HIM! BREAK HIS NECK! SNAP IT IN HALF!**_**

__It's what he wants...don't fall for it!__

**_**HE'LL HURT HER. NO ONE HURTS HER! SHE'S MINE! I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO HURT HER!**_**

__He's messing with you.__

**_**AND IF HE'S NOT? JUST DO IT! LOOK! HE WANTS TO DIE! BREAK HIS FUCKING NECK! WIPE THAT GRIN OFF HIS FACE FOR GOOD!**_**

__If you do this it will ruin everything.__

**_**I MUST PROTECT HER! THIS WILL FIX IT ALL! KILL HIM!**_**

__Please...__

**_**JUST CLOSE YOUR HAND...**_**

__Fight it...__

**_**...AND RIP HIS FUCKING THROAT OPEN!**_**

__You'll destroy everything.__

**_**KILL ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HURT HER! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!**_**

__You'll destroy her.__

The last piece of rational thought that managed to combat the animal inside of him just happened to be the one that sparked the change. For that one moment, after hearing his own mind tell him that, he pictured the vixen...alone...after being told what he'd done and what would become of him for it. He imagined living the rest of his life without her, he saw the tears that would run down her face and felt the pain that came from knowing he was the one responsible for them.

__What's the point in killing him if it means losing her?__

**_**But if I don't kill him...**_**

__We can protect her.__

**_**If he's still alive...**_**

__She'll be safe. As long as she has us to be there for her.__

For another few seconds he battled it out with the beast inside of him, his outward appearance having already started to display the victor of his thoughts. His eyes slowly reappeared from behind the curtain of whiteness that had arrived along with the animal he'd transformed into, while at the same time his claws seemed to retract and lose their edge, remaining around Panther's throat for only a moment more before he threw his arm back, allowing the cat to fall to the ground and gasp in pain.

His whole body felt hot and he only faintly noticed the rips on the edge of his shirt and shorts from where his muscles had stretched the stitching past it's limit, only justifying how powerful of a beast he could become when it came to this...when it came to Krystal.

His breathing was still fast and irregular though it was slowly beginning to calm and return to normal, but the same couldn't be said for the headache that now consumed his skull, or the pain he felt in the paw that had been free while going through all of this. Slowly he turned it over and opened it up, using the light of the full moon that had made itself known in order to look over the blood that dripped from his palm.

__What happened to me? That thing talking...telling me to kill him...was it in my head? Was that me?__

The sound of a pitiful cough drew his attention back around and he found his gaze resting on the cause of all this. Not just what happened tonight, but for all the trouble the past few years had brought upon them. Looking him over the vulpine realized he had come far too close for comfort, the marks he had left in the cat's neck with his beastly claws having been more like gashes as they continued to drip blood onto the cold, wet cement.

__I had been ready to kill him. I was really going to do it wasn't I?__

He'd known all along he'd go this far for her, but that he'd actually have to prove it, that such a situation would actually be brought up...and so soon at that...it only made all of this harder to take in. Here he stood on the edge of the beach in the middle of the night, one paw covered in his own blood, the other dripping with that of Panther Caroso, all the while the cat lay before him on the ground gasping and sputtering in an attempt to get over the injury he'd just suffered at the hands of the vulpine. This shouldn't have happened. Things shouldn't have gone this way...not tonight...not ever.

But now that they had, now that fate had played it's hand on him, he knew he had no choice but to move forward with it. Just as he'd done his entire life.

"C'mon..." the cat managed to say, spitting up blood as he struggled up into a sitting position. "Finish what you started...end my pain...so yours can begin."

This time it was his turn to allow a grin to overtake him, only getting a look of defeat and hate in return from the wounded animal below him. The moment had passed. What had happened earlier was...an accident. He had let his emotions get the better of him and take control, just long enough to let Panther's words get inside and rattle the cage of the monster that resided within. He'd allowed the love and obsession he had for Krystal, for his mate, to cloud his common sense. It was all for her, to make sure her life was safe and she was protected and alive.

But sometimes being alive wasn't always the best outcome...not if the one you loved wasn't there to share it with you.

__I realize that now.__

"As much as I'd love to..." he finally spoke, looking up at the full moon and narrowing his gaze, "I think I'll pass."

__Did I really turn into that...thing? Was that real?__

**_**I really do love her that much then.**_**

"Fine!" the cat yelled, half crazily while at the same time coughing up another spot of blood, "But that means I'll still be here...watching...waiting...

__It's passed now...all that matters is it's over. That thing...that monster I almost let out...it's gone.__

The vulpine closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of the ocean breeze that followed the storm and allowing his mind to bring up the memory of the day he and the vixen had been out in that very same water, holding onto each other, fighting back the pain and enduring the love they felt while they left their mark on each other.

And he smiled.

"I told you I'd keep going after her. Every day...

He remembered the look in her eyes after they'd done it, the image having been burnt into his mind for life as it was perhaps one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Her smile, her gorgeous smile...her body up against his own, holding onto him...all the while the blood trickled down her shoulder and into the water...it was unforgettable.

"You won't be able to sleep...you won't be able to eat...

He could almost feel her tongue now, running softly and tenderly up his neck as she licked the wound clean, never stopping until she was sure she had taken care of her mate. Then...after it had all been said and done...she looked up at him once more, allowing a smile to come over her as she placed a paw on the side of his face, trusting him to keep them both afloat as she leaned forward and kissed him as she had so many times before.

And he realized, as another gust of wind brought that same scent back to him, that he wanted to feel that.

Now.

He started to turn away, only stopping to think over one last idea as he heard Panther's voice in the background.

"Day after day...night after night...I'll be there...I'll-

The vulpine once again smiled to himself as he heard the sound of the cat's head smacking the ground, calmly lowering his foot back to the pavement before falling to one knee and admiring his kick.

__K.O.__

He didn't know what would end up happening, but he figured there might still be one chance at some good luck coming their way out of this. He pulled out his phone and used the light from it to look over the marks on the cat's neck, once more getting to admire the work he'd done to him while under the influence of the animal he could become.

What he found was fortunate. Panther would live, though he'd have trouble breathing right for a few days. But more importantly there were no signs of the vulpine's presence as a result. He continued to look over the cat's body, finding no stray hairs or specs of blood that he knew were his own, probably thanks to both the rain and soaked condition of them both. He looked over the surrounding area and once again counted his blessings, noticing the wet concrete had done an amazing job at hiding any and all traces of what had went down.

Without waiting any longer he grabbed the cat by the back of his jeans and the collar of his shirt, hoisting him up and making sure not to rub against him as he carried his body a good twenty yards down the sidewalk before dropping him. Then, saying a quick prayer and sighing relief as it was answered, he reached into Panther's shorts and found his phone, composing a mental message before dialing the number.

"Cornerian City dispatch, what's your emergency?"

"Some guy, a panther, tried to kill himself out on the pier! Then he tried it again out on the sidewalk by the beach."

"Sir what's your location and how badly is he injured?"

"I followed him from the pier down to Ron Jon's. That's where he's at now, and it looks pretty bad. What should I do?"

"Stay there sir, I've got help on the way. Is there anyone else hurt? Are you okay?"

"Yes I think so. I'm just shaken up...this guy...he tried to choke himself to death...I didn't know what to do..."

"It's okay sir, just stay put. Help is on the way."

"Okay, thank you. Thank you so much I can't tell you-

Figuring he'd said enough the vulpine snapped the phone shut, hoping they'd assume the call was dropped or something of the sort. He turned and started to run down the sidewalk, knowing he needed to get out of sight, and fast. What would happen now, he didn't know. But based on what the officials knew, and the evidence he'd planted already, it would be hard for Panther to escape this one. It was as he passed a trashcan that the vulpine pulled out the cat's phone, taking a second to break it in half before throwing it away.

__I didn't kill him, and because of that I have no idea what he'll try to do to us. But I do know one thing. We can survive it. I'll protect her. I'll keep her safe no matter what.__

**_**Even if I have to let that monster out of me again.**_**

In the distance he could hear the nearing cry of an ambulance, and even further behind that came the siren of a squad car, but at this point he was well enough out of view. He still had a good twenty minutes of walking time ahead of him before he reached the apartment, which seemed like an eternity after all of this. Though it had only been two hours at most, it felt like a week since he'd been there...since he'd gotten to see her and hold her in his arms.

Whatever ended up happening to Falco, he honestly didn't care at this point. Part of him figured the bird-brained idiot had literally went out and bought a wedding ring for Katt just as he'd promised...and that wouldn't surprise him in the least. Another part of him thought it possible that he could still run into the bird somewhere out here despite what Krystal had told him. Knowing her she could have just been worried about him and wanted the vulpine to return to the apartment.

__Well I'm on my way now, and when I get there I don't know if I'll ever leave again.__

It hadn't lasted more a couple of minutes...but what had come over him back there was something he'd never forget. Truthfully he'd always thought it was a myth thought up by parents to scare their children, but now he knew otherwise.

All it had taken was a few words from Panther, just him indicating that he'd find Krystal, that he'd hurt her and take the vixen from him...after hearing that there was no going back. He had been fortunate that his mind had regained control for if that animal had been allowed to do what instinct told it to...there's no telling how bad things would have looked.

__I know what type of animal I can become, but if it's for her then will I always be able to stop it?__

**_**It's over...just forget about it. Get back to her now, before anything else goes wrong.**_**

000


	30. Paradise

**Chapter 30: Paradise (Coldplay): ******And so lying underneath those stormy skies...she'd say oh, I know the sun must set to rise. This could be para-para-paradise.****

Beautiful song ^

000

"What do you make of it?"

"The Caroso kid?"

"Yeah."

"Same as you I guess."

The two officers exchanged a tired glace from each side of the table in the waiting room, neither of them happy about being awake at such an hour, and especially spending it in a hospital. The dark furred cougar looked down at his hand, admiring the paper cup that so thinly held his tasteless coffee, longing for it to give him the strength needed to finish out his A.M shift. Across from him was his partner for the night, the same white feathered eagle it had been for the past nine months, who was also looking tiredly off into space.

"Dispatch sent Ramirez and Don to the guy's house to see if they could find anyone." the cat finally spoke, holding back a yawn. "You were in the john when they reported that."

"Find anyone?" the eagle asked, reaching forward for his own cup of coffee.

"No. Nothing but an open door and a trashed house."

"Sounds about right."

He nodded in response, figuring that the pitiful creature they'd picked up on the sidewalk hours ago probably lived in the shithole his fellow officers had reported on. Of course, he had no idea it was a beach side mansion. He didn't know Panther Caroso too well, nor did he care to. Though that would change, and he knew that, considering he'd have to question him later.

"And a few pounds of marijuana." he added calmly, causing the bird to raise an eyebrow in interest, "If that's any consolation."

"Somewhat," the avian replied, his voice just as emotionless but clearly more intrigued. "So we've got charges against him then."

"Possession and, from what I can tell, attempted suicide."

The two of them met the others gaze for a second before the eagle merely shrugged in acceptance. "That's what it looks like."

"You don't sound too sure." the cougar spoke somewhat humorously, "Is there something you aren't telling me Sherlock?"

The bird slightly grinned before issuing another shrug and sitting up straight, taking a second to reach behind him and turn down the volume on his radio.

"Nothing you don't already know."

"Which would be?"

"We've got a drunk bastard in there, possibly stoned out of his mind, who tried to choke himself to death."

"So why the look?"

"Oh c'mon don't give me that crap, you know why."

"What? You've never tried to choke yourself to death? I thought that was one of the leading contributors to suicide?"

At saying that the cougar couldn't help but smirk in amusement before letting the look fall away, bringing the cup to his lips and frowning at the coldness of the drink. To him it seemed like coffee stayed scorching hot for the first ten minutes, was just right for all of thirty seconds, and then turned colder than Fichina afterward. But he drank past it anyway, choosing to instead return his attention back to the conversation at hand.

He understood his partner's speculation. The only reason he was asking him to explain why he thought all of this was to be sure he wasn't the only one who saw it as odd. The call they'd received had been from someone stating they'd happened upon the guy trying to choke himself to death, weird enough. Then the call is dropped and no one else is found on the scene when they arrive, bringing forth more unsureness as to what had really been the cause behind all of it.

But, as if to offset everything and make the case __that __much harder, the guy, Panther, had been well past his limit. He was drunk, and that was putting it lightly. So applying that bit of information only reinforced the evidence the phone call had given them, despite the suspicion it also brought forth. Then there was the discovery the other guys had made a little while ago upon visiting Panther's house. To say that it had been in shambles was putting it lightly. Then the discovery of the drugs, and a huge amount of them at that, only worsened the story for this guy.

Regardless of what his excuse would be when he woke, if he gave one, things weren't looking good for him.

"It would have been much easier to put a bullet in his head." the eagle finally replied.

"Maybe he's innovative."

"Or maybe he's been set up."

"That's possible." he replied, having thought the same thing, "But the evidence isn't pointing in that direction."

"So we'll find more-

"Unit 8 this is dispatch."

The cougar slightly jumped at the introduction of his radio, causing the bird across the table to smirk in amusement. He sighed and reached behind him, pulling out the radio and turning it down before clearing his head.

"Go ahead dispatch."

"We've received information concerning your 10-56A. Officer Ramirez managed to get in touch with the suspects ex-girlfriend and she reports that they broke up a few months ago."

"Anything else?"

"She also told him that the suspect, who we've confirmed to be Panther K. Caroso, both through I.D and parental referral, has been very depressed since they broke up."

"Well...that answers a few questions." he replied, shooting the eagle an intrigued look.

"Lt. Friano wants you to bring him in after his release until we know more."

"Just because of the 10-50?"

"Negative. Sergeant Don is still searching the Caroso's residence and he believes he is in possession stolen property, as well as illegal substances."

The cat sat there a few seconds longer, thinking over this new information before finally nodding to himself and answering, "Roger. We'll stay here until suspect is stable. But you guys better get a warrant before you proceed much further."

"10-4."

At this his radio once more went silent, leaving between the two of them a new sense of curiosity. This information changed things. Ramirez had found a few contacts and talked to others who knew this guy, the best of which had probably been his parents, and even better, his ex. And what she had said...that seemed to put an exclamation point on all of this.

"Depressed, drunk, using drugs...it's all there." he said plainly, looking up at his partner who gave a curt nod in response.

"We don't know for sure, but one way or the other this guy is going to be serving jail time."

"Unless something changes."

Once again a short silence came between them, the bird taking this time to stand up and make his way over to the table where the coffee was. He watched in silence as the avian dropped a couple of spoonfuls of sugar in the liquid before adding creamer and tasting it, only to frown in response before turning back towards him.

"Well let's not make this out any harder than it has to be right now." he spoke as he sat down. "It's too early and I'm too tired. We'll look into it tomorrow, if someone else hasn't already."

He nodded back at this, "It's not like there's anything to look over where we found him. All of that was washed away before we even got there."

Which had been true. After the ambulance had carried off their new found suspect both he and the eagle had examined the area thoroughly, looking anywhere and everywhere within a good fifty feet for any clues or signs that would help them figure out what had happened. But it was to no avail. The rain had soaked everything to the point where nothing, not even the blood that had dripped from Panther's neck, was noticeable anymore.

All the signs and evidence they'd find would have to come from somewhere else. So what they'd discovered in his house, in addition to the statement they'd gotten from his ex-girlfriend, it all led to one conclusive fact that was hard to ignore.

There was something wrong with this guy, and they had no other leads to follow.

"Still," the bird spoke after taking another sip, "I can only wonder what he'll say when he wakes up."

"Probably the same thing that everyone else says when they're in this position."

"Which is?"

"He didn't do it."

000 ****Four Days Later****

"C'mon Krystal...

"Nnnnmm"

"You've got to get up." he spoke lovingly, reaching over and placing his hand on her stomach, scratching at her belly in hopes that it would rouse her. "It's going on seven, you've got to be at work in an hour."

"Mnhmmnm."

The sleepy moans were her only response verbally, but he knew she was willing to oblige him as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sporting a grin he leaned forward and softly kissed her before wrapping his arms around her and sitting up on the side of the bed, pulling her with him and allowing the vixen to wrap her legs around his waist as he stood.

Still smiling at her childishness at this time of the day he made his way to the bedroom door, opening it with one hand and holding her against him with the other. From down the hall he could hear movement in Katt's room, telling him the feline was just now waking up as well. Knowing time was somewhat of the essence he turned his attention back ahead, walking the few feet across the hall before pulling open the door to the bathroom.

He made his way over to the shower and turned the water on, working with the lever for a few seconds before finally getting it set just right. He then turned his head and issued a soft kiss to the side of the vixen's face as he loosened his hold on her and allowed her to stand on her own two legs. At this she fell forward into his chest, still choosing to sleep rather than cooperate. It didn't bother him in the least though, rather he enjoyed it.

He brought his hands around her, taking a few seconds to remove her bra before running his paws down her waist until they rested under the elastic of her panties. Slowly he worked them down until they fell between her ankles, causing the vixen to finally respond as he felt her own two paws tug on the shorts he'd been wearing.

__Good morning to you too.__

Seconds later they were under the water, the vixen still letting him do most of the work for her as she slowly allowed herself to wake up. But, as before, he didn't mind. Waking her up, carrying her to the bathroom, undressing her, washing every inch of her beautiful blue body...he didn't mind any of it. In fact, he loved it. But the best part, the part that was just now starting, wasn't until she took her turn and began to work her loving paws over __him__.

"Finally awake?" he muttered, resting his chin on her head as she ran the bar of soap around his back.

"Mhmm."

Another grin came over him at her reluctance to accept the morning part of the day. He knew she loved him just as strongly now as she did any other time, but it certainly didn't show as much. To say she liked to sleep in was an understatement. To say she hated getting up early was an even __bigger __understatement. His vixen enjoyed sleeping late and staying up even later.

__And I could care less either way as long as I'm with her.__

"You aren't mad at me are you?" he asked innocently, hiding the smirk on his face and putting forth his best acting skills.

He asked that question or something like it every morning and, just like now, her response was the same. She looked up at him and blinked away the water running down her face before softly smiling and pressing her mouth against his, reminding him of how much he loved the taste of the vixen's morning breath.

"Yes." she answered after easing away and resuming the task of washing him, "I usually kill anyone who wakes me up this early."

"Well," he spoke back, teasingly running his hands down her back, "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Once again she looked up at him and softly smiled, easing the vulpine up against the side of the shower as she gave him another loving kiss. He only grinned in response before wrapping his arms around her and stepping back, putting them both under the warm water and allowing it to wash away the suds that still remained.

This was what he could wake up to every day as long as he lived. Regardless of what life took or dished out, if this was how every morning would start for them both then he knew he'd be willing to suffer it all. This was his happiness. This was what he'd wanted to feel all those lonely mornings for the past few years without his parents or any __true __form of family, and now that he had it he was more than determined to keep it this way.

Going against their urges the two somehow managed to pull away and finish the task of washing their mate, minutes later stepping out and making sure to dry off the one they so madly loved. Afterward he grabbed the towel and just barely managed to wrap it around both their waists, pulling the vixen's naked body up against his own and causing her to laugh as they clumsily made their way to the door. He eased it open and stepped out, nearly tripping as they crossed the hall and ultimately falling against up against the wall, causing Katt's door to pop open.

"Who fell?" she asked, not bothering to look out but just yelling the words. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." the vixen answered, looking up at him and grinning as she reached over for her door.

"Oh okay, well you know it's a quarter after so...oh for god sake you two!"

Katt had poked her head out mid-sentence, only to look over the sight of the two half covered foxes as they rested against each other and the wall. Immediately a blush came over him, but as he looked down at Krystal the vixen did nothing but grin and smile back at him before resting her head on his chest.

"Like you haven't ever walked around the apartment naked." she replied, causing the feline to blush and look away.

"Not with Falco...but whatever! Look just get dressed or you're going to have to get Fox to take you to work." she finished by shaking her head and turning back towards her room, faintly muttering something along the lines of, 'living with a couple of wild animals' before closing her door.

He looked down at the vixen once more, catching her playful gaze and grinning back at it.

"Oops."

"Yeah, you'll think oops." she answered amusingly, pushing open her bedroom door and pulling him inside before closing it. "One day it'll be Katt's parents or Falco's mom, then what?"

He smirked at this, placing a paw on each of her shoulders and the tip of his nose against her own, "__Then __we'll just have to be more quiet."

As he finished he pushed the vixen back onto the bed, getting that same beautiful laugh from her as bare body fell down beneath him. He followed pace almost immediately, landing on top of her and pressing his muzzle against her own, savoring the taste of his property and making sure he got enough of it now to last him throughout the day.

He didn't want her to leave, that was just as normal as always. But because of what had happened those five days ago, on that fateful night on the beach with Panther, he'd felt an even stronger yearning to be with her every time she'd left. Because of what Panther had said to him, those threats and promises, it kept a constant fear churning within him that he knew he could never extinguish...not unless the cat was dead. And he'd had the chance to make it that way. He could have killed him with the same ease that came with snapping a twig, as such power was in his possession for those few moments.

Those few seconds where he'd let his instinctive side out, when the true nature of the animal he was had taken control, just to prove to Panther that he'd do anything to protect her...he could have done it. But he didn't, and because of that he'd have to live with this worry for an unknown amount of time. The fact that Krystal had learned of Panther's 'accident' as the officials were calling it, only made things worse, and the vulpine had been waiting patiently every day since then for more information.

He knew Panther would tell them he'd done it, but if they'd believe him, he wasn't sure. So far the only creature who knew about everything that had happened that night was Falco, and that was only because the bird managed to put one and one together somehow. So, as of now, the two of them were both waiting and looking for any news concerning what would become of Panther Caroso. He was in jail right now, and the vulpine had figured out why after asking around, but would charges on theft and drug possession be enough to rid him from their lives forever?

Or was he too rich?

So many questions, and few answers so far. It had been five days, his trial was that morning. That was all he knew. Before today was out he'd hopefully know more, and if he was lucky, Krystal wouldn't.

This was no longer her problem. The phone call she'd received from the police that night, as expected as it had been, was hopefully the last she'd ever hear of the cat.

"I __really __don't want to go in today." she murmured, pulling out of the kiss and looking up at him. "I'd rather go to work with you."

"Bring your mate to work day isn't until sometime in June," he replied, bringing a hand up and pushing away a lock of her hair, "But I'll see what I can do."

She laughed and brought her arms around him once more, issuing a soft kiss before finally sighing and pushing against his chest. He rose up and looked down at her, biting his lip in restraint at the image of the naked fox before him. Even after a couple of months of doing stuff like this with her, of being able to see her luscious body in such a state, it __still __took every ounce of self-control he had to...well...__control himself.__

Not wanting to allow his hormones to get the better of him he quickly stepped over to the dresser and fished out a pair of boxers, sliding them on before following up with his swimming trunks. He didn't have to go in for a few hours but he'd go ahead and get dressed for the occasion. Then, not bothering to look for a shirt just yet, he went down a few drawers until he found the vixen's clothes, looking around until he found a pair of bright red panties. Feeling playful he picked out a matching bra and placed them both on top of his nose, just getting turned around in time to find himself face to face with her waist.

"See anything you like?" she asked playfully, causing him to slowly look up at her with a loving expression.

"Everything."

"Mhm."

He grinned and stood up, allowing her to take the clothes from him. Now he was __really __glad he'd covered himself up, for if he'd been forced to watch the vixen teasingly dress herself as she was doing now, and had he not been clothed, she would have had no trouble in noticing his 'reaction' to it all. If she didn't already.

"Just wait until tonight." she spoke lovingly, noticing the look on his face and stepping up to him and running a paw down his chest before kneeling by the dresser and pulling out her other clothes.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure if I can hold out that long." he replied with an honest look, stepping behind her and placing a hand on each side of her.

"Too bad." came the dry, humorous response.

He only grinned and stepped back, allowing her to slide the shirt over her head before shaking open her work-issued black shorts and pulling them on, making sure to bend over as far as possible as she placed a foot inside each leg hole.

"Oh god...

She lightly laughed to herself at the act, quickly pulling them up and buttoning them before turning back around to face him. "What? Did I do something?"

"No," he replied, putting his arms around her, "of course not."

__She has no idea how many guys would kill to have her.__

"You've got two minutes Krystal! After that I'm gone!"

Katt's rushed yell from outside their door only brought a smile to both their faces, the vulpine letting go of her and sitting down on the bed by her side as she slid on a pair of socks and found her shoes.

"Whens your shift over today?" he asked, watching as the vixen tied the laces together. "Two? Three?"

"Three." she replied with a frown, pulling one string tight before looking over at the other. "Yours?"

"Five." he answered sadly, having wanted to be there to pick her up after work.

Katt worked until four, meaning neither him nor the feline would be able to be there for the vixen once her shift was over. Which was more than enough reason to strike worry into him. Riding the bus was normal for most, but Krystal was an exclusion to that now. Panther wouldn't be able to get to her today, at least he didn't think so. He was on trial for a few things and, if karma went as it should, he'd be in jail for a while. But the chance that he got off scott free, the chance that he could cover the entire bail and get right back to work on holding true to his promises, it was more than the vulpine was willing to bear.

__Something is going to have to change. They won't lock him away forever, and when he gets free...__

**_**I'll protect her. I'll keep her safe, no matter what.**_**

"Maybe I'll come by after work and keep you company." she spoke hopefully, looking up at him and smiling before resting her head on his shoulder.

"And maybe I'll swing by the restaurant and grab a bite on my lunch break."

"I'd love that."

"Even if I don't tip well?"

"You can pay me later."

"How about tonight?"

"I'm walking out the door Krystal! Let's go!"

The vixen smirked at this before finally leaning away from him and standing up. He followed suit, taking her hand in his and leading them across the room and down the hall, an impatient Katt Monroe quickly rummaging through the kitchen.

"Finally!" the feline spoke, grabbing a banana off the counter and walking past them, "With traffic we'll be lucky if I'm only ten minutes late."

"Not with you driving." the vulpine replied with a grin, receiving a very unamused glare from her.

Krystal only smiled at the banter before walking towards the door as well, Katt stepping ahead of them and down the hall.

"See you after a while." he said lovingly as the vixen turned to face him.

"I love you." she answered, leaning up and leaving him with one final promising kiss.

"Love you." he replied with a smile, watching her turn away and head towards the elevator where Katt was waiting.

__Please be safe. After all of this I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.__

He let out a sigh and stepped back, easing the door shut and turning around before leaning against it and letting his thoughts return to the one thing they'd been on almost constantly for the past few days.

What he'd done to Panther was understandable, but it wasn't self defense. He'd nearly killed the guy in order to protect someone he loved but, under the circumstances he'd been in, that still didn't constitute as anything except assault. And they could charge him for that. But he wasn't too worried about such a thing, and figured since no one had bothered to contact him by now that they still knew nothing of his actions. That, or, they didn't believe the story Panther gave them. Regardless, that wouldn't be anything too hard to handle. The worst part would be Krystal learning the true story of it all and having to deal with it.

Hopefully that wouldn't happen.

The vulpine was smart enough to think of the whole thing from a militaristic point of view. He put himself in the shoes of the cops that had arrived on the scene. He'd just gotten a call from dispatch claiming someone had stumbled across a guy trying to kill himself. That was believable. In addition to that, the suspect had been clearly intoxicated, of that he was sure. He'd actually smelled Panther before he'd seen him.

So a drunk cat out in the rain in the middle of the night trying to kill himself. Supportive, but not definitive.

Then there was the kicker. The thing that he'd somewhat expected, but not wanted. The phone call they'd gotten only an hour after he'd returned to the apartment. He'd just settled down with her, having had to put up with the drama of Katt and Falco's union, and of Krystal's worry about him, when her cell phone rang. Of course it had been a police officer.

Why he'd called her the vulpine still wasn't sure. Perhaps he'd found the vixen's number somewhere in the house and went on that lead, or perhaps he asked around and everyone seemed to reference her when they thought of Panther because they all __knew __why he'd tried to 'kill' himself. Either way, Krystal had been their only true lead. She'd been honestly surprised, having no idea of anything that had happened, and complied with their requests to provide them with the cat's parent's phone number and names.

But it wasn't until they asked for her affiliation with him that the final nail in the coffin was hammered in. When she'd told them they'd been dating for the last two years and that they'd broken up a few months ago, it had sparked the question that any observant cop would have asked.

"Has he seemed depressed or unhappy lately?"

Her answer had been far too reassuring. Everyone who knew Panther had figured out he was on the edge, including the vixen. So it had been with that knowledge that they'd went with the charges of attempted suicide.

"_**_**They might put him in the nut hut." **_**_Falco had said a few days after. **__**"Lock him away for being crazy. God knows he wasn't right to begin with."**__**

Apparently, after a few more days of investigating on their part, the officials began to think the same thing. Falco had gone the extra mile for him and borrowed Slippy's police scanner and, within the past few days, had figured out more about the case that the vulpine would have ever imagined possible.

"_**_**They've got him on charges for stolen property and possession...a lot for both, and I mean a lot."**_**_

__Good. They should lock his ass away forever. That way I'll never have to worry about him trying to hurt her again.__

The best part was that they had proof. There was no possible way to avoid prosecution from a judge on these charges, other than to pay a fine. But even __then__ the bail would be high, even for someone of Panther's wealth. He'd have to turn to his parents for the money and, if the vulpine could imagine the type of family it was, he didn't figure they'd be too willing to part with any amount of credits to save their ungrateful son this time.

Or maybe they would. He didn't know yet.

__But I will. I'll find out what ended up happening to him before I leave work.__

**_**I just hope he finally gets what's coming to him.**_**

This wasn't the way the animal inside him wanted to take care of things, but perhaps that was for the better. Killing Panther would remove him from their lives forever, but it would also ruin his own in the aftermath. So letting karma, and the Cornerian justice system, run it's course was perhaps the only way things would get fixed. In time though, because he knew they type of guy Panther was, he'd get out. And if he was as obsessed with Krystal as the vulpine was then he was sure he'd come for her again.

But by that time, even if it was only a year from now, he planned on things having changed. They weren't going to live this life forever. The military wasn't for him, and thanks to Krystal he wasn't going to go that way, though he'd yet to break the news to her. But he'd been talking to Slippy in private, and the two of them had been looking at ships and doing research. The demand for hired hands out in space, especially those of pilots, was high, and he was trained for it. So was Falco...and Katt and Slippy worked on them enough to know the basics.

They could learn in time, as could Krystal.

It was just an idea, but the more he thought about it the better it sounded. If only to change their current way of living, if only to escape this day to day routine they were caught in.

If only to leave Panther Caroso behind forever.

000


	31. Ghosts of Days Gone By

**Chapter 31: Ghosts of Days Gone By (Alter Bridge): ******I remember summer days, we were young and unafraid. With innocence we'd glide beneath the stars. It seems so long ago, beyond the life that I now know. Before the years would have their way and break my heart.****

000

The orange jumpsuit that was required of him to wear...it looked unfitting on someone of his stature, as did the handcuffs. None of it screamed 'Panther Caroso; Heir to the Caroso fortune.' It reflected no sense of wealth, pride, respect, or even power that everyone had grown to think of when his name was brought forth or his presence entered the room. No, now the black cat couldn't rely on any of that. He wasn't before the eyes of his 'friends' or followers. They weren't the ones judging his fate, though if they had been he wasn't sure if it would have helped his current situation...or worsened it.

To say his life was in shambles right now would be an understatement, but he chose not to think about it. The facts were that he'd been framed and, upon what was originally receiving help, had been found guilty of numerous other things. Attempted suicide would have been tolerable, even if he couldn't convince them that it had been Fox McCloud behind his injuries and not his own claws. There would have been therapy and some medication, as expected, but eventually they'd let him go free and he could get back to focusing on the task at hand.

Getting Krystal.

But more had happened. Drugs, stolen property, possession of illegal substances of every kind. They'd found things in his house that, honestly, most of them had known about already but didn't have the nerve to act on. Even the police, much like his friends and even, at one point, Krystal, were under his thumb and too afraid to contest his wealth and stature. Then she left him...then they all found out that he __wasn't__ invincible, that he __could __be hurt just like everyone else. And it was as if everyone had taken that one opportunity to cut themselves out of his life forever.

From there things just continued to crumble around him as his world fell apart and karma ensued to run it's course.

But, as noted, he didn't think about that. He knew the situation, even now as he vaguely listened to the mole-rat behind the podium reading off his charges, he was willing to accept whatever came his way. He'd tried fighting them for a few days but it was clear that they didn't believe him. They thought he was crazy, and maybe he was, he wasn't sure anymore. But with the realization that he'd receive no help this time from anyone, even his own parents, his mind had finally calmed itself and started planning for what __eventually __would happen.

Possession wasn't a major crime, though the amounts they had on him were staggering, and attempted suicide, even though he hadn't been the one behind the scars on his neck, wasn't too big a deal either. Regardless of what it looked like one fact still remained. He hadn't hurt anyone other than himself. No murder, no homicide, no planning or attempts, at least, not anywhere but in his mind. No matter what they found, or how much, it wouldn't be enough to lock him away forever. Eventually he would be free again.

"...and finally the charge of attempted suicide on the 22nd night of October."

The mole-rat had been reading off his list of allegations for a good minute or so, only now stepping back and looking up from his place on the bench at the judge. Silence filled the room, broken only by the shuffle of papers and the slight screech of a wooden chair leg against the floor. The black cat narrowed his gaze at the prosecutor, feeling inevitable hate towards the rat for so smugly doing his job and sealing his fate.

This guy had no idea what he was interrupting. None of them did! They knew nothing of Krystal other than the fact that she was his ex-girlfriend, and even then that had only solidified their reasoning for assuming he was mentally unstable. Ironically...that was correct. But he didn't look at it that way, and didn't plan to. What they __needed__ to be focusing on was the one creature who was the cause of all of this, the one whose name had been brought up countless times throughout this trial for the past week but had yet to be acknowledged as a credible source.

At this point every time he mentioned the name Fox McCloud he figured two things came to their minds. One, he was just obsessed with the guy for stealing his ex-girlfriend, and two, Fox McCloud was a stand-up vulpine with a perfectly clean, military-backed record who would never, ever, do anything to hurt anyone. An assumption that, apparently, the judge was so sure of he didn't even bother bringing the vulpine in for questioning.

__How wrong they are...__

"Based on these charges and the evidence provided against you," the judge finally spoke, looking up from his paper and locking eyesight with Panther, "I'm sure you understand why no jury was needed for prosecution."

The cat clenched his fists under the table, pulling at the chain links between his cuffs and wishing that he could break free of their hold, if only to be able to choke the life out of Fox McCloud. It was all his fault. None of them understood that, not even his lawyer. They didn't see the vulpine come out of nowhere and take Krystal from him, they didn't know what it felt like to have someone like her stolen away. The pain that came with not having Krystal in his life, to live every day knowing she loved someone else now, that she hated your guts...it __allowed__ suicide. It allowed drugs and alcohol.

It allowed him to be crazy.

"Yes your honor." the yellow leopard by his side finally answered, realizing her client had no intention of speaking.

"Very well." the bear replied, taking another glance at the black cat and narrowing his gaze at the smoldering look of hate in his eyes. "Then, after taking all the charges, evidence, and pleas into account...I find you, Panther King Caroso, guilty on all charges of theft, possession of stolen goods, possession of illegal substances, and attempted suicide."

__Of course you do...__

There was a brief pause here by the judge, as if he wanted to see the cat's reaction to the news, but if that was the case then he'd be very disappointed. The feline merely continued to stare down at the table before him, gazing into the dark treated wood that so smoothly ran underneath the few pieces of paper laid upon it. His mind was somewhere else, though he heard the words spoken from across the room. He wasn't surprised they didn't believe him, not anymore. He'd expected this. The time for mourning had come and gone days ago. His judgment, as unfair as he saw it, was inevitable at this point.

Now the time for plotting was at hand. There was only one variable in the equation that was still missing, though he'd have it within the next few seconds, and afterward it would only be a matter of time.

"Therefore," he continued coldly, "I sentence you to five years in Cornerian City's High Security penitentiary, the first of which you'll be put in solitary confinement until you are deemed mentally stable. After four years, with good behavior, it's possible you will get out on parole, though that is up to you."

Once again a silence overtook the room, it's only inhabitants all turning their gazes towards the former God-like creature known as Panther Caroso to see what his reaction would be. His paws which had seconds ago been clenched in trembling rage were now relaxed as he brought them out from under the table and looked at his palms. The clear indention of where his claws had dug into his fur was still easily noticeable and he admired the pain that pulsed across his hands with every beat of his heart.

It was pain, but much like the sentencing he'd just received, it would end. After a while the hurting would cease and that same satisfied sensation would come over him, no matter if it took five seconds, or five years. Eventually the pain would go away and, if his intentions were met, things would be just like they'd always been when this was all said and done.

"That is all." the judge finally muttered, not sure if anything he'd just said had even registered with the cat. "Bailiff, take this guy to his new home."

Before the officer could step forward he had already stood from his seat, bowing his head and doing his best to hide the smirk of satisfaction that had crept over his gaze. Despite it all, just the realization that he'd have another chance, that in time Krystal could be back in his arms once more, it seemed to overshadow everything he'd just been dealt. Yes his life had went to hell. He'd lost everything that had made him what he was. His popularity, his power, his respect, his money, his reputation, his love life...

But he'd gained something that almost made it all worth while.

A feeling like none he'd ever felt before now resided within him. Now he could relate to how Fox had felt that night, now he understood what it meant to truly __love __someone with everything you had. He had to be willing to not just die for Krystal, but kill for her. If he couldn't do that then it only proved he didn't deserve her...and that wasn't the case. To have lost her, and then to have to live with that for five years...to have to go to bed every night knowing she was in someone else's arms, that someone else was kissing her and telling her he loved her...

In five years that would give him all the motivation he needed to get her back.

They continued down the main aisle of the courtroom, ignoring tradition and instead heading out the entrance and into the hallway where, more than likely, his ride was awaiting him. However it was as they neared the back of the room that he happened to raise his line of sight up from the ground beneath him, if only enough to catch the brown tip of a tail sticking out of one of the pews. And for an instant he thought nothing of it at all, ignoring the creature and continuing on a few steps more until another sense was alerted, this one immediately grabbing his full attention.

It was then that he paused, not moving in the least as he closed his eyes and allowed the memory of that same scent to come forth in his mind. He saw lightening and heard thunder, he felt the cold touch of rain and the warm gathering of blood around his chin. He once more played witness to the look of absolute possession and protection on the face of the vulpine as he was within an inch of losing his life, only to never experience the feeling as he was dropped to the ground.

From beside him the bailiff, a bulky elephant, had noticed his pause and turned back, muttering something under his breath before placing a hand on his shoulder and jerking him forward.

But the cat tightened his stance and remained in place, if only long enough to issue one final promise to the creature beside him.

"Enjoy her while you can." he muttered with a smirk, "I'll be seeing you both real soon."

Another much more forceful jerk was applied from the bailiff and the cat was forced to resume walking, all the while casting a glance behind him and grinning at the sight of the vulpine's hand gripping the wooden pew in restraint. Even he knew what was going to happen. No one else had believed Panther, but McCloud did. After all, he was the only other living breathing thing to know what it felt like to taste her kiss, to hold her at night before falling asleep. The two of them stood alone when it came to being able to say they'd loved her, and she'd loved them...and they both knew what it felt like when she didn't feel the same way.

If it hadn't driven him crazy yet, then it would before this sentence was over. Therapy couldn't fix this problem, not unless they had a clone of Krystal for him to spend every day and night with, and of course that wouldn't be the case. They'd try to fix his depression and address his suicidal urges because __that's __what they thought was wrong with him. When in reality the answer was so simple. It was just her. He needed her. Nothing else mattered anymore. Fuck the wealth, forget his friends, to hell with his reputation.

Just her.

As he entered the squad car and cast his gaze out the window and into the blue October sky, as he took his last few glimpses of freedom as they made their way across the city, he found himself thinking one same thought over and over again, and couldn't help but eventually start laughing at the truthfulness of it.

They both turned into something else when it came to her, and both of those things would have put them in jail. Both of those things would have dubbed each of them mentally unstable because of the intensity of their actions. No one else seemed to understand what it meant to __'truly' __love someone with all their being, to give more than you ever thought possible. What everyone else saw as love, it wasn't enough for either him or Fox, and because of that, all of this had happened.

If Panther was labeled as insane for doing what he'd done, then he knew that Fox McCloud was no different.

000

The distant neverending sound of chatter and utensils clanking off of plates played the role of background noise to the vixen as she sat down in the break room, letting a sigh escape her as she clocked out and leaned her head back against the wall. Another shift down, another day gone. It was, in some aspect, wasted time to her. That's what the past couple of years had been when she thought about it though. Just pointless, repetitive acts that resulted in two steps forward and another two steps back.

Of course with Fox in her life all of that had taken a significant turn for the better. Now she could go home to someone who loved her as much as she loved him. Someone who held her close and treated her the way she had wanted to be treated for the past few years, who made her happy and gave her a reason to look forward to every single upcoming day. Fox gave her all of that and she knew, no matter what tests time would throw at her, that if she remained doing this every day for the rest of her life, she'd be okay with it.

Not that it was what she wanted.

Regardless of how happy she'd become with Fox the thoughts kept returning to her, and she knew she wasn't the first creature to ever think like this. Who __would __want to work a dead end, minimum wage job their entire life? Certainly not her, and if she knew Fox half as well as she thought she did, then she figured he felt the same way towards being a lifeguard. It wasn't something that either of them intended to do permanently, but just until they got everything straightened out once and for all. After that they could look ahead at what the future had to offer them.

Panther was the only remaining thorn in her side at this point and all day long she'd anxiously awaited any news from Katt, or anyone else, concerning what they ended up doing with the crazed feline. Part of her hoped they locked him up for good and that she never had to see him again for the rest of her life. But another part of her felt pity and sympathy for the cat, not knowing what had went down between him and Fox, only assuming he'd been depressed and got into trouble he couldn't get out of for once.

Either way, after today she'd have an answer and regardless of what it was they'd have to move on. She couldn't dwell on him forever. Two years of bad romance and pain and heartache were nothing more than an unwanted memory at this point and she intended to keep it that way. To just shove those thoughts to the back of her mind and forget about them forever, and instead focus on her true mate and what she could do to make him as happy as he had her. She was her own vixen, no longer a child and only just out of her teens, with all the potential in the universe to make something of herself.

Whether that something was as simple as Fox McCloud's faithful mate, or as sophisticated as an adventurer of the galaxy, she wasn't sure. But she knew something had to change. They all did. Falco, Katt, and even Slippy were all her age as well, putting them all in their prime and reminding each and every one of them that there was no better time to make something of their lives. Individually, as couples, or all together, they had to do something to break away from the norm.

The scary part was that she didn't know what.

__What can I do? I have no special talents. I'm not much of a fighter, I can't write, I can't play any instruments, I'm not that athletic. I can't do any of the things Fox can when it comes to being a soldier...or a pilot.__

While she had never sat foot inside the cockpit of a plane she __did __know more about them than she would have preferred. Ironically, she had Panther to thank for that. The whole month he was gone on his little vacation he'd dumped all his summer course work on her shoulders and she'd been forced to read through textbook after textbook covering piloting and how to perfect it. She knew the basics and plus some. But that was only a mental ability she possessed, it was all literature and no experience.

__How does that help anything though?__

Letting out another sigh she leaned forward, using the momentum to help her stand up from the chair. The sudden rise, accompanied with the whirlpool of thoughts in her mind, caused a rush of blood to her head and she closed her eyes and waited for the blackness to fade from her eyes before finally turning towards the exit. Despite the all-too important thoughts about her...no...their...future that continued to run a muck in her mind she found herself more than capable of ignoring them as she thought about the next half hour.

She'd take the bus home, not expecting anyone to be waiting outside to pick her up, and then she'd make her way up to the apartment door. Afterward she'd unlock the door and step inside...and he'd be waiting there for her, like always. Then she could fall into his arms and just forget about her problems for the rest of the night. He would protect her, he would take care of her. All she'd have to do was breathe in his scent and hold on tight for the rest of her life. He would do the rest.

The smile that had made itself known on her face continued to stay there as she stepped back out into the busy restaurant, still imagining getting home to her mate as she made a beeline for the door. She had managed to get halfway there before, as she had feared, someone called out her name, jerking her from her thoughts and causing her to look back over her shoulder as she continued walking.

It wasn't a customer as she could tell the voice belonged to another one of the waitresses, but frankly anyone who kept her from getting back home to Fox would have been seen as an annoyance at this point. Still though she forced a small smile as a white furred puma quickly maneuvered her way through the crowded room and caught up to her.

__Please don't ask me to cover a shift.__

"Oh good," she spoke once she'd reached her, "I'm glad I caught you."

__Please...I don't want to work any longer than I have to!__

**_**You could always say 'no' ya know?**_**

"What's up Persia?" she asked, continuing to slowly walk towards the exit.

"I was just wondering if you'd heard about Panther." came her interested reply, shooting the vixen a curious look.

This stopped her trek towards the doorway and she could tell by the knowing look in the feline's eyes that she was somehow already aware of what had happened to Panther. It was no secret to any of her coworkers that her ex had fallen apart after she'd left him, mainly because he'd went out of his way to come here every day for two weeks afterward to try and show her he didn't need her. Of course no one had fallen for his ruse, probably not even Panther himself, and he had ultimately only proved to them all how pathetic he'd become without her.

So, thanks to gossip and other means of social interaction, the news of what had happened to Panther Caroso had spread quickly and effectively. And now, after his trial had apparently ended, that didn't seem to have changed.

"No." she finally replied softly, holding her gaze for a second before looking out the window in one of the double doors. "I was wondering though."

She could tell by the cat's hesitation to respond that she hadn't expected the vixen to sound so...emotional about it. No one had liked Panther, they all knew that. To say that he'd actually had one true friend would have been a lie and every living soul who knew anything about the black cat could attest to such a statement. But with Krystal they hadn't been able to tell. Countless times they'd asked her why she was still with him, why she stayed with someone who treated her so badly, and she'd given them the same, false, response every time.

She loved him.

And for a while, she had. Perhaps that was why she felt pity for him now. Maybe that was why she would have rather seen the cat get the help he needed and continue on with his life without her, finding someone else and being happy with them. She wasn't really sure. But after all of this, just knowing she got out of it with Fox by her side, and also knowing Panther had suffered for what he'd done, it struck empathy into her, if only slightly.

"Five years in jail." the puma said plainly, not allowing any happy nor sad emotion to edge on her tone, "Four if he's good...and they say he's required to take therapy and stuff like that because he tried to kill himself."

So that was it.

Five, maybe four, years of prison. All because of her. It was ultimately his own fault, and she hoped he realized that by now, but she still couldn't help but feel responsible for it. For him to have went this far, if nothing else it proved one thing, one thing that almost made her feel guilty but was immediately overruled.

He still loved her.

__But I don't love him.__

**_**That was how Fox felt wasn't it? All that time I was still with Panther and he was stuck as my 'friend' ….that's how Panther feels now.**_**

She told herself that but honestly she figured the pain was worse. To have something and __then __lose it...it had to of been worse than never having something at all right?

"I see." she finally murmured back, issuing a nod at the white cat before turning towards the exit.

"You going to be okay?" Persia asked, placing a paw on her shoulder and stepping forward, "You're not upset are you?"

At this the vixen couldn't help but allow a small smile to tug on her mouth, ignoring the bad timing that came with it and instead focusing on the question her friend had just asked and how silly it was.

"I'm fine." came her response, her voice growing stronger and more firm as she looked back at the puma, "I'm...I'm just glad he's getting the help he needs."

The cat held her gaze for a few seconds before nodding in understanding, "Yeah..."

"And as long as I've got Fox." she continued after catching that same unsure look in her eyes, "I'll be okay."

She hadn't intended to show so much emotion, and truthfully she hadn't. But it must have been her softer tone and the somewhat hurt, yet relieved look in her eyes that finally got the point across to the white furred waitress. Her paw tightened it's hold on the vixen's shoulder, issuing a soft, friendly squeeze before she stepped forward and issued a friendly hug to her.

"Well if you ever need anything..." she answered with a smile, "You know where to find me."

The vixen returned the smile and nodded, watching for only a few seconds longer as the puma turned away and headed back towards the kitchen before she too did an about-face and made for the exit. It was somewhat unexpected, but nothing she hadn't accounted for. Eventually someone would have told her what had been decided for Panther, in fact she had counted on Katt being the one who broke the news, so it hadn't really come as a shock. The fact that it had ended up coming from the white feline that had employed her those two years ago, the puma that was closer to family to her than she'd ever know, only seemed to solidify the importance of it all.

__The way she talked...it was as if she thought I was leaving the restaurant. But I'm not...__

**_**Am I?**_**

She reached up and pushed forward on the door handle, stepping forward a few feet and then repeating the process once again, now putting her out into the warm October air. She allowed her gaze to drift across the view before her, catching on the cars that eased down the crowded roads before jumping to the large buildings behind them, and then ultimately resting on the blue sky above it all.

There was so much more that the universe had to offer them. The technology was there, as was the opportunities that every was given. Credits might be a problem but when were they not? That was why she was stuck in this mess to begin with right? So why not just change things up a bit if that was the case? To what, she wasn't sure yet, but the thoughts came more and more often every passing day as she realized what she had. Fox was hers, she was his, and together they were a family. In time that family would hopefully grow, and she'd love nothing more than to raise his kits, knowing he'd protect them all and give them the best life possible.

But to be stuck here doing it...on Corneria, working this job and living in another apartment...with Fox it didn't seem bad, but she longed for something more.

__Maybe I'll talk to him about it.__

The fact that he'd planned on joining the military within a year's time of his first visit was still something that weighed on her mind almost constantly, though she couldn't bring herself to ask him about it. It was stupid of her to feel scared, as she knew he wouldn't hesitate to move Heaven and Hell for her if she asked, but just knowing that the one thing he had always wanted to do was fly for the army, and then realize that she may be the reason why he turned down that dream...it was something she didn't want.

If Fox wanted to be a pilot then she wouldn't stop him. All she was concerned with was making sure he was happy. She didn't want him to leave her. She didn't want to lay in bed without the vulpine by her side, the whole time not being sure if he was still alive or if something had happened to him...but if that's what he wanted she wouldn't stop him.

__Just because your dreams haven't come true doesn't mean you should ruin his as well.__

**_**...I'll ask him about it...**_**

__When? How long are you going to wait? It's almost November! Christmas will be here and gone before you know it and then it's only a few months after that before he's old enough!__

**_**Soon. I'll find a way to bring it up somehow.**_**

__You can't do this the rest of your life.__

**_**I can if it's what's best for Fox.**_**

000


	32. Everybody's Changing

**Chapter 32: Everybody's Changing - Keane: ******So little time, try to understand that I'm trying to make a move just to stay in the game. I try to stay awake and remember my name. But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same.****

000 ****November 1st****

"Take a left up ahead!"

He had never noticed how annoying Slippy's voice was, at least, not until now. As they sped down a deserted road somewhere outside of the city, the toad clinging to the vulpine for dear life while screaming directions at the vulpine, he found himself longing for headphones, earplugs, or anything else that would shield his sensitive ears from the frog's screams of terror.

__Krystal never once screamed when she was on the bike!__

After a few more minutes of it the vulpine was contemplating popping a wheelie, if only to scare Slippy into shock, thus shutting him up. That, or causing him to fall off, ridding him of the toad for the rest of the afternoon. At that thought he couldn't help but grin in amusement, watching himself perform the trick and then seeing Slippy freak out and cling to the vulpine for dear life. The more likely result would be he'd wreck and injure them both, but right now, as he had to pin his ears down to muffle out another screamed direction from the toad, it seemed almost worth it.

__Never again. Never again am I taking him with me anywhere on the bike!__

**_**I knew we should have taken Katt's ride. At least a car seat will fit in her Mustang!**_**

"It's up ahead on the right!"

__Thank god!__

The death grip on his sides had slowly been suffocating him as they made the thirty minute journey inland from the city, and the thought of finally getting Slippy out of his personal space bubble seemed more appealing than anything he could think of. Well...almost anything.

He'd been so used to having Krystal with him on the bike, perhaps that was why the change to Slippy was so...unpleasant. For a few seconds the vulpine had even tried to imagine it __was__Krystal behind him, that it was her hands around his waist and her body pressed up against his own. But it was only a few seconds into such thoughts that he found himself gagging and pushing them away. He had a vivid imagination no doubt, but he figured that not even he could stand that for any extended length of time before needing to take a scalding hot shower.

He checked the small mirror on the side of the bike before cutting to the right and entering the large lot. The place was easily hidden behind several large trees that ran along the road, but once they rolled past the surrounding line of forestry it was almost as if someone had slapped them in the face with a whole new landscape. The vulpine found his eyes widening in surprise as he looked from left to right, admiring the massive plot of land and the countless hangars that rested on it. But even __that __lost his awe as they continued on, his attention now flashing to each and every single fighter that rested along the runway, showcasing their power and beauty as they sat in the November sunlight.

__Wow. Slippy wasn't kidding. This place is packed with ships.__

From up ahead a figure stepped out of one of the only buildings that wasn't a hangar, his form throwing an arm up and flagging them over. The vulpine gave the Suzuki's engine an eager rev before turning in his direction and allowing the bike to coast the rest of the way. It was as he killed the engine and came to a stop by the animal's side that he noticed it was another fox, looking a lot more like his own father than he would have preferred. Regardless though he and Slippy stepped off the bike, the vulpine extending a paw out in greeting.

What happened next, or what could have happened, only ended up being avoided thanks to his years of military training. He had no sooner gotten his hand out towards the vulpine before a fist went flying by his face, Slippy immediately freezing in place and exclaiming in surprise.

He was immediately back in the same state of mind that the academy had trained him to enter when he was fighting, grabbing the stranger's hand and twisting it around then crouching and stepping under it before pulling it behind his back. Seconds later the vulpine was kneeling on the back of the fox that had greeted them so terribly.

"The hell is your problem?" he asked, keeping his new-found enemy on the ground, "Most guys at least get to know each other before they try to start something."

He expected a struggle from the vulpine. For this guy to have just hauled off and launched a haymaker at him, for no reason other than trying to shake his hand, it left him unsure of what to expect now. This guy either had a sick sense of humor, an odd form of greeting others, or was mentally unstable...and based on what he'd been putting up with concerning Panther, he was far too tired of dealing with the last one.

But rather than fight against him as expected the vulpine merely went limp, turning his head and cracking a grin up at him before allowing a chuckle to build up from his throat.

"Yep." he spoke, still smirking in satisfaction, "You're definitely James's son."

At the mention of his father the vulpine couldn't help but relax his hold on the fox. But apparently this guy had counted on that and no sooner had the pressure left his back did the stranger fox heave himself up, throwing the vulpine backwards and onto the ground as well. Up ahead he watched as the animal who supposedly knew his father stood and turned to face him, the vulpine half expecting another array of punches to be launched at him, but instead merely being greeted with an extended paw.

"In fact," he continued, pulling him up, "You're __too __much like him."

"How did you know my father?" the vulpine asked, skipping formalities and instead cutting straight to the question burning on his mind.

__This guy...he looks familiar. I feel like I should know him.__

"You don't remember me do you?"

He shook his head in response, getting an amused glare from the animal. It wasn't uncommon for people to know his dad. James McCloud was far too great a pilot to go throughout his life unrecognized by the military and everyone involved with it. But it was usually small talk and sad memories that accompanied meeting individuals who had known his father, not a fist to the face and a near brawl.

"All those damn ice cream bars I bought you on the base and you still don't remember me?" he asked, a faked look of disappointment underlying the look of humor on his face, "Geeze Squirt, I bet I spent a thousand credits on you every year!"

__Squirt? Why did...__

Then it all came back to him. The memories of spending summer days with his father out on the base, sitting under the shade of the control tower and watching fighters take off and land, all the while spending time with his father and his friends. He'd only been four, maybe five years old then, but he remembered some of it. He recalled the ice cream bars now and the old bear that had sold them at the cafeteria, how he'd get one every day, sometimes two if he was lucky. He remembered this guy now, this vulpine that had always hung around with his dad, treating the young Fox McCloud as if he were his own child.

They were faint memories, but they were memories nonetheless. This guy had been one of his father's closest friends. He'd been by James's side since before Fox had even been born, and had he not been dead the vulpine was sure that would still be the case even now. Those hot summer days on the base with those guys, eating ice cream and dreaming of going up in those ships one day, of ignoring the heat and playing catch with anyone he could find to throw a ball back in his direction, of following this same fox around as if he was his father...it all came back.

"I know you..." he started, narrowing his gaze and trying to come up with a name. "I remember seeing you with my father all the time."

"Don't bother trying to remember my name kid," the vulpine replied with a grin, "You weren't even in kindergarten then."

He met the fox's gaze, each of them sporting a different look as they got reacquainted for the first time it what was probably close to fifteen years. A name wouldn't come him, no matter how hard he tried to come up with one. But that face wouldn't leave his thoughts either. He __knew __this guy so well! It was almost tear jerking how many memories continued to flood back into his mind now, as if the dam of protection he'd built up against losing his father had burst and he was only now looking back at the life he'd had.

"Who-

"Dwayne." he spoke firmly, "Dwayne Anderson. Ring any bells?"

Once again the vulpine was left desperately searching through his thoughts for a memory or recollection of the name. But, as he'd told him, he couldn't think that far back. It was far too long ago and names were out his mental grasp when it came to anyone who wasn't family, even if this guy was apparently close enough to be in that group. The face he could recall, along with the memories of all those summer days out in the heat with his dad's friends, but still he was left shaking his head in response to the question.

"I changed your diapers for years, on the wing of a Fortress class fighter nonetheless." he replied, reaching out and scuffling the vulpine's hair before turning around. "But I can't say I'm surprised. This is the first time I've seen you since James's funeral, and I didn't bother talking to you then."

The vulpine stepped forward, ignoring the memories of that awful occasion and instead trying to focus on getting more out of this guy...out of Dwayne...concerning his past.

"How long did you know my dad?" he asked, now standing beside him and looking out down the runway. "Did you serve with him in the military?"

"Oh no." Dwayne replied with a grin, shooting him a look of remembrance, "I met James back at the academy, the same one you graduated from a few months back."

The fact that this vulpine had known his father at the age of sixteen, and considering that was nearly thirty years ago, only seemed to deepen the bond between the two of them then. This guy didn't just know his father. He was one of his closest friends, much like how Falco or Bill were to him right now.

"We were just randomly assigned to each other as dorm mates," he went on, an even more amused twinkle in his eyes as he recalled another memory, "The first thing we did when we met was commence to beating the shit out of each other for rights to the top bunk."

Both vulpines smiled at this, but with it came a sense of sadness that both of them failed to mask. He turned his head back and glanced at Slippy, the toad merely smiling and sitting on the bike as he allowed them to continue reminiscing.

"So...

"Oh I won that one." Dwayne replied, clearly still proud of the victory. "Your dad was one hell of a pilot but I could just beat him when it came to fist fighting."

All of the sudden it seemed like he'd found another family member, one that he'd long since forgotten about but had countless memories with. This guy...Dwayne...had basically been a brother to his dad, and an uncle to the vulpine his entire childhood, yet he couldn't remember all of it. He'd chosen to block out any and all memories that were associated with the deaths of James and Vixy McCloud, figuring them all to be bad and painful. But now that didn't seem to be the case. Now he found himself longing for the words of this older vulpine to keep coming, to tell him story after story about his father and what life was like for them when he was a child.

__I remember so little about any of it. All this time I've been blocking it off, forgetting it and shoving it away.__

"You'd think after such an awkward start we'd hate each other right?" Dwayne continued, shooting him a smirk.

The vulpine knew he could have disagreed. He'd been in a similar situation once, much like his own father, and that seemed to install an even deeper sense of pride within him. He __could __have told Dwayne about how he and Krystal had met, but he held off. This wasn't time for __his__ life, that would come later on. But for right now he just wanted to listen on, to learn more and more about this vulpine and the part he played in the life of his father. So instead he grinned and nodded in response.

"Well that wasn't the case between me and your dad." he answered, bringing a paw to his chin, "Hell I'd say it was that fight that made us such good friends."

"So you and my father were best friends all throughout the academy?"

"Considering we shared the same room we had to be, else we'd kill each other." Dwayne replied with a chuckle.

"What about after graduating? Did you serve with him when he was in the Cornerian Air Force?" the vulpine spoke back, eager to hear more.

"No." Dwayne replied, a somewhat depressed look flashing into his eyes, "I wasn't as good as James when it came to flying. No one was. They put him in an elite company of pilots and me with the regs."

At this a silence made its way between them, the only sound coming from mother nature itself as the trees lightly swayed in the breeze behind them. He'd came here with Slippy expecting to change his life. To take their first step on the road towards a new future. A future out in space, with his own team, his own ships, his own family. But now he found himself stuck in the past yet again, having somehow met up with someone who was basically his second father before getting lost in faint memories of his childhood.

Back when things were still right in his life.

"That was the last time I saw him...and you." Dwayne added solemnly, "Until the funeral anyways."

He turned back around, now facing the vulpine and matching his equally saddened expression as they both recalled the joyless occasion.

"But man..." he went on, forcing away the moment and looking surprised once more, "I just can't get over how much you've grown! I was twenty years old when you were still waddling around on campus with Vixy! Hell my age has doubled since then! And look at you, it's a damn good thing you were on your toes earlier because I'm willing to bet you'd have killed me if I'd broke your nose. The academy is still putting out brutes I guess!"

Indulging the change back to happy small talk the vulpine allowed a grin to come over him, not having the nerve to tell the older fox that he'd never do such a thing to him. He was enjoying the moment. Much like himself Dwayne was ecstatic to see someone he'd long since forgotten about, regardless of the pained memories that came with it. Just getting reacquainted with someone who was a part of James McCloud seemed to restore a bit of happiness within them both that hadn't been felt in many years.

"If you can call them that." he answered, getting a laugh and a slap on the back from the vulpine as they both turned to face Slippy.

"Consider yourself lucky," Dwayne spoke back, gripping his shoulder and looking over the Suzuki, "They tried to kill us back when I was enrolled. There were some times I thought the academy's job was just to exterminate troublemakers like your father and I."

Another laugh was shared amongst them and the vulpine prepared to say something in return but Dwayne beat him to it, aware that he was rambling.

"Listen to me, talking on and on like an old hermit, and here I am just forty. There will be plenty of time for chatting later." he said with a small grin, looking over at Slippy before releasing the vulpine's shoulder and clapping his hands together, "Anyways, you're here for a battleship right? Well I've already talked to your green friend here so I know what you need."

At this he glanced over Slippy, the toad merely grinning back before rising from the seat and stretching his arms over his head.

"And considering who your father was and what he did for me," Dwayne added, turning around and glancing up at the sky, "I'm sure we can include a discount for close friends."

"You aren't going to charge me for all those years of ice cream?" he asked, stepping up beside the fox and shooting him a grin.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." he answered, returning the look before glancing back ahead, "I'd say James paid that debt off for you a long time ago."

000

"I work at a repair shop all day," Katt spoke, shooting the vixen a disgusted look, "But I __still __smell better than you do after working at that restaurant."

"Well hello to you too." she replied, closing the door to the apartment behind her as she stepped across the living room. "I take it you're mad about something?"

"Have __you __ever had to plan a wedding? It's like coordinating a full scale invasion of Venom!"

The vixen could only lightly laugh to herself as she stepped down the hall, opening her bedroom door and kicking off her shoes before turning back towards Katt. It was nice that, for once, the feline was angry over something, or someone, other than Falco. Especially since that 'thing' happened to be a wedding. It was perhaps one of the few things that was acceptable to get worked up over, and in their lives that was a blessing.

"And as the maid of honor you are supposed to be helping me!" Katt yelled, not aware that the vixen was once again by her side.

"Calm down Katt." she replied, smirking at the flustered look the feline shot her before sitting down on the couch. "The wedding isn't until February, we've got plenty of time."

She looked over the table before them, reaching out and picking up a random magazine and flipping through the pages of dresses.

"I know," came her tired response, "But that will be here before you know it and I don't want to be unprepared for this."

There happened to be more than one truth behind those words. Though it was four months off the vixen knew that it wouldn't take but a few days for that time to pass by, especially if she had to go through each one not knowing what Fox planned on doing come his birthday. She'd yet to ask him about it, despite her own personal promises to do so, and it seemed that with every passing day came a more worried feeling within her. A feeling that feared he'd leave her, not due to a lack of love, but out of a wanting to provide for her. To have a job that could support them, even though it put his life in danger and left her here alone.

She didn't want that.

__I don't need to be unprepared for that either.__

**_**Then ask him! Speak up and tell him how you feel about him joining the military!**_**

__But I don't want to tell him what he can and can't do. If that will make him happy then who am I to stop him?__

**_**Who are you? You are his mate! It's your job to protect him, even if he doesn't like it!**_**

"Here, look through this one and tell me which lettering looks best for the invitations."

Katt's voice jerked her from her worrisome thoughts and the vixen couldn't help but smirk in amusement at her friend's new attitude. Katt Monroe was never like this before. She was tough, rough, tomboyish. The opposite of an excited soon-to-be bride who was planning a wedding. But all of those features had seemingly left her, now replaced with a deep look of love and happiness, but cloaked with worry and desperation as she tried to set up the perfect wedding.

"Hmm, I like this." the vixen replied a minute or so later, pointing down at a Calibri styled font and showing it to the feline.

"Really?" she asked, sneering at it before shoving the book back into her blue paws, "Try not to be so bland Krystal! I want a perfect wedding, not a dull one."

"You're getting too worked up over this Katt." she answered, opening the magazine again and flipping through the pages.

"Just wait until you and Fox get married." came the response, the feline not bothering to look up from her own magazine, "Then you'll be glad I've got experience on my side."

__When we get married?__

The thought made her smile. As far as she was concerned they already were. No papers had to be signed, no expensive receptions had, no rings exchanged...none of that was needed to prove they loved the other. No vows had to be voiced before a congregation of family and friends in order to prove to the other that they'd love them day and night for the rest of their lives, regardless of what they had to face. Those words had already been said between them. As long as he knew she would give anything for him, and he for her, then what else was needed?

"If...you get married." Katt added, glancing over at the vixen's spaced out gaze before flicking the magazine and pulling her attention back into the pages.

"If we do," she replied, flipping a page and looking over the countless fonts, "It won't be anything huge. Just a few friends and a small reception."

"Yeah well, we can't all just bite each other on the neck like you two did." the feline spoke back, sounding a little harsh but causing the vixen to actually smirk at the words. "Speaking of which, where is Fox? I figured he'd be here when I got back since the beach has closed down for the year."

"Oh he and Slippy took off somewhere." she replied, grinning at the sight of the toad clutching onto the vulpine's backside as they sped down the street, "I asked him where but he told me it was a secret, whatever that means."

Katt merely let out a 'feh' of amusement before returning her full attention back to the magazines sprawled out before her, once again leaving the vixen to her thoughts. She had tried to figure out where the two of them might have been running off to but ultimately, after coming up with no leads, she'd just shrugged it off. Whatever it was she only hoped that it didn't take much longer and that he'd be back before too long. She'd worked all day, having only seen the vulpine that morning as he woke her up and, as was becoming tradition, dragged her into the shower, before she had to leave him.

She could wake up to that every day, but when it came to leaving him for work...especially to a job as pointless as her own...it only seemed to put more emphasis on her original thoughts. She didn't want to wait tables for the rest of her life, and Fox didn't have a job now that the beach had closed, leaving both of them in a state that neither liked. Leaving them both wanting a change. A change for something bigger, something better than what they had now. She was beyond content with simply being with him for the rest of her life, but that life could be so much more beautiful if they were doing something else.

What, she didn't know. But something...

"You know we're actually invited to a wedding next week." she spoke up out of nowhere, the memory flashing into her mind as she flipped to a page with a sharply dressed wildcat and his bride. "One of the life guards that Fox worked with is getting married and I'm fairly certain he invited all of Lylat."

At this Katt looked up a her, an intrigued expression on her face as she thought it over.

"Fox and I are going," she continued, looking back down into her magazine, "You and Falco can tag along if you think you can behave. Who knows, maybe you'll get a few ideas for your own wedding?"

"It's possible." she finally replied, turning and slumping back against the couch before picking up another book, "Is it just another traditional wedding or are they being creative?"

"Why?" the vixen asked, glancing back up at her, "Do you and Falco plan on getting married on top of a mountain?"

Katt issued a growl of irritation, causing the blue fox to giggle in laughter before falling over and resting her head on the feline's shoulder. "I'm just joking kitty, retract those claws and relax."

After saying this her eyes softened their expression and the feline smiled back at her, pushing the vixen away before standing up and stretching. "I'm going to have to find another maid of honor." she spoke, turning for the kitchen and causing the vixen to jump up and pad after her.

"And why is that?" she pressed, resting her arms on the counter and watching as her pink friend searched through the fridge, "Did I do something wrong?"

Katt pulled out a coke and popped the tab back, turning around and taking a drink before looking back up into the cabinets above the sink, "No." she retorted, pilfering through boxes of crackers and cereal, "I'm just afraid I'm going to kill you before February gets here."

"You haven't killed me the two years I've been living with you," the vixen spoke back with a grin, "I don't think you'll start now."

"I've thought about it a few times."

"Geeze Katt."

The feline glanced back at her and laughed, pulling down a few packages of noodles and shaking one before the vixen. She thought it over, not sure when Fox would be back, and then figuring that he'd probably insist on going out if he knew she hadn't eaten yet. So she nodded, indulging the offer of ramen noodles, if only to save a little more money.

__He's unemployed now, I can't let him spend all the credits on me that he wants to.__

"Anyways," the pink female spoke up, filling a pot with water and placing on the stove, "Have you gotten anywhere with the whole 'Fox going into the military' thing yet? Or are we just going to ignore that until it's breathing down our necks?"

She couldn't help but stiffen in surprise at hearing this, having not expected anyone to know about her problem other than the vulpine himself, but figuring that even he was too wary to talk about it yet. So for Katt to have so easily pegged the problem, even though she had probably known about it all this time, it still caught her off guard.

The question was one she had no answer to and it was frustrating to say the least. It seemed that no matter what they did there was always something to worry about. Before they were a couple it was simply acting like 'friends' and nothing more. After they were a couple it was hiding it from Panther. Then after Panther had found out it was dealing with the cat's reaction, which hadn't been that bad but still shocked everyone. And now, even though everything should have been perfectly fine in both of their lives, the real world came around again to collect it's dues.

It's, financial, dues.

"I...I don't know." she managed to answer, ashamed at how scared she was. This wasn't breaking up with Panther, it wasn't something to be scared of! This was Fox she was talking about. This was the one living being in the entire galaxy who would never, under any possible circumstances, harm her in any way. The creature that would do anything and everything it took to make sure she was happy, regardless of what she asked...and she felt scared for some reason!

"If I ask him not to go...I know he'll listen." she continued, watching as Katt poured the flavoring into the noodles, "But...but what if...

"He wants to?" the feline finished, glancing over at her and cocking her head.

The vixen nodded solemnly in return, "That's what I'm afraid of. I'm worried he'll do this because he thinks he has to in order to support us." she muttered, looking now at her own two paws, "He doesn't want me to work, he doesn't want me to do anything but be happy. He insists on taking on everything for us."

"I wish Falco was like that." Katt replied with a smirk, getting a short, small grin from the blue fox.

"I love him for wanting to do all of that," she continued, ignoring the sick feeling that crept into her gut, "But at the same time I love him too much to let him."

There was a silence between them after that, her words settling in on both of them and leaving each female thinking it over. She watched as Katt stirred the noodles and narrowed get gaze at the steam, knowing her friend was composing a response, preparing to say something that would, as always, leave her feeling reassured despite the simplicity of her words.

It felt so odd being like this. She __really __wanted to tell Fox to forget about the military, to stay here with her and Katt until they got a little more ground under their feet and set their goals for something more. The thought of losing him, temporarily or permanently, left an awful knot in her stomach that she didn't want to cope with. To not feel his presence at her side every night before falling asleep, and to not wake up beside it, after all they'd been through for each other...it was something she couldn't stand.

"He won't do it." she finally spoke back, her voice firm as she stared down into the boiling water.

The vixen's ears perked in relief at hearing this, but she refrained for a moment, needing a reason to back up Katt's words. There had to be an explanation that she could sell her heart for a little while, to trick her into believing everything would be okay between them.

"How do you know?" she asked, stepping around the counter and making her way over to the stove.

"I just do." the feline replied, looking up from the pot and smiling at her, "Fox has something else planned for you. Maybe..." she added, looking back down at the water as it 'popped' from the heat, before adding in a lighter tone, "for all of us."

"What do you mean?"

Katt leaned forward and turned the eye off, reaching into the cabinet drawer to her right and pulling out a pot holder before grabbing the kettle of hot noodles and carrying them over to the sink. "Just trust me Krystal," she spoke, watching the vixen grab a strainer from one of the other cabinets before handing it to her, "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I've heard bits and pieces of him and Slippy talking about it."

"About what though? What are they talking about?" the fox inquired, stepping closer to Katt and shooting her a look of desperation and begging.

"Nothing." she retorted firmly, causing the vixen to pin her ears down in sadness. "Besides, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be a surprise to you so...

"I won't tell anyone!"

"I know you won't." the feline replied smugly, "And do you know why?"

"Because you aren't going to tell me?"

"Bingo."

The vixen let out a sigh of annoyance, angrily snatching the hot bowl of noodles that Katt handed her before getting a drink from the fridge and heading back into the living room. Part of her wasn't sure if the feline was being truthful with her guesses or just messing with the fox in order to get her mind off track. But either one had left her just that much more thoughtful towards the whole situation concerning Fox, herself, and their lives after he turned 21.

"Fine," she shot back after plopping down on the couch, "But the next time I know a secret and you want in on it, you'll be sorry."

"Oh I'm sure I will." Katt replied, rolling her eyes and bringing a forkful of noodles to her muzzle.

__Well great. She's in a better mood now and I'm the exact opposite. It's like we traded auras after I entered the damn place!__

Knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of Katt, the vixen decided to focus her attention on the matter personally. So Fox __was __thinking ahead...not that she was surprised. Someone as smart, cunning, and prepared as he was wouldn't wait until the last minute to get things together. Fortunately, from what she could tell from Katt's words, the vulpine had no intentions leaving her for the Cornerian military. What he __did __have in mind she didn't know, but she believed in him. He'd find something for them to live by and be happy with, of that she was sure.

__He isn't leaving you for the military. Katt's right, Fox wouldn't do that.__

She let out another sigh before slouching back against the couch and taking in another forkful of noodles. She found herself longing for the day that their problems were finally no more, where she didn't have to worry about anything other than Fox and the life she had with him. No thoughts concerning Panther, or work, or what the future might bring. Just him and her.

__I know something is going to change.__

**_**Yes...but for the better or worse?**_**

000


	33. What You Know

**Chapter 33: What You Know (Two Door Cinema): ******And I can tell just what you want. You don't want to be alone, you don't want to be alone. And I can't say it's what you know, but you've known it the whole time. Yeah, you've known it the whole time.****

000 ****One month later...****

The story so far, concerning the last few months at least, hadn't changed hardly at all. He was still unemployed, the beach having shut down for winter, and she was still waiting tables practically every day of the week. Katt, Falco, and Slippy remained at the shop, just as they'd been for the past two years, working on any job that would happen to drag itself into the garage. To say that everything was par for the course...well...that would hit the proverbial nail on the head, and more than likely drive it even deeper into the metaphorical plank that kept every single one of them doing the same thing __day after day__.

It was becoming obvious, to every single one of them, that they were growing tired of the way things were. As if the vulpine finally managing to win over that beautiful blue fox had only stressed the need to give them all a better life, to break free of this repetitive cycle, to stop wasting their lives doing something they didn't find happiness in, especially when they could do something about it. He had her. Krystal was his mate, and he was hers. Falco had Katt, Slippy had Amanda...they were all right where they thought they wanted to be...but it didn't feel right.

In truth, he'd be content with spending the rest of his life in the apartment, just as long as Krystal was there by his side when he fell asleep and woke up. But of course none of them __wanted __that. They all had larger ambitions, bigger dreams and lusts...a need to take all that pent up energy they got from knowing the wind was at their back as long as the one they loved was by their side.

And finally he'd made a move.

The vulpine stood along the waterway, hands on his hips and a grin on his face as he looked over the dreadnought with proud eyes. The battleship looked amazing...but only after he, Slippy, and Falco had spend the last four weeks cleaning it from top to bottom. It shone with a sliver gleam against the sharp December sun, gently rocking against the waves as it remained in port. In truth the ship belonged more to Dwayne than anyone else, the vulpine who'd been such good friends with his father having practically given the thing away, despite it being worth a good million credits...at least.

__And he only asked for 100,000.__

Of course he hadn't possessed even a fourth of that amount, but once again that hadn't been a problem. Rather than taking out a loan, the older vulpine had insisted Fox pay him in time, no interest included...claiming it to be a gift to his father for all the hell they'd put each other through over the years. So...after countless conversations and visits, the dreadnought had finally been woken from it's slumber and moved across town.

As he recalled piloting the monstrous ship the vulpine couldn't help but shudder in pleasure, once again remembering the absolutely raw power that surged through the walls as the Gravity Diffuser roared to life and forced the engines to put the carrier into the air. At the time he __truly __had felt invisible, and could only wonder how the moment would have felt had Krystal been at his side. But of course, this was something the vixen couldn't know about...not yet anyways.

He stepped further along the dock, reaching the ship's side entrance and placing his paw on the sensor pad, allowing it to read his hand before 'dinging' in acceptance and sliding the wide doors open. He stepped inside and quickly looked around the hangar, first admiring the sheer size of it all, the control room at the head, two stairways beneath it on each side, one leading to the engine room and the other to the hallway that came out beside the bridge. He knew the ship like the back of his hand already, having spent so much time here during the day while everyone else was at work, and could easily say that it possessed everything they'd need to live a comfortable life.

Still grinning he turned his attention around towards the side of the hangar, clenching his fists and smirking wider as he looked over the sight of four, sleek, untouched Arwings sitting side by side. There were a few things in Lylat that he'd call absolutely beautiful...the first of which easily being the blue vixen that he so helplessly loved...the second...probably these four majestic fighters, powerfully sitting before him, begging to be put to use out in space. The Arwings literally sparkled off the light from the ceiling, the vulpine having washed them countless times, bringing them to such a shine that he feared he'd rub the paint off if he did so any more.

The ship itself, which he'd yet to name, and the fighters sitting in the hangar, had been the two __absolutely__ necessary things needed to put all of this into action...and now he had them. Sure the Arwings had cost him a few limbs, and yeah it would probably take him a lifetime to pay off the debts he owed, but none of that mattered to him anymore. Not now. Not when the possibility was within reach.

__We're almost ready. I'm so close to making our dreams come true.__

**_**Your. Your dreams come true. How do you know Krystal wants this? Or Katt for that matter? You haven't told either one of them!**_**

Thoughts such as those had been the only thing gnawing at the vulpine this whole time. He'd talked with Katt, and actually figured she knew what he was doing. But as for Krystal...the vixen was most-likely still in the dark unless someone had told her. So the question still remained, and every other minute he found himself thinking it over in fear.

__Will she like this? Is this the life she'll be happy living?__

**_**You should have talked to her about it before spending a few million credits you dumbass!**_**

He growled at his subconscious and turned away from the Arwings, stepping across the hangar before reaching the stairwell that led up to the bridge, all the while mulling over how things might go when Christmas came around in a few weeks and he finally revealed all this to the love of his life. It was true that he'd yet to speak a word to her about doing this...just as she'd yet to ask him anything about their future or what he planned on doing when he turned 21.

He wasn't stupid, though he felt like it sometimes when he was around the vixen...he knew she was just as aware of his promise to join the military come March as everyone else was. Of course, that offer had been thrown out of the window pretty much the day he realized he couldn't live without the vixen in his life. But the fact still remained...

__She hasn't brought it up. She hasn't asked me about what we're going to do when that time comes.__

**_**Maybe you should do it for her then. Just tell her you don't plan on enlisting. Tell her you've got something else in mind.**_**

Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts away, not wanting to worry about them right now, despite the small amount of time he had left to figure them out. The truth was blatantly obvious to him however, and not even his subconscious argued it.

If she didn't want this...if Krystal preferred something else rather than forming a team, moving into the ship with her friends, and living a life with him here...then he'd gladly give it all up. He'd sell back the dreadnought and the Arwings without a moments hesitation, and then man up and just ask her what she wanted. Whatever she said, he'd do it. He'd make sure she was happy no matter what it took. That was his job...that had __been __his job since day one.

Sighing, he looked around, realizing he was in what would soon be the lounge. For the past week he'd focused only on installing appliances and furniture, everything else pertaining to the ship already all shined up and ready to go except for the living accommodations. His bank account was so far in the red that he half expected the bank to harvest his organs in his sleep for collateral, but that didn't keep him from worsening his debt every single day. He spared no expense for what could possibly be the future home of his family and friends.

Televisions, refrigerators, couches, beds, bathrooms, tables, chairs, utensils, carpet, bedsheets, pillows, lamps, cabinets, dressers, clocks, training equipment, simulators, computers, spare parts, emergency kits, clothes, suits, blasters, ammunition, water...and so much more...had been flowing into the dreadnought day and night for the past few weeks. Delivery trucks had the generosity to come to the docks and unload all the product into the ship for him, allowing the vulpine to come by after dropping Krystal off for work and go through it all, putting it in place and making the carrier look more and more like the home he'd envisioned.

It was all on credit too. He couldn't afford to eat anything other than whatever Krystal would fix for him now, as he dared not spend a single dime on anything that didn't pertain to the ship. Of course, as most nights usually went, the vixen __preferred __cooking for him, the two sitting together at the table, on the couch, or in her room as they ate their meal and enjoyed each others company. So he didn't have to worry about starving...not yet anyways.

__It's almost ready. I've just got to get everything into place and where it belongs, then the ship will be perfect.__

**_**Yeah...but will Krystal be willing to live on it?**_**

000

The vixen smiled softly down at the pot of macaroni noodles before her, stirring in the cheese and adding a little milk, before bending over and checking the roast she had in the oven. It almost felt silly to be acting like this...like such a housewife...and to be honest the idea had always been revolting to her. To cook and clean for another guy, to be his good little girl and prance around in an apron, fixing the hard working provider his hard-earned meal after a long day...it would have usually made her sneer in disgust.

Yet here she was, walking around the kitchen in a tank-top and jogging pants, opening the fridge and checking cabinets as she prepared supper for herself and the vulpine...doing exactly what she'd never found appealing in the least...and __enjoying__ it.

Perhaps it was because she'd always figured it would be Panther she was servicing, doing whatever he said or demanded, forcing her to follow the traditional submissive role of the mother of the house, cooking and cleaning and all that crap...maybe that was why she'd felt so against doing stuff like this. But it wasn't Panther she was cooking for now...and it never would be thanks to Fox. No, because of the vulpine she actually __longed __to do stuff like this now, believe it or not. She __enjoyed __cooking his meals, and doing anything else she could to show how much she loved him, that she was willing to provide for him just as he'd so selflessly provided for her.

It also didn't hurt that every day he picked her up from work she could hear his stomach growling. That, plus he always looked so exhausted for some reason, as if he'd been hard at it all day, perhaps having found a job but not telling her for some reason. Whatever it was, she could tell he hadn't eaten all day, unless she'd made him breakfast...and it was getting to the point where she thought he was holding back at every corner, spending little to no money on himself, and as much as he could on something else.

She knew he was keeping a secret from her, and a big one at that. Katt's words a month ago had stirred the curiosity in her heart and even since then she'd been doing her best to pick up hints and traces of what might be going down behind her back. In truth, it annoyed her that the vulpine felt compelled to hide something from her...but she couldn't bring herself to feel heartbroken about it. The way Katt had talked, whatever it was he was doing, was all for her...perhaps for all of them. Which was why she didn't ask him about it.

He was her mate, she trusted him with her life. If she needed to know __anything, __she knew he'd tell her.

So she'd merely stayed quiet, waking up every morning by his side, allowing him to drag her into the shower then take her to work, and finally, after countless dreadful hours waiting tables, seeing him once again when her shift was over. He always looked worn out, but never reflected nothing but a look of love and happiness the second he saw her...and the vixen had always mimicked it back at him before hopping onto the back of the bike. Then, just as they'd done today...just as she was doing right now, she'd ordered him to rest on the couch while she made them something to eat.

Of course, like always, he'd insisted she didn't have to fix him anything...almost as if he was aware of the 'housewife' personality it seemed to install upon her, and not wanting her to feel like she had to take on that role. But at this point it was more enjoyable than anything else. To be able to feed her mate, to accept that job despite the stereotype it presented, it made her feel even closer to him than before. She loved doing this.

"Mmmm, something smells good."

The vixen couldn't help but squeak in surprise as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, immediately sighing and falling back into the vulpine's body as she got over her brief shock.

"Jerk." she muttered, turning and kissing his neck, "You know I hate it when you sneak up on me."

He couldn't help but cock an eyebrow in amusement, resting his chin on her head and smiling down at her. "And you know I love it when you get all jumpy."

She let out a 'feh' in response, reaching forward and allowing him to hold on to her as she stirred a pot full of beans, loving the feeling of his body resting against her own...feeling so safe and secure like this. "One of these days..." she spoke up, turning the eye off and doing the same to the oven, "I'm going to get __jumpy __and punch you in the nose...again."

She felt his grip on her sides tighten, forcing her to turn around and look up into his gaze, both their eyes filled with love and playfulness. "You'd never hurt me." he replied, pouting and trying to act crestfallen.

Realizing the spoon was still in her paw the vixen brought it up to the vulpine's face and 'booped' it against his nose, getting cheese over it and causing her to giggle before leaning forward and licking it away. "Sometimes I wonder." she answered afterward, the vulpine's eyes slightly wide in surprise as he licked at his nose, before reaching down with a paw and bringing her hand to his face again, smearing more cheese over his snout and grinning.

"Oh...you missed a spot."

At this she merely rolled her eyes, leaning in once again and lapping away at the cheesy mess, feeling the vulpine's hold on her body grow tighter with every stroke of her tongue. She couldn't help but giggle afterward, getting his muzzle nice and clean before stepping back and shoving him towards the living room. "There, you're clean." she spoke, sticking her tongue out at him. "Now get out of here before I end you."

Rather than heed her words however, the vulpine merely smirked and fell forward, closing his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead, catching her by surprise at the suddenness of the act but the vixen quickly responding, leaning into him and letting out a breath of contentment.

"You never listen." she muttered, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I know."

Slowly she leaned back and looked up at him, smiling softly and brushing her muzzle against his own. "And I love that about you."

He merely grinned, kissing her gently and pulling her closer, the vixen returning the favor and forgetting about the rest of the world for a few seconds...just like always. Where they were going, what would happen when he turned 21, what their lives would become afterward...she could forget about all of that during moments such as these...if only for a little while.

"There's __so __much I love about you." he replied, easing away and smirking down at her.

"Yeah?" she had to ask, smirking up at him, "Well unless burnt food is on the list you'd better hold off on being so playful until __after __dinner."

He merely chuckled and sighed, kissing her forehead again and stepping back over to the counter, watching her as she returned to the stove.

"You don't have to do this for me." he spoke, the vixen glancing over at him and smiling in response. "I don't expect you to cook all my meals, or wash all my clothes, or any of that stuff."

"Then what __do __you expect of me?" she had to ask, raising an eyebrow at him and putting on a playful look.

"Nothing."

Her eyes widened at this and she shot him a surprised look, the vulpine immediately realizing he hadn't chosen his words correctly.

"That came out wrong!" he added quickly, stepping back up to her and grinning at the scowl she shot back at him.

"It better have." she growled back, butting her head against his chest as he once again wrapped his arms around her.

"What I meant was..." she felt his muzzle brush along her ear as he stood behind her, the vulpine clearly trying to say what she already knew. "Just because we're mates, I don't expect you to do anything for me you may not want to. You don't have to change for me."

The fact that he was so spot on with his words, that he was able to guess exactly what she'd been thinking about earlier, it only reminded her of how in-touch the two of them were. It was more than obvious that they both knew the other was changing, or would change, before next March came around...and when it did...well...neither of them knew what their lives would be like afterward.

Maybe that was why she was trying to play the house-wife role a little more. Because she wanted Fox to think she enjoyed coming home with him every single day, and the vixen cooking for them, and then the two of them spending the rest of the night together...and she did! But if Fox knew how much that meant to her, just getting to see him every day rather than going to sleep alone, knowing he was out in space risking his life for the war and the stupid Cornerian government, then perhaps he wouldn't enlist.

"I don't have to..." she murmured back, smiling up at him and nodding, "but I would."

"Just another thing I love about you." came his answer, the vulpine nuzzling her forehead, "But I don't want that. If this isn't what you want then please...don't keep doing it for me."

Once more she couldn't help but smirk at his words, turning around and picking up the same spoon she'd been stirring the macaroni and cheese with, before facing him again.

"I'm just cooking us supper Fox." she spoke, grinning at him and then showcasing her jogging pants and shirt. "If I was wearing a maids uniform and prancing around dusting everything...then yes, you could be a little worried. Now here..." she added, holding out the cheese covered spoon for him to take, "be quiet and I'll let you lick the spoon."

Not daring to argue with her, the vulpine submitted and smiled back at her, taking the utensil from her paw and bringing it to his mouth, lapping at it childishly and rousing a giggle from her as she watched.

__This is what I love. Moments like these. Why can't they last forever? Why must we worry about jobs and bills?__

That was the only flaw in their lives right now, but even that could be bettered to some degree. They were happier than ever with each other as it was, but knowing they were currently living lives that were going little to nowhere...it took away from it. But if they could find something else to live by, some other lifestyle different from this one...she knew it perfect her world. Because waiting tables didn't do it.

For the next minute or so she finished up their meal, pouring everything into bowls, allowing the vulpine to set the table, putting all the dirty pots and pans into the sink, and lastly, sitting down next to him with a content hum.

"I've been thinking..." he spoke up, reaching over and taking the bowl of mashed potatoes from her.

"Oh no."

The vulpine rolled his eyes at this, leaving her to smirk and lightly laugh before filling her plate with a few pieces of ham and passing it down.

"Christmas is only three weeks away," he continued, jabbing a few pieces of the meat with his fork and handing her back the plate. "and I don't know what to get you. Any suggestions."

"Yeah," she answered, leaning against him and brushing her ear against his shoulder, "go out and blow up Logans."

They both shared a chuckle at this, the vulpine looking down at her afterward with a slightly concerned gaze. "And all this time I thought you loved working there."

She let out a 'feh' of amusement in response, bringing a forkful or green beans to her mouth and chewing away. Of course she didn't __really __want her only place of employment to coincidentally burn to the ground...or she didn't think she did...but it was no secret at all to herself, Fox, or anyone else that knew her, that she didn't enjoy working at that place almost every day. Especially when waiters didn't even get full pay. But a job was a job, and right now those were hard to come by.

__All the more reason for me to keep working there. If I quit then Fox will ___**_**definitely **_**___feel like he has to join the military, and that's what we ___**_**don't **_**___want to happen!__

"How about a romantic night together here then?" she asked, trying to change the subject as quickly as she could.

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow down at her and taking a bite out of a roll, "We can have one of those after we eat though."

"Mmm, you think so?"

"Of course." the vulpine replied, grinning at her and looking up at the ceiling, closing his eyes, "Ever since you brought it up, all I can think about is you in that tight little maid uniform."

She reached over and smacked his chest, causing the vulpine to half laugh, half choke on the mouthful of food he'd been chewing on, before reaching forward and taking a drink, leaving the vixen red-faced and shaking her head.

"I said romantic night." she spoke sternly, smacking him on the back a few times as he continued to cough, "Not 'lots of sex' night."

"Aren't they the same thing?" he asked, cocking his head and grinning at her.

At this she merely closed her eyes and bowed her head, shaking it and smiling, loving how they got like this with each other. This was just __another __thing she wanted to keep going between them. Moments like this, the laughter, the talk, the promises...just being together! That couldn't happen if he was out in space with the damned military!

Suddenly she felt the vulpine's mouth against her forehead, causing her to slowly look upward. "I'm kidding."

"I know." she replied, turning back around, "Now eat your food before it gets cold."

She heard him chuckle, but heeded her order, allowing her to let her mind wander a little concerning his words before blushing again and shaking the thoughts from her head. There were __far __more important things to be worrying about right now than some new form of kinky sex they could be having with each other. For example: when was she going to find the courage to ask Fox if he planned on enlisting come March 15th? What would she do if he said he planned on leaving her? Would she stop him? Would she tell him he couldn't go?

And would he even listen?

As normal when these thoughts came up, the vixen felt a knot growing in her stomach and had to choke down her food with every bite. It was rather pathetic really, or so she thought, that this got to her so easily. Part of her was so worried about losing the one thing she'd found to live for, not just for a few months, but forever. What would she do without him? How could she go on after that? After everything these past few months had done to them, after dealing with Panther and Brooke, and all the trials and tribulations that their lives could think up...how could she possibly get by without Fox there by her side to hold on to?

Another part of her knew he'd never leave her, that the vulpine would sooner work the sorriest, most unappealing job in the universe before taking on a career that would require the two of them to separate for any extended period of time. But that was were another problem came forth. She loved him __too __much to let that happen. She wanted him to be happy with his life, just as he did with hers...and both of them seemed willing to do anything and everything they could to make sure that happened...not knowing it might really end up hurting the other.

__There has to be a way to escape this, to fix both our problems...right?__

"I lied." he spoke up, taking a drink and looking down at his plate with a faint, somewhat nervous look.

"What do you mean?" she asked, leaving her worrisome thoughts and glancing over at him, reaching over and placing a paw on his arm.

"I've already gotten your Christmas present." he answered, smiling softly, but still harboring an unsure look in his gaze. "I just...I don't know if you'll like it."

At this she couldn't help but smile and lean her head over against him, reaching up with her other arm and wrapping it around his waist before nuzzling his shoulder. "I'm sure I'll love it Fox, no matter what."

She actually heard the vulpine gulp in anxiousness, causing her to narrow her gaze and look up at him, once again catching that look in his eyes that screamed worry and hope. That look that seemed to tell her there was a lot more to this gift than she really knew, and almost instantly her thoughts went back to all the things Katt had told her about the vulpine having a 'surprise' for her.

__Is that what he's talking about? This big surprise of his?__

"I'm not so sure about this one." he answered solemnly, leaning over and returning the embrace, wrapping his arms around her as well. "It's pretty big."

"Fox." she answered firmly, forcing him to look down at her, "Whatever it is, I know I'll be happy with it. I promise."

They held each others gaze for a few seconds longer before his finally softened, the vulpine issuing a small nod and leaning down to ease a kiss against her lips. She could only close her eyes and return it, holding him close and, like always, cherishing the moment for all that she could. What she'd said had been the truth. No matter what he gave her, because it would only be out of love, she'd be happy with it. She honestly had no idea what to expect, and a part of her was hoping the gift was mere words...words that told the vixen she didn't have to worry about him leaving her, that she didn't have to wait by the phone every day for a call from the animal she loved so badly.

But she'd just have to wait to find out. In time, and especially by the 15th of March, all of their questions would be answered and their lives would be going in a completely different direction.

She could only pray it was the right one.

"I hope so Krystal." he murmured in her ear, still holding her close. "I hope so."

000


End file.
